


Of Vampires and Royals

by RoseDragonWitch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Depression, Despression, Destruction, Developing Realtionships, Devotion, Duty, F/F, F/M, Fallin in Love, Family, Family Bond, Fantasy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Horror, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slight Explicit Content, Soul-Searching, Stress, Sweetness, Trust, Vampires, Violence, Young Love, final fantasy 14, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 98,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragonWitch/pseuds/RoseDragonWitch
Summary: Vampires were once stories told to scare young children into behaving by their parents. But after a devastating war where the Black Rose gas was released onto the world, instead of killing its victims, they were instead cursed... with increased strength... a deadly reaction to sunlight... and an insatiable thirst for blood. In this world, a young warrior finds herself in charge of looking after and caring for a set of twins who were also cursed by this gas. She must now protect them as they work for a way to reverse the effects. But how can one do that when they must remain hidden from the sun's rays in a world that is torn apart by creatures of the night? With the people's fear growing, the curse spreading, and hunters on every foot of their trail, her vow to keep her young charges safe grow more perilous with every hour. But she has to do it... she must protect them... for she was the only family that they had left... and they... hers.





	1. Of Vampires and Royals

Of Vampires and Royals

Hello everyone! Thank you and welcome back to another story! For fans of mine who already know, I have written several FF14 stories but those were all from POV of the characters in the game and how I imagine that they might feel going through the story. This time though, I am doing something completely different. I had been wanting to write a Halloween/All Saint's Wake story but with the Scions all currently in the first and with holidays currently on the back burn in that world, I didn't think it possible. So, after a lot of thinking, I will be putting a slight hold over my series as I work on something purely for fun.

This story will be taking place in an Alternate Universe however, please be warned about that. Many people and places will be in this story, but they will be adjusted to how I see fit. It will also be mainly a story with Claire, yes I will be using Claire in this story, and with the twins.

But because I wanted to have a slight ‘Halloween feel’ to the whole thing, I decided to add several ghosts and vampires into this story as well. I know it sound strange, but I had so much fun thinking it up that I couldn’t wait to put it up.

I am sorry for not putting up any chapters for my Shadowbringers Story, but I desperately needed a break from that and I hope that you will be enjoying this story until I feel up to writing chapters again. Don’t worry for you Alphinaud and Alisaie fans bonding with the Warrior of Light/Darkness because there will be plenty of that in this story as well.

Anyway, I felt that it was time that I do something a little different and I hope that you all are going to enjoy it! And for those of you who read my work on Fanfiction, you know that this isn’t my first vampire romance story… I just hope that you are looking forward to what I have in mind. And if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to let me know!

Chapter 1: The Shadows in the Dark

Chapter 2: Drops of Red

Chapter 3: Hunters and Slayers

Chapter 4: Slayer vs Protector

Chapter 5: Of Lilies and Poison

Chapter 6: Watchers in the Dark

Chapter 7: Journey through the Snow

Chapter 8: The Ship of Cold and Steel

Chapter 9: The Silver Fuller

Chapter 10: Protectiveness and Possessiveness

Chapter 11: The Eyes Upon Them


	2. The Shadows in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl was making her way to Gridania when her carriage was attacked by bandits. She is terrified of what will come out at night for her... but it turns out that maybe the bloodsuckers aren't the ones she should be afraid of?

The sounds of bells signaling midnight sounded off through the silence of the Black Shroud. So given its name from the towering trees that block out the sun from the dense canopy during the day that cloaked the forest floor in shadows. But the sun was long gone at this point and instead the bright full moon was directly above at that point, shining its eerie light through the gaps in the branches and cast the long shadows along the ground like ghostly hands reaching desperately for something. In this case... a young Lalafell woman who was running as fast as her legs could carry her. 

She had screamed out in terror as she tried to make it to the city of Gridania, knowing that if she could just make it to the city gates she would be safe from... them. She didn't dare stop, even though her lungs were burning and her light lilac hair fell out of her ponytail when she dropped her hat earlier. She didn't care, she could always buy a new one if she survived this stupid trip in one piece. This was what she got for trying to save a few pieces of gil and go by caravan instead of by airship to Gridania. She had thought that they would be able to make it to the city well before nightfall... and they were making good time before the wheel of the carriage broke off, and so forcing the driver to stop so that he could fix it.

She remembered how she had looked around the forest from the safety of the carriage as the driver worked, her anxiety growing more and more as the hours ticked by and the sun slowly travelled lower towards the western horizon.

She didn't start to relax again until they left the swamplands of the South Shroud behind them, only slightly behind schedule now. It looked like they would make it on time after all… at least… until they were waylaid by bandits, who leapt out and had the entire carriage circled before she had time to mutter a prayer to the gods. 

She had ducked down and hid behind the newly repaired wheel when they tipped the carriage over and began to look through the bags and crates they were carrying. The two chocobos who were pulling the wagon were let loose and bolted in panic while the carriage driver made a break for it as soon as the bandits began to fight amongst themselves for the items. Leaving her all alone and forced to crawl around, trying to stay as small as possible and not to be seen. Thankfully, the bandits were all so focused on their loot that they didn't pay any attention to the idea that there may be anyone else around them.

And as soon as they unboxed a crate full of booze—where they shouted out in excitement at the sight of their prize—she was able to gather up her courage and scrambled for a nearby tree that was so large she was able to squeeze into a gap at the base and out of sights. She curled up and shook, doing her best not to scream and silently prayed that they would hurry and leave.

Instead, she watched through the roots as they all but tossed the belongings aside and looked for any money, food, or valuables that they could find. They seemed reasonably pleased with what they stolen today. But after a time, and sharing some of the alcohol already, one of them was looking up to the sky.

"Night is almost here!" he called as he got their attention, and then began to shout out warnings, "You lot! Grab whatever you can for now and get back to the hideout! Leave the rest! We'll be back for it in the morning if there’s anything left!"

At that declaration, the others all began to hurry as if the city guard was on their tails.

In truth, she did not blame them. The fact that night was here scared her more than the bandits did. After all, everyone knew what roamed the land when night came and darkness fell. Because all knew what came out at night. She gulped down fearfully as she began to cower among the roots and wished with all her heart that this was just a bad dream. She even made a deal with any of the Twelve who were listening right now that if she ever made it out of this mess alive then she will give up jam tarts for an entire year!

Thankfully, the bandits had taken what they wanted and left only five minutes later, all of them looking up anxiously through the patches of sky that were visible through the thick branches and all but fled from the area. 

Tataru gulped as she remained quiet until the last of the thugs finally made a hasty retreat, leaving her completely alone in the middle of the forest. She was breathing hard, trying not to be sick as the smell of mold and moss continued to fill her nose and made her cough until the silence around her was broken by the chirps of crickets. Once she was convinced that they were gone, she cautiously crawled out from her hiding place and looked around. The carriage was ruined... not that it would be of any use to her with that cowardly driver fleeing and the frightened chocobos running off to who knows where. But she looked up and could see the deep shades of indigo coloring the sky, like the color of a bruise and the crimson that leaked through reminded her of blood. 

At that thought, she gulped and began to run along the road, hoping that if she could just stick to it and run hard and fast enough she would make it to at least a settlement where she could bunker down until morning. But despite how far and fast she ran, the sky only continued to darken and she could feel sweat rolling down her face and back... which wasn’t just from all the running she was doing. She knew that it was too late to turn back to the Druthers that they passed by in the South Shroud, but she also knew that the driver said that they were going to stop in Bentbranch Meadows on their way to Gridania.

If she could just make it there then she knew she would be safe. Still, with every step she took, she could not help but think of the little rhyme that the children in Ul’dah sing in the back of her mind:

_Cursed and thirsty they did went,_

_With mortal wishes all but spent._

_When sunlight fades, do they come out,_

_They live in darkness lest thou doubt._

_If they catch you in their cold embrace,_

_They will drain the blood of all thy race..._

The warnings that everyone knew about the creatures that come out at night. Though only having been around for the last decade, they have grown in numbers since the war and she had no wish to become one of them. The thought caused tears of panic to fall from her eyes as she let out a shuddered sob, wishing that she had just listened to the warnings that Krile said to her before she left home.

"Stupid, stupid thing to do, Tataru," she cursed to herself as she felt her lungs ache and a painful stitch in her side from all her running.

She did not dare slow down however, knowing that her only hope right now was to keep to the road and let it guide her back to aid. She knew that she must have reached the Central Shroud by this point though and the steady feeling of hope began to beat alongside her heart. But all the while, the sun continued to sink ever lower and the shadows from the trees were quickly growing from harmless spots to monstrous shades. She was close to losing it at this point, especially when she stumbled and fell, rolling down a hill and landing hard in a creek so that she was soaked to the bone. She gasped as she scrambled up the side of the rocks, whimpering the entire way as her fingers, who were numb with cold, tried to get a good grip. By the time she was able to force her tiny body up and over the ledge and onto solid ground again, almost all the light was gone.

She was now howling with fear as she began to sprint, running through the dark and tripping over stupid roots as her mind began to play tricks on her. She could swear there were footsteps following after her and perhaps the raspy breath of another in her ear.

This was what she got for reading horror novels, she just knew it.

Gritting her teeth, she sprinted as hard as she could even as the last few rays of light disappeared and left her all alone in the dark. But she was still on the road though and knew that so long as she followed it then there was still hope for her. She would reach the settlement soon, explain what happened, and see if there was a spare bed. Hells, she would sleep on the floor of a barn so long as she was off the road!

She could hear the hoot of an owl from nearby, as well as the rustling of leaves from a breeze that made this night feel as cold as the middle of winter.

This was terrifying.

She was sure she had to be getting close though… the road couldn’t go on forever. But eventually she heard a pair of voices directly ahead of her and she hurried on ahead to see who they belonged to. That was when she spotted a pair of robed figures walking side by side with each other through the trees, discussing something with each other.

She sighed with relief of the idea of people. They should surely were heading towards Bentbranch Meadows and she could walk with them the rest of the way.

“Excuse me?!” she called as she hurried forward, “I hope you don’t mind, but I got lost on my way here and… and…?”

But her voice died out in her throat at once when the two stopped dead and turned to look at her. They were both wearing long cloaks that swept along the ground, and had hoods over each of their heads… but through the shadows of their cowls she could see the pearly white of fangs from their open mouths and dark eyes as they stared down at her with an air of shock.

For a fraction of a moment it was as if time had stopped so that all three of them all just stared at each other.

But Tataru blinked when the surprise from the two seemed to fade and one of them looked ready to speak.

Not that she gave them the chance too.

She screamed out, not even caring who heard her as she just turned and ran as far and as fast as she could go in the opposite direction. She screamed out for someone, anyone, to help her.

She could hear the call of the creature behind her, but she ignored it as she ran through the thick trees, hoping that she could somehow lose them. She didn’t know how long she kept going, only that every second felt like hours to her. But eventually, she stumbled and stepped into a more swamp like area of the shroud. She stared around, coughing a little as the smell of the dank and decay filled her nose.

After a moment of collapsing onto a nearby rock to catch her breath, she realized that she was completely alone.

She couldn’t believe it… could she have out run a set of vampires?

At this point she had all but screamed out when she got all turned around and had no idea where she was or where to go from here. She was all but astonished that she managed to escape from a pair of vampires at all!

She could not help but feel proud of herself for that, even if it was for running away. But once she calmed down, she realized that she had no idea where she was now or how to get to Bentbranch Meadows now!

She gasped as she spun around in circles—panic starting to sink in once more. Nor did it help that the clouds were blocking out the moon at that moment so that she could not see anything around her.

"Where is the stupid road?!" she screamed out before she covered her mouth with cold hands, petrified that she had given herself away.

“Oi!” an annoyed figure called, “Who keeps shouting?”

“Hello?” Tataru cried out desperately, looking around for the sound, “Is someone there? Please help! I’ve just escaped from a pair of vampires! I need help!”

There was silence when someone asked, a different voice this time, “A pair of vampires, you say?”

That was when she heard the thud of boots on wood and she looked up to see that there was a rickety wooden bridge above her and about four large men standing there. An Elezen, a Hyur, and two Roegadyn were standing directly above her.

“Hello there lass,” one of the Roegadyn called down to her, “No need to fear, we’re actually hunters! We were hunting down some damn blood-suckers in this area! We hadn’t seen any for days now and I was starting to think we were wasting our time.”

“Yes, tell us more about them!” the bow-wearing Hyur added eagerly, “We may be able to solve your problem!”

“Hunters?” she asked as she sighed with relief.

Everyone knew of hunters, of course. Those who dedicated their lives to hunting down vampires to protect the common folk! Oh, what luck!

“Why don’t you come out of there!?” the Elezen called, “There’s a manor up ahead that you can stay for the night!”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled herself out of the mud and quickly crawled up to join them on the bridge as she quickly told them what happened. They were very understanding as they led her through the swamp, telling her that there was an old manor that she was welcomed to remain in for as long as possible.

All the while, she didn’t notice the strange glint in their eyes as she walked along.

She quickly made her way across the bridge, not wanting to stop and risk being attacked by one of the disgusting morbols, before making it to a set of black iron gates. The gates making a loud creaking noise as she did so. Beyond was what had to have once been a beautiful building—a manor that had once been a temple it would seem.

She walked across the stone walkway as she gazed around, a dark and rather eerie sensation creeping up her spine and making her skin crawl. There was a small fountain in the center of the courtyard where it was full of dirty water and algae as the empty manor loomed over her.

But as soon as she saw the mansion, she felt her smile fade and cold chills went up her spine.

She was met with the remains of what was once a spotless manor. She could see the faint traces that this was once a good place… a lovely place to visit… but now there was nothing left but a worn-down build with more broken windows than she could count as the wind caused the entire place to crack and creak as if it was crying in pain at what had become of it.

She gulped as she took a few unsteady steps backwards, about to ask the hunters where they were when she walked right into them. Slowly, trembling all over, she looked upwards to see the four towering over her with menacing grins showing and the glint of something long and sharp…?

She squeaked out in fear as she jumped back and hit the ground, trying to crawl away from them, but they only laughed at the sight of her there.

“So now lass,” the Elezen from before said in a rather condensing voice, “Be a good girl and hand over everything you have?”

“B-But I h-have n-nothing!” she cried out in fear, “I w-was robbed by o-other bandits e-e-earlier!”

“Oi! We aren’t bandits!” the Hyur barked at her and she was stricken silent at his commanding tone, “We’re hunters.”

Really? They look no different to the thieves who robbed from them before.

She tried to plea for them to let her go, that she had nothing to give them… wondering why she would survive without a scratch from being attacked and left alone in the forest, to running away from a pair of vampires later on… only to die here?

Oh, what did she do to earn the god’s ire?

The thugs just laughed as they began to make their way towards her, taunting her about how they would take her back after they were through with her so that they could tell the story of how they fought off the two vampires who attacked her to try and save her… only for her to die of her wounds later on. If nothing else, they should be given another free round of drinks at the Carline Canopy.

She tried to move, but her fear had so paralyzed her that she could not stop trembling. The hunters just looked down at her and laughed as they held up their blades, looking forward to ‘practicing’ their techniques on her.

She closed her eyes, praying once more for the gods to protect her when…?

“By the Gods, what is that?!”

Her head jerked up at once at the fear in the hunter’s voice. None of them were even looking at her anymore as they cast their gaze up towards the manor, their eyes growing wide even in the darkness. Unable to stop herself, she twisted her head around so fast she felt something creak—but as she looked upwards… something caught her eye. Something was standing upon the very tip of the pointed rooftop—so high up that it looked as if they were standing among the heavens. At that moment, the cloud moved to reveal a bright full moon… illuminating a person standing upon the roof as they gazed down at them.

The figure was dressed all in black, with a hood and mask covering their face and a tattered cap flew out from behind them even the light wind. Meanwhile, she spotted a pair of daggers in each hand that shone with a silvery cold steel as they gazed down at them all.

“A vampire?!” one of the hunters yelled, holding up his spear and was ready to fight—but he was trembling so badly now that he could barely keep a hold on his spear.

It was then clear to her at that moment that these guys—whatever else they claimed to be—had never fought a single real vampire before in their lives. At least, judging from their frightened expressions.

“Come on, you big babies!” Elezen yelled as he pointed to the creature above them and ordered them to slay it.

One of them made the mistake of trying to fire an arrow at it, but the vampire leapt down from the tip of the roof, ran down the slanted rooftop, before leaping to the ground below them so that they were separated only by the dirty fountain in front of them.

“KILL IT!”

And that was the last thing that Tataru could make out as she rolled and fell straight into the dirty fountain. But she didn’t complain as she curled up in the shallow pool and cowered as she heard the screams of fear and pain… heard the clang of metal on metal and the horrible sounds of flesh being torn apart and blood splattering.

She cried, wondering what in the hells she could have done to deserve such a terrible fate?

It was over in minutes.

She could hear the loud ‘thud’ of bodies hitting the ground and then complete silence. She froze there… wondering if they had actually all managed to kill each other?

After a few more minutes of complete silence, she gathered all the courage she had left and carefully poked her head over the rim of the fountain to see what was going on. Her heart sank into her stomach…

The vampire was standing among the dead bodies, looking like some sort of servant of death as they stood in the silvery light of the moon. The ‘hunters’ were lying at their feet… all of them dead and with a steady drip of blood dripping from the wounds.

Tataru felt that she was going to pass out as the vampire pulled the knives out from the largest of the thugs and wiped the blood off the blades upon the leather armor they wore and…? Wait… wiped the blood off?

She blinked as she looked a little closer as she realized that this suddenly didn’t make sense. Vampires can’t resist the sight of blood! Why were they feeding already? And, come to think of it, vampires didn’t need to use weapons to hunt! Why was this one doing so?

She stuck her head out a little more as she watched this ‘vampire’ sheathed their blades and tucked them at their side. That was when she could see the tight form of their dark outfit and realized that she was a woman. Tataru watched as the mysterious woman looked down at the bodies with an air of annoyance and shook her head as she gazed around—as if looking for a place to dump the bodies.

That was when they suddenly turned and though Tataru could not see their face through the frightening mask, she knew that their eyes had met.

She gasped and ducked back down around the fountain and cowered there. She could hear the slight crunch of the dirt under the figure’s thigh-high boots as they slowly approached her.

She curled up, wondering if this vampire only saved her to kill her herself.

She heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer towards her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment... the footsteps stopped… but nothing happened? What was going on? Why wasn't she hurrying up and getting this over with? This waiting was worse than anything. But then she felt a gentle hand upon the top of her head...?

“You’ll get sick if you remain in that water any longer,” the woman said, her voice slightly muffled due to her mask.

It took several minutes for Tataru to realize that the figure was speaking to her.

She cracked an eyelid open to get a better look at what was going on and saw the dark figure standing right over her, but now she was holding out a hand for her to take.

"You... aren't going to kill me...?" she said slowly as the masked figure pulled her to her feet and out of the filthy water.

“No,” she said, “I saw what happened. You have nothing to fear from me. But who are you and why are you out here?”

Tataru was still very shaken and not willing to fall for the same trick twice. But when the woman saw this she dropped both of her knives at Tataru’s feet.

“There,” she said, “Now you can defend yourself,” she said. “Tell me what happened.”

Tataru wasn’t sure what to think. Was this a trap? Nevertheless, this woman, whoever she was, did save her. So, with a deep breath, she explained what happened to her this evening. How she was travelling to Gridania when her carriage was robbed and that she had been forced to run here from the South Shroud but had gotten lost on her way to Gridania.

The figure tilted her head slightly when Tataru explained the pair of vampires she ran into on the road.

“I see,” the figure said slowly, “In that case, I shall accompany you to the city's gate. But you must remember to stay away from this manor in the future. I'm perhaps the nicest thing you’ll find here."

Tataru hesitated, not wanting a repeat of last time, but the woman said that she was free to carry one of her daggers with her if it made her feel safer. But she would have to hold onto the other in case they were attacked on their way back.

Tataru nodded, picking up one of the knives and holding it close to her.

“Come,” the figure said as she stood and headed to the front gate.

They walked passed the bodies of the men and Tataru clung to the tattered cloak that hung around the woman’s shoulders and reached almost the ground. Normally, Tataru would be terrified about following another suspicious character. But seeing how easily she took care of those guards, and the sincere way she helped her up, made her think that she was probably her best option to getting out of here alive.

“I wouldn’t worry about them,” the woman said firmly, “They weren’t real hunters. They just said they were to try and intimidate others. I heard of more hunters in the area lately, but I didn’t think they would bother to come all the way out here in the middle of the night. Clearly they have never hunted a real vampire before. I’ll take care of them later.”

After that, her new companion fell completely silent the whole time they walked, but after seeing how well she handled those vampires, she felt safe, and clung to the helm of her tattered cloak.

She wanted to ask who she was, but she was afraid of doing anything to make her savior annoyed with her. But this quiet was getting to her and she felt she was going to lose her mind if it went on any longer.

“So… you aren’t a real vampire?” Tataru asked shakily.

“Of course not,” the woman said evenly. “But I know a thing or two with how hunters think. Most would chose to hunt for one in daylight where they are much less likely to try and escape.”

“So… why are you out here? Are you a hunter too?” Tataru asked.

The woman did not answer for a moment.

“I was exploring the manor to see if there was anything ‘exciting’ inside,” she confessed. “No vampires, but evil spirits.”

“Evil spirits?!” Tataru gasped, almost falling over with the shock of this revelation.

“Don’t worry,” the woman told her, “So long as you remain outside the manor then you need not worry. I would advise going near there in the future.”

“You’ll get no complaints out of me!” she answered as she jumped back to her feet, feeling a little faint at the idea that she actually considered running into a cursed building. “I’ll spread that rumor to the other people in the city so that they know it to!”

The woman nodded and continued to lead the way through the dark woods. After another ten minutes, her savior stopped and pointed... they had come to a dirt path that stretched across a bridge… where in the short distance she could see the faint light of a lamp.

"Follow this path and you will be at the north gate," she explained as she held out her hand to take her dagger back, "Explain what happened and they should be able to help you. Though I would refrain from taking any trips for a while. These woods are not as safe as they used to be."

"Don't I know it," Tataru said, nearly crying with relief, glad to see that she had kept her promise and trusted her enough not to be stabbed when her back was turned. "Don't worry, I promise not to be taking any trips in the near future. And if I do, it will be by airship or not at all."

The figure nodded and gave her a slight push in the back, silently telling her to get moving.

"I’ll stalk the area to make sure that any remaining hunters from that party are taken care of," she told her, "You will be safe until you reach the city."

"Thank you," Tataru said as she turned around, wanting so badly to hug her for her timely rescue, "You saved my...?"

But no sooner did she turn around did she see that the figure was gone.

She squeaked at that before hurrying along and followed the light as it grew brighter and brighter until she could make out two lanterns lighting the frame of a closed gate and two Wood Wailers that stood guard. Their hands went to their spears until they saw who it was.

“Please!” she cried as she skidded to a stop in front of them before falling to her knees, glad to have made it to a safe haven at long last, “I need your help! I was attacked several times tonight in the forest and…?”

She was getting tired of having to explain her story over and over, but the two men listened with interest.

“But what are you doing out here at this time of night?” one of them asked her suspiciously, taking in her filthy appearance.

“I told you! I was on my way to Gridania when my carriage was robbed!” she gasped again, “I tried to run to safety, but night fell before I knew it and then I got lost when I saw some…?”

“Those sound like same hunters that were drinking at the Carline Canopy dry the other day?” one of them asked the other, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I remember them,” the other agreed, “Drank so much they could put pirates in Limsa to shame. Starting picking fights with other customers and we were called in to have them thrown out.”

“They said they were going to deal with any vampires in the Central Shroud,” the first guard then added to her, “Guess they bit off more than they could chew.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t the real problem!” she added as she explained how she was recused by a figure all in black. Once she was finished, she expected the two of them to look surprised or even call her out for telling tales. In truth, she wouldn’t blame them if they did. Even to her ears, it all sounded too incredible for this mysterious woman to appear and save her.

But instead, they both shared a nod, not looking the least bit surprised by this.

“Should have guessed that she was responsible for it,” she heard them whispered to each other and she blinked as she looked to one to the other.

“What did she look like?” he asked, cutting into her thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, you mean the lady who saved me?” she asked, “Well, I never saw her face, she was wearing a creepy mask. But she took care of those four thugs without any problems. She didn’t lose her mind and start drinking blood though, and she even guided me here… so she can’t be a vampire, right?”

“No, we know of whom you speak,” the first guard assured her. “And you aren’t the first folk she helped out. She keeps an eye on the roads here and has taken care of many of the problems. She kills both vampires and hunters alike… but only those who cause trouble—like the ones who attacked you tonight. Normally we would set out to deal with such an individual, yet there is no denying just how many people she helps. So long as she continued to leave the citizens alone, we are in no hurry to try and take her in.”

“Damn, though. What I wouldn't give to see what she looks like?” the second guard asked in longing. "Is she as strong as they say?"

"Sorry?" she questioned in confusion, looking from one to the other, "So you know her?"

"She goes by several names,” the guard explained as his fellow went to unlock the gate for her, “She only comes out at night and defends the entire forest from those who mean to do them harm. But around here she is known simply as the Warrior of Darkness."

***Haukke Manor***

In the deathly quiet from within the empty halls of Haukke Manor.

Once it was a place where one could come to seek spiritual reflection and meditation as they strengthen their bonds with the forest. However, due to mixed feelings of it being a symbol of excess, the manor was sold to a wealthy duskwight Elezen… by the name of Lady Amandine.

After her face had been scarred by a stray vampire, however, she had used every means imaginable to try and ‘cure’ her mutilated face. They say she tried everything from rare potions from the kingdom of Ishgard from the north, to exotic creams from the continent of Norvrandt across the sea. But nothing worked and she eventually went mad. Her beauty treatments escalated until she was soon bathing in the blood of her maidservants…?

Eventually, she called the vampires back… calling to them to make her as perfect and beautiful as their dark beauty. They say that her laughter was the last thing that could be heard around this part of the Shroud before she was torn apart.

A lot of dark rituals happened in that house… so much so that in the ten years since it was abandoned after the lady’s tragic end one one dared to approach it. The grounds here were cursed and the people avoided it like the plague.

Which was why it was made into the perfect hiding spot—at least for now.

The warrior of darkness returned just after sunrise when she finished tracking down any remaining hunters that were stalking the area.

They were growing more and more frequent. At this rate, they would be forced to move once again, and she would have to be ready to decide when and where it would be. She had some ideas, but she had hoped that they would be able to stay here for a little while longer. Despite the darkness and eerie feel of the house, it was large and comfortable… as well as giving the current inhabitants plenty of room to move about. Easier than the tiny shacks or caves that they were used to living in.

Speaking of which, they must have returned by now and may be feeling worried that she was going to scold them for their recklessness last night.

She pulled her hood down to reveal a long mane of wavy pink hair that fell past her shoulders; and she pulled her mask down so that she could wipe sweaty bangs from her brow while she locked the door behind her. After making sure that the front door was secured, she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye and looked back to see the something long and white disappear around the corner.

"I think you both scared that poor girl last night," she called as she walked around the corner and began to explore the rest of the large manor.

No one answered her as she made sure to close the tattered curtains of every window that she passed so that almost every stretch of sunlight was blocked out. But every time she approached a window, she paused for only a fraction of a second to gaze out of the dirty glass to make sure that there was no one else out there… as well as gaze longingly at the sunlight that was beginning to stretch across the sky.

Sunlight did not bother her, but she could only venture out such as to do some shopping or check the area for any danger when twilight fell. As of today… it has been almost 5 years since she last was able to walk around in the middle of the day.

She forced such gloomy thoughts aside as she finished her inspection of the manor. The curtains were all closed and any other possible ways in and out were barricaded. With the rumors that this place was haunted still lurking about the town, they didn’t have to worry about the thought of being bothered by the citizens who lived in the city.

As she wandered from room to room, she knew that her two housemates were hiding at the moment. Either from guilt or shame, she wasn’t sure, but she could pretend that she didn’t know that she was being watched despite the fact that she could feel their eyes on her every step.

"You two can come out," she informed them both calmly, "I took the girl to Gridania. She’s safe. So it should also be safe for us for now.”

Still nothing, but she wasn’t surprised. They would come out when they were ready.

"If you two need me, I'll be upstairs," she called once more, knowing that they would be along when they couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't mind. This was her duty.

After completing her inspection of the ground floor, the basement, and all the rooms in the floor above, she wearily made her way towards one of the many bedrooms. She chose to use one directly above the staircase right off the front door… which she would be awoken instantly should any unplanned visitors come knocking.

She removed much of her armor to make herself more comfortable before hiding her knives under one of the worn pillows—ready to be drawn at any possible moment. Finally, she let herself lie down and rest, her body relieved for the chance to be able to sleep off the weariness she had since the day before yesterday.

She didn't know how long she slept. Only that by the time she awoke, it wasn't because she had her fill of slumber. She could hear a slight sniffling noise from the end of the bed and she raised her head slightly to see who it was.

A pair of teens, almost identical in appearance were sitting there, looking at her sadly.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked softly as she sat up with a yawn. Seeing how calm they were told her that they weren’t under attack, but then why would…?

Ah, of course. She could see it in their eyes.

They clearly didn’t feed last night when they went out and their faces were both wearing identical expressions of guilt as they looked at her.

“Claire…” Alphinaud sighed and he flinched away, his face now contorting with pain as she moved to a sitting position.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Claire asked softly, knowing that it had been a couple days since either of them had anything at all. She wasn’t surprised that they were struggling right now. When they both looked down, too ashamed to even look at her, she just gave them both a kind smile as she held out her arms to them.

Alisaie took the silent invitation at once. Coming over to the side of the bed and dropping to her knees as she wrapped her arms around Claire’s middle and buried her face in the front of her clothes. Claire shushed her gently before holding out her spare arm to Alphinaud, inviting him to join them.

He hesitated, looking like he didn’t even deserve to touch her for what they were asking for from her. But she just gave them that glowing look full of affection that he slowly slid across the bed to join them in the hug.

“Mayhaps… we can wait a little longer…? Surely one more day wouldn’t…?” he offered, but she could see the way that they were both beginning to tremble and shushed him gently.

“Drink for now,” she said, “It’s alright… it doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s a big lie and you know it,” Alisaie hissed furiously, still not raising her head from where she had it pressed into Claire’s front.

But Claire just ran her fingers through their white locks in a soothing way as she promised them that it was alright. That it won’t always be like this… but until they were able to decide where to go from here, they both had to keep up their strength and their sanity.

“Just take care of me afterwards,” she told them as they nodded. They finally moved up so that she had a twin on either side of her and both of them had their faces buried into her shoulders.

She honestly didn’t mind… she knew what she was getting herself into.

She just kept saying that it would be alright even as she felt the collar of her tunic being pulled back and a pair of fangs pierce either side of her throat. She bit down on her lip to prevent the hiss of pain from escaping and shut her eyes as she mentally scolded herself for still flinching whenever the two of them drank her blood.

All the while, she could hear the whimpers from the two of them as they tried their best to be gentle as they drank.

She let them drink their fill, not saying a word even as she felt herself growing light-headed and dizzy. She trusted them both to know when enough was enough… though since they were both feeding at once, they could only have half of what they usually needed to keep them healthy, but it would be enough to keep them going until the sun went down and they could go out and hunt.

When she finally let out a gasp of pain as her head fell back, they both stopped and pulled their fangs out from her neck. She didn’t even feel it that time, having grown so used to it as both held her in their arms and set her back down onto the bed while she drifted off to sleep—having fainted from the sudden loss of blood.

She slept in for the rest of that day… only awakening sometime much later… finding that the wounds on her neck were bandaged up and a cool cloth had been placed over her head. She tried to move, but her arms felt like they were being held down. With no small amount of effort, she raised her head to find that she had the two of them on resting on either side of her. They had their heads resting against her shoulders as they held onto her arms and even her waist as they curled around her.

Their grips gentle but tight… as if terrified that if they let go, they would lose her for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Awww already so sweet. Anyway what did you all think? I don’t know how many chapters there will be, but nowhere near as long as my other stories have been. I am sorry to those of you who were waiting for another chapter from my Bringer of Nightfall story, but I so needed a break from that one right now. This will be my first attempt at writing a completely AU story in FF14 and I wanted to do something special for Halloween. It was always my favorite holiday growing up and it makes me a little sad that I will be stuck working on Halloween and not have a chance to go out and celebrate it like I want. It just feels like Halloween doesn’t get any love these days, does it. But this will be here for a little while and I want to focus on this one for the time being. At least through the month of November. With it as national novel writing month, there is a challenge to try and write an entire novel in that one month. And I decided to focus entirely on that, while have this one the side for all of you too. It will be a lot easier for me, and I will be able to work on a story all my own! Not fanfiction or anything else. My own story with my own characters, in a completely fantasy world that I made up! I can’t wait for it to start. So I don’t think that we will be getting any other chapters for Bringer of Nightfall for a while. But there will still be plenty of sweet bonding with Claire and the twins! Which are always my favorite parts to write about anyway! And for anyone who is wondering about the outfit that Claire was wearing in this first chapter, it is the Scion’s Traveler clothes that Tataru made for her at the end of Stormblood. But no, there are no Scions or primals, or anything like that in this story, it is completely AU that takes place in Eorzea for the most part. I feel a little bad for scaring Tataru so much, but she’s safe and sound and may make an appearance later on. In the next chapter, will be devoted to the twins and how they became vampires! So let me know what you all think and if you have any suggestions at all, leave a review down below. Until next time!)


	3. Drops of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just saw 5.1 and I had to add a part of that in there!
> 
> Vampires imprint upon the first drop of blood that they taste. To them, nothing will ever taste as sweet as that first drop. This is why so many tend to go mad and attack mortals. For they give into their hunger as they search for that same satisfactory craving.

Alphinaud was the first to wake up when he felt night draw near. He used to pride himself on being an early bird when he was a young child, but every day for the last five years he had been forced to adapt to a nocturnal sleep schedule. He had tried his best to be as active as possible during the day, yet the knowledge that if he were to step out into the sunlight, he would blister and burn; and that made life extremely difficult.

His body was now trained to be able to detect when the sun was beginning to go down and he could feel himself becoming restless. He opened his eyes to find that he was still in bed with Claire and his twin sister Alisaie with him. He looked to the pair of them and took in their ghostly appearances. Both of them were deathly pale, but for two different reasons. Like himself, Alisaie was afflicted with the same... condition as he was. So her pallor was to be expected. Claire... however...?

He looked up grimly to their protector's face to see that it was as pale as the two of them, with deep bruise-like shadows under her eyes and the bones in her face standing out. He could also see her neck exposed and the bandages that were wrapped around it.

Guilt burned inside him at the sight of it. It was hard enough for her when she was just feeding one of them, but forced to feed both at the same time? It left her too weak to move for most of the day.

Yet even with the wound had been wrapped up, he could smell it though... the scent of her blood through her veins and it called to her as the sweetest of ambrosia to him. 

He had grown used to it now however, and was proud of the progress that he had made. Before... when he first turned... it was almost impossible for him to resist it. Though he was able to ignore the call, nothing tasted sweeter to him than her blood. 

But he and Alisaie feared for their friend's health and knew that if they were allowed to drink as much as they wanted, then it would only be a matter of time before...?

He shivered at that and he squeezed her arm a little tighter... though he was careful not to squeeze too tightly as to hurt her. 

Despite how strong she was, he knew that combined with their taste for blood and sensitive to daylight, their strength had grown to such a point that they could do serious harm to someone by accident. 

Claire was living proof of that.

When he first was getting used to his life after awakening as a vampire, that first day when she touched his shoulder—he was so upset that he pushed her. He merely meant to push her off him… but instead he all but threw her up against the wall and accidently shattered a few of her ribs… when he started to panic and help her up, he pulled to hard and ended up dislocating her arm as well.

By the time that she was able to pop it back into place, Alisaie started to stir. Claire barely had enough time to take care of her ribs by that point… and from there it was just one injury or accident after another. That first day, Alisaie may have drained Claire dry had he not the sense to pull her away from Claire even though he was fighting his own cravings.

He supposed he was so horrified at what he became that he didn’t even notice the smell.

So on that first day... ended with broken bones and losing almost half of her blood.

The days that followed were hardly better. It got to a point that the two of them were too scared to even go near her... let along touch her. They were terrified of how much more harm they could do to her now.

Claire hid her pain from them though as she patiently held them... rocked them and whispered soothing words... sometimes even sing to calm them down.

That was about five years ago. Now that they were at the point where they had control over themselves, they were both determined to wean themselves off her blood as well. He could still remember that they spent those months in that cave, where they had to work slowly, painstakingly, to realize the full extent of their new abilities. They were a little faster than they were in life, but their strength had almost doubled, as well as their senses. Claire did not let them out of her sights until she was convinced that they could fight the cravings of blood and could touch something without breaking it. Once they reached that point, she took them out with her for supervised hunting trips—going after mostly wild beasts that were a hazard to people in this case.

They had to learn through trial and error. And it worked for them all... Claire usually made do with the meat they hunted after the two of them drank as much blood as they wanted so food wasn't a problem once they figured out what worked and what didn't.

For their first few months of starting their new lives, they remained up in the northern mountains of Coerthas where they lived inside of caves. This was a good thing since they were far away from people and didn't have to worry about them accidently hunting anyone unless they purposely went out of their way to go mountain climbing.

Aside from Claire, Alphinaud had never tasted the blood of another person. For his worst fears were that he would become a blood-sucking monster like in the stories.

He could still remember how he cried when he told her this... how monstrous he felt because when he went without feeding his throat and stomach would burn as if someone shoved a hot poker down his throat. 

She just held him—though he didn’t dare try to hug her back for he was still too frightened to even touch her at that point—but she just smiled as she reassure him that they would figure it all out. 

She then tilted her head back and allowed him access to her throat to cool the burning pain he felt.

Over the next few years he and his sister must have broken every bone in her body at least once... and taken countless galleons of blood from her to satisfy their thirst. But never once in five years did she complain. She just held onto them and whispered that she wasn't angry with them and that it would be alright one day.

Words that brought him so much warmth and comfort over the years... in fact, some days the idea that she remained felt like it was the only thing that kept him going.

He looked at his dearest friend's pale face before reaching up and gently stroked her cheek... having learned of how careful he had to be whenever around her.

When he and Alisaie left last night, they were planning to head to the South Shroud to hunt down some boars since they were becoming a problem to many people in nearby settlements. Claire no longer needed to be there all the time for them to hunt, but insisted that they come back an hour before sunrise so that she knew that they were in one piece.

When he and Alisaie walked along the road last night, that frightened Lalafell ran up to them...?

He sighed at the memory. His interactions with people were greatly limited in the last five years... so much so that it now felt so strange to converse with someone other than Claire or Alisaie. But seeing that hopeful expression on her face melt away to fear when she realized what they were...? Even when he tried to call out to her as she bolted, he couldn’t help but face up to the reason that she was so scared of them.

There was no denying what he was.

A monster.

_"You're not a monster..." Claire had said to him once when he told her that was how he felt. _

_“Monsters exist, but they are too few in number to be truly dangerous," she said as she moved him into her arms, "It's mankind who made that gas though.”_

_Gas… a poisonous gas known as the Black Rose was what caused his condition. It had been made to kill people… but it had an unexpected aftereffect. _

_Claire just hummed softly as he slowly felt sleep take over. Yet he was still awake enough to hear her whisper, “But perhaps even monsters needed to look out for each other every now and then.”_

He suspected that she had thought him to be sleeping at that point and was speaking to herself. But her words confused him more than anything else.

Monster? Why would she think of herself like that? He wanted to ask, but he was too scared to touch upon a possible painful subject. He laid there for a few more long minutes as the memories returned and trickled away as though he was trying to hold onto water with his cupped hands.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes before finally sitting up.

"Alisaie," he whispered quietly, reaching over to shake his sister, "You awake?"

"Mhmmm," was her only reply as she cuddled closer without opening her eyes.

"Alisaie, it's getting late," Alphinaud said, finally getting out of bed and moving around to the other side to try and stir his sister. Ready to drag her out if he had to.

"I'll be up in a minute," she promised as she swatted his hand away like it was an annoying fly, still refusing to open her eyes. "I'll look after Claire, why don’t you check inventory and work on your research?"

He sighed but agreed in the end, telling her that he’ll be back up when he’s finished, and he better see her up by then.

“Yes, _Father_,” she mumbled sarcastically as she remained in a tight ball.

But Alphinaud knew that she would drag herself up on her own terms when he left. Nonetheless, he decided to make himself useful as he left the room and headed downstairs to what could only be described as a grand ballroom—or what was left of it anyway. There were several large bags tucked there in the center, looking ready to go at a moment’s notice, and he sat down to look through them with interest, ready to take stock of all their supplies.

It was no small task of clearing out the clothes, old books, used candles, crystals, various tools and weapons, countless stacks of parchment filled with notes and theories…?

Due to the fact that they had been on the run for the last five years, they had to carry their entire homes upon their backs like the goblins did. This was probably the first time that he felt safe enough in one place to be able to check their inventory without fear of being interrupted.

Well, he did try to take stock of their supplies shortly after first arriving in the manor… at least until Alisaie showed up and tried to scare him with the idea of ghosts in this ‘haunted’ manor. Oh, he knew that he was getting payback for that when he made fun of her sculpture before. She had tried her hand working with clay, just something to keep her entertained and busy during the daylight hours. She had grown tired of the paintings that Alphinaud was able to paint and Claire could sell them off at the markets to earn a little extra gil. So she decided that she could try and contribute… of course, it did not turn out to be nearly as simple as she had hoped and porxie she tried to make… was nothing more than an ugly, horrible mess.

He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw it… and he sure ended up paying for it later on.

He knew that he shouldn’t have laughed, especially knowing how hard she worked on it… but he just couldn’t help it… it looked so ridiculous. The problem was that his sister was very impatient and tended to rush along… and her artwork suffered for it.

Needless to say, she gave up the idea of sculpting soon after that.

He knew he should apologize for that, but he pushed such thoughts out of his mind as he concentrated on his work. He liked to keep busy… it kept him feeling like he was doing something useful and contributing to the group.

After about an hour later, when he saved all the supplies that were still good and stacked everything useless into a pile in the corner to be tossed out later, he was able to look through all that they had left. He frowned at how low they were on everything. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t a surprise since they had been forced to leave their last ‘home’ in a hurry. They had sought refuge underground when they were passing through Thanalan, trying to find a place where they could lay low before the sun rose because the last place they wanted to be exposed to sunlight was the desert. And they thought they found it when they went down to the Copperbell Mines. There was no shortage of space there and they were certainly safe from the sunlight… the only problem was the cave in.

A group of vampire hunters had tracked them to the mine entrance, where they let loose some explosives to try and bury them. Thankfully, they were able to find an alternative way out before they were buried under countless tons of rock and dirt. They came out above ground shortly after nightfall and began to make their way up north to the forests of Gridania, reasoning that even if they weren’t unable to find a new place to stay when the sun was out, the shade from the trees should be enough to protect them from the sun while they explored their options.

After doing a quick count, Alphinaud realized they were short on healing potions and food. Such things weren’t much use to him or his sister anymore, but Claire needed these supplies to keep herself healthy and strong. She was by no means weak, and he had seen her go for long periods of time without food or sleep, but he could see how much of a struggle it was for her to be full adjusted to a life of night.

Guilt wracked his insides as he absent-mindedly played with the potion bottles. When she woke up, he would have her take one, knowing that it helped her body to restore the blood she lost quickly. She had to learn how to make such potions on her own and he feared that without these little miracles, her body would have given in a long time ago.

The fact that she would need to go out and pick up more materials for these potions actually made him happy since it meant that Claire would be able to go out and do some shopping. He knew how much she enjoyed being able to go out like that... he couldn't imagine that it was fun or pleasant having to care for two vampires all the time. She rarely left their side, especially these days with hunters being spotted in the forest more than ever. But he wanted her to have a chance to leave and enjoy herself as much as possible.

She was always there… day after day… supporting them… taking care of them… he wanted to show to her just how much it meant to him for her kindness…?

He only wished there was something he could do.

***Alisaie***

Alisaie stirred not long after her brother left, knowing that there was a lot that needed to be done today and not much time to do it. They had to go out and hunt again tonight if they wanted to stay fighting fit.

Of course, none of them wanted to admit to it, but the increase presence of hunters in this area wasn’t a good sign. They had to figure out what their escape plan would be in the event that hunters tried to force their way into the manor?

With a groan, she yawned and forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes and feeling the drain on her body as she glanced out to the hall to see the beautiful window over the doors to the manor. Light was still shining in… but judging from the angle, it looked to be late afternoon. So still plenty of time before they could go out for the night.

In the meantime, they would continue their search for a cure to their—condition.

She finally forced herself to get out of bed and rolled over for her feet to force herself up.

Right, she slept enough for today. Time to get to work. She began by going to a small room off the hall to where it had once been a luxurious bathroom, and began to finish cleaning it up, knowing that Claire would appreciate it.

As she worked, she thought more and more about the possible leads that they have discovered during their exploration of the ruins of Amdapor. Another reason they set forth from Ul’dah was when they learned of the once great city that now existed only in ruins throughout the Shroud and how it had once been home to masters of the healing arts.

They had explored those ruins from top to bottom… clearing out the old traps, wildlife, and any other leftover creatures that were still roaming about before they were able to get anywhere else. They had found some hopeful signs, but as Alphinaud never tired of telling her, they had much more to learn. She planned to head back to those ruins after night fell and they hunted… she still believed that there may be something else lurking in that old city that could be the key to curing them once again.

Claire slowly began to stir by the time that Alisaie got back to the room, possibly stirring due to the lack of contact. Usually, the three of them would sort of just pile on top of each other to bring some measure of relief and comfort to the others through the insufferable days. In fact, it had been so long that Alisaie honestly wasn’t sure she could ever sleep in a normal bed again on her own.

Alisaie went back over to Claire side and sat down as she looked on at her face—stoic even when sleeping.

Alisaie could still remember the one time that they were all able to go into town together. It was during the All Saint's Wake event and so their fangs weren't enough to scare anyone. But she remembered as they went through the markets and were able to shop for whatever they wanted.

Claire had been forced to cover herself up to hide the marks on her neck and arms. If anyone were to see those scars they would know right away that she was exposed to vampires. They once tried to pass them off as her being a hunter, but the idea of a hunter being bitten so many times as to scar them so...?

She could still remember how Claire enjoyed walking through town with them, laughing and smiling as they walked through the city without worrying of being attacked. 

After all, it had taken them years to be able to control themselves enough that they were confident enough that they could be around other people without feeling the urge to feed.

But she saw how Claire paused for a moment as she looked to a group of girls, all of them dressed in various costumes. Seeing them all laughing and enjoying their youth...?

Once that thought entered Alisaie’s head, it was almost enough to bring her to her knees in a weeping fit from the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her. But she didn't want to ruin this one chance to be out and about with other people, after all, and beat those feelings down for the next few hours.

But once they got back to the small shack that they had ‘borrowed’ while the owners were away, she could not help but dash to the small closet in the back so that she could be alone with her thoughts. Of course, Claire had sensed that she was upset and came to find her.

"Alisaie?" she asked gently, knocking at the door before coming in.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

"For what? Nothing happened, we were able to have fun," she said as she moved to the floor to join her.

“No,” Alisaie said stubbornly, refusing to even look at her. “Not that… I mean for this. For us?”

Claire was confused at that as Alisaie bitterly reminded her, “You are free to go whenever you want, but you stay with us and look what that’s done to you? You can’t go out into sunlight anymore because of us, you can’t go out and meet new people… you’re forced to fight to protect us while we keep feeding off you? Even now…? You have to cover yourself up because of those ugly scars! Those scars that we gave you! How can I not feel guilty?”

There was a thick silence around them as Claire slowly got to her feet and pulled Alisaie back up to her feet and back out into the main room where they shared a bed. She then went around the small closet space to light some candles so that she could see.

She had sent Alphinaud outside for a little while to collect some water from a nearby spring before the sun rose, but they both knew it was so she could have a private word with Alisaie alone.

She set the younger girl on the bed before she actually began to pull off the heavy bustle dress she wore whenever she had to cover herself up. Alisaie turned around to give her the privacy she needed, but soon enough, Claire sat on the edge of the bed in the hempen top and shorts she wore underneath the dress. Revealing all her scars…?

“I knew what it meant the moment that I promised to take care of you two,” she reassured her softly. “I know that you never meant for any of this to happen. And I don’t blame you for it. But it won’t be like this forever. We’ll find a way through it and then these scars will serve to remind us of all that we went through, right?”

“But…” Alisaie began before Claire took her hands in her own and gave her that familiar smile.

"See? They're proof that I'm here for you," she said as she ran Alisaie's hand over her arms so that she could feel the many scars there. “So you don’t need to worry about anything happening to me. If you really want to change that, we need to work twice as hard to find a cure. Right?”

How was it she always knew the exact words she needed to say? Even when she remained silent most days, there was so much said through those kind smiles.

_‘I’m here for you.’_

_‘I forgive you.’_

_‘I understand.’_

_‘I will never abandon you.’_

_‘Please don’t worry on my account.’_

Alisaie had learned to tell what she was saying without any words spoken between them. But still, she could not help but run her hands over Claire’s scars, pausing when she reached Claire’s neck where she could still see the faint traces of the first scars she ever gave her… the ones she gave her the first and last time she gave into her bloodlust.

“See how far we’ve come?” Claire said, noticing where Alisaie was looking and patted her hand reassuringly. "They're not ugly. Not to me."

How does one even repay one for such devoted protection?

Through action of course.

So she finally reached out and began to shake Claire awake, telling her that the bathroom was prepared for her and she was free to use it. It took a little while for Claire to fully come around, but the idea of a hot bath seemed to be enough to get her attention. Since they were forced to jump into cold rivers and lakes to get clean, having a hot bath sounded like a piece of heaven.

***Claire***

Claire promised that she would be out before night fully sank in, and that they were to call should anything happen.

After the three of them first moved in, they had to do at least minor cleaning around here. They didn't see the point of getting too much done since they didn't want to give the impression that someone was living here. And besides, it wasn't like they would be around long enough to really get to enjoy it? But this room was one of the few that they made the efforts to make habitable. 

She was touched to see that the twins had worked hard to make it as nice as possible for her, and she pulled out two small wands that she carried around for this moment. She closed her eyes and imagined the feel of water running through her before she cast a water spell at the tub. It instantly filled with cool, clear water. 

After that, she reached for the second wand and imaged fire that was itching to fly from her fingers and she cast a fireball at the water.

So in less than two minutes, the tub was full of hot water—perfect for a bath. 

Claire sighed as she began to strip down her gear. Vaguely wondering what weapons she should use tonight for another round of patrols tonight. 

As she changed, she could not help but see out of the corner of her eye that in the corner of the room was a cracked mirror—one that she tried so hard to ignore... but knew better than to think she could hide it forever. 

Once she was stripped bare, she caught her image and she stood in front of it as she got a good look at her body. She could see the slim frame that was gently sculpted with muscles that—rather than made her look male—shone through to a rather beautiful figure. 

But that was hard to see through the mass of marks that covered her. 

She looked at the many half-moon scars that covered her neck and shoulders... spreading down her arms and wrists... even down to her legs from the many times that she had been bitten. She reached up to trace the newest ones that had been added to her neck and traced the faint imprint of fangs...?

Not only from the countless times the twins have fed off her, but she could see the leftover scars of wounds from wild animals or from hunters that have tried to kill her. She could see the scar on her thigh where the first time she fought against a hunter who tried to impale her with a spear... on the back were three jagged scars from where she was sliced by a dragon when they spent a year up in the Coerthan Highlands...? There were also tiny round marks here and there that were left from being shot by arrows or bullets...? There was even a half-healed burn on her stomach from a mage who tried to burn her alive.

She hugged herself, feeling the many scars that marred her skin and felt a sense of sadness at the thought.

She had tried to go out both day and night, but it got to a point that it was too difficult for her and it was simply easier for her to become nocturnal like the twins. But she cannot deny that she missed feeling the sun upon her face. Just to be able to walk in the sunlight without worrying of something happening… she would give much and more for that chance.

Being responsible for twins was hard enough... but twin vampires? 

That was something that she never thought she would do.

But she could not leave them... they were all she had left... and she was all that they had.

She cared about both of them... these scars were proof of that.

Besides, it wasn’t like there weren’t opportunities for her to leave. She could have easily walked away at any time, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She slowly sank into the hot water and let it wash over her tense and sore muscles as more memories continued to play themselves over and over in her mind.

She took a deep breath and ducked her head under the water as she tried to drown out the worry that nestled within her heart that felt like it was constantly being squeezed.

This manor was the best place they found to live in yet… a much welcomed relief from the countless ruins, caves, mines, and abandoned shacks that they had been forced to make due in. But it was only going to be a matter of time before even here was no longer safe.

The longest that they were able to stay in one place was six or seven months before hunters came calling.

And over the course of the last week, she had seen hunters—those bearing Garlean colors no less—stalking the edge of the forest. Normal hunters were pretty easy to deal with, but she hated the idea of bringing harm to the people who call this place their home because they didn’t want to leave.

It was important to always stay one step ahead of their enemies and they had to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice. She had even started going over her maps of Eorzea to see if she could find another suitable location where they could hide next. She did discover another possible location back upon the isle that housed Limsa Lominsa. But they would cross that bridge when they reached.

How did her life become so complicated anyhow? She could still remember what life was like before she even met the two of them.

_*Flashback*_

_“You wish to be rid of me?” Claire asked the Count, unable to keep the accusation out of her voice as she gazed up at him._

_“Not at all, dear child,” he said, crouching down to her eye level, “Truly, you are a delight to have around. You are a hard worker and are so polite besides. You know how to get a job done, no matter how difficult it may be, and even have managed to get my sons to get to work as well. That, in and of itself, is no small feat. Though you are only just turned twelve summers this last year, you are already besting some of the best that Ishgard has to offer. If I had it my way, I would have you trained up as one of my knights.”_

_“Then… why?” Claire asked him, not understanding what she did wrong to cause him to want to send him away._

_He sighed as he patted her head and confessed, “I can see how unhappy you are here. You wish to see more of the world, do you not?”_

_Claire froze, not realizing that she was so obvious about it that Count Edmont would realize this?_

_“Haurchefant told me,” he explained with a slight smile and she sighed. She had told her friend that in confidence! He had to go and blab to his father about it?_

_“Nay, do not be so cross with him,” the Count told her kindly, recognizing the sudden shade that passed over her face. “He got into a shouting match with his… stepmother and he was shouting with her and I confronted him about afterwards. He was upset and it slipped out when he said: ‘I know that Claire is going to make a name for herself someday when she finally works up the courage to leave this city.’ I believe his words were.”_

_Claire looked down at her feet in embarrassment._

_“It is alright, child,” he said kindly, “I do not blame you for your curiosity of the outside world. I used to do a little travelling myself in my younger years. I just want to hear you tell me what you wish for?”_

_“I… I would like to travel more,” she mumbled as she wrung her hands together and looked at her feet. “I don’t mind the training here in Ishgard but…?”_

_“It’s gotten to be dull for you,” he nodded in understanding. “Aye, that is true, I know that plenty of knights are now wary of you. So that is why I came up with an idea that might work for everyone.”_

_Claire looked up as he told her about an old friend of his, who was looking for a sort of… companion for his two young grandchildren._

_“His name is Master Louisoix,” he explained, “And he is considered by many to be one of the finest minds that Sharlayan has ever seen. And coming from a land of scholars, that is no small thing. He hails from one of the noble houses, and he has been researching vampirism.”_

_“The curse?” she asked with her eyes wide at the idea that someone was brave enough to study vampires._

_“Aye,” he nodded, “He has been working on a method to cure one cursed with the plague. So much so that he has not the time to look after his two grandchildren. Twins… a boy and girl… who are both a few years younger than you right now. He has written to me, asking if I knew of any promising young knights that would be willing to make the journey to Sharlayan and meet with them?”_

_She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. It sounded a little too covenant… like he was just looking for an excuse to get rid of her. She didn’t like that thought._

_The Count promised her that he didn’t want to send her away and that he was just asking that she accompany them when he goes to visit his friend in a few days’ time. He wasn’t going to push her decision, and so that was why he was telling her now, so that she could have as much time as needed to think it all over. They would be staying in Sharlayan for a week, and so she would have plenty of time to get to know the twins and the city in general. Once they were getting ready to leave, he would ask her for her decision and whatever she decided, he would support it._

_“I only thought of you because you would be given the chance to be able to see a little more of the world and would make a find companion for two young children,” he said warmly when he stood up and patted her on the head, “Louisoix told me that he loves both of his grandchildren dearly, but they have much about the world to learn. He would like someone calm, patient, and down-to-earth to teach them. But you need not answer me until later. Until then, will you agree to accompany us?”_

_This sounded like a reasonable request and she nodded, believing that the Count wasn’t the kind of man who would force her to stay or go back if she had come up with a decision. _

_*End of Flashback*_

She wondered, if she had been warned back then what she would be getting herself into, would she have taken up that same offer?

Perhaps. She could not resist the thought of such adventures, could she? It was her greatest weakness.

So here she was nearly 8 years later.

Three years she spent with the twins and their family in the city of Sharlayan, and another five here in Eorzea after everything went wrong.

They had travelled the length and breadth of Eorzea at this point, and she was close to running out of places that they could go. When they first arrived in Eorzea was when the twins had almost completed their transformation and she decided that it was best to go out as far as possible from any and all people.

So, once they got off the boat that docked in these lands, she was forced to half carry and half drag the twins with her until she was able to locate a suitable location that they could hide out in. High in the Coerthan Mountains there were caves where they would be able to serve as a home so that they don’t draw any unwanted attention.

It was difficult to watch them awaken as new vampires… their expressions of horror still haunted her when they got a good look at each other.

Alisaie refused to believe it at first, and instead insisted on walking right out of the cave and into the sunlight. It was around midday at that point and as soon as she stepped outside the sun caused her skin to blister and burn… becoming as potent as a poison for her. It took everything Claire had to be able to pull the screaming girl back inside the cave with them… but once she was back in the darkness, Alisaie squeezed Claire’s arm so hard that she snapped her bone like it was a twig.

Her cry of pain was enough to cause Alisaie to stop screaming as she stared in horror at what she had unknowingly done… but there were also cuts left from where Alisaie’s fingers dug into the skin… and as soon as she smelled the blood…? Alisaie lost all sense of control and latched onto Claire’s neck until Alphinaud was able to pull her off.

Claire could still remember those first few years where they had been terrified that she would leave them. Those first six months were the most difficult… for they were scared out of their minds that she would make a break for it as soon as she could.

Almost as scary to them was the idea that they may accidentally kill her. 

Now that concern was much more likely to happen, if she had to be honest. After that first day ended with an arm that had been dislocated and later broken, drained blood, and six broken ribs… the two of them huddled away from her at one end of the cave, trembling from both fear and confusion. Claire didn’t try to push the subject as she built a small fire for them, trying to get them to calm down as she said everything she could think of to calm them down.

She was both pleased and proud of how far they had come. It had already been almost a full year since the last time that they accidently shattered one of her bones, and they only needed to feed from her when there was nothing else to drink. Of course the animals that they hunted weren't enough to truly fill them up. Only her blood was enough to completely satisfy their stomachs—which wasn’t a surprise when you think about it.

Vampires imprinted upon the creature whose blood they first tasted. To them, no other blood will ever be as filling or taste as sweet to them as the first... which was why so many tended to go mad and let their hunger take over. For to them, they are desperately searching for the taste that can satisfy their seemingly endless thirst.

In the twins case... it was her own.

She resurfaced from the hot water as she laid back in the tub and stared up at the ceiling as more thoughts and memories drifted about her. Her hands then went to her right forearm where there was another scar. Unlike the many others, this scar she gave herself. It took almost three weeks for the change to fully take hold of the two of them, and she didn’t think she slept at all during that time. During those weeks where they went through the painful transformations, she would hold them as they coward and suffered through the painful change. 

_*Flashback*_

_"It hurts..."_

_Claire had managed to get both Alphinaud and Alisaie onto a ship without being spotted. How she was able to do that and later get them huddled down below deck in the cargo, was nearly a miracle in and of itself. Only that she knew was that the three of them were huddled in pitch darkness, all but for a small blue crystal that glowed with a gentle light._

_Claire had Alisaie on one arm who was shaking violently, and Alphinaud's head was in her lap and she used a thick woolly blanket to cover him as he trembled._

_"Shhh, I know," she said gently a she rubbed Alisaie's arm as she pulled her in tighter to try and keep her warm... but she just kept getting colder. "It will get better."_

_But at this point she may as well be speaking in another language for all the good it did. She had no idea what she was doing. After they fled Sharlayan, Claire had to drag them both over miles and miles of wilderness until they were able to reach the docks. After that, she used some small fireworks to cause a distraction to the dock workers, just long enough to get them both on board and down into the shipment. That was about four days ago, and though the fact that they didn't have to move nearly so much as before did much to improve the two's condition, they were still stuck alone in the dark with no other treatment. _

_The worst part was the fact that they were so thirsty... but no matter what she gave them, they couldn't hold anything down._

_"It burns," Alisaie whimpered, curling up into a tiny ball, unable to bear the pain any longer and began to cry, desperate for something, anything to calm the fire that felt like was scorching her insides._

_Knowing what it would mean, Claire came to the painful realization that she had no other choice but to give them something to cool the burning if she wanted to help quiet them. She had stolen some food from the crates around them, but the water, juice, and even wine wasn't working to help make anything better. If anything, it only made their pain worse because they were throwing up whatever it was that she tried to feed them._

_She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what to do. That was when she saw the rusty nail sticking from the wall and she sighed, knowing that she was just delaying the inevitable. _

_So, after carefully moving the pair so that she could get to her feet, she slowly walked over to the nail that was already halfway out of the post. She gritted her teeth as she twisted and turned it until it pulled out with a slight 'pop' sound. She stared at the twisted nail in her hands, looking black in the low light, before she went back to the other two._

_Knowing that Alisaie would not give into this easily, she decided to test it out on Alphinaud first. She then gently raised Alphinaud up into her arms before, taking a deep breath, she took the pointed end of the nail and ran it along her arm, leaving a deep cut._

_Alphinaud was so out of it, he didn't even notice what was going on until Claire pulled him up into her arms and held her bleeding cut to his mouth._

_"Drink," she ordered gently. _

_Alphinaud looked too sick to even understand what she said. But after a few drops of blood dripped onto his lips and into his barely open mouth... Alphinaud's eyes snapped open at the taste and he stared at the bleeding wound._

_"N-No..." he tried to say, pushing her arm away, but his mouth was watering and his hands twitched, as if desperate to pull the cut back to his mouth._

_"It's alright," she told him gently, "This will help."_

_It took several minutes of gentle coaxing before Alphinaud finally caved in and latched onto the arm like a man dying in the desert and was promised water. His teeth were still normal at this point and was too weak to bite into the flesh... but he sucked upon the cut hungrily... even as tears began to fall down his face._

_"I'm sorry..." he whimpered over and over again as he continued to drink. “I'm so sorry..."_

_Claire didn't say a word as she tried to hide the discomfort of having someone sucking on her arm. But after a little while, Alphinaud seemed to fall asleep... the burning pain in his throat finally fading and offering some relief. _

_Claire set him down next to her as she the blanket across his still form, letting him sleep it off. It could take weeks for the transformation to take full effect, depending on how much gas was inhaled, but all transformed in the end._

_With a sigh, she looked back to Alisaie, who was scratching at her throat in her sleep._

_She then pulled her up so that her head was against her shoulder and she held her cut up to her mouth now. Alisaie just lapped at it, not really aware of what she was drinking until the burning fire was nearly out in her throat. When she finally opened his eyes and saw the blood, she let out a cry and tried to push her away._

_Claire just held on tightly as she coaxed her again and again that this would help, but she was even more against this idea than Alphinaud was. She began making such a fuss that Claire had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her from giving them away to the rest of the crew above them._

_"I won't... I can't..." she cried, and Claire felt her heart break when she saw the tears falling from the younger girl’s face, "I don't want to..."_

_She shushed her again, promising that it was alright and that she didn't blame her. But if she wanted to remain strong for her grandfather and all the others, she had to do this. Finally, she gave in and finished drinking only enough to extinguish the fire inside her and not a drop more. _

_Finally, both had calmed down to a point that they could sleep peacefully, despite the pain and misery they felt. She just held onto them both, watching over them, and ready to fight at any moment. _

_Most would have been disgusted at such a sight, but she only did what she had to do to protect them. The three of them were on their own now. And now, by her blood, were they bound in such a way that nothing could ever break it._

_"It won't be long now," she said to them both as they slept, "Soon we will be in Eorzea. We will figure out where to go from there."_

_*End of Flashback*_

That was when she was only fifteen summers old and had no idea where they were going to go or how she was going to care for and protect a pair of vampire twins. To make matters even more difficult, she knew that they were still young children who were scared and confused at what was happening to them. She barely knew how to look after herself, let alone...?

Well, she like to think that she had done a pretty damn good job of it so far. Both her young charges were alive and healthy—by vampire standards anyway—and they had not attacked any other people since their transformations. She taught them how best to control their strength and how to hunt and outwit any hunters that came after them.

All in all, she wasn’t ashamed at how far they had come.

The only question now was… what were they to do now?

She thought of the two white grimoires that were waiting for them down below and she frowned at the idea of what was in those pages. She shook her head, determined not to think about that right now. All Saint’s Wake was nearly upon them and she wanted to take this chance to enjoy being out and with the crowds as much as possible.


	4. Hunters and Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem a great threat is coming to the Twelveswood. Just when the trio thought that they were on the verge of a clue to a possible cure. But when word has reached them that a slayer is here, they must decide fast where to go from here. As they decide though, Claire cannot help but think back to the first time she met the twins...?

“Thank you,” Claire said politely as she was handed the bag full of supplies by the stall owner.

“No, thank you,” the owner said brightly before looking to the few paintings that were now on display, “I must say that your paintings certainly sell out almost as fast as I set them up. I would love to meet the painter someday.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Claire chuckled as she gathered up her groceries, “Until then though, I’ll give the artist your regards!”

She waved the owner of the stall a fond farewell before she began to leave the markets.

The twins had all but forced her to leave the manner to get some fresh air. She could not deny how good it felt and she savored every second of having the warm sun on her skin despite the slight chill in the air.

With All Saint’s Wake over, the colder season was starting to settle in and it wouldn’t be too much longer before the snow started falling. She could still smile and remember the other night when they walked through the streets that were packed with other people, and they were actually given a break from running and hiding even if it was just for one night.

Everyone loved Alphinaud’s and Alisaie’s vampire ‘costumes’ and were now trying to find out how they were able to get their eyes so frightening looking. Claire could still remember a time when both of them still had curious eyes of the brightest shade of blue… but now the whites of those eyes had taken on a dark black—like darkness had settled in where light used to be—and the clear blue was now a dark shade of crimson. It was actually quite unsettling if you weren’t used to it, but here, they just said that they used a very good glamour to get their eyes to look so frightening.

They certainly earned a lot of candy that night for their ‘convincing’ vampire looks. Not that they would be able to keep it, of course, and they passed their sweets out to children as they walked by. Claire simply enjoyed the night off where she didn’t have to worry about hunters or soldiers looking for them. And she trusted the twins enough to not to worry about them accidently hurting someone. She just said that should something happen, for whatever reason, they were to meet up at the Canopy and be ready to make a hasty retreat.

Thankfully, nothing happened, and her heart was able to melt at the sight of how excited the twins were to be out and among other people for a change. Alisaie was a bit more uneasy about it, having grown used to their isolation… but Alphinaud relished in the chance to speak to others about the state of the world and how everything fared.

They didn’t get too much news being on the run. They often made due with discarded articles that spoke of events around Eorzea, but otherwise it felt like they were cut off from the rest of the world. She knew that if she just left Alphinaud use his charm on the people around here, then he would soon be able to catch them up on all the changes that they missed… maybe even some news of Sharlayan.

She knew she shouldn’t be expecting any good news yet, least she give them false hope… but she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a chance that…?

“Hello there.”

She stopped and looked up to see a Hyur standing there with his hair braided to a bun at the top of his head. He had the look of someone with a lot of money and was looking on something interesting to spend it on… judging from his breath and how he smelled of alcohol.

“What’s a pretty girl like you, doing here?” he asked with a slight slur to his voice as he stumbled to her. Her eyes narrowed as she turned and began to walk on ahead, trying to head to the gate that would lead her back to the Central Shroud.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” he called after her, and again, she ignored him. At least until he called out, “Don’t you know that there are supposed to be some monsters in the Shroud these days?!”

Claire did finally pause for a moment at that, and when she looked back, the drunken lout grinned that he had her attention.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said as he made his way to her.

“What is this about monsters in the shroud?” she asked, wondering if she could get any interesting information from him, despite his drunken state.

“What? No ‘hellos’ or introduction?” he asked a little annoyed with her, “The name’s Ungust, and what is this pretty lady’s name?”

“I’m not interested,” she said, realizing that she was just wasting her time here and didn’t want to waste it by speaking with some as ill-mannered as him.

“Look beautiful,” he said, continuing to follow her up to the gate, barring her way, “They say that there are some crazy strong vampires haunting these woods. And as soon as the sun goes down then they come out to hunt.”

Claire rolled her eyes, all too aware that he was trying to scare her.

“I think I can look after myself,” she reassured him in a bored way, but every time she tried to get around him, he blocked her path. Finally, she turned around and decided to head out to a second gate in Gridania and hope she would lose him in the crowd. The last thing she wanted was to cause any unwanted trouble or draw attention to herself. But no matter what she said or did, she couldn’t shake him off.

“I just can’t stand the thought of a pretty lass like yerself out there on their own when such danger is around,” he said grinning, not taking his eyes off her. “They also say that there’s some sort of shadow that also hunts in the woods at night… some female demon who is so darkly beautiful that if you look at her, then you will go mad before she kills you. She hunts all manner of hunters and vampires in the woods when the lights go out. How about you join me at that Canopy and I can tell you more of what I know?”

Claire raised her eyebrows at him. Really? Some dark shadow? Some seductive demon? She really hoped that these rumors weren’t about her. If so, she would have to find some way to stop them… after getting rid of this guy. Really, she was just wondering if she should go ahead and deck him and make a quick escape when…?

“Now, I know that they say that some hired killers are coming to town soon, but that’s no reason why we should let that get in the way?” Ungust asked and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

“What was that?” she asked, her mind already racing. Could it just be some drunken ramblings of an idiot trying to scare her?

“What? You don’t know?” he asked, grinning at that as he moved in closer, toucher her shoulder and she felt herself recoil at the feeling as he finished, “Word has it that soon bands of hunters will be coming to the Shroud to take care of the infestation. A could nights ago, a whole party of hunters were killed, and word has gotten around about that. They say that the Twelveswood is the place to be now and soon enough even more hunters will be coming to say hello to the vampires that are supposed to be here.”

“Is that any way to treat a lady?”

Both of them looked up in time to see a tall Elezen man watching from the shadows of a building, watching with a rather disinterested air about him, but her eyes travelled quickly over the thick blue armor that he wore. He had long white hair that fell past his shoulders, and rather dark blue eyes as he shot Ungust a silent warning to behave himself. But her eyes were quickly drawn to the lance that hung at his back… being carried with an ease that spoke of years of use.

Claire felt herself tense up as she and the new man gazed at the other, as if sizing each other up.

Ungust looked ready to piss himself when he saw the armored man with a sharp-looking lance. But his fear gave way to annoyance when a Lalafell joined the armored dragoon, carrying with her a crate. She set the crate down and Claire got a good look at her face—where her eyes widen in shock when she recognized her. That was the Lalafell she rescued last week!

She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Ungust as she snapped, “Now, you leave her alone! If you want someone to bother, go find it elsewhere!”

“Bah! Can you blame me for trying to get some action before those damn hunters come here?” he barked before he went slinking off.

“Thank you,” Claire said with a bow of her head and was already heading back towards the gate, but when she felt the man’s eyes on her, she stopped and turned back to see that he was observing her with a critical gaze.

“Now stop that, Estinien,” the Lalafell scolded him, when she also noticed, “It’s rude to stare.”

“I’m not staring,” he responded, but he never took his eyes off her.

Claire knew that he was sizing her up, for she was doing the same. Deciding to see if there was any truth to what Ungust said, she turned back and approached them.

“Are you alright, miss?” the Lalafell asked curiously. “Just saw him bugging you is all, and thought that you just needed a helping hand?”

“No, I’m grateful for that,” she said, “But tell me, is all that he just said true? About how there are supposed to be powerful hunters coming here?”

“Ah, heard about it, have you?” the Lalafell asked her curiously, “Yes, they are. And that is why I’m getting ready to head home. I don’t want to be around if more so-called hunters show up and causing trouble. Nope, I’m heading back to the Rising Stones with my supplies before things get messy! Course, I’m not so reckless as to leave without some protection, that’s why I hired a true gods-to-goodness vampire slayer with me!”

A slayer? Oh, no wonder she felt uneasy around this guy.

Hunters were one thing… they were mostly inexperienced trackers who claim to hunt vampires. Not all of the hunters were like those she saved this Lalafell from that night… though she had to admit that most were pretty good. At least depending on their skill and how strong the vampire was determined how successful they were at their job. But a slayer? They were hunters who were truly experienced and knew how to kill vampires. With hunters, there was still a good chance they could be bitten and killed… but with slayers, they were almost always successful whenever they set their eyes on a target.

Claire looked to the man called Estinien and asked, “So, you’re the slayer?”

He shrugged back.

“Among other things,” the dragoon yawned in a bored way, “I was hired on to escort this one back to Mor Dhona. Once that’s done, I intend to return here and have a look around. I’ll say that much for that lout, he was correct when he said that there are signs of vampires in this forest.”

Claire was very calm when she spoke to him, careful not to give anything away, but she could feel her heart beating almost painfully with worry. She could see the scars around his wrists and neck… marks that he had gotten from fighting off vampires. He was most certainly a threat to her and the twins.

“That’s right,” the Lalafell said happily, “Oh, my name is Tataru, by the way. And this is Ser Estinien. I ran into him at the Canopy while I was looking to hire some protection before I headed home. I promised someone that I wouldn’t leave unless by airship, you see. But I would feel a lot better if I had someone reliable just until I reached Mor Dhona. I learned my lesson about travelling the roads at night!”

“Truly? Then I wish you both a safe journey,” Claire answered with a forced smile, even though she was feeling worry sinking in. She realized that she would have to discuss leaving with the twins much sooner than they would have liked. So she asked calmly, “Tell me, when do you plan to return to hunt those vampires in the shroud?”

He shrugged.

“Depends on the weather and how soon I can get this one back to Mor Dhona,” he answered, jerking his thumb to Tataru, who was going through the crate of supplies that she finished buying. “But with luck, I should be back sometime tomorrow morning. I’ve been thinking about looking through those old ruins scattered through the South Shroud. But that shouldn’t take more than a few hours. I know when a vampire is nearby.”

She was starting to believe that with how he was looking at her and the suspicious look in his eyes.

“What? You suspect I am one?” she asked, looking up to the sky to see the glowing embers of the setting sun now hiding behind the sun. “A bit bold for a vampire.”

“No, you are definitely not one, but you certainly are pale enough to pass for one,” he pointed out, “Do you leave your home at all during the daylight hours?”

“I fear I’ve been ill lately,” Claire informed him, “It’s not uncommon for me, but I thank you for your concern.”

“Hmph,” he grunted, “I do not say it out of concern. Only out of courtesy.”

Claire arched an eyebrow as he looked at her coldly and for that one moment, she feared that he knew who she was and what she was hiding in the forest.

But a second later, he turned back to Tataru who finished counting out her supplies and that it was time to head out.

“Sounds good,” Claire agreed, “I hope to see you both again. Perhaps I’ll stop by these Rising Stones of yours if I’m ever in Mor Dhona.”

“You’re leaving now?” Tataru said in surprise, “You mean you’re leaving out on your own? But it’s almost dark!”

“Yes, I don’t live too far from here and I know my way around,” Claire reassured her kindly, “You have no need to worry about me.”

“Are you sure?” Tataru asked in worry, “I’m sure that he would be glad to accompany you back home if you…?”

“No, I promise, I’m just fine,” Claire reassured them both, hoping that they let the matter drop. She just waved them off, and headed towards the gate that would take her out to the Central Shroud.

“Oh, I hope she’ll be alright,” Tataru said worriedly, “I was almost killed there twice just the other night! Maybe we should go and make sure that she’s…?”

“Are you blind, woman?” Estinien interrupted as his eyes narrowed, watching Claire continue down the trail. “She is no helpless maiden. She’s seen her fair share of battle.”

“She has?” Tataru asked in surprise, looking back to Claire’s retreating back.

“She’s a hunter… no, wait…” he paused as he watched with his eyes narrowing even further. “Perhaps she is a slayer in a manner of speaking, but not of vampires.”

…

Claire could feel their eyes watching her until she was out of their sights, and she let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t sense anyone else following her.

It seemed that the dragoon Estinien was sharper than she thought. She felt that he at least suspected she was no push over, but she rather not wait around to find out. Which means that this area was no longer safe for them… they would have to leave tonight, if at all possible.

After studying some maps while in the city, she believed she had come up with a suitable hiding place for them next. So that meant that they were to head off to Limsa Lominsa… they would leave under the cover of the dark.

She didn’t want to take an airship in case they ran into Estinien on the landing, so they would have to head out on foot. If they left the Central Shroud, they could travel south through the South Shroud, which were mostly swamps, and that would take them to the eastern part of Thanalan. She was always anxious whenever it came to crossing over the desert these days, with two who burned and blistered in the sun and with little cover, it was far from easy.

They still had an old tent that they used when they had no other choice. But she hoped that they would be able to find an abandoned house or even a shack during that time because they didn’t like using the tent unless they were close to sunrise and had no other place to hide out in. The two would be forced to lie inside it all day, too weak to even move as the sun would blaze from the outside. While they were protected from direct sunlight, it left them drained and weak… unable to even move.

She would often sleep outside since there was hardly enough room for just the two who needed it most. While it gave her the chance to enjoy the sunlight, she didn’t like how miserable it made the twins.

She would bring it up with them as they planned their escape. They still had some time, after all, and she knew that it would keep them busy.

She had just crossed over the muddy, swampy parts of the shroud as she approached the manor… when she suddenly felt eyes on her once again. She paused while in the courtyard, her entire body tensing up as she ached to reach for the daggers that were hidden under her dress.

But before she could draw it, she heard someone call out excitedly, “Claire!”

She paused at the voice and looked up to see Alisaie running towards her from around the corner of the manor.

“Alisaie?” Claire said, startled to see her there, “What are you doing out at this hour?”

“It’s cloudy,” Alisaie answered back, pointing to the sky above them, “Besides, it’s almost nightfall anyway… it’s dark enough for us to be out a little early. But we just couldn’t wait any longer! We had to tell you something!”

“I’m afraid I have some news for you as well, it looks like we’ll have to leave now,” she said in urgent warning. “Some more hunters are going to be coming soon… and I just ran into a slayer in town.”

“A slayer?!” Alphinaud gasped.

“But we can’t leave yet!” Alisaie cried out, as if the idea that a slayer that could be after them was just minor news, “Not when we just discovered part of grandfather’s notes! The key to finding a cure could be here in these woods!”

“His notes?” Claire repeated in confusion.

“Yes, the grimoires spoke of a clue that we need to look into,” Alisaie told her.

“You figured part of it out?” Claire asked, startled by this.

Now she, of course, knew of the twin grimoire’s they had in their position, but up until now, they were unable to make out a word of either of them.

The two grimoires belonged to the twin’s grandfather, Master Louisoix, and they were their grandfather’s life’s work, filled with his research and discoveries. However, it was common knowledge that the idea that he was researching for a cure for vampirism was highly frowned upon by the other members of the Forum, who believed that looking into something so dangerous would only bring suffering upon them.

In fact, twice before, someone had broken into Master Louisoix’s workshop to try and steal his research. In order to discourage anyone else from looking into his research, he put all of that he had discovered so far about vampirism into the twin grimoires. The problem was that the books had to be read together in a certain way before anyone could even hope to make sense of it.

Before they were forced to flee from Sharlayan, after the twins were infected by the gas, Claire had brought them before him. While they were still coughing up the toxic vapor from their lungs and she could still remember the look of horror on his face when he realized what it meant.

She had apologized, saying that she failed to protect them, but he countered this, saying it wasn’t her fault in the slightest before thinking fast to what they were going to do… in the end, Master Louisoix gave her the grimoires before giving her instructions on how to flee the city.

Claire did her best not to think of that day and pushed those memories aside for now as she looked to the two of them, saying that they discuss this inside before anything else. They noticed her defensive mood right away and were already questioning her as she just ushered them inside so that she could tell them what happened.

Once they were back inside the safety of the manor, she set the supplies now and explained everything that happened at the markets, as well as the fact that this place will not be safe for them for much longer.

Funny enough, the two of them seemed more irritated at the idea that someone was flirting with her than the thought that a strong hunter would soon be along for them. At least, that was the impression she got when she saw them hiss, their eyes flashing, usually a sign of displeasure from them.

But they didn’t say anything about it as Alphinaud frowned grimly.

“How much time do you think we have?” he asked.

“Probably a day, at most?” Claire said, “That is why we need to prepare. It’s short notice, I know, but if we can leave here tomorrow, I say that we will be cutting it close. Tonight would be ideal…?”

“We can’t tonight! Not after what we found!” Alisaie countered. She trusted Claire’s opinions and decisions, but she honestly couldn’t think of leaving now that they finally stumbled upon a clue to help their condition.

Claire looked to her, asking what she was talking about when Alisaie explained, “Grandfather mentioned in his notes a little bit about Amdapor, and how it was not only home to some of the greatest healers of white magic ever known, but it was also where they created countless magical artifacts that could be used for healing. He mentions that there were once gemstones that acted the part as crystal cores for statues that protected the city that were full with potent white magic. These gems could also be used as remedies for plagues and other maladies! Well, I was thinking, what if we found one of these gems?”

“But we wouldn’t know how to use it?” Claire pointed out.

“But if we’re leaving, who knows when we might next get this chance?” she asked desperately. “It wouldn’t hurt for us to at least look! I know that there’s not much left of Amdapor after the flood, but can’t we at least try? I don’t know where else we can look after this!”

Claire frowned as she thought it all over. She personally felt that they would be pushing their luck if they stayed for too much longer. But… if they were right, then it would be a big step forward. Now, Estinien said that he would return Tataru to Mor Dhona today and if they take airship, that would still take until morning. And it would be late at night by the time he returned… at least, that she was hoping for it. She shook her head, grim at the thought of packing up already, but at least they had time to prepare.

“Alright,” she said, “But no matter what, we must be ready to leave by tomorrow night. Any later than that, and I fear that we risk finding ourselves against a strong foe and I rather not have to fight if we can help it. But I will accompany you into those ruins tonight. Perhaps with three of us, we can find what we need.”

The other two agreed at once, already willing to go.

Claire went back upstairs to the bedroom that they shared last night as she stripped down to her undergarments and pulled on her dark leathers and cloak. She tied her hair up into a bun at the back of her head before pulling her hood up and her mask over her face… before reaching for a sharpened pair of charkams to hang at her side.

When she felt that she was ready, she joined the two at the door just as the cloudy sky finished darkening completely—and let them outside.

They dashed through the trees and across the thickly rooted ground as they journeyed down south, where the ruins of Amdapor were waiting for them.

“So remember,” Alphinaud called, leaping from a lower branch of a tree and hitting the ground as gracefully as a ballerina, “Don’t overlook anything, but be as quick as possible since we don’t know when we will get our next chance to look through them.”

“We know, brother,” Alisaie scolded. “Yet, forgive me, would it be out of the question of us being able to hide in the ruins for a few days? I feel that there may be plenty of dark spaces for us to hide in from the sun.”

“It’s not the sun that I fear for,” Claire said, still thinking of Estinien and how sharp his eyes looked to her. “I believe we may have overstayed our welcome here in the Twelveswood. I am certain we will return here in a few moon’s time if we are lucky though.”

“Besides, remember the time when we tried to hide out in the ruins of Qarn in Thanalan?” Alphinaud asked, “Even after clearing out those ancient traps, no matter how many times we cleared out the creatures, more kept coming back. And that was before those scholars came by to explore. Not to mention the traps that someone set off for us…?”

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault!” Alisaie retorted angrily, “You were the one who had to go and inspect every stupid piece of stone in that place even when it lead to a giant stone head attacking us!”

“We took care of them! And look at all the treasure we got from that adventure?” he asked as they were suddenly up to their ankles in dirty swamp water.

Claire smiled faintly as she realized just how much these two had changed since they met that day so long ago.

When she first travelled from Eorzea to the city of Sharlayan.

_*Flashback*_

_In truth, she believed that the reason that Count Edmont had planned this unexpected visit to an old friend was because he wanted things in his household to quiet down. The Count had three sons, all of whom were older than her. The eldest was Artoirel, who was the one destined to take over the role of 'Count' one day. She didn't mind him so much, but he didn't like it whenever she offered to help. She found him to be so stiff and formal--Haurchefant once told her that he believed that he had a stick so far up his backside that you could see it whenever he opened his mouth. _

_Though she suspected he was only saying that to make her laugh. _

_While the youngest was _ _Emmanellain_ _, who was a trouble-maker to the core. It was no small amount of trouble keeping an eye on him. Somehow he ended up finding himself getting into all manners of mischief whenever someone wasn't watching him. She didn't mind him either, but she did find him to be a bit... much at times._

_Her favorite brother, by far, was Haurchefant... the middle brother... and the black sheep of the family. Which was ironic with his silver hair compared to the dark hair of the rest of the family. _

_He was always so happy and cheerful whenever he saw her, never once turning down the chance to spar with her in the training yard._

_And never turned her away whenever he got into a fight with his step mother. Unlike his two brothers, Haurchefant was... a bastard's child. And as such, his step mother made it very clear that she didn't like him in the least. _

_It felt like they got into fights all the time, and he would often go marching off to cool down before forced to return to the manor. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for him to go running out of the manor and across the way to greet his best friend Francel... where he would spend as much time as possible. In fact, he recently earned his knighthood when he rescued Francel, who was her age, from a group of bandits who tried to blackmail him off to his family. _

_Now that he was of age and completed his training, with his recently earned his knighthood, he would soon be leaving the manor and take up the post at Camp Dragonhead--something he was so excited about. _

_He even offered for her to come with him, and she had given the idea a lot of thought. But in truth, she could not say she was looking forward to heading out to the middle of nowhere and standing guard for the next eight years before she earns her knighthood. _

_But the idea of being with her close friend did make the idea seem not at all bad. _

_This trip was to be a reward for Haurchefant for being one of the youngest ever to earn his title as the Silver Fuller. But she suspected that since he will soon be leaving, then the Count wished for things to be as peaceful as possible until that moment, as well as to spend as much time with him as he could before allowing his son to leave for the stronghold._

_The night before, as she was heading to her rooms in the servant's wing, she overheard the Count speaking to Haurchefant on the idea that she may be staying behind in Sharlayan._

_Of course, dear Haurchefant was a little upset that he may be leaving his friend behind, but he agreed that he would support her decision as well. He just wanted her to be happy._

_But how could she leave them after that?_

_So when the day arrived, she got into the carriage with the Count and Haurchefant before they headed out of the city. Haurchefant was so excited to be able to see this ‘new land’ that he could hardly sit still as they waited for the carriage to carry them away._

_In fact, he was so excited that he didn’t notice the daggers that were being glared at them. Claire noticed it, however, and looked up in time to see the countess fanning herself as she watched from an upstairs window. She glared furiously at her when she saw her look, so Claire turned away, glad to be given the excuse not to have to be under her watchful gaze for the next few days._

_Thankfully, the carriage arrived and they climbed onboard. Claire hesitated for a moment, still wondering if this was a good idea when Haurchefant reached out and took her hand._

_"Don't be like that, my friend," Haurchefant told her as he pulled her along after him._

_Ah that phrase took her back… he used those exact words back when she first met him. She didn't know anything about who she was or where she came from... only that she was told that her father died in battle before she was born and she was parted with her mother shortly after birth._

_She lived in an orphanage before running away. After that, she had started to do small jobs to the villages she passed to earn money for food and slept inside barns and stables at night. When she passed through Ishgard, Haurchefant was the one who found her when he out training in the wilds and watched her bring down a massive black sheep that the people called Downy Dunstan… a monster of a sheep._

_He had seen the whole battle and was so impressed that after she killed the creature, he came bounding over to introduce himself. After that, he insisted that she come back with him so that she could begin training as a knight._

_She was so surprised by his boldness that the trip back to the manor and him introducing her to his father was a bit of a blur. She had been with them for about a year and a half already, and she wouldn't dare do anything else to get herself kicked out again. _

_She trained hard to bring glory to the house, but it was clear to her very quickly that out of everyone in the household, only the countess retained a bitterness whenever she was around. Though she couldn’t downright loathe her like she did with Haurchefant, but any person that Haurchefant thought highly of couldn't be good in her eyes._

_It was subtle, but she did make sure that her living there wasn't welcomed so long as she was in the house._

_After her first month, when she settled into the household, she found out that his Haurchefant’s surname was Greystone... a name that was a curse... proof that he was a bastard child. His step mother used it whenever she was forced to address him, and she could see how his eyes flashed in anger. _

_One time, when she sat with him on the front porch until he calmed down, Haurchefant asked her about her name._

_"I only know what they told me about my name," she told him. "My mother named me before she died. She wished for me to carry the name of Faye, after my father. They said that in his youth, he would appear and disappear… here one moment, gone the next. So much so that they started teasing him, saying that he was just like one of the Fae folk. A mischievous fairy. Which is where the name Faye came from and it was the name that my mother used to refer to him as when they first met. As for the name of Claire? It was a name from her homeland… Claire... means..."_

_She turned red as her voice died there. _

_"It means light doesn't it?" he asked with a smile, giving her a fond poke. "So, you name means Light Fairy."_

_She looked away, embarrassed, as he laughed at her jokingly. _

_"Well, I for one find it a beautiful name, and I think suits you, little fairy," he teased as he poked her shoulder._

_She made sure he paid for that later in the training yard when she attacked him with her little wooden sword. How she was able to break his practice iron sword with it, she had no idea._

_But that was how she always was. You put a weapon or even a tool into her hands with even just the most minimal amount of instruction and she could learn to master it. At the age of ten when she was first brought before Count Edmont, she was strong enough to match all the other squires and knights-in-training. _

_Small, but light on her feet and fast... it wasn't long before she had grown to the point of taking on full fledge knights._

_But despite that, her instructors were far from easy on her. In fact, they were the hardest on her. For it was quite clear she was not Ishgardian and she often got shunned from her peers because of that fact. Haurchefant understood this and was always ready to charge in to her defense. _

_Now at the age of twelve and having long since earned the title of squire, there was even talk that she should be given the chance to earn her knighthood… the youngest ever. _

_To think she would be given a choice from Count Edmont when her final 'test' could be looming near? Especially to become both guard and babysitter for a pair of children she knew nothing about?_

_She kept such thoughts to herself though. Soon they left Ishgard and boarded the ship that was bound for Sharlayan; and she waited until she felt that it was safe enough for her to ask a few more questions to Count Edmont on what exactly her new duties would entail should she choose to stay?_

_He explained that she will still be expected to train like the other city guard, but she will also live alongside her young charges, keep them company and to protect them at all times. Since both of them were the grandchildren of one of the highest members of the Forum, then she would also be expected to learn the ways of court alongside them._

_That part surprised her, not the least of all that she was going to be asked to guard over two children she knew nothing about, not even what they looked like. While she wasn't thrilled of the idea of acting the part of a babysitter for them, she felt that it was polite to at least meet them. _

_So when they arrived in Sharlayan, the three of them were greeted by an elderly Elezen man with white hair and a strange symbol tattooed upon his forehead. _

_She looked up at him curiously as he greeted Lord Edmont warmly._

_"My old friend, it is good to see you so well," Louisoix said to him as he clapped his hands on his shoulders and looked him up and down. "Ah, I see your leg is still bothering you?"_

_"Much less so since you started sending me those potion bottles," he laughed, "They have been a godssend my friend. Ah, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce you."_

_He first turned to his son, who looked up at him with a gleeful look as he looked around the area with wide eyes._

_"And here is the young lady I told you about," Lord Edmont added as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly felt so small compared to them. As a Hyur, this was to be expected, but seeing the way those deep blue eyes looked at her so expectantly, she felt a so small at that moment._

_"Ah, Mistress Faye," Louisoix said with a bow to her, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Count Edmont has spoken most highly of you."_

_Claire blushed a little and looked down without saying anything._

_"Ah, my apologies, my friend," Count Edmont said, "I have forgotten to inform you that she is a bit shy. But make no mistake about her skills. Young as she may be, she has already defeated several of our best knights in Ishgard. But as for speech? She prefers the bare minimal."_

_She was twisted the hem of her tunic at those words, feeling all the more embarrassed at that statement._

_Most were put off by her silence, some even going as far as to avoid her all together. _

_"I see," Louisoix said as he bent down to look her in the eye._

_He looked at her very interestedly before smiling and informing her, "I do think that there is much my grandchildren can learn from you."_

_He then patted her fondly on the head as he said, "I assume that Count Edmont has already informed you of this possible arrangement?"_

_She nodded._

_"Very good," he said, "And so, it is my hope that you will consider taking us up on this offer. After all that Count Edmont has told me of you, I do think that you could be exactly what we are looking for. No, I am certain of it."_

_She finally looked up and blinked in confusion as he laughed._

_"Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself," he said, "Come, you will be staying with me and my family for the next week and you will have your chance to meet my pride and joys. Come..."_

_Claire soon met her soon-to-be charges after that._

_In all honesty she wasn't sure what she was expecting._

_Her expectations were between contemptuous young lordlings and stubborn willful children._

_Turns out she was half right._

_The two of them were nearly identical, with the same white hair from their grandfather… but otherwise, looked very different. Their hair was long and tied in short braids at the back of their heads as they looked up at her with rosy cheeks and clear blue eyes. Well, Alphinaud looked at her curiously, much like how one would solve a complicated puzzle, while Alisaie stood off to the side, looking annoyed that she had been brought out here to begin with._

_Louisoix made the introductions to his grandchildren before he escorted them back inside his home in the middle of the city, just a stone’s throw away from the Great Gubal Library… that was almost like a city itself inside the walls. After a quick look around the large manor, Louisoix insisted that she accompany the twins out and about the city, so that she could get a full view of things. Meanwhile, Louisoix wanted to show the Count and Haurchefant around to some other of the grand buildings, wanting to help prepare Haurchefant for his upcoming duties as Head of Camp Dragonhead._

_To make it simple, he suggested that they head off to the library and have her look around, and that if she was interested in checking out any of the tomes within, she was certainly welcomed to do so and simply had to give his name to the head librarian should any catch her eye._

_The twins barely shrugged at that as they hurried off, with her following right behind them. Alphinaud seemed to be the slightly friendlier of the two as he took the time to tell her all about the city that they were now strolling through. Everything from the history of the buildings, to their design, and even to the materials that were used to make them. She didn’t mind so much, but she could not help but feel that he was all but showing off all that he knew to someone willing to listen. For Alisaie clearly wasn’t. _

_She pretended to be interested though, not wanting for both of them to turn to her with that irritated silence between them, before they arrived at the library._

_But almost the moment that they stepped inside, all eyes were on them. _

_Mostly because it was clear from her attire that she was not from Sharlayan, and watched on with almost suspicion in their eyes._

_One would have to be blind to not notice this, and so Claire couldn’t help but feel that she was suddenly ushered onto stage while they began to look through the shelves. _

_Alphinaud explained that despite its great size, he and Alisaie were only allowed to look through the books on the main floor, while those in the basement level were where the ‘forbidden’ scrolls and tomes were, while those on the upper levels were for more of the advanced spells._

_In truth, Claire was fascinated by the idea of using magic, and she felt this terrible itch to learn it. When she confessed this to Alphinaud, he was more than happy to show her around. He led her to a section of the library where there were books that showed how to perform minor spells for beginners who were first learning. _

_Claire could hear a few giggles behind them from some kids around her age who realized which section she was in. She ignored that as she took a couple books back to the table that the three of them were using, and she began to look through them. The first few chapters were all about learning the history of how magic first started, and she knew she would have to go through all of that first if she wanted to get to learning about casting the spells. At least, that was what Alphinaud was telling her as he returned with several tomes that were almost twice as thick as the ones she was looking in, and explained that these were some of those who were more advanced research notes than most usually looked at._

_Claire couldn’t help but feel rather… dim compared to some of the things that sprouted from his mouth. Indeed, after an hour of reading, she was having a hard time trying to keep what she just learned in straight order while Alphinaud had read almost twice as much as she had just gone through and was now reciting what he just learned to her._

_"This section here seems to imply that there can be a whole series of Carbuncles that can be made for any number of circumstances!” he said, his eyes sparkling as he had to speak in a whisper._

_“Excuse me?”_

_They both looked up to see that one of the librarians was standing there, holding a heavy tome in his hands, and had the other on Alisaie’s shoulder, who was wearing a very grumpy expression._

_“Alisaie,” Alphinaud scolded when his sister was pushed towards them._

_“We caught this one trying to sneak upstairs into the more advanced sections of the library,” he said with a dour glare. “We are given strict instruction from your family not to allow either of you into such sections yet. I’m sorry, but if this happens again, we’ll have to band you from the library.”_

_“Get off me,” Alisaie snapped before marching out._

_“Alisaie!” Alphinaud called before running after her. Claire stood up and quickly apologized for the two on their behalf before the librarian waved her away. _

_“You did nothing wrong, miss,” he said, “But those two are a handful. I would remember that if I were you. Are you their friend?”_

_“Ah, no… I only just met them and…?” she began before realizing the two were leaving and she hurried after them, not realizing she left her books behind until she caught up to them outside the door._

_“Alisaie, grandfather isn’t going to be happy with us if we get banned from the library,” Alphinaud told her, “Just what were you looking for that you wanted to go upstairs and…?”_

_“Nothing you need to know about,” she snapped rather coldly before she glared up at Claire, as if just noticing she was here and rounding on her as if her getting caught was her fault._

_“Why are you even here?” she asked._

_Claire blinked at that as Alisaie folded her arms._

_“Well? Go on then, you can confess the truth to us,” she said, “Grandfather asked you here to watch over us, didn’t he? He doesn’t trust us and that’s why he wanted to bring someone here to babysit us all the time. Well, you can save yourself the trouble, because I don’t need someone to watch over me. So you can just go back to where you came from!”_

_Needless to say, their first meeting didn’t end well at all. _

_Claire didn’t say anything as Alphinaud had to drag Alisaie back to the manor, where Alisaie marched off to her room as soon as she got the chance and slammed the door shut behind her._

_One of the servants who was working there, apologized to Claire for anything that Alisaie said, having explained that in a fit of temper, the girl could sometimes say things she didn’t mean. Oh, Claire had no doubt in her mind that she meant every word that she said to her. But she just nodded before she was shone her room. _

_Claire had gone to lie down in bed, feeling strangely exhausted today… even though she had done nothing but read for an hour and walk around the city for even less time than that. She chalked it up to the boat ride over here taking a bigger toll on her than she first expected, and decided to take a quick nap. By the time that she awoke, she could see that it was twilight out her window, and the stars were slowly beginning to come out._

_That was when her stomach let out a rumble and she sat up, wondering if she could find her way over to the kitchens and ask for a quick meal._

_When she climbed out of bed and looked down the hallway, she couldn’t help but feel that it was strangely cold and empty. _

_It suddenly came to her attention that she had no idea where she was and where the kitchens were at this point. She just decided that if she could walk around long enough, she was sure to find the kitchens sooner or later._

_As she turned a corner, she saw a door opened by just a crack, shining a single line of golden light across the floor like a stripe. As she drew level with the door, she could hear voices inside speaking. She didn’t think at all about it until she heard her own name being spoken and she stopped in her tracks. She looked to the door and crept closer, peaking through the crack as to not be spotted. It looked like a private study or library with the shelves that lined the walls sagging slightly from the weight of the heavy tomes that were arranged. She could also see a large desk, filled with papers and books, including crumpled pieces of paper littering the floor around it, and a large crackling fireplace that brought a warm glow the enter room._

_She could see the back of Louisoix as he was clearly speaking to the twins._

_“Grandfather, how long will they be staying here?” Alisaie’s voice asked._

_“We’ve been over this, Alisaie,” Louisoix answered back, and he sounded weary at this point. “They will be remaining with us for the next week, and so you both are to be on your best behavior. As I expect out of both of you.”_

_"Grandfather, I don't need a minder," Alisaie said in annoyance, “Why did you even bring her here? You said that she would be here to teach us, but she hardly knows how to read here.”_

_Claire felt a stab of irritation inside her. Not everyone here was blessed with a warm and comfortable home where they could study and have private tutors and teachers handed to them. She was forced to teach herself to read and write, but she had been proud of herself for learning that without the help from anyone!_

_"Now, sister, if grandfather wishes to have another in our service, that's his business," Alphinaud’s voice suddenly added._

_"Enough, both of you," grandfather scolded them firmly. "She was highly recommended by Count Edmont, and so I will not allow you both to talk about our guest in such a way. She is not to be a servant or errand girl should she choose to remain. She will be a protector and teacher for you both and as such, I expect you both to treat her with the respect she deserves.”_

_“But she’s hardly older than we are!” Alisaie reminded him grumpily._

_“But she is more mature than you both seem to be acting right now,” he reminded her and that certainly seemed to silence both. Claire stood at the door and waited before she heard Louisoix sigh tiredly._

_He then mumbled something to them both before she heard him stand up and inform them that they are to go to bed. _

_Claire moved back and away from the door to duck behind a stand which held a vase and watched from the shadows as the three appeared from the library, with Louisoix having a hand on each of their shoulders._

_“I will be in shortly to tuck you in,” he promised them, giving them both a fond pat on the head. “Run along now… I’ll be there shortly.”_

_The two nodded as they left, leaving down the opposite way that she came, and thankfully, not to where she was currently hiding. Louisoix stood there silently for a time as he watched them go, and Claire knew that she didn’t want to be caught here. She stood, trying to slip away without being seen… but as she squeezed out from behind the stand, she accidently bumped into the vase. With a gasp, she reached out and managed to grab the pot before it hit the ground, but it still caused the entire stand to tremble and shake as it rattled against the hard floor._

_Her movements certainly caught Louisoix’s attention, who looked up to see her there._

_Claire blushed as she quickly set the vase up back onto its stand and backed away, apologizing for disturbing him._

_“Mistress Faye?” he asked, his eyes widening, “Were you…? Did you just hear all that?”_

_Claire tried to deny it, but she could tell that he didn’t believe a word that she said as he sighed and ran a tired hand over his face._

_“I’ve been telling my son for weeks now that keeping the vase there was not a safe idea, someone would knock it over eventually,” he said, “Well, no harm done. Come inside. I have just made a pot of tea, and I think that you could use some.”_

_She hesitated slightly, but she nodded and followed him into his private library._

_There was some silence for a time before he offered her some of the cookies from the tray and sat down on the couch opposite her, leaving only the fireplace between the two of them. _

_“I fear I must apologize for my grandchildren’s behavior,” he said mournfully, “I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive them. Though they are young, I fear that because I am not there as often as I should be and their manners have suffered for it.”_

_“Master Louisoix, I do not blame you or them. But, in all honestly, I think that they neither wish nor desire my company,” she said slowly, not trying to sound accusing. “I can’t help but feel baffled to why you would ask me here? Would it simply be better to not force the issue?”_

_“Oh? Does this mean that you wish to return to Ishgard?” he asked, and she could hear the hint of disappointment in his voice._

_“No… I mean, yes but… I don’t know,” she sighed as she looked down, not really sure what to think anymore. After a moment of silence, she told him about how she had been looking forward to seeing more of this famed city of Sharlayan, but at the same time she struggled to understand why he would be so interested in her to begin with. She was just an orphan who had a little talent with battle, and while she was fascinated to learn magic from this land, she felt completely out of place here. Even more so than she did in Ishgard. While the people there did look on at her strangely, it was more curiosity than dislike. Here, it was clear to her that the people did not take well to the idea that a stranger from another land was here in their precious city, and they weren’t taking the time to hide it._

_“Of that, we are of the same mind,” Louisoix confessed as he set his cup of tea down. “Indeed, it was out of dislike for how things are run here that a dear friend of mine chose to leave and seek a life of seclusion. Truthfully, there are days I cannot help but think she had the right idea.”_

_Claire didn’t bother looking up from her cup, watching the liquid swish around inside it._

_"I understand," Louisoix said to her comfortingly. "But it is exactly because of someone like you that I hope that my grandchildren can learn and grow."_

_She looked up, still not understanding what he was talking about as he patted the seat next to him, silently asking that she join him._

_When she moved seats, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he confessed, "Because of my duties, I fear that I haven't been there for them as much as I had hoped... or as much as they hoped. With their mother having passed and their father preparing to take up my role as head of the Forum, as well as my own research into a possible cure for vampirism... they have had very little guidance. While I am exceedingly proud of both of them, I fear that they have grown… apart from the rest of us. That is why I have been searching for one like you. I do not ask for you to merely be their protector... but to also be both companion and teacher."_

_“I don’t know what I have to teach them,” Claire said as she thought back to the library and all those knowledgeable citizens. She could also remember those kids that were her age and how they were giggling when they saw her looking at books for beginners—clearly books that they had long since outgrown. Remembering how they looked down at her for being a ‘foreigner’ who didn’t grow up in a classroom like the rest of their children. And they were right, she didn’t grow up with anyone to show her how anything was done. As an orphan, she had to teach herself everything she knew… including how to read and write… which was not exactly uncommon in this city._

_She played with the hem of her tunic as she confessed, “I barely know the basics myself.”_

_"I want it to be someone outside this sheltered city," he said firmly. "Someone who can understand the world and show the two of them just how big this world truly is. When Lord Edmont told me about you in his letters, I truly was fascinated and wished to speak with you. And after having met you, I do think that you are exactly the kind of person that they need in their lives right now.”_

_She lowered her head, not really sure what to think. He then patted her gently on the head one more time._

_"You still have a few days to spend here before making your decision," he reminded her kindly. "The decision is yours to make, child. All that I ask is that you give it consideration. It has only been one day, after all. But rest assure I will never force you to remain here if you do not wish it."_

_She nodded, promising to think it all over carefully as he smiled warmly and bid her a goodnight, walking her back to the room she was staying in. _

_“I hope you can forgive me for saying this,” he chuckled as he stood at her door, “But I do think that having someone like you around will be enough to get my grandchildren to learn some manners.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

Her eyes opened up once again, smiling faintly as she remembered all too clearly what her choice was.

“What are you grinning about,” Alisaie questioned as they ran side by side, “You kinda zoned out there for a moment.”

“Nothing of import,” she shrugged back, “Now, let us hurry and see if we can find this gemstone of yours. I rather be out of there before the hunters come knocking.”

Alisaie brushed up against her, smiling warmly and Claire’s heart couldn’t help but melt at how affectionate she was to her now. It was hard to believe that there was once a time that Alisaie didn’t want her around.


	5. Slayer vs Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, they are on the trail of a possible cure for vampirism. But someone is hot on their trail. Who are these men in blue? And what of the slayer Estinien? What is his role in all this? Meanwhile, Alisaie comes to grips with her feelings.

The ruins were in worse shape than she originally expected. From what she could remember learning of Amdapor, it was born in magic and lived in splendor and died in agony. As the Fifth Astral Era gave way to the Sixth Umbral and the ensuing catastrophe, the city was left alone to die here in the forest… forgotten.

While still standing, the city was infested with poisonous spores and writhing worms underneath the skin of this dead city. She coughed as soon as they passed through the main entrance to the city proper, only to almost choke on the spores that were in the air. She tightened her mask over her face to filter out the deadly spores as the twins each pulled their clothes up and over their mouths and noises just to be on the safe side.

While they may be vampires, stronger than most, they were far from indestructible, and they rather not take their chances here.

It was now only a matter of fighting their way through the deadly plantlife and wildlife that made their home here since the city fell. They weren’t that difficult to deal with, however, with most of the creatures dropped like flies before they moved on. After years of fighting hunters and other vampires, they weren’t much of a challenge. Once they moved down deeper into the city, where they found the remains of white magic waiting for them… the statues and dolls came to life to attack them.

They didn’t have too much trouble until they came to an enormous statue of pure white marble and in the guise of a beautiful woman with long hair, shining white wings, and a sword in her hands. Now she proved to be a challenge since it kept getting up to fight no matter how many times that they brought it down. But with Alphinaud healing her wounds as she took the blunt of the attack, and Alisaie helping to deal out damage, they managed to cause the statue to fall into a kneeling position and freeze up… returning to stone once more.

At first, it looked like they risked their lives down where for nothing, at least until Alphinaud noticed the glimmer of red upon the statue and went over to examine it.

“What is it?” Claire asked as she followed after them just as they pulled the large, ruby-red stone from the statue’s armor and examined it.

"Well," Alphinaud said as he examined the gem as they walked back through the city together, "According to the grimoire, Grandfather mentioned that a famous Scholar, Surito Carito, who was a Nymian, explained that the gemstones of Amdapor used these gems as the crystal core of their statues, which were used to defend the city. Like very advanced versions of mammets. And he mentioned that they contained aether that was full to the brim with healing white magic."

"So if we can learn to harness it, we may be able to find a remedy to our condition?" Alisaie asked with bright eyes.

"I'm sure that even if it doesn't hold the key, it's a step in the right direction," Alphinaud said firmly. "Which is why the next safe house in Limsa is good for us. We can look around the ruins of Nym and see what else we can find! They were once known for their healing as well! Once we arrive, I'll begin my analysis of the gem."

This was exactly what they all needed at this moment. It had been so long since they had a breakthrough, and the idea that a possible cure was waiting for them cause all their spirits to soar.

Claire was in such a good mood, she didn't notice something was wrong right away as they walked through the empty city and came back out where they first entered, glad to be back in the fresh air and away from the musk.

“Where is this new safe house anyway?” Alisaie asked as they clambered over several fallen pillars and empty buildings so that they were back among the trees.

“There’s an abandoned hut known as the Hermit’s Hut in La Nocesa,” Claire answered, “Its right among the ruins of Nym. It completely out of the way and...?"

But before she could finish, her voice died in her throat. Now that they were outside and away from the spores and smell of mold, her senses were sharp once more and she could feel something out there. She slowly turned to look to some nearby cluster of trees where she could sense something coming from there. 

She didn't know what was coming their way, but she knew it wasn't good for them. She frowned heavily, her hair practically standing on end. The two behind her suddenly noticed her tense state and they froze in place.

"What is it?" Alisaie asked in a hush.

Claire didn’t answer and instead ordered quietly, “You two go on ahead.”

“What about you?” Alphinaud asked worriedly as he tucked the stone into the bag at his side. “Aren’t you coming…?”

“Go,” she hissed, “Go back to the manor and stay put there. But be ready to clear out as quickly as possible. If I’m not back by the time that night falls for a second time, then go on to Limsa without me. I said before that it wasn’t safe for us to take the airship this time, but I don’t think that we have much choice if we want to make a fast retreat. So just take the ship back and keep your faces covered. We still have those masks from All Saint’s Wake? I think that you can use that if all else fails.”

She then pulled out the map and made a quick marking on a spot before shoving it into Alphinaud’s arms. “I’ll try to meet up with you as soon as possible,” she promised, “Hopefully, I’m wrong, but if I don’t come back, I’ll try to meet you in Limsa. Now go.”

Alisaie looked ready to argue, but she silenced her with a look before looking to Alphinaud, who gulped, and nodded.

“Come on,” he said to Alisaie and pulled her away with him.

“But, what about…?!” she heard Alisaie cry.

“If we’re spotted with her, it’ll just cause more trouble,” he hissed as they disappeared into the ruins, taking another way around, “The best we can do is stay out of her way.”

Claire waited until she was sure that they were out of sight and hearing shot before she stepped out from the trees and looked around with her eyes narrowed. Her mask was still covering her face as she felt her heart beating hard in her chest, scanning the surrounding area… waiting.

And then, a few minutes later, she heard the slight clink of armor across the stones and waited before a familiar voice spoke up, “I had thought I sensed someone close by.”

And through the foliage stepped Estinien, dressed in his dark blue armor and a crimson lance gleaming on his back. 

He was also on guard as he stepped up towards her until they were standing just yalms apart from the other.

Claire's hands were on her hips, brushing against the weapons that hung at her waist, ready to be drawn at any moment. 

"So," Estinien said as he observed her, "You are the famed Warrior of Darkness I've heard so much about? I honestly expected you to be taller."

"You'd be surprised how often I've heard that," Claire answered back, hoping that she could keep him distracted her long enough to give the twins time to escape before she would be able to make her own.

"I've heard the rumors of vampires in the area," he went on and she saw him take half a step to the side something she mirrored, not wanting him out of her sights until she was sure it would be safe to do so. 

"And?" she asked slowly, “you here to try and kill me?"

"Ha, if you were a bloodsucker, perhaps," he confessed, "I've made... a career of it. But despite what the rumors say, and how you dress, you're clearly no vampire."

"You've sharp eyes," she complemented, "Most seem convinced that I am one when they meet me."

"Perhaps if you didn't give them a reason to think that, you could avoid such confusion," he reasoned and took another full step and she followed suit, both of them walking in a circle wide around each other, their hands on their weapons despite their otherwise pleasant talk.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, "If you're here looking for vampires, you are free to scour the ruins."

"Is that why you are here?" he asked, "You hunting for something?"

"In a matter of speaking," she answered lightly, trying to figure him out. "But I'm more of a treasure hunter in these parts."

"Then you must have already searched the ruins?" he asked, "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Well, it's cleared out of toxic plants and moving statues," she shrugged, "You're free to look around all you want. I'm bored of this place."

"I heard that you were the one responsible for killing those bandits the other day," he said suddenly, "The girl that I escorted home told me a great deal about her encounter with both them... and you."

"Well, if you're worried about me causing trouble here, you need not worry," Claire informed him with a shrug, "I'm leaving and you are free to search the forest to your heart's content."

They had now made a full lap of the circle they were pacing and it didn't look like they were close to stopping now, just waiting to hear what the other had to say.

"Some think that you are going a bit too far in killing," he offered.

"Perhaps that's why I'm leaving," she shrugged, "I couldn't live with the guilt."

"Why do I doubt that?" he asked, "It sounded like they deserved it."

"So, what can I do for a slayer in this part of the woods, then?" she asked him, still keeping her voice low and pleasant. 

"Nothing, I was beginning my hunt a little early, seeing if I can catch any stray bloodsucker on their way to a hiding place," he answered back. "There are definitely signs of them in the woods, and the trail led me here."

Darn it, she didn't even think of that. Most of the time, trying to track a vampire is nearly impossible. But with a slayer? They knew what to look for and how to track them. She would have to be sure to cover their trail from here on out.

"And what did the trail tell you?" she asked, noticing the orange and yellow beginning to appear on the horizon. She hoped that the twins managed to make it back to the manor in time, she was sure that they were well on their way back to the Central Shroud at this point. And if not, they knew this wood well enough to find places to hide out until it was safe to come out. Either way, it seemed to be safe enough for her to cut the conversation short and leave. She would be sure to leave tracks away from here... and in the opposite direction of the manor. 

“Just that there were three figures moving their way to this location,” he informed her calmly. “Yet, I see only you.”

"Well," she shrugged, "I will not keep you. I hope your hunt proves to be... fruitful."

But as she took a step back, she saw how he stepped forward.

"Or... was there something else’s you would ask of me?" she asked, resuming the circling. 

"Just curious," he said, "I wish for some answers."

"Really?" she said, and now she lost all trace of pleasantness, her guard now rising.

She stood against Estinien as the two of them glared at the other, wondering who would make the first move.

“So what is it you wish to do to me?” she asked him calmly as he studied her, both of them still walking in that circle, pacing each other, keeping that perfect circle as they sized each other up.

“I wish to know who you are and what you are planning,” he asked her.

“Funny, I could have asked you the same thing,” Claire answered back, “But it doesn’t look like either of us will be getting what we want today."

She then turned and ran for it. But she didn’t get far when she heard his metal greaves pounding the ground as he gave chase. Claire only grinned as she hit the swamplands and ran through the muddy water as she bolted, determined to play this game for as long as possible.

She only grinned as she ran through the swamps and dashed through trees. She was leading him on a merry hunt, alright, and was doing her damnest to make sure she lost him through these trees. He was fast and was able to keep up with her for the most part, but she knew these woods like the back of her hand and more than once she was able to give him the slip.

The sun had long since risen by the time that they hit the hot desert sands of Thanalan.

As she ran across the deserts, once in a while, she would see a flash of blue darting in and out of her field of vision, but she brushed them off as she focused on her pursuer. She had to give him credit, he was fast, and far from giving up.

She was somewhere in Southern Thanalan by the time that she stopped running and turned back to face him, sometime in the middle of the afternoon, and glancing back, impressed that he had managed to keep up with her… almost as impressed as she was with herself after running around in the ruins all night.

“Oh, now you stop?” Estinien asked, now looking irritated with their game and she grinned back.

“I was just curious at how determined you were to talk,” she said with a shrug, pulling out her blades, and getting ready to fight. She had the advantage of distance since he needed to be up close and personal with that lance… but she didn’t dare figure that she had it won. She had a feeling that this fight would be pushing her to the limits and she could easily be killed here if she wasn’t careful.

The two began to circle again, but this time it was different, they were waiting to see who would strike first and they had their weapons both drawn.

She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest as she moved forward on her toes, ready to dance out of harm’s way should he strike first. But just as they both began to charge at the other, she could hear something rushing in right behind her and she danced out of the way as an arrow come flying out of nowhere and landed in the sand… just where she would have been has she not noticed it before.

She glared about at Estinien, furious that he had brought back up here and even wondered if she had been led into a trap. But he looked just as confused as she did about the arrow and turned his gaze up to where it came from. Standing high above them on a cliff, came several figures dressed all in blue, were gazing down at them… with an archer right in front.

“Who are you?!” Estinien demanded, “Can’t you see that we were in the middle of a discussion?!”

Claire had no idea who these guys were or what they wanted, but she didn’t think they were here for a friendly talk. In fact, from the way they glared down at them, it was clear what their intentions were. There had to be at least a dozen of them as they leapt down from the cliff and into the soft sands before marching over to them.

The largest man in blue, wearing a decorated mask in the shape of a white griffin, and appeared to be the leader, stepped out to speak to them.

“So, there you are,” he said, and he was looking at Estinien, pointing a long sword at him threateningly. “You are Estinien Wyrmblood, are you not?”

“What of it?” Estinien asked, his voice very cold, and she saw how he gripped his lance a little tighter. “Do you mind? I’m in the middle of a talk with a lady here! Get lost!”

“Sorry, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut in here for the time being,” the leader shrugged. “But if it makes you feel better, we aren’t above killing her so your journey to the deepest level of the seven hells isn’t lonely.”

“Oh, is that a fact?” he asked as he turned to face them, and Claire moved so that the two of them were standing back to back when they saw that they were surrounded on all sides. Just the two of them against what looked to be at least a dozen people.

“Friends of yours?” Claire whispered to him quietly.

“If they are, they weren’t worth remembering,” he answered back as each one pulled a weapon out and pointed directly at them.

She stopped as he glanced from either side of her to see the soldiers surround her and Estinien. She glared at them through the slits in her mask as one of them unsheathed his sword as they were all screaming ill intent.

“I think they stole my idea,” Estinien said calmly, his back to her, “We shall have to make them pay very dearly for it.”

“Of course, it would be rude if we didn’t correct them,” Claire answered back, and together they struck.

It sure didn’t take long for them to realize that they were completely outmatched here. Claire was able to twirl and dance through the crowd as Estinien soared upwards and stuck with enough force to crack the ground beneath their feet.

“Stay still!” the large man in blue shouted as she scowled back.

“Why are you even coming after us?” Estinien yelled out as he held up his lance to block two attacks at once. “We’re obviously not vampires! We’re just a pair of slayers in the middle of a disagreement! One that I think I could have worked out without you interfering.”

Claire growled in frustration, feeling her cloak tear when someone grabbed her from behind and she kicked him hard in the shin to get him to let go.

He let out a cry as he let go and she rolled before stabbing him in the back of the leg, bringing him down in one fell swoop. A Lalafell with the greedy look in his beady eyes fired a spell her way, which she leapt up and backed away, feeling heat of the flames grazing her as she moved to the side. She then tossed her charkam over his way and nailed him in the chest before she danced out of the way of the large man charging at her with his blade drawn.

She could see Estinien ducking in and out from the onslaught through the wave of blue, and he was handling his own very well—as she expected. He all but flew through the sky as he rammed his lance down upon the unsuspecting fools who were attempting to finish him off.

At that moment, the scrawny lancer leapt forward to grab her by the neck, but she moved back in time to avoid him strangling her… but not fast enough to avoid him clawing at her face. With a loud ripping noise, he managed to tear her hood and mask… breaking it off and exposing her face to them.

Now she was mad. And she let the lancer know that when she punched him in the face, breaking his nose. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her and Estinien got a good look as well—though he didn’t seem so surprised. He probably suspected who she was from the start. Typical.

“It’s her alright! She’s the bloodsucker’s dog!”

“Dog?!” she demanded in fury as she punched the lancer who said that, and knew she shattered his jaw this time.

As he fell, even in the growing dim, she got a look at the patch sewn onto his clothes and felt herself frown heavily, recognizing the emblem. The mark of the Crystal Braves. A group of hunters that were employed to the highest bidder, and deliver to them whatever ‘goods’ they desire.

_‘It’s her alright!’_

So it would seem that she was s target and it seems that they were determined to finish her off here for some reason. Well, she was going to give them a fight to remember… even when they wouldn’t be around for much longer. She threw the curved blades before diving for a fallen sword and swung upwards to cut one more man down, dropping the sword and grabbing his staff, before freezing the ground around her to trap at least three in ice… giving Estinien the opening to finish them off.

It was chaos, with steel and magic flying at her from all sides, as well as the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. She was breathing heavily, already completely warn out from her chase with Estinien, and aware that it was becoming a struggle to stand up. Still, they kept coming right for her, even though they were aware that there was no point of coming close without being killed.

Eventually, all but two of them were left and she came face-to-face with the largest man in blue, the one who spoke to them before and she reasoned that he was their leader. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, feel her ragged breaths as he charged ahead. She could feel the strength of his blows as he clashed with the shield she had stolen, causing her arm to feel like it would cave in under the pressure.

She moved back, letting him swing the sword as he tried to take her head, and she felt her feet moving around, trying to find another weapon she could use. That was when Estinien let out a cry and his crimson lance went soaring upwards, having been knocked out of his hands by the second man in blue he was fighting with. Seizing her chance, she threw her shield at the leader before jumping up, grabbing the lance, and bringing it down hard like a meteor upon her attacker.

He let out a cry of shock and pain as he held up his sword to try and block it, but she broke right through the sharpened metal through his body. Though as she did so, the broken piece of the sword snapped off and embedded in her arm from the impact… and she could feel blood soaking through her clothes.

She gritted her teeth at the pain before leaping back and tossing the lance away from her and back to Estinien, who saw her coming, and reached up to grab the lance… and rammed it through his attacker like a skewer.

The swordsman screamed out curse words at her as he swung at her with his broken sword; she let out a cry when he slashed at her with his blade and she couldn’t avoid it that time. She could feel it tear at her arm and blood gushed out from the wound. She cursed as she grabbed her arm and leapt back, trying to wrap her tattered cloak around her wound, and jumped in on behind, preventing the solider from slicing off Estinien’s head.

She was exhausted and now injured… she hated being rescued. So, to make up for that, she swung her feet out to the leader up, causing him to scratch at cloth to tear from her neck and one of her shoulders… revealing skin… and she saw how his eyes widened in shock at the many scars that coated her skin.

With a growl, she grabbed a random sword from the ground, pointing it directly at him before he could get up. The large man with the griffin mask glared up at her, knowing that he was finished either way, especially with his men in piles around him.

“What do you get from those bloodsuckers?” he demanded as she stood over him.

She didn’t give him the chance to finish as she took him out there and then.

“My, someone has a temper, glad I knew that before fighting you seriously.”

Claire was panting as she looked back to Estinien, who had a cut on his face, but otherwise looked unharmed from the fight. He had his weapon planted on the ground, and he was leaning up against it as he observed her with curiosity.

“Right,” she answered, “I hope you remember that before picking another fight. Which reminds me.”

She turned to face him, her hand on the sword as she gazed at him, eye to eye…

“Are we going to pick up where we left off?” she asked him.

There was some silence as he seemed to contemplate his choices here.

“Nah, I’m tired,” he shrugged as he looked to the sky. “I suggest you get back to those the ones you are so determined to protect.”

“What? You aren’t going to stop me?” she asked slowly. Seriously, he went through all the trouble to follow her here and he was going to give up that easily?

“If you fought that hard to protect them, there must be a reason,” he shrugged back. “But I’m not interested in knowing your motives, nor do I intend to let it go here.”

She waited but he didn’t seem eager to elaborate and instead, shifted his lance onto his back and began to walk away.

“You leaving?” she asked, rubbing at her hurt arm.

“Not much point sticking around here,” he sighed, “I came after you because I thought that you had something that I’ve been looking for. I can see though that you do not. So I will not hold a grudge.”

“What? What were you looking for?” she asked and he gave her half a smirk when he glanced back.

“Oh, so now you’re feeling talkative?” he asked, “No business to you. But I’ve heard the rumors. Of some dark phantom and a set of bloodsuckers. I can only assume that they meant you.”

“What of it?” she asked, knowing there was no point in trying to deny anything. “If you are worried for my travelling companions, don’t. They will now harm citizens. We seek only a cure.”

He raised his eyebrows at that, and she could see the interest flash there.

“A cure for the curse, you say?” he said, “Well, I know someone who would be interested in knowing that. How far have you come?”

“Not very well,” she lied, not intending to give him all the details, but enough to let him know that they mean no harm to him or anyone else. “We seek to be left alone to continue our research.”

“And what do they feed off of?” he asked, before his eyes trailed over the scars on her arm, that she quickly hid behind her back. “Ah, that explains it. Well, far be it from me to stop you if you are so eager to let them make a meal out of you. But you should know the harm that it does to the body to lose so much blood so often? From those scars, I see that this has been going on for some manner of years. I’m impressed you survived that long.”

“And what do you intend to do about it?” she asked calmly, but with an air of warning to her tone.

“What you do with your life is up to you,” he said, “Like I said, I thought that you had something that I was looking for. But, you may be curious to know that the Empire is truly interested in vampires and have been going around hunting as many as they can get their hands on. And not killing them either, they want them brought back alive.”

This time it was Claire who arched an eyebrow.

“Alive? For what purpose?” she questioned at once.

“No idea,” he said with a shrug as he put his armored foot under the body of one of their attackers and kicked him over onto his front so that they can get a look at his face. “All I know are just what I heard. But they have conscripted many groups who hunt vampires for a living to bring them back alive with a pretty amount of gil. These guys were after you, probably after your two pets, wherever they are.”

That much she figured out, but why would the Empire suddenly be interested in vampires? Especially since they were the ones who came up with the gas who cursed so many people to begin with? But that led to another important question.

“And if they were after you… does that mean that you are acquainted with a vampire yourself?” Claire asked, remembering how they recognized him first and went after him before knowing who she was.

“Well, that wouldn’t look all too good for a slayer now if it was common knowledge that their partner was one of those bloodsuckers, now would it?” he asked her calmly and Claire felt herself impressed against her will.

“Anyway, I just felt that I should warn you,” he said with a shrug. “You and I have no further need to play this game, but I enjoyed it while it lasted.”

He walked away with a wave, not bothering to even glance back at her.

“I guess I should say thank you for that last attack, by the way…” Estinien said calmly.

“You don’t have to,” she answered.

“Fine,” he retorted and turned on his heel to leave.

“What do you plan to do now?” she asked him, not at all taken aback by his about departure. “I thought you wanted answers out of me?”

“Well, I would, but that would be considered rude, now wouldn’t it?” he retorted.

“Oh, you do have manners, then?” she asked him and he chuckled slightly.

“A friendly warning,” he said and she looked back to see him giving her a dark look. “Vampires are dangerous at the best of time. Whatever connection you have with the ones you are so desperate to protect, don’t let it judge your better judgement.”

She stood there silently as she thought of how best to answer.

“Whatever else you think, who I protect don’t mean to harm anyone,” she answered at last and she saw him grunt to himself.

“So you say,” he said with even the shadow of a smirk across his features. “Of course, all we have is your word on that. But keep in mind, should you ever cause a problem, I have no problem coming after you.”

She remained quiet as she watched him leave.

“We shall meet again, Warrior,” he stated, and she took it not as a threat, but as a promise. Perhaps he felt as she felt, and all that was needed to say had been said.

She watched him go until his armor was almost out of her sights, and she turned and walked in the opposite direction, knowing that she had spent enough time out there.

She gazed up at the sky again to see the sun had crossed over the sky at this point and she suspected that it was the late afternoon now. Cursing to herself, she quickly ripped off some fabric from her damaged cloak and tied it tight around the wound on her arm. Gathering her weapons, she quickly wiped the blood off it and quickly made for her destination. Deciding against going back to the Shroud, on the chance that there were more hunters stalking the trees at this point, she figured that it would just be easier to head straight over to Limsa at this point.

Hoping that Alphinaud and Alisaie would forgive her for making them worry, and silently hoping that they decided to head out there when she didn’t come back, she began to make her way back across the desert.

The sun was still up and hot, and she couldn’t help but bask in its warm glow, feeling some of her anxiety fade away the moment that it warmed her skin. She all but skipped across the sandy grounds, not even bothering to hide in the shade for a bit of relief. She was taking this little venture with gratitude even if she would pay the price later with a sunburn. That was going to be her proof that she was out in daylight again.

But after a time, when she left the Southern part of Thanalan behind, she started to feel a slightly queasy sensation in her stomach. She ignored it for the most part, but the more she walked, the sicker she felt and she slowed down her skipping to a walk… and then she was all but dragging her feet.

She tried to fight through the wave of nausea that was threatening to come up, but every passing second made her feel worse and worse. Finally, she couldn’t fight it anymore and bent over as she began to retch. As she did so, her vision blurred slightly and she became lightheaded.

She fell to her knees, feeling sick and dizzy, and tried to keep what little food she had in her stomach inside. The last thing she needed was to be sick here.

But even as she mastered the queasiness, she could feel the tears also beginning to well up and before she knew it, they were falling thick and fast. She crawled over to some nearby boulders and curled up to let the sick feeling wash over her, and she broke down for the first time in… she had forgotten in how long.

She loved the twins, she truly did. But just trying to keep up with all of this…? It was almost too much for her. She just wanted a break… just a little time to herself where she didn’t have these worries and cares. She held onto hope for a possible cure, but it had been five years of this and she was just sick to death of this lifestyle.

Not that she blamed the twins for their state… no, she knew that they felt just as strongly about this as she did. The difference was that they didn’t have a choice… and she did. She was all they had, and they were all she had left. She couldn’t bring herself to abandon them no matter how tempting the offer was sometimes.

But she was just so… tired all the time. She was tired of being feed from, forced to hide in the dark, covering up her scars from the public whenever she went out, and most of all… she was tired of the pain. Pain of being bitten, of being attacked, of being drank from, of fighting every second of every day.

She knelt in the dirt for a long time as she cried, just letting out everything that she kept bottled up for so long. How many times did she come across Alphinaud or Alisaie looking so lost and scared? That they would curl up in some dark space and cry until she found them. She would then sit with them and offer whatever comfort she could… right now, she was wishing that someone would do that for her right now.

But there was no one else.

She had to get herself up and keep going. If she didn’t, who would?

Still feeling miserable, she forced herself to stand once her tears ran their course and the sickness in her stomach finally settled down.

She took the next step forward, but moved a little bit slower so not to push herself to far this time. What she would need, and soon, was sleep. She came across a small settlement known as Drybone soon enough, and after covering herself up as best as she could, she bought some clothes that didn’t cause her to stand out so obviously as her black and tattered ones did.

After only a couple hours of sleep at the local inn, she forced her exhausted body to continue on, and continued on with her journey south. She crossed over Eastern Thanalan, over to Central Thanalan, and finally over to the further part of the Western Thanalan where it led her straight to Vesper Bay. This settlement was even smaller than Drybone was, but the buildings were a lot newer and sturdy than the clay houses she passed by. This settlement was thriving and as she passed through, she overheard some of the locals discussing in possible expanding outwards to make room for all the business that were coming through.

She just made straight for the ferry, and secured passage with some of the little gil she had left on her. This would be enough to get her there, and the ferry took her across the ocean waves to the city of Limsa Lominsa. The city itself was a blooming town, not unlike Gridania or Ul’dah, but was nestled upon the ocean on high white cliffs and the smell of ale in the air.

She walked around markets, her stomach grumbling hungrily as she passed by some of the stalls that had fresh foods cooked and ready to go… but she only had a handful of coins let and needed them for one lass passage across the water. She wanted to get to the shack as soon as possible.

Night had already fallen at this point, and she was sure that the twins must have arrived by now… they were probably on their way to the hermits hut as she thought of it… at least, she hoped they were. Either way, after being up for almost two entire days, she didn’t think she had the energy to eat anything at the moment.

She headed down to the Fishermen’s District, where she was able to spend the last few coins she had for passage to Aleport. It was the quickest way she could think of to get around to her destination, and she didn’t think she could be up for a longer walk than this one.

She managed to make it through the boat trip and the settlement of Aleport without anyone looking twice her way, but by the time that she finally made it to Western La Nocesa, did she stagger and fall over.

What was wrong with her? She knew she was tired, but this was ridiculous. She coughed as she got back to her shaky legs, feeling like a newborn fawn just learning to walk. Gritting her teeth, she trooped across the wilderness, and through the wetlands before she finally arrived upon the old ruins that she had seen on the map. This was it… she hoped that they managed to make it here in one piece.

She moved along the marshlands until her feet came to solid ground and she climbed upwards as night moved on. Eventually, she came to the glittering remains of the city drifting upon the crystal in the air and she stared at the breathtaking sight. Nym must have been stunning in the ancient past and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like to live in such a city?

She would wonder about that later though. She forced herself onwards, taking a small path off to the side that wouldn’t be of any notice to anyone unless you know where to look.

Apparently, the hut was once home to an eccentric scholar who made his home here to study the ruins of Nym in peace. He apparently died several years later, and when the vampires began to appear across Eorzea, it put a stop to all sorts of explorations in fear of a vampire jumping out from some dark shadow and striking at them.

Hopefully, this would be the safe house for the time being.

She limped her way down the narrow pass, sticking close to the wall as she followed the trail until she came to the shack on the ledge. It was tucked safely away upon the flat surface as a small waterfall fell into a large pool of water next to it. And judging from the steam that trickled off it, told her that it was a hot spring. The hut itself was tiny, barely looking large enough for one person, but she went straight for it, hoping that the two of them managed to make it here to safety in time.

Her body felt heavy, her muscles shaking as she came to the door. She then knocked three times, paused for a moment, and knocked three more times, paused for a breath and knocked once. It was a special knock that they came up with, letting them know who was at the door in a situation like this.

When she didn’t hear anything, she felt anxiety rise as she opened the door and stepped inside. She had only just closed the door behind her when…?

“CLAIRE!”

She was nearly knocked off her feet when a familiar set of faces with white hair jumped out at her from the shadows and threw their arms around her in tight hugs. She let out a gasp of pain as she felt their arms tighten and her rips creaked under the impact.

“Are you alright?” Alisaie demanded, looking up at her, her arms around Claire’s middle, staring up with fear in her face, “When you didn’t come back to the manor, we started to fear the worst! We were stuck inside all day, waiting for you to come back, but you never did and then we had to leave after that!”

“We searched across the woods before realizing that your scent was nowhere nearby,” Alphinaud added quickly, “And we made a break for it. We got to the city and took the airship like you said, though they laughed and said that All Saint’s Wake was over because we were still wearing those masks, but we managed to get to the city and…?”

And they went on about what happened. About how they disembarked and set out on foot, not wanting to stick around in the city for too long. Though it was late at night and a lot of the people in town were already drunk and couldn’t really focus on who walked passed them. Still, they set out across all over La Nocesa as they tried to make it here while worrying over her the entire time. They only arrived about half an hour before she had and were contemplating on what they should do when she arrived.

Once they finished their tale they demanded to know what happened to her.

Claire calmly told them about the slayer named Estinien who had given chase and she led them across Thanalan and away from them before they were ambushed by some men in blue.

“The Crystal Braves?” Alphinaud repeated slowly as he thought back. “Yes, I believe I heard that name before. And they were hunting Estinien?”

“Him and me, it would seem,” she said, “Apparently, word has gotten back to the Empire about some sort of slayer dressed in dark clothes with two vampires. I think that they were sent to kill me and find you both?”

“Well, they deserve to be taken out then,” Alisaie said, and Claire noticed that her hands were shaking slightly as she hung on. Her grip tightened slightly, though she knew how gentle she needed to be, it was enough to cause Claire to cry out and yank her arm back. Alisaie leapt back, immediately apologizing, thinking she had accidently hurt her again… at least until she noticed the cloth wrapped around her arm and yanked it back to pull up the sleeve. As soon as she saw the gash, she glared up at her and demanded, “They hurt you?”

“Its fine,” Claire said hurriedly, “It’s just a scratch, it’s…?”

But Claire didn’t have a chance to finished explaining, for her exhaustion and sickness finally caught up to her. She staggered, and almost fell over before she was supported with a twin on either side. She could hear her name being spoke too, but she could barely hear what they were saying.

“She’s got a fever!”

“What do we do?”

“Get her to bed! I’ll look through the medicine that we have!”

“Claire? Claire! Can you hear us?”

Claire tried to answer, to say she was fine, but she just began to cough and that seemed to scare them more than anything else as they helped her to her feet, telling her the bed was just above them. And it was true, right above them was a small alcove where the bed was tucked away along with a couple more bookshelves waiting for them. They helped her up a ladder, and she felt herself being pushed down onto a soft mattress. She could hear them both talking to her, but she cut in and out of their conversations as she felt the bandage coming off her arm and was being cleaned and treated. She had thought that she had already done that before…? Or did she forget…?

She couldn’t remember.

She blinked, their worried faces swimming in an out of view before she smiled.

“I’m sorry I made you both worry,” she said to them both, looking at them both in relief and let herself drift off, knowing that she was in good hands.

***Alisaie***

“It’s a minor infection,” Alphinaud said after getting a good look at Claire’s arm. “That’s what caused the fever. I’m guessing that the one who attacked her didn’t think it important to keep his sword clean.”

“It’s not serious, is it?” Alisaie asked anxiously as he finished wrapping a clean bandage around the wound.

“I gave her some medicine, so that should take care of the fever,” he promised. “But I think it’s mostly exhaustion and malnutrition that caused her to pass out like that?”

He tried to remain professional about it, but she could see how upset he looked and when he set the arm gently down, as if made of glass, he reached up to check Claire’s fever… gently stroking her cheek in the process.

“She needs to take better care of herself,” he said, “At this rate…?”

He didn’t want to even finish explaining that—not that she ever wanted to hear him do so.

“So what should we do now?” Alisaie asked hurriedly.

“Right now, she needs sleep,” he said firmly, “And lots of it. Her health is at stake here and if we aren’t careful, she could make herself sick… really sick. And when she wakes up, she’ll need food. You know that stew she taught you to make? The one with all the vegetables and meat in it? I think that would be the best thing right now.”

“I think we have most of the ingredients,” Alisaie said, thinking back to the bags they brought with them and the little bit of food they had stacked away. “I’ll go out hunting for some meat later, and see what vegetables I can scrounge up. She’ll be sleeping for a while, yes?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “And I’ll see what I can find on my way back.”

“Come back? From where?” Alisaie asked as her brother stood up.

“I’m going to be making a map of the ruins,” he said as he jumped down from the upper level to the floor, “These are the ruins of Nym we’re hiding out in. And according to Grandfather’s notes, they were equal in skill to the white mages of Amdapor when it came to healing magicks. We might be able to find something here that can help us. We still have a couple hours of night before sunrise and I’m going to make every minute of it count.”

“Then… I’m going to go,” Alisaie decided as she leapt down next to him.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll go and check the ruins, you stay here with Claire tonight,” Alisaie told him as she headed to the door.

“Are you crazy? I’m the one who’ll be able to study the ruins!” Alphinaud retorted.

“But I’m the better fighter,” Alisaie hissed back, trying to keep her voice down, “And the palace could be full of traps. Besides, you know more about healing than I do! You’d should be here in case she needs anything.”

“We shouldn’t go charging in then, not when we have ruins scattered all over,” he answered back as he looked through the curtains, “We wouldn’t even know where to begin unless we study the land and make a plan from there.”

The twins had kept the curtains tightly over the windows to leave the room in pitch darkness, but they had been far from idle. They had been looking after and treating their friend as she slept off the blood loss and exhaustion.

“Look, I won’t go into them,” Alphinaud promised her, “I’ll just sketch an idea of where each ruin is and then we can decide best where to go from there. It makes sense, and you need to stop arguing with me.”

“How about I come with you then?” Alisaie asked in frustration, hating that he was treating her like a little kid.

“No, someone needs to stay here and protect Claire,” he retorted firmly and he knew the battle was won. For he knew that his sister would never leave Claire’s side while she was in this weakened state, especially if he pointed out that she may be in danger. He watched as she turned her head upwards to where the bed was tucked safely above them and knew that she had yet to awaken and felt herself sigh at the thought.

“Listen,” Alphinaud said seriously, “She is the strongest person that we know. But this has taken such a toll on her body. We both know that there is only so much longer she will be able to keep up with it. We have to find a cure for her sake if not ourselves.”

“I know that,” she snapped back in a hiss, before looking away. “But… we’re taking so long…?”

He sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders.

“I know,” he said, “But we can’t rush this either. That will just give her more trouble, and that’s the one thing she doesn’t need now. We will lie low for a while, and we have to make due with whatever animals we can hunt here for the time being. We have got to give her time to rest and recover before we try anything that could be even remotely dangerous. You know as well as I do that she’ll just come rushing in if she thinks we need help and she doesn’t need to be worrying about us. So please, trust me, and let me go out to scout the area. Once we have a better idea where everything is, then we will formulate a plan on where to go from here. You, meanwhile, will watch over her from here. In case anything happens…?”

She wasn’t happy about it, but at last, she nodded.

“Ok,” she said, “But I’ll go out tomorrow night, you hear me?”

He stepped back in relief, smiling and nodding in agreement as he pulled his cloak over his head and headed to the door.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she warned him and he gave a chuckle as he stuck his head out the door cautiously and looked around.

“Do I ever?” he asked as she stuck her tongue out at him and bolted the door after him. But she watched through the window until he had climbed up the steep slope and left them on their own and she sighed tiredly.

She was so tired of this… so sick of all the running and hiding. Tired of the dark and longed to be able to step out into the bright sunshine without fear of her skin melting off. She knew that their chances of finding a cure in this lifetime were slim, but it was all the hope that they had to keep them going. Because she couldn’t bear to face up to what may truly happen… that they would be trapped in a world of night forever.

She climbed up to the small alcove where the bed was and saw that Claire hadn’t so much as twitched since she and her brother began their discussion. Her arm was heavily bandaged and she could see the marks on her neck from the half-healed bite from before and Alisaie gripped the front of her clothes tightly—feeling that she was going to be sick. Why? Why would she insist on staying here with them after all they put her through?

She sat at Claire side and gazed at her pale face, thinking long and hard as memories began to play themselves over in her mind.

_*Flashback*_

_“No.”_

_“My lady it’s your nameday so I would have thought…?”_

_“I said no!”_

_“Mistress Alisaie?!”_

_But Alisaie was already marching off with bitterness, refusing to listen to what the servant was saying. Eventually, she found her way to her grandfather’s library, hoping she could convince him not to have some ridiculous celebration._

_When she entered, she found her brother sitting on the couch with a large tome in his hands, while her grandfather sat opposite of Claire in front of the fire as he taught her Triple Triad._

_“Very good,” he chuckled as Claire laid the final card down and flipped a few more so that she had won all the cards. “You are truly a fast learner.”_

_He then looked up when he saw Alisaie there, looking very cross and her hands on her hips._

_“Alisaie? What is the matter?” he asked when she marched over and slump down on the couch next to Alphinaud with her arms tightly folded._

_“Is it true that we are going to be going to a ball for our nameday?” she asked, not even bothering to greet them._

_Her grandfather raised his eyebrows at her and she cleared her throat and said in a more respectful tone, “Grandfather.”_

_“Who told you that?” he asked._

_“Just that I overheard some of the staff mentioning it and when I asked, they said that ‘in honor of such a momentous occasion’ father turned our nameday into a spectacle,” she hissed, her tone growing more and more sarcastic with every word._

_“Alisaie,” Grandfather said but she refused to look at them._

_“I just want to know why we have to go out now of all times,” Alisaie asked._

_“It’s just that this is the year that your father finally took over as head of the Forum,” Grandfather said, “And I believe that the day he is elected to take the position, also happens to align with your namedays. I think he merely meant for this to be a celebration for the family.”_

_"Well, whatever the case, I don’t think it has to be such a big deal,” she answered, “I am perfectly happy with the normal festivities. A quiet dinner and maybe a gift or two. But that’s it.”_

_“Now, now,” Alphinaud reasoned, “It’s not so bad, it’s not often that we get to go out to such events?”_

_“And I’m sure that you are just loving this?” Alisaie said darkly, before looking to her grandsire and asking, “Grandfather, would it be possible that I stay home sick that night?”_

_But Grandfather just gave her a small smile and shook his head so that she felt her spirits sink._

_“I fear not, my dear,” he said as he gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them so that he could continue another game with Claire, “This is a very important night for your father as well as for you. And we should be there to support him. Besides, you cannot hide from every social even that we have. I think that it may prove to be… educational?”_

_Alisaie tried again and again to try and reason why she should be allowed to skip the event, but Grandfather had a perfect comeback for each and every one of them. In the end, he was willing to allow her to leave the party a little ahead of them, but only if Claire would be willing to walk back with her._

_Alisaie took it, even though she huffed at it and marched out of the room so that she could go out and sulk in the gardens._

_She felt a familiar presence coming up from behind and take her seat on the steps next to her. _

_“I just… I don’t like parties like this,” Alisaie said as she felt Claire’s gaze upon her. “I just… I hate it. I don’t like feeling like I’m put out for display like that. You know, mother used to dress me and Alphinaud up in identical outfits! Until we spoke, people would get use confused with each other. I hated that. I hated all of that and I just wished that I could be allowed to be different.”_

_Claire didn’t answer as Alisaie grumbled and kicked out at the pebbles at her feet, continuing to complain and growl until she ran out of insults._

_“I just feel like father is putting us on display again,” she sighed, “I know he cares, but I can’t help but feel that he’s doing this to get something out of it.”_

_“Is it so hard to believe that he is celebrating your namedays as well?” she asked._

_“Oh, I know he cares for us,” she said, “But I also feel that he wants to try and… I don’t know. Try to match us up with some influence scholar’s children or something.”_

_“Is that what you think?” Claire asked quietly._

_“Well, no,” Alisaie sighed once she took a few steadying breaths, finally looking at her, “But it feels like that sometimes. Like I’m some kind of prize lamb or horse that’s being raised, only to be sold off to the highest bidder. I know that father would never marry us off like that to just anyone, but I feel that he just… doesn’t know us as well as he should. Do you remember what he got for me for my last nameday?”_

_“A red dress and several books on advanced spells,” Claire said and Alisaie nodded, “I have to admit that I liked the color, but I don’t like dresses like those like that. I mean… frills and bows? And I prefer to use swords to spells. It feels like… he just doesn’t know me at all.”_

_She then took Claire’s hand in her own before adding, “I remember how you got me that wooden rapier… and set up a practice dummy out in the courtyard for me. You know me better than my own father.”_

_“Well, after three years, I should,” she pointed out and Alisaie smiled a little forcefully, but some of her dread was leaving her. “You truly think he has something to gain from making you the center of attention?”_

_“Maybe,” she sighed, leaning her head against Claire’s shoulder, enjoying how she seemed to silently support her. “I don’t like thinking like that, and I’m not sure if even father is really considering it. But it wouldn’t surprise me.”_

_“Well, if it makes you feel better, they also insist that I accompany you,” Claire pointed out._

_“Yeah, that’s one good thing,” Alisaie conceded, “But only because everyone in the room will be having their eyes on you when you step out in a dress that they won’t even pay any attention to me.”_

_Claire arched her eyebrows at that and asked, “What do you mean, a dress?” _

_Oh, she was deadly serious about that._

_Alisaie had reasoned that since Claire was nearly of age, there would be plenty of suitors there, who would be looking for a way into their family’s good graces. And there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Claire was very pretty. With dark green eyes the color of the pine trees that stretch across the landscape, and long, pink hair that gently curled around her heart-shaped face… there was no doubt that she drew the attention of boys wherever they went._

_Yet, for some reason, that also annoyed her almost as much._

_Still, with such a pretty girl with them, she knew that no one would pay her any attention and that brought some relief to her. _

_When the night of the celebration came, her grandfather had apologized to make her such an outfit, but their father insisted that she finally wear her pretty red dress with all the lace and ribbons that made her skin crawl just looking at it. _

_But she gritted her teeth and put it on, along with some golden shoes that matched the dress… so by the time she was dressed, she almost didn’t recognize herself. The only part of her that she recognized was her single earring and rather stormy expression when she looked into the mirror. _

_Whoever came up with this night to have such a ball needed to be punished with something sharp._

_There was a knock at her door and she looked up to see her brother coming in. He was dressed in a suit that was fitted to perfection for his thin frame and in his favorite shade of blue when he entered, with his own earring still in his ear. Otherwise, he looked very prim and proper… like the perfect example of a Sharlayan. _

_She could have smacked him when he took one look at her and was fighting the urge to laugh. She didn’t look that ridiculous, did she?_

_“Not at all, dear sister,” he answered, still smirking, “It’s just that you are almost as reluctant to wear a dress as Claire is. But I have to admit that you look very lovely in it. I think sometimes you forget you are a girl.”_

_“I don’t have to wear stupid dresses like this to prove I’m a girl,” she retorted sourly as she went marching out of the room with her brother at her heels._

_They went to the entrance of their home where Claire and her grandfather were waiting for them… and at the sight of them, she stopped dead in her tracks._

_She joked with Claire at first, knowing that she wasn’t happy about the idea of wearing a dress to begin with. After all, she usually wore light tunics with leather bracers and gaskins with a weapon either on her back or at her side so a dress was truly a rare sight. Alisaie could count on one hand just how many times she had worn a dress and still have fingers left over._

_It was only by meeting with the seamstress, and put in a few personal requests, was she agree to wear something so… different. She refused to wear such gaudy jewelry, but she also insisted on having some form of armor in the dress… for she reasoned how she could fight in something so flowing if anything should happen? While they doubted that anything could happen tonight, her grandfather was more than happy to agree to her terms and paid a little bit extra… so glad to find someone who took the safety of his grandchildren so seriously as they would work for something that could be both accepting by society at such an event, but can also be practical should something happen._

_The result was a stunning dress that reminded her something from the Far Eastern style, that held a light breastplate over her chest and covered parts of her shoulders while decorated with an ornate sash around her thin waist and a few decorated pieces that don her hair that made her look like some warrior princess._

_She had been so used to seeing Claire dress so casually in light armor that seeing her in something like this actually took her breath away. In fact, she could feel her brother stopping next to her and she knew he was stricken speechless as well… which was a feat in and of itself._

_Her grandfather glanced up to see them there and smiled warmly as he welcomed them down._

_“There you are,” he said, “I was just considering going to look for you both. I’m glad to see you here, and you both look very smart, if I do say so myself.”_

_Alisaie looked passed him to see Claire still there and asked, “Can I wear something like that in the future?”_

_He chuckled at that and promised that they would talk about it tomorrow, but they had to go now or they would be late. _

_Feeling that she was being dragged out to meet her executioner, Alisaie followed them through the cobblestone streets before arriving at the Grand Cosmos, where the gala was being held. As soon as she stepped inside, her senses were accosted by bright colors of suits and dresses dancing around a grand ballroom, while the buzz of talking and music pounded in her ears, and she could pick up the scents of rich foods and perfumes all throughout the hall as they made their way through._

_Alisaie did her best to try and enjoy this event, but she honestly couldn’t lie that well. Her dress was long enough that she kept tripping over it, and it irritated her skin while the heels hurt her feet when she tried to walk without tripping on her own ridiculous laces. She danced with a few others her age on the dancefloor, only so that she could tell her father that she danced during the party should he ask what she had done. Better that than tell him that she stood off to the side and just brooded in silence. _

_How her brother was able to stand this, she did not know. _

_Both of them had both been forced to dance, speak, and drink with every member of the Forum for the next few hours. Now, while each one of the Forum members took the time to introduce her to their families and treat them with the patience and politeness that she had come to expect, she found that she could care less about what Father said when he explained their names, titles, and why they were so important to the Forum. _

_At one point, Alisaie saw Claire standing off to the side with Alphinaud, who was speaking to her quietly near the tables full of food. But Alisaie wasn’t feeling hungry enough to join them, and quietly slipped away to find her grandfather._

_She begged father to allow her the chance to get some air, and was gratefully surprised when he agreed… perhaps having drunk one glass too many. Either way, she all but fled to the balcony where she could step out under the starry sky and breathe in the cool night air and sigh in relief of how the loud voices quieted to a dull din._

_How could they all put up with these stuffy events? It wasn’t like anyone actually wanted to come to these stupid things. They were expected to spend a fortune on fancy clothes and food, forced to converse with people they spend the rest of the year avoiding, listen to stupid speeches where they aren’t really listening to as they honor people that they don’t even like but everyone pretends to like them anyway, before staying two hours tops and then leaving as fast as possible to get home and go to bed. _

_She just couldn’t take it anymore. And when she felt the light breeze sweeping across the city and feeling how cool and refreshing it was, caused some of her anxiety to fade._

_After a few minutes of quiet, she felt a warm presence next to her and she jumped when she looked to find that Claire had appeared by her side, like she just stepped out of thin air._

_“You really need to stop doing that,” Alisaie told her grumpily. Seriously, how does she walk in heels without making a sound?_

_“Hard night?” Claire sympathized with her, resting her hands on the railing. _

_“Kinda…” Alisaie sighed tiredly._

_“Grew tired of the attention?” she asked as she leaned on the railing beside her as they looked over the city of sparkling white marble that shone in the weak moonlight._

_“Well, you had no small amount of admirers,” Alisaie pointed out to her and Claire rolled her eyes in a way that showed her that she wasn’t interested in any of them. Which was true, all night, the few times that she had caught glimpse of her in the hall, she had a crowd of both boys and girls around her, trying to draw them into their discussion. Alisaie decided she hated all of them._

_“Good,” she said, “You’re too good for them.”_

_“Oh, I don’t think your father agrees,” Claire answered calmly. _

_“Forget him,” Alisaie said with a frown. While her grandfather was very fond of Claire, the same couldn’t be said of their father. Not that he hated her or anything like that, he just didn’t see her as someone worthy of the attention. He was truly grateful that she served as a bodyguard for his children, but other than that, he didn’t seem too interested in her personally._

_Alisaie only knew of this when she sunk out of her bed one night to go to the kitchen to get some cookies for a late night snack, and over heard her father and grandfather talking to each other. She paused at the door when she heard their voices and was planning on sneaking back to her bed so that she wouldn’t be found and punished for being up so late… at least until she heard her father mention Claire’s name._

_‘She is a hard worker and a reliable guard, but is there any reason for her to be here anymore?’_

_Her father had reasoned that he was grateful for her work for the last three years but was she truly still needed here? He, of course, wouldn’t let her go without finding her work elsewhere, but he was just wondering if it was still practical since word around the Forum was starting to bring up questions._

_Her father said that he held nothing against her, but she was a young woman, and most her age would be looking for a good partner to settle down with and he would hate for her to feel that she would have to give that up for the sake of the family. Besides, with her and Alphinaud learning protective spells, he was beginning to feel that having a guard here all the time wasn’t needed. When Alisaie overheard that, she thought her heart would stop! The idea that her father was actually considering sending her friend away from them? She all but burst in, ready to start screaming at him… until her grandfather pointed out that they would need a protector all the more now that they were to be expected to make public appearances. Too many would try to get close to the family to improve their position in the Forum. _

_“Rest assure, I do not mean to ever hold her here against her will,” Grandfather reassured him. “And you do make several good points. I will speak to her about it after Alphinaud and Alisaie’s nameday if it will put your mind at ease. But when I first met her, I informed her as such that it is not a binding contract and she will be free to leave should she ever wish it. I do not think that we have nothing to worry about.”_

_They both sounded like they were getting up from the table and Alisaie quickly rushed back to her room before they spotted her._

_She had laid there all night thinking about what they had said and she could not deny that it bothered her greatly._

_She then turned to Claire and asked, “Claire? Are you… happy here with us?”_

_Claire turned her head to look down at her in great surprise and Alisaie mumbled what she overheard. Once she was done, Claire was silent as she thought it all over._

_“I must admit that it is not where I expected to end up, but I cannot say I’m unhappy here,” she confessed. _

_But that didn’t answer her question. Alisaie knew better than anyone that she was content here with them… but content isn’t the same thing as happy. _

_“What is it you would like to do, if you could?” she asked and Claire leaned against the railing as she thought it over. _

_“I would like to travel a little more,” she confessed, “You know? Go out and see more of the world? Go to distant places, experience new things? What about you?”_

_“You know… I never really thought of it,” Alisaie confessed as she gave it some serious thought. What was it that she wanted to do? She wasn’t sure she had a simple answer._

_“Well, how about you think about it and tell me when you figure it out?” Claire said kindly, “And then we can see what we can do to make it come true.”_

_Alisaie nodded, but when she looked up at her, she realizes that the idea of travelling the world wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She could go with Claire and they could have countless adventures as she tried to think about what it was that she would like to do with her own life until then? That seemed like a good idea to her. It would give her time to think of that, while Claire got the chance to explore as much a she would like. Or, if she would be unable to join her, she could give her a leave of absence for her to go out and explore to her heart’s content and to return every once in a while to share her experiences with her._

_That was the least that Alisaie could offer. After all, she had been dutifully by her side ever since she first arrived here. She owes her so much… and yet it saddened her greatly to think of how little she could offer in return._

_The two of them stood in silence for a time before they heard the orchestra beginning to pick up to a cheerful song and Alisaie found her head swaying slightly to the music._

_“Don’t you wish to rejoin the dancing?” she asked and Alisaie coughed at that._

_“You mean you don’t like to dance?” Claire asked._

_Alisaie looked away, very embarrassed, and after a moment of silence, Claire seemed to figure it all out._

_“You can’t dance?” she asked, “You never learned?”_

_“I did,” she said before blushing and mumbled, “A little. I just… I usually let my partner take the lead and try to avoid stepping on his toes?”_

_Claire just chuckled and Alisaie was about ready to tell her off before she held out a hand to her. Alisaie looked at her in confusion before she smiled back and said, “How about a dance right now?”_

_Normally, Alisaie would have gone marching off, but for some reason she couldn’t say no to her as she took her hand as the music inside began to start up on another song. Claire was still about twice as tall as she was, and she couldn’t help but feel like a little kid who was first learning to dance, but Claire didn’t criticize her slow and clumsy moves like her teachers used to._

_She was slow and patient as she led her around the veranda. She knew that if her brother were here, he would be laughing at how strange it must look, yet in that moment, she couldn’t have cared less. She just held her hands, feeling so safe and comfortable in that moment, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her. _

_Her presence means safety._

_The entire time the song played, she didn’t think about the expectations that were expected out of her or anything. She didn’t feel pressured to live up to such an impossible standard, nor did she feel that her own life was out of her hands._

_Here, it was just about enjoying herself and forgetting what came next. _

_The moment the song died down, she leapt up, and threw her arms around Claire’s neck, reluctant to let go. Claire was startled at this, but rubbed her back in a soothing way as she asked what was wrong. _

_“Nothing’s wrong,” she told her, murmuring into the soft part of her dress and avoiding the cold pieces of armor stuck on. “Not right now, anyway.”_

_She held on like that for quite a while. It wasn’t until she heard her brother calling out for her did she finally let go and fell back onto the stone just as her father stuck his head out the door to see them there. _

_“Come along, Alisaie, there’s someone I wish to introduce you to,” he said as she fought the sigh. But as she was pulled back inside, she made sure to reach out and take Claire’s hand… making sure to drag her along with her._

_Little did they know that it would be the last night that they would spend as they were. For it was the very next night did everything change._

** _*End of Flashback*_ **

Alisaie sniffled a little as she dabbed at her friend’s brow with a cool cloth to help soothe the fever.

It had already been five years since that night… five years since they were force to flee with their very lives and not a day went by that she didn’t think of all the sacrifices that their bodyguard and dear friend had to give to keep them safe.

Claire’s breathing slowly eased up and Alisaie laid down in the bed with her, resting her head against her chest as she listened to her heartbeat… which finally returned to normal.

She could still remember how hard she hugged her the night of her eleventh nameday… how she put all her strength into that movement to show her just how much she meant to her. Wanting her to realize how grateful she was to all she had done for her and had been there for her. She was not a servant or guard to her… she was family. Someone who stood by her and her stick-in-the-mud twin brother through every hardship, every bit of pain since they first met and she had no idea how she could ever repay her for all she had done.

But now it’s to a point that she could no longer hug her or she could end up causing serious harm. She needed to feed off her blood every so often so that she doesn’t lose her mind… all the while their friend was sacrificing both her health and happiness just to stay with them.

What was she to do? What could she do?

She was shaking and it took all she had not to squeeze harder and break Claire in half. Every moment of pain she had ever caused her over the years was coming back to haunt her. From that first moment when she broke her arm and hearing her cry out in pain made her feel as if her very heart was crushing under a great weight.

But the smell of her blood…? Just thinking about it was enough to cause her mouth to water… the most glorious thing she had ever tasted before or after turning… and she had to fight the groan of longing at the craving. She wasn’t even thinking when she smelled her blood and she could only remember biting into something as she drank her fill…?

At least, until her brother all by ripped her off and threw her backwards on the cave floor. She glared up at him, furious, and actually wanted to tear him apart… until she saw him leaning over Claire… who was on the floor with a gaping wound in her throat.

Shaking, not truly understanding at first what happened, she slowly looked down at herself to see the blood dripping from her mouth and onto her clothes.

She then let out a cry of mournful regret when it finally registered what she had done.

She had refused to even look at Claire for a week after that. She just huddled up in a corner of the cave and whimpered at what she had done. Alphinaud had done his best to help Claire after the attack, but his thirst was quickly getting the better of him and retreated to the corner with her when Claire recovered enough to look after herself.

It wasn’t fair… not to her or anyone.

But still, she stayed. Even when she was all but convinced that she would awaken at any time and find that she had made a run for it. No one would blame her for that. Hells, she probably would have left long ago if it was her in that position? She wanted to think that she would be as good as a person that she would remain behind… but she wasn’t sure what she would do.

She looked up at her friend’s sleeping face before moving up a little more to bury her face into her hair and neck. She could smell her scent for malms away… she knew it better than anything else and always knew what direction she would be in.

She pressed her lips against her skin and kissed the spot that she had first bitten her at that terrible first day. Silently vowing that one day, she will repay her for all she had done. She didn’t understand back then, but now she did know how she felt and why this was tormenting her to no end. For years now she kept these feeling buried deep inside under a lock and key, terrified of what would happen if the truth ever came out.

Sniffling in misery she reached up very slightly, knowing that her friend was still so out of it that she wouldn’t notice, and pressed light kiss on her beloved’s lips before resting her head against her chest to listen to her heart once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah, Alisaie has feelings for Claire. After being with someone for years like that, wouldn’t you? Well, she’s determined to keep those feelings to herself… but what of her brother? What are his feelings on the matter? And who is Estinien’s partner? Find out next time!)


	6. Of Lilies and Poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is trying to recover from her last battle, but until she does, it's up to the twins to look after her and continue on their research to save themselves. For Claire's sake, if nothing else, they are pushed to explore the Wanderer's Palace for more clues... but it seems that they aren't the only ones who seem to be stalking the empty halls of the ruins.

The next few days remained relatively quiet, which the twins were grateful for. It gave them time to being their exploration of the ruins that had once been part of the city of Nym. Most of the ruins were just that, ruins... though in some cases, calling them that much may have been a bit too kind since they were just the crumbling remains that could barely qualify as former structures. Indeed, as Alphinaud spent a couple of days mapping out the entire area, only to discover that the only structure that was more than broken stones was an large palace that stood upon the edge of Bronze Lake.

The people of Nym once had the Wanderer as their deity, and so the palace was built in honor of him, the Wanderer's Palace.

That had been the only place around here that he had yet to explore, having seen tonberries wandering about the edge of the lake every time he drew near to explore it.

Now they may not look dangerous, he was not foolish enough to try and fight tonberries on his own.

It gave them the time to prepare though, for their main focus on right now was caring for Claire.

As he had feared, the infection she got grew into a terrible fever, with the lack of blood, sleep, and food making it difficult for her body to fight it off. She was asleep in bed for days after first arriving to the Hermit's Hovel, and only last night did her fever finally break.

It appeared that it was more than just an infection however, and he actually feared the worst when he realized that the wound—though not very deep—had taken on a slightly greenish look after a couple of days… revealing that it had actually been poisoned.

This caused another wave of panic for both twins, who were truly dreading the worse.

Once, when Claire had been poisoned by a wild beast, they found that they could suck it right out through her blood. But she was far too weak for that right now. They knew they couldn’t afford to take any blood while she was in such a critical state.

So it was just the two of them doing whatever they could to help her fight off the poison. Though they were scared of even touching her wrong at this state, and were forced to go out every night to bring back all manner of herbs that could help cure her condition.

It was nearly a week later before she finally improved to such a point that they didn’t need to fear the worst. Yet now another problem had arose. It had been almost two weeks since either of them drank her blood and it was becoming harder and harder to fight the cravings that were demanding it. They made due with some of the creatures around the area, such as raptors, salamanders, or whatever they could catch... but it was like someone who had lived off the most delicious of banquets every night only to be told that they could have nothing but scraps from the table now. 

Even when Alphinaud returned to check on Claire, he took one look at her and his mouth actually began to water.

"We can't keep this up," he told his sister later on as they sat below the loft at the desk and out of sight. It was easier at the manor where there were plenty of places to hide. Here, that wasn't so easy, they were sharing a small hut and her scent only grew stronger and stronger—more enticing with every passing day.

"I never thought you were be so weak as to allow cravings to take you, brother," Alisaie hissed.

"You can't mean to tell me that you aren't craving now," he hissed back and he saw how her head turned away stubbornly and he sighed.

"I know that we can’t risk it. I know that she needs to rest, we can't afford to take anymore when she's in this state, but I'm terrified that if we don't taste it soon...?" he said and she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

They both knew that she wouldn't mind if they did feed if it was critical, but she hated it. It was bad enough asking her for it when she was awake, let alone while she was still unconscious. They had no right to demand more than she could give.

That only cemented the idea in Alisaie’s mind to continue the search for a cure. They had managed to make a rough outline of the area around them, and she decided that she could leave Alphinaud in charge of looking after Claire tonight while she went on ahead. After all, the sooner they could find a cure, or at least find a way to fight off the cravings, the better it would be for all of them.

"I think that we should explore the palace tonight," she decided, "We have to get a move on with finding a cure so that we won't have to worry about wanting to eat her. And by we go and explore, I mean me," she added firmly to him. "I'll go right now."

"Now?" he demanded, turning his gaze to the window where they could see the horizon which was already looking lighter. "Dawn will be here before we know it."

"And we wasted enough time doing nothing but thinking about how hungry we are," Alisaie retorted, "I'll just stake out the area and see if I can find the entrance and get a look inside if I can. After that, I'll return and then we will go out tomorrow night."

He had a bad feeling about that, but when he glanced back to the loft, it seemed to make up his mind for him and he nodded.

"Alright," he said, "But you must swear to me to return before sunrise. If not, there are several places you can hide where you will be out of the light if that happens."

She was very doubtful that she would need it, but he pointed out several areas on their drawn out map that could work as 'safe' for them, at least until it gets dark enough for them to return here.

She was out the door almost before he was finished talking and heading up the path as he returned to caring for their friend.

Mayhaps they were acting a little recklessly here, but he knew that their urgency was because of her condition.

He had thought that the medicine they had on hand would have been enough to help that first night, but he didn't take into account of her weakened blood. From all the years she had fought and bleed, her body was no longer able to fight off such sickness as she once could.

By that next morning, her fever had reached dangerous levels and Alisaie all but threw herself at him in a hysterical mess with not knowing what to do or how to help.

He did his best to heal her from here, but with that hateful sun glaring from them that morning, they couldn't go out looking for more medicine without burning alive. They were forced to do what they could from just the tiny shack and what little supplies they had with them. The second that it was dark again, Alisaie sprinted off to collect cold water from a nearby creek since the waterfall outside the hut would do little to soothe a raging fever. He also gave her a list of herbs to collect that would help take the fever down as well as improve what her blood was lacking.

He stayed at Claire’s side and worked furiously on all healing spells he knew as his sister ran out the door. Why did his aether not work like it once could? He had been a child prodigy at healing, for gods sake, what was the matter with him? Ever since he was infected with the Black Rose, he hasn't been able to use any of his healing spells but the most minor of ones. And even then, they were hardly effective! What he wouldn't give for one good Esuna spell right now. 

But they were able to make do for at least the first couple of days. By the third day though, her fever had reached so high that… that for a while there, he did not think that she would awaken again. She was dying right before their eyes and he never hated himself more for feeling so useless.

Finally, he was forced to seek out proper medicine from professionals. 

That night had been slightly chilly, so the merchant didn't think too much when he saw the teen approach him with a cloak wrapped around him and his hood up to cover his eyes. He was just pleased with the money he gave him and a potion bottle to take back to his friend.

At last, it seemed to do the trick that they had been praying for and her fever gradually went down after that. 

The merchant had given them strict instructions that they just had to take care of their friend while letting the medicine do its job. That included rest and getting her to eat something. Which was easier said than done. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, so trying to get her to eat something was almost impossible. But the few times that she was awake enough to get something into her, they would plead with her into swallowing some broth, since she seemed too weak to even chew—and even tipped it down her throat for her.

It was slow progress, but they finally made it to a point that they were comfortable that she would recover without their constant hovering over her.

The fact that Alisaie, who refused to leave her side nearly the whole time, felt it was safe enough for her to go out and continue searching for their own cure was proof of that.

He spent the rest of the night watching over her. Sitting at her side and watching as her chest rose and fell; which was the only clear indication that she was still alive right now. He grabbed her hand gently in his, pressing his forehead against their entwined hands, fighting against the wave of misery that was fighting to break free.

He didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t even take her to professional healers to be properly cared for. They would surely see her arms and guess right away where those scars came from. They would know that she was caring for vampires… and for many that was enough to be questioned or even imprisoned.

It was all because of them.

She couldn’t get the help she needed because that would risk giving them all away, and her possibly imprisoned for it. But then again, she wouldn’t need a healer if it wasn’t because she was caring for them to begin with.

He was lost and scared, this heaviness in his chest made it feel like he was dragging around a heavy boulder inside him. He didn’t know how they were going to get through this for much longer. He was tired. No, not just tired, exhausted. He was sick to death of being forced to hide from the sun and from other people. Tired of running from one place to the next in fear of being seen. He then thought of that Lalafell who saw him in the woods that night and screwed up his face… he was tired of people being afraid of him.

He had thrown all his hopes in being able to continue his grandfather’s work and find a possible cure, but as the days went on, turning into months and years, he was losing hope of being able to find a way. At least, in this lifetime.

And when he dreamt, he was plagued by terrible nightmares of becoming the monster that everyone thought him to be.

There was a thousand different reasons why he should give up, but he just couldn’t bear to face the facts that he would be admitting defeat to a world of blood and darkness. If only his grandfather were here to help them...? He was sure that he would have found something by now if that attack never happened?

He could still remember that night all too well. It was a nightmare that he knew he would never be able to forget.

After they were forced to flee from Sharlayan, it was months before they heard any news of his grandfather or anyone else back home. During that time, thanks to a lot of rumors and heresay, they discovered that some Garlean soldiers had taken a chest and an explosive before setting it off in the middle of town, which released the Black Rose that was trapped inside it, and everyone within range was…?

He buried his face into the blanket on the bed, fighting hard against the wave of despair that continued to burrow deeper and deeper into his heart.

He remembered the shock he felt when Claire returned from the markets one day, showing him and Alisaie the article from the Mythril Eye, a magazine in Ul’dah, and he read the fate of his grandfather. Apparently, the whole attack was blamed on a group of rebels from the Empire who sought to use the Black Rose against them as a weapon and they accidently set it off when they fled and it was just written up as an accident.

Accident? Did they really think anyone would believe that?!

Rebels fleeing from the Empire accidently caused the crate to explode in the middle of town? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. But the worst part was how he learned how his father and grandfather were now forced to work alongside Garlemald for the cleanup. Sharlayan was officially under the ‘cooperative care’ of the Garlean Empire.

Words could not well express the outrage he felt at that. Alisaie grabbed the article and tore it up into shreds before she broke down crying, crying for hours and even days after that. Even though they all knew that their family most likely had no other choice in the matter, it was too much to bear at that moment.

He just wished that all of this would go away.

“Damn it all,” he whispered through gritted teeth as he gripped the blankets tightly, and he could feel it tearing under his fingers. He slipped in and out of a doze, convinced that the nice feeling of the gentle ruffle of his hair was from his imagination.

At least until he heard:

“Alphinaud…”

His head jerked up at once at the sound of her voice and stared to see that Claire was finally awake—or at least coherent enough to be considered awake. He had never been happier to see her eyes open and blinking blurrily at him, a faint smile on her face, as well as slight concern when she gazed at him.

"You're awake," he said, reaching over to brush the bangs from her sweaty brow with a gentle hand.

"I-I guess I am," she whispered, looking around curiously. "What happened to me?"

Her eyes were red and sore, and it looked like she struggled to keep them open as he quickly dampened the cloth in the bowl of water at her bedside and dabbed at her face.

"You were sick," he told her shakily, "Really, really sick. You had us terribly worried, Alisaie is going to give you such a telling off when she comes back."

"Did she go somewhere?" she asked worriedly.

"Just to look around the ruins," he reassured her, "It was you that we were worried about."

She blinked, as if slowly registering what he had just said before closing her eyes again wearily and asked, “I was sick? I see, that’s why I feel so weak. How long… have I been sick?”

“Almost a week,” he confessed and her eyes snapped open again in shock and she pushed herself up.

"Hey, take it easy," he said, his hands on her shoulders, ready to push her back down by force if he had to, "Don't push yourself."

"I've been out for a week?" she asked, running a hand over her exhausted face, and he suddenly realized how much older she looked. "I didn't think that I would be in that bad a shape? What was wrong with me...?"

"Well..." he stammered before taking her arm in his own and pulled up the sleeve to show her the scar from the blade that cut her from before. “I thought that it had been just a minor infection, but now I can't help but wonder if there was something else on that blade. Not sure what type, but it appeared to have been some kind of poison. You had a bad fever, but because of all... of all the blood you loss over the years, you just weren't... healthy enough to be able to fight it off."

He lowered his head as his voice died on his lips. There it was again… the fact that they were killing her.

“No, I got to get up,” she said and moved to get out of bed, only to stumble and fell to the floor like a sack of stones.

"Claire!" he cried out in panic as he jumped down next to her, terrified that she had a relapse. She slowly and painfully pushed herself up onto her arms, groaning out slightly at how weak her body had become.

"Damn it," she groaned, feeling humiliated at how her body wasn't working like it normally was. "I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm letting you both down."

"Don't you dare think like that," he said with a growl, helping her up so that they were both kneeling on the floor. "Anyone else would have collapsed a long time ago! Please, don’t you push yourself any more than you have to. Alisaie and I have been taking care of everything, so… so please… don’t…”

His face screwed up with pain before he wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close.

“A-Alphinaud?” she asked, taken back.

“Please, just… let me have this,” he whispered, and he held on as tightly as he dared to without hurting her any more than she had. He had tried for years to hold onto hope, but it was gradually being worn down. And the only person they had left in the world, the only person who they knew they could count on for her love and support was here suffering because of them.

They were killing her.

Slowly, but surely killing her.

At this rate, she would…?

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She didn’t say anything, which he was grateful for. He didn’t think he could stand to hear her apologizing for what she would see as her own weakness.

He savored the feeling of her arms around him as he closed his eyes and listened to her heart beating in her chest as he tried to think of something that he could say or do to show her that they were just happy to see her alive.

Finally, he realized that she had to be starving after all this and pulled back.

“Are you hungry?” he asked her hurriedly, “We had been making that stew you taught us, but you hadn’t been able to eat too much of it.”

“That would be nice,” she said, but he could see her shifting uncomfortably.

“Or… if you would like something else…?” he added but she was shaking her head.

“I want… I want to get cleaned up,” she said wearily, looking down at her worn body. “I know if I get cleaned up, I’ll feel a lot better. But…?”

But she was too weak for that. They knew of the hot springs just outside, but if she was struggling just to move around, it could prove to be difficult just to go outside. She may need help just undressing and…? Oh, gods, he suddenly wished it was Alisaie who was here.

“I’ll help you,” he said determinedly, “But… ah… I promise not to look.”

She looked up wearily, and it seemed she was too tired to really argue. He helped her up, and cautiously made their way down the ladder before they stepped outside into the warm summer air, where the hot springs bubbled invitingly. He helped guide her over to the water’s edge before he actually pulled a scrap of cloth out and blindfolded himself so that she would feel more comfortable. Despite the fact that they had spent almost every waking moment together for five years, there were still some lines that one does not cross.

“Don’t you look,” she warned him as he heard the rustle of clothing and he felt that his head would explode from the sound.

“I swear, I won’t,” he said, his back to her and the blindfold on tightly as he helped her to pull her arm free from the tunic. He did his part when he helped her to the water’s edge and heard the slight splash as she dropped to her knees.

His senses were on high alert, and he wished, now more than ever, that Alisaie was here to help.

Claire took her time as he could hear the water as she sighed at the warmth of the hot springs. He remained silent, moving so that he was on the other side of a large rock so that it didn’t seem like she had someone there to watch her as she got clean.

It would be awhile before either of them spoke.

"Alphinaud?" she asked and his ears perked up at the sound of her voice on the other side of the boulder. "Aren't you thirsty?"

He had been dreading that talk.

"N-No," he stammered and winced at how obviously fake it sounded. "What I mean is, we can wait for a while longer. Do not concern yourself with us. Focus on your own recovery."

"But it has been days since you had anything," she said and he heard a feeble splash and he felt himself gulp down nervously. "Surely you must be craving it by now?"

"A little," he confessed. He could smell her scent in the air, upon the water, and gods... he was drooling at the mere thought of the taste. With a deep breath, he added, "But the last thing that either of us want to do is cause for you to have a relapse.” 

Oh, how he hated himself for thinking this way, how he wished that he could look at her without thinking about how wonderful her blood would taste?

He could still think back to those happier days when the most important thing he had to worry about were his exams or breaking something he shouldn't have been touching.

_*Flashback*_

_“Is it alright if I come in?”_

_Alphinaud turned his head away as he sulked on the floor next to the bed. He had been sitting there for the last bell or so as he sulked, just twisting some pulled threads from the rug at his feet as he let his guilt eat him alive. _

_It wasn’t until he heard a knock at the door did he come out of grim state. He slowly sat up, thinking that it was going to be his father, or his grandfather—who would surely have been told by now—and they were coming in to tell him how disappointed they were in him. So it was with a surprise to see that it was Claire sticking her head into the room with a small basket._

_“Oh, yes… of course,” he said before turning his mind back to playing with the frayed helm of the rug once more. He heard her enter and close the door, but he didn’t even bother to look up for a second time as he waited for the inevitable. _

_That was when something red entered his vision and he blinked, realizing that it was an apple and looked up to see that she had a couple apples in her basket, and was holding one for him._

_"I know your father said that you were to go to bed without dinner, but...?" she asked with a sunny smile._

_He looked up at her, his checks suddenly burning as he took one, realizing how hungry he was._

_"Thank you," he said, and she sat down on the floor next to him as they shared a basket of apples. Well, she ate while he just stared at the fruit in his hands, as if expecting it to start telling him off._

_“Now, I’m not sure I know the full story,” Claire told him kindly as he just looked at the apple, “But I heard Alisaie mention that you got into trouble?”_

_He nodded grimly. _

_“Can I ask what happened?”_

_“I just…” he sighed, “I was in grandfather’s study looking for another book to read… that was when I found several bottles that were part of grandfather’s study.”_

_“For vampires?” Claire asked and he nodded._

_“I was… I just wanted a closer look and…?” he stuttered before his voice died and he pulled his legs up to bury his face into his knees. “I knocked them over…?”_

_He felt her hand on his back and rub him gently as she offered him some silent comfort while he rubbed his eyes. He felt so miserable right now that he wished that he could just sink through the floor and disappear._

_“Father heard the glass breaking and came in,” he said, “And so an entire moon of research could have been lost because of me if grandfather hadn’t taken such good notes.”_

_“At least they didn’t lose anything important,” she reassured him._

_“Didn’t stop father from being furious,” Alphinaud mumbled. He didn’t mean to break those bottles… he just wanted to get close enough to read the labels so that he could see what was in them. But he ended up leaning too far on the desk and ended up overturning the table, which knocked the bottles to the floor where they shattered._

_His father, needless to say, was not happy in the slightest. _

_He must have yelled at him for at least an hour before ordering him to his room and to stay there until he could think of what to do with him._

_That had been bad enough, but the words he spoke… how he had disgraced himself and disappointed the entire family for his carelessness. That had been the worst part. Especially since he knew that he would have to face grandfather later on about what he broke and admit to him that he damaged his research. _

_Why not just stab him with a rusty knife while they were at it?_

_Now here he was, waiting for the dreadful moment for his father and grandfather to return._

_“I know that saying sorry wasn’t going to undue it, but I really am sorry,” he mumbled as Claire pulled him a little closer so that he was resting his head against her shoulder. “I know that grandfather’s research is compromised by me, but I swear, I didn’t…?”_

_“I know that, and I think your father knows that,” she reassured him._

_“So why did he continue on like that?” he asked bitterly, burying his face into her sleeve._

_“I don’t think that it was just because of the research,” she suggested, and he looked up in confusion as she added, “I think that maybe they were more worried that you could have been exposed to the Black Rose, or could have gotten yourself hurt.”_

_“You really think so?” he asked and she nodded._

_“Your grandfather told me about how well you’re doing in your studies, and he said how proud of was of you and Alisaie,” she told him and she smiled at how red he turned at that news. “I just think that he was afraid that something bad could have been in those vials and that was why he was upset.”_

_Alphinaud frowned as he thought that all over._

_“I… I didn’t think about that,” he mumbled._

_She just smiled as she ruffled his hair in an affectionate way and he closed his eyes at her touch._

_“He’ll be mad for a while, but I do think that it will all be water under the bridge sooner or later,” she promised. “Just promise to be more careful and I don’t see why they won’t forgive you.”_

_He sniffled as he nodded, but he felt a little better already as he finally took a bite out of the apple she brought him. She sat with him until there wasn’t anything left in the basket but the cores. By that point, he was already smiling again and Claire made to get up. _

_But as she did so, he took her hand and held on tightly._

_“Can… can you stay?” he asked, and he felt himself turning red at how childish it sounded, “Just… just until…?”_

_Gods, if his sister had heard how needed he sounded…?_

_But Claire didn’t laugh, she just nodded and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close as he held on tightly, waiting for the hammer to fall. And she even stood at his side the whole time when his father returned to scold him. _

_She didn’t say anything, and just held his hand in silent comfort as he took his scolding and promised not to do it again. But like she had said, after a couple days, any anger was quickly recognized as concern for his safety, and he felt that he better understood his guardians after that moment. When his punishment was finally over, where he had been forced to do various chores around the manor, Claire was the first person he went to and gave her a big hug._

_She seemed surprised by this, but she happily returned the hug as he vowed to be more open-minded about other people._

_*End of Flashback*_

Alphinaud smiled slightly as he leaned his back up against the boulder, remembering that day all too clearly. She had always been there to take care of him, this was the least that he could do to return all she had done. 

“Such a fool I was…” he added softly. “Full many people have I burdened, and you not least of all.”

“What was that?”

“Hmm?” he asked, startled, almost forgetting that she was even there. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something.” He was silent for another moment before sighing and added, “I just… you have always stood by my side Claire, even when I don’t deserve it.”

The splashing stopped for a moment and he could tell that she was looking over at him.

His own hands trembled slightly as he gripped them tightly, struggling to find the right words.

“Yet you have always stood by my side, and through your example taught me much and more,” he said, “But I just… what I’m trying to say is… thank you. For everything.”

He then felt a damp hand take his own and he froze as he felt her familiar calloused hand brush her thumb across his knuckles in a comforting way.

He held on tightly, just silenltly thanking her for just being here.

Later on, when she was done with her bath and redressed, he helped her to step back into the hut, though she was already feeling stronger, and set her at the small table before fixing up something. He brought out a bowl of the leftover stew and half a loaf of bread, almost beginning for her to eat as much as she could.

Thankfully, she was starving and she ate without complaint, much to his relief. He then proceeded to tell her what they managed to find about the ruins and how they believed that the people of Nym, who were masters at healing, may have some secrets that they could use to help the situation.

“You think that the palace may hold some artifacts that we can use?” Claire asked curiously and he nodded.

“There’s no telling, but it’s worth a look,” he told her before looking to the window and frowned at lighter horizon. “And Alisaie’s been gone for a while.”

He sighed as he stood up.

“I’m going to go out and bring her back, and I think that she would be glad to know that you’re finally up,” he said before adding sternly, “And before you ask, no, you aren’t coming. You’re doing better, but you need to go back to bed.”

“I’ve been sleeping for a week, a little fresh air would do me some good,” she told him.

He spluttered, about to go into a long discussion about how she shouldn’t be pushing herself so soon, but he soon saw that she was smiling and realized that she was teasing him.

“That’s unkind,” he said and she just chuckled.

“In truth, I don’t think I’m ready to go anywhere just yet,” she confessed as she had to really work to push herself to stand up. “It’s already hard to keep my eyes open, but I am feeling much better.”

“I’m glad,” he said, at her side immediately, “Now, let’s get you back to bed? I’ll be back soon after dragging Alisaie back. I may even be back sooner than that if Alisaie is on her way back now, which I’m certain she is. You just rest until then? Alisaie will be most disapproving if she knew that you were up.”

“Oh, yes, I do not wish to miss hearing her disapproval for me being up for anything,” Claire said with a roll of her eyes. But she allowed him to help her back up the ladder and he tucked her back into bed with an affectionate glance at her.

“Rest then, my friend,” he told her warmly, and it felt so good to smile again as he brushed her bangs from her face. “I’ll be back soon and you should be safe here. We should be able to use this place for some time, so there is no need to worry.”

She nodded as she felt her eyes finally lose the battle for sleep, and closed. The last thing that Claire felt was Alphinaud’s slightly cold hand stroking her cheek in such a tender way that she doubted it would have harmed a butterfly before she fell asleep.

***Claire***

Claire eventually awoke sometime after that. The first thing that she realized when her eyes opened was that she was alone. She blinked, having grown so used to sharing a bed that when she was waking up alone, it was almost a foreign feeling that she didn’t like. She turned her head around, waiting for the slight dizziness to fad before she was able to sit up and look around.

The bed creaked as she moved, and she thought that would have been enough to get the twins attention, but she was suddenly struck by how strangely… silent it was. No sounds of pages being turned or the scratching of a pen, no snippy remarks from either one as they argued over theories and rumors that were heard. No, it was… quiet… far too quiet.

"Alphinaud? Alisaie?!" she called. No one answered her. 

That wasn't like them. They always answered her whenever she called out.

Her concern growing, she slowly moved out of bed and stood up, her limbs still shaking as she carefully climbed down the ladder on her own this time. She glanced around at the hut, seeing the many shelves full of old books all stacked up neatly and she suspected that the twins may have been desperate for something to keep them busy while they were here since they were normally a lot messier than this.

She went to the window and gazed out at the cloudy skies, and suspected that rain was going to come. And judging from the storm clouds in the distance, it looked like it would be a big one. Not that it mattered since it was still daylight out! Where were they? Why weren’t they here?

She wanted to wait, she knew that she was just getting over being sick, but she couldn’t just sit here and not know!

So, after rummaging around in her bag for a moment, she pulled out a long robe and changed into that before pulling out her healing wand. It wasn’t much to go on right now, but it was all she had at the moment and she hoped that the robe would keep her warm should it start raining.

She staggered outside, her muscles screaming in protest as she made her way up the trail, sticking close to the mountain. She was still dizzy and felt like she was fighting the little contents she had left in her stomach with every step she took. But she fought her way through it as she emerged from the hidden path and followed the drifting islands of crystal across the landscape. She recalled Alphinaud mentioning the palace, and so she immediately headed to the east of here, believing that perhaps when they went to explore the ruins, they got so caught up there that they didn’t notice that the sun had risen until it was too late and they were bunkering down to wait until sunset.

At least, that was what she was hoping for.

She would be more than happy to take them worrying over her like a pair of mother hens if she just knew that they were safe.

But there was this strange feeling in her gut, that had nothing to do with her sickness, and right now it was screaming at her that something was terribly wrong. She only hoped that, for once, her senses were the ones that were wrong in this case.

She crossed over the rocky landscape before it melted away to become more of marshlands and soon she was splashing her way through knee high water. She went out of her way to avoid the hot springs from Camp Bronze Lake where she knew was a place for injured soldiers of the Lominsan military, and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to explain why she was all the way out here. She found some relief in the form of a crumbling pathway and was able to step up and out of the water as she continued on her way to the very edge of the marsh where the rest of the lake stretched out before her and the ruins of the palace that towered over her.

It should be plenty dark enough inside for the twins to bunker down and hide if they were caught up in the sunlight. But so far she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. What was going on?

So now began the task of finding her way across the river and forcing her way through the palace if she had to. To her surprise, and relief, she did find an old boat stationed near the edge of the lake. It was certainly worn, but it was strong enough to hold her weight and so with a mental promise to return it before the owner realizes that it’s gone, she paddled her way out into the middle of the lake, with the shadow of the palace looming over her ominously.

She turned her head up, her neck craning to get a good look as she approached it. She could see the symbol of the Wanderer engraved upon the stone, could smell the water and flowers that grew around the area as she slowly made her way closer and closer.

When she spotted the shore… she frowned, seeing what looked like another boat already tied up and left there at the very edge and she drew closer to get a good look at it. It was a smaller boat with nothing but a single paddle left inside it; but though the boat was old, the rope it was tied with was fairly new and she ran her fingers along it, as if hoping that it would tell her something.

But as she did so, her fingers found something and she pulled back to see a single strand of long, red hair…?

Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary… but when she gazed up to the rocks where one could climb up and onto solid stone, she realized that there were muddy footprints. She heaved herself up and onto the stone so that she could get a good look, and saw that it was a pretty large size—far bigger than the twins—and the owner was wearing a rather heavy boot from the size and impact of it. Though the mud was mostly dried, she could still see slight traces of a dampness around it and she suddenly had a bad feeling that this had something to do with the twins not returning. This print was still pretty fresh… less than a day old. And if this boat was still tied up here then…?

She pulled her wand out and began to make her way into the ruins. For the entrance, there was no roof and so a little bit sunlight that wasn’t covered with clouds shone through and allowed her to get a good look around while the sound of running water and birds chirping could be heard from somewhere nearby.

But still no traces of the twins and her worry only continued to grow as she moved on. The sunlight caused serious burns to vampires, and if left out in it too long, those burns could easily take their lives… reducing them to nothing more than burnt husks… a terrible way to go. She gulped, her worry feeling like claws digging into her chest. As she moved across some shallow pools, something twinkling within the water caught her eye and she paused there and looked down. She saw something silvery shining in the water and reached down to grab whatever it was, not sure why she did it… and then her heart sank when she saw what it was.

It was an earring. Not just any earring though, it was one of the twins triangle-shaped earrings. She recognized it at once, having never seen the twins remove them for long, and after a quick examination, it showed that the link had broken off. Did something happen to them and this fell off in a struggle? Or did it just break off when they were exploring and didn’t notice it?

She made to get up, ready to force herself to run if she had to, when her hand brushed against something else in the water and she paused, almost afraid of what else she would pull out. But this time it wasn’t a piece of jewelry… it was a stone.

She picked up the small stone, looking over it curiously, and turning it over in her hands. At first, it didn’t look like it was something that should have gotten her attention… but as she held it up to the light to get a better look, she could see what looked like a tiny pair of spectacles engraved upon the stone. She blinked… and then there was a bright flash of light that entered her vision.

She let out a gasp and moved back, not sure what happened, but her hand went to her weapon… before stopping when she saw that she was no longer alone. Floating there in front of her, was what could only be described… as a fairy?

Claire blinked as the sparkling creature twirled out in the air, her wings glowing like the afternoon sun, and was smiling warmly at the sight of her.

“Ah… hello?” she said as the fairy spun about in the air happily, as if seeing her here was something that made her dance with joy.

“Um… where did you come from?” she asked, but the fairy didn’t answer her as she fluttered close to her and landed so that she sat upon her shoulder for a moment, and continued to smile.

“Hi,” she said, still somewhat awkwardly as the fairy just giggled silently, leading Claire to think that she either didn’t want to speak, or honestly couldn’t. She spent a couple minutes, wondering what to do as she watched the fairy continued to look around with bright curiosity, as if fascinated by everything it saw.

But the more she watched it, the more she found herself smiling at the cute innocence in the fairy’s face. That was when she came across a group of lilies that were growing nearby in a patch of sun and looked back to Claire. Claire watched how she pointed to them and then pointed at herself.

“The lilies?” she asked as the fairy nodded and kept pointing from the lilies and then to herself before Claire understood.

“Oh, is that your name? Lily?” she asked and the fairy clapped excitedly, thrilled to see that Claire guessed right.

Claire found herself chuckling at the fairy’s antics before she remembered where she was and her smile faded.

“Do you know where my friends are?” she asked the tiny fairy as she fluttered about her head. “There are two of them, twins, with long white hair? Did you see them go past?”

The fairy didn’t speak but she was still smiling as she gestured for her to follow after her. With nothing more to lose, she followed deeper into the palace. She stepped out of the garden and into the palace properly, and almost all the light was blocked out, lit only by enchanted lanterns. Claire continued her way through, her senses on high alert, and worry truly sinking in for her two young charges. She made her way deeper and deeper, finding some old contraptions that were used to open the doors, which had been rusted clean through—though showed some signs of oil being applied to them, to get them to turn.

At one point, she ran her finger over the gears of one contraption and realized that it was still warm… having been applied recently. At least she wasn’t alone, for Lily kept gesturing for her to follow after her, leading the way through the ruins, and the soft glow of her wings helped to light the way for her and calm some of her nerves.

She began to run, at least walk as fast as her wounded body would allow, and did her best to muffle any sounds. Someone else was in this palace, and she was frightened that Alphinaud and Alisaie were caught up in danger. For the only people she could clearly imagining coming here were other vampires… and hunters.

Hoping that she was just imagining it, she turned a corner, revealing a series of stairs that crossed over here and there, and just finding her way around was difficult as she tried to keep calm and not let her imagination get the better of her.

She had just come upon another doorway that showed recent signs of being opened when Lily paused and hovered in midair as she pointed. Claire looked around, and at first, she didn’t see anything. At least until she realized that there was an odd sniffling sound. It was so quiet that she almost missed it, but it was unmistakable… it was someone crying.

She blinked and moved in a little closer to the sniffling sound, now curious to what could be making it. For it didn’t sound like it belonged to either Alphinaud or Alisaie—instead it sounded like it came from a child, but who could…?

That was when she saw her. Tucked behind a statue was a small figure dressed all in white. She moved closer and realized that it was a young girl, who couldn’t have been older than twelve or thirteen summers old, with long red hair tied with a pink ribbon in a single braid on the ride side of her head. She was also in a pure white dress with a pair of combat tight boots, all curled up in a tight ball as she sobbed.

“Are you alright?” she asked, and the girl’s head jerked up fearfully at the sound of her voice.

And as soon as she saw the girl’s eyes, she knew what she was… and she held up her arm in time to block the attack as the vampire girl threw herself at her, biting down on her arm.

She let out a furious cry, trying to throw the girl off as she bit down hard on her forearm, desperate for blood, her eyes glowing with a savage hunger as she began to suck. Unlike with the twins, who were so frightened of hurting her, this was a wild sucking noise as she began to drink. Thankfully, Claire had already threw her off before she could do more than pierce her skin with those sharp teeth and the girl hit the ground hard.

She hissed, rolling to her feet before she threw herself back at Claire. Claire was able to grab her arms and held her back as the girl cried out hungrily, practically begging as she screamed, “It burns! It hurts! Thancred!”

Claire slammed the girl to the ground, holding her there as she struggled underneath. She fought tooth and nail to get free, but the vampire girl was very weak, most likely from hunger, so that even Claire in her own weakened state could hold her down. But this only made her more desperate and thus more dangerous.

“Calm down!” she yelled, but she knew that there was no point, the girl was starving and craved the taste of blood, desperate for the first drop of blood she ever tasted and had given into her madness.

She knew that it was only right to put the girl out of her misery, to prevent her from attacking innocent people in her mad search for more blood… but she needed both of her hands to hold the girl down and couldn’t deal a final blow like this.

She quickly calculated that she had only seconds, but could move fast enough she would let go and leap back and begin firing spells at her. Not enough to kill, but enough to knock her back and give her time to prepare a Repose spell… which will put her to sleep, and give Claire time to finish her off.

Still, she felt sick to the stomach at the thought of being the one to finish this girl off and she tried to think of something else, anything else, she could do to prevent this from ending in such a bloody way.

When nothing else came to mind, she prepared to leap back, ready to end this, when…?

“Ryne!”

Her head jerked up in time to see a figure dressed all in white come barreling towards them. She gasped and moved back as the edge of a blade swept through the air and nearly succeeded in causing her head to fly off.

She moved quickly, twirling about and moving backwards, her wand back in her hand as she stared ahead. A young man, somewhere in his twenties, was standing there in a long white coat, decorated with many black leather belts and straps, with large and heavy boots on his feet. His blade shown with a steely glint in this darkness, as his short white hair fell over his face.

But he wasn’t going for the vampire, who was wheezing on the ground, he was pointing the weapon directly at her.

“Don’t you take another step!” he warned as she was suddenly wishing she had an axe or something in her hands instead of a tiny twig.

“Your girl attacked me!” she yelled back, and she could feel her sleeve sticking to her arm from where the girl bit down on her.

The man’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved about, his eyes shifting between Claire and the girl on the ground.

Just as it looked like things were going to end in more violence, she heard a familiar pair of voices calling out in fear, “CLAIRE!”

Her head jerked up in time to see the twins, both of them dirty, wet, and had rips in their clothes, were sprinting towards her and she sighed in relief to see them both alive. That was when she realized that they had come from the same direction that this newcomer had come, and her eyes shifted back to him for a moment to see the rips in his sleeves and her eyes narrowed.

If he had done something to them…?

But the man seemed a little startled at seeing both twins as they ran passed him and straight at Claire, their arms wrapping around her as she welcomed them both in without even stopping to think.

“What are you doing up?” Alisaie demanded, gripping the front of her robe with shaking hands, “You need to rest!”

“I was worried when you two didn’t come back,” she answered, out of breath, yet her eyes never leaving the newcomer’s movements, who was looking both taken aback by this, and a little… embarrassed?

“How did you two get out?” he demanded.

“We smelled blood, that’s what happened!” Alphinaud shot back, adopting the cold voice he used whenever he was angry. Alisaie, however, needed no such tactics to show her displeasure when she saw the bloody sleeve.

“You see?! We weren’t lying!” she shouted.

“Lying about what?” Claire asked, now completely lost to what was going on. Did they know each other?

“We were just leaving this place when he showed up,” Alphinaud explained quickly, moving backwards, and acting like he wanted to drag her with them and out of harm’s way, “And he managed to capture us in some old cells down below. Was trying to find some answers.”

“Answers? About what?” Claire demanded, her hackles raised at the thought of anyone imprisoning either of them.

“I don’t know for sure, but he seemed to be looking for that… girl…?” Alphinaud said as they looked to the girl still on the ground. At first, Claire wondered why she wasn’t trying to attack anyone, giving how desperate she had been for something to cool the burning sensation in her throat, but it looked like Lily was doing something. Her hands were moving about and she twirled about in the air, with the vampire girl staring at it as if in a trance.

Claire was breathing hard as she slowly stood up, getting a good look at the young man’s pale face as he flew to the girl’s side and pulled out a knife. At first, she thought he was here to kill the girl… but then he stabbed his knife right into his arm, drawing blood… and she could see very familiar looking scars upon his skin. She stared as he held his bleeding arm out and the girl latched onto it desperately.

How many times had she been forced to do that? Injure herself to get their attention for them to feed properly? It was second nature to her now… only now this was the first time she had ever seen it from another view and she could see how disturbing it looked.

But the young man just smiled forcefully as the girl drank. After a few minutes, the girl froze from where she knelt and raised her head to face him. That was when she whimpered, “Thancred…?”

He just pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s alright,” he whispered to the girl, as she trembled next to him, shaking with silent sobs.

He shushed her quietly before he looked up at the rest of them, with Claire having a twin on either side, both of them holding tightly onto her as the three of them stared at the two strangers. The young man’s eyes travelled over her first, before drifting over to each twin, who held on tightly; their arms wrapping around her, clutching her like their lives depended on it. 

“Thancred,” she heard the girl whimper into the man’s coat, “I’m sorry…”

“We can talk about this later,” he scolded lightly, never taking his eyes off Claire as he slowly stood up, the vampire girl clinging tightly to him, still shaking. But the man, Thancred, just took a deep breath and said, with an air of cheer and slight mischievous grin, despite the seriousness in his eyes, he said, “Well, this is interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow! Admit it, who was expecting someone else? Well, with the story going so well, I felt that it was time to bring in the Scions, at least this world’s version of the Scions. We have Ryne playing the part of a vampire, and Thancred, as you guessed it, is her bonded pair as well as her protector. What will happen now?)


	7. Watchers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds both twins safe and sound, but now they are up against another caretaker who is determined to do whatever it takes to protect his charge. But once they calm down and really get to talking, perhaps they could learn from each other. Especially if the past is continuing to haunt the dark corners of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone reading this will be a dear and help me out with a little request? I’m doing the Recruit a Friend Campaign in Eorzea right now and I really want to earn some of the prizes with the Golden Chocobo Feathers. So if anyone reading this out there doesn’t mind helping a girl out, here are the codes that I have so far for the Campaign. Recruit a Friend Campaign helped so much at the beginning of my journey! If anyone wants exclusive mounts and leveling items that will help you on your adventure feel free to use my FRIEND CODES: PSFATF34, CX4FKBZD, and VWJFAXM4! Feel free to enter! I play on Lamia, so we can meet up if you're on the same one. Thanks so much in advance and anyone who can help me out, it would mean a lot to me! :)

This was not a situation she never expected to find herself in. 

Claire stood there with a twin on either side of her, gripping her arms protectively, almost possessively so, as they glared furiously at the two strangers. 

Thancred was doing the same with the vampire girl he was calling Ryne, who clung to him as she stared at the rest of them in terror, a dribble of blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin as she ducked behind Thancred.

Claire's eyes were glaring at him but also quickly searching the surrounding area, her mind ready to find any advantage, especially since her body was not in the best shape to be fighting right now.

It seemed that Thancred was of a similar mind and moved so that he stood directly in front of Ryne to shield her from view as his face still held a cheerfulness that didn't quite reach his eyes, but she could see that every other part of his body was on high alert. 

Her mind tried to calmly think of some other way out of this without it ending in violence.

"Who are you?" she asked, more as in an effort to buy them time than anything else.

"I could ask you the same thing," Thancred stated calmly, with a slight chill to his tone as he held up a hand, as if thinking that they would throw themselves at them, but he took care not to answer her question.

"Alright, what's this I hear you locking these two up?" she questioned the two hanging off her suddenly, her anger still there. "What is going on?"

"I came here to look through the ruins," Alisaie said, and though Claire was listening, she still didn't dare take her eyes of Thancred. "Alphinaud came to tell me that you were feeling better and we were heading out before the sun rose when...?"

"To be fair, you both attacked me first," Thancred cut in suddenly, "You can't say that I was in the wrong for locking you in those cells?"

"We didn't attack you!" Alisaie snapped furiously, "You locked us up!"

She then paused when she felt something dripping onto her hand and her head jerked back so fast that it was a blur. She had just noticed that the arm she had been holding onto was bleeding and Claire saw how her eyes flashed red.

"Alisaie!" Alphinaud gasped, fear in his voice. Between the two of them, Alisaie always had a harder time controlling her cravings. That combined with going so long without tasting their caretaker's blood was only making it worse.

Alphinaud was ready to step in to protect Claire, but Alisaie gave her head a hard shake—trying to master her own damned hunger. Alisaie whimpered as she buried her face into Claire's front, breathing hard through her mouth to try and calm herself.

Claire just held her tightly as she felt her shaking. She just rubbed her back, silently supporting her, but she cast Thancred a dark look, as if daring him to say something. 

But the two just looked on with surprise, as if they had never seen anything like it.

"I take it you are her caretaker?" Thancred questioned, looking at them with more interest than suspicion now.

"She's not a danger to you or anyone," Claire said at once, holding Alisaie a little tighter. "We don't go after people."

Her eyes suddenly went to the red headed girl, who Thancred blocked once more and said, "Neither does she. She hasn't had anything to drink for a while, but she's harmless."

So… where do they go from here?

“I would like some answers here!” Alisaie snarled, breathing hard through her mouth to prevent herself from smelling Claire’s fresh blood and thus control her sudden watering mouth. “I’m gonna make you pay for keeping us locked up like that!”

“What happened?” Claire asked them both again, still rubbing Alisaie’s back with her good hand as Alphinaud quickly began to wrap her cut wrist with a strip of cloth.

“We were looking around here for clues when this… this guy showed up and trapped me in those stupid cells,” Alisaie wheezed, struggling to control her hunger as Alphinaud was now breathing hard through his mouth so that he couldn’t smell the tempting scent that she knew her blood to bring to him.

“Hey, you were the one who walked into the trap!” Thancred retorted, “What did you expect me to do when two unexpected vampires showed up? You had me out numbered!”

“And we told you that we didn’t mean to hurt you or anyone else!” Alphinaud retorted. “And you were the one who refused to listen when we told you we didn’t know where your friend there was!”

“What did happen to you, Ryne?” Thancred suddenly asked the young girl vampire next to him. He turned around, his hands on her shoulders and was now demanding answers, “I told you to wait here for me but I couldn’t find you anywhere! You have any idea how worried I was?”

“I-I’m sorry, Thancred,” the girl whimpered, a light trace of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, “I was scared and I hid. I waited here for almost two days for you to come back but I was terrified that something happened to you when you never did so I went out to look and…?”

“And did anyone see you?” he urged her to tell him, perhaps a little more forcefully than needed as she shook her head.

“No, I did what you taught me and stayed hidden,” she promised, “But I couldn’t find you at all! So I came back here to wait… but the thirst took me and…?”

She then looked up to Claire with wide eyes, and Claire could see her shaking as she lowered her head and mumbled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… it just… I was burning so badly that I…?”

She then gasped when Lily made her presence known by appearing between the two groups and twinkling brightly in this gloom.

“W-What is that?!” Alphinaud asked, startled as the little fairy fluttered about their heads, a sunny smile on her tiny face that seemed to light up the room. Alisaie’s head spun about and she hissed warningly before Claire held up her hands to calm the two of them and explained how she ran into Lily on her way in here.

“A fairy? Like the familiars of the Scholars of Nym,” Alphinaud gasped in awe, staring up at Lily with a mixture of awe and wonder, “So now I see it… their familiars are full of healing magicks! That’s how they were able to…?”

“Brother…” Alisaie warned, jerking her head back at Thancred, who was standing tall again, staring at the little fairy before glancing at the three of them here.

“Who are you?” he asked and Claire heard the twins on either side of her sigh in exasperation.

“We told you,” Alphinaud repeated with an air of annoyance, “We’re just looking through these ruins trying to find a cure to our… condition. Since no research in the rest of the world seems to be making a difference, we’re trying to come up with one on our own.”

“I see,” Thancred said with a frown and folded his arms as he looked back to Claire, “Rare to find someone who looks after one vampire, let alone two.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Claire countered calmly, “We’ve been here in Eorzea for five years but you’re the only other caretaker pair that I’ve seen since then.”

“For what it’s worth, I apologize to jumping to conclusions,” Thancred said before glancing at the twins, “But that leaves the question, how did you get out of those cells?”

Alphinaud eyes darkened as he remembered the fear he felt when he searched through the ruins and couldn’t find his sister… and desperation when they caught a whiff of Claire’s scent.

There was another awkward silence before Thancred cleared his throat and held up his hand in parting.

“Well, we all have what we came for, so I’ll be leaving you!” Thancred said, grabbing Ryne by the hand and pulling her along after him as they walked right past them and headed to the door. "We'll see you around."

"Even if the sun is out?" Claire asked and Thancred stopped dead in his tracks as Ryne looked up fearfully at him as she called after them, “There is going to be a storm later, but I would refrain from going out right now.”

There wasn’t much other choice but for them to at least sit along with each other until the storm came by and they could retreat to someplace safer. This place, while spacious, she was aware flooded during storms and so it was in everyone’s best interest that they all stay put until the sun went away behind the storm clouds.

She could see Thancred thinking along the same line for a moment as he tried to figure out where best to go from here.

After a moment, he finally turned to face them again, and she felt the twins double their grip on her, as if afraid he would try attacking her again.

“So… we may as well get to know each other,” Thancred said, turning back to them and gave a bow, though never taking his eyes off them. “I am Thancred Waters and my companion’s name here is Ryne. It’s a pleasure to meet you both and I must say that it has been too long since I shared the company of a lovely, young lady.”

Claire’s eyebrows rose at that flirty remark. That was something that she hadn’t felt in a long time… a young man attempting to woo her… sure she had seen that a few times back in Sharlayan, but she was never fooled. She knew that it was all just an excuse to get closer to the family. But here, she detected no malice, just a light politeness of knowing that they were stuck here for now and may as well play nice until they could leave.

Not that the twins were happy about this. She could feel how tense they were on either side of her, and she could have sworn that she heard Alisaie hiss.

“Oooh, hostile,” Thancred said, his hands raised. “Look, I apologize for my… hastiness earlier. But I was concerned for my friend’s safety.”

He patted Ryne on the head as he added, “We were attack a few days ago by some men in blue and were separated in the struggle and so…?”

“Wait,” Claire said, her head raised, “Men in blue? The Crystal Braves?”

Her response surprised him and he blinked, his brow furrowed.

“Yes,” he said slowly. “Am I right in guessing that you met them before?”

“They attacked me yesterday… I mean, a while ago,” she corrected, remembering that she had been sick the last few days. “They got me pretty good with a poisoned sword apparently. But the group who attacked me couldn’t have been the same ones who attacked you since they were all dead when I left them.”

He seemed impressed at this news against his will.

“I swear I recognizing you two from somewhere but I can’t remember who,” he asked, his eyes narrowed, but more out of confusion than anger.

“My name is Alphinaud,” Alphinaud spoke up, “And this is my sister Alisaie. As we told you a dozen or so times already.”

“Yeah, and that is what’s bugging me,” he frowned as he struggled to remember something, “I know I heard those names before. What’s your surname?”

No one spoke for a moment, but Alisaie, who was still furious with him, snarled out, “It’s Leveilleur if you must know. So now that it’s out of the way why don’t you go and sit in a corner and not talk?! Or better yet, head down to those cells, I’ll even help!”

“Alisaie!” Alphinaud said, startled.

"Wait... I know that name..." Thancred said slowly, as if remembering something from a distant life, before his eyes widened. "Hold it... you don't mean... Master Louisoix's grandchildren?"

That got their attention and Alisaie took a step forward with a gasped, her eyes wide and any anger fading for the moment as she demanded, "You know grandfather?!"

"Ah, now I get it," Thancred said in wonder now looking at them with a new outlook, "I know that Master Louisoix had been sending his students to Eorzea since the attack for research. I heard that his grandchildren were killed in the attack, but I can see now that was greatly exaggerated.”

Claire tensed up, really not wanting to fight, but if he made things any harder for them then…?

“Well, this is certainly cause for us to get to know each other,” he said, “If you swear not to harm me or Ryne, I will be more than happy to tell you what I know of the nation of Sharlayan and of your family. How about you and I go for quick walk?”

He was looking to her and Claire stared back, her mind racing.

“Wait, no…” Alisaie said quickly as Claire pulled her arm free from her grasp and set it on her shoulder gently.

“It’s alright,” Claire reassured her and Alphinaud when he stepped closer. “I’ll just keep an eye on him. I promise that nothing is going to happen. I’ll see what I can find out and see if we can trust him. You stay here and see what you can do to help Ryne.”

She then shot this look at Alisaie, who was still glaring at the younger girl, who was looking at her feet, her hands shaking.

“It’s alright,” Claire repeated, leaning her forehead against theirs, knowing that their closeness seemed to calm them when they found themselves struggling for control. They both took shaky breaths as they nodded, trusting her to take the lead for this as she gently touched their cheeks with each hand and smiled, promising that she won’t go far.

“Just play nice,” she added to Ryne, who was looking on with a nervousness that made Claire feel bad for the poor thing.

She gave the girl a light look, showing her that she wasn’t upset with her for her losing control—having seen that plenty of times over the last few years. And even patted her head as she passed, following after Thancred, whose sharp eyes never left her.

“They seem fond of you,” Thancred said as they walked out of the room, leaving the three behind, but Claire could feel their eyes following after them.

Claire slowly followed after Thancred through the ruins. This was something she had done countless times, checking the perimeter to ensure that no one else threatening was nearby while the others remained behind in a dark place where they would be safe. But this was the first time she ever had it with someone else who didn't need to worry about being in the sun. 

She gave him a look from the corner of her eye, still suspicious of him... and that was when she realized he was doing the same thing to her. Neither of them said a word for a moment as they stood out in the warm sunlight and he observed the sky in the distance to confirm she was right about the coming storm.

“So…” he said after a while, “You are… Claire Faye? Master Louisoix told me about you.”

“You know about me?” she asked in surprise that he knew her name.

“Yeah, he mentioned you to me in passing when he was busy trying to find another place for me,” he said with a shrug as they walked along the ruins.

“I’m not sure I understand,” she told him slowly, not sure if she would like where this was going.

“Well, to make a long story short, I was just a little wharf rat from Limsa,” he shrugged, “This was before the Admiral outlawed piracy, where a street rat had to steal to survive. It was no glamourous life—nor less an easy one—but it was all I knew. At least until one day I decided to try and see what kind of purses I could pick when I went to the docks.”

He snorted with laughter at the memories before he told her, “I just saw this old Elezen stepping onto the boat, about to head home, when I thought to myself ‘He looks an easy target’ and so I pretended to bump into him. But as soon as I reached into his pocket, I found myself flat on my back with my limbs bound by magic, and fearing for my life.”

“You seemed to have chosen your next victim very poorly,” she commented and he snorted with laughter again.

“Aye, I know that now,” he said, “And I figured that the moment I was looking up at him and thinking of the gaol cell that was waiting for me. But instead, the old man said that he was a scholar from across the sea. And when he learned I didn’t have a family or even a full name, he decided to take me with him. Said that I was ‘a gifted child, and there is much I would teach you’ and then he hauled me onboard.”

“That sounds like him,” Claire giggled at the thought.

“Aye, he took me back to Sharlayan after that and I later learned that he was looking for someone to keep an eye on his grandkids for him,” Thancred said and she stopped walking, staring at him.

“You mean…?” she asked slowly.

He nodded. “But before he could introduce me to them, he got a letter from an old friend of his from Ishgard, saying that he was bringing someone with him when they came to visit the next moon and whatever he wrote to him seemed to impress him enough that Master Louisoix changed his mind about me,” he answered with a shrug.

“So… you were supposed to be the one to look after them?” Claire asked him, suddenly not sure how to take to this, “I guess… I’m sorry?”

“Ah, don’t be, it’s not your fault. Well, I think that was what Master Louisoix planned at first for me,” he confessed, “He was very particular in who he could trust to watch his grandkids though. He wanted someone who didn’t come from some uppity house with a privilege view of the world. But… in the end, he felt that I was a bit too… much for a couple of kids. And, I’ll confess, I wasn’t good with kids and so the idea of being a babysitter was not very appealing to me. Something that he agreed with right away but still liked me enough that he wanted me to have a real education and found another family who could use someone like me.”

But his grin faded as he looked away grimly.

“She was an old family friend of his, F’lhaminn,” he told her, “And she had lost her husband a few years before, but was looking after a little girl that she adopted. Minfilia.”

“Minfilia?” Claire said with a frown, knowing that she heard those names before, but couldn’t remember where. “I think I remember Master Louisoix mention F’lhaminn before…? And maybe I heard that name once or twice. Minfilia was an orphan?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Anyway, she was older than the twins were at the time, and so she didn’t need someone there to protect her like a babysitter… and Master Louisoix thought that it would be good for me to be with someone a little closer to my age.”

He sighed as he took a seat upon the end of the stairs at the water’s edge and gazed out at the water for a few moments.

She sat down next to him, suddenly concerned about his silence.

“How did you end up here then?” she asked him and he ran a hand through his hair irritably.

“Minfilia was one of the victims of the attack on Sharlayan that day,” he said, “Like your two twins there?”

Her eyes widened.

“You mean she is a…?” she began slowly.

“Was,” he interrupted darkly, “She’s dead.”

He looked down at the water that lapped at his toes and she stared at him.

“I wasn’t there that day to look after her,” he said, “I escorted her to the Studium before heading off to the markets with F’lhaminn after that. Well, as soon as I heard the attack going off, I ran back to find her. I got there after the gas had been unleashed and I found her stumbling out of the building. But everyone else who was there went through it were on the ground and having a hard time breathing.”

“I remember that,” Claire nodded, remembering that day so clearly. “I managed to find Alphinaud and Alisaie, and I tried to pull them out, but…?”

“But once someone is infected with the Black Rose, there’s no turning them back,” Thancred nodded in agreement. “I did the same with Minfilia, and took her straight home since I didn’t know what else to do. F’lhaminn looked after her for a while, but then the Garleans came in and began to round up all those vampires who were affected by it. And began questioning anyone who lived near there…? Well, long story short, she told me to take Minfilia and get out before they killed her. So, that was what we did.”

He glanced at her and added, “And I have a feeling that you were told the same thing?”

Claire looked down as she remembered that awful day.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been the morning after the twin’s nameday celebration and Claire had been given the day off by their Father that day, and so she was enjoying sleeping in for a change. It was slightly chilly outside that early morn and so she snuggled into her blankets, wrapped up in a warm and comfortable cocoon. _

_She was planning to sleep in for as long as possible that day when…?_

_BAM!_

_A loud noise outside jerked her so much that she sat straight up and tried to climb out of bed—before becoming entangled in her blankets and fell to the floor with a shout of pain. With a grunt of frustration she forced herself free before rushing to her window and pulling the curtains back to see what was going on. The noise had been so loud and forceful that she had felt the ground shake below her and a few books on her shelves had fallen over. _

_What was happening? _

_Through the morning haze she could see a purple cloud of smoke wafting over the rooftops._

_That smoke seemed to be coming from the Studium! That was where Master Louisoix was today as he showed the twins his workshop and some of the projects he had been working on. He had invited her to join them, but Father had insisted that she take the day off and do what she wanted since he wanted to have a word with the twins—for they would soon be expected to go to school full time at the Studium… the youngest ever to be allowed in._

_Fearful, she quickly pulled her tunic on and climbed out the window before breaking into a run, her sword at her belt as she headed across the cobbled streets and pass the marble-white buildings. _

_Claire had agreed because she didn’t think that she would have to worry about anything happening at the school… but what was going on now?_

_She could see a crowd of people already coming out of their houses as they looked on ahead, trying to figure out what had caused that commotion, but she didn’t dare stop until she was skidding to a stop to one of the largest buildings in all of Sharlayan. She was panting hard, trying to address the situation before charging in. She could see the remains of the purple smoke drifting from the many windows but dissipating in the air, as well as cries of pain coming from inside._

_Her heart beating hard, she ran up the stairs and threw open the doors as she rushed inside. Though she was aware that there was a chance that this was a lot more of a bark than bite situation and that she was panicking over nothing, she couldn’t help but feel that something was terribly wrong. _

_She ran through the empty halls, looking around for someone, anyone, and even called out, trying to see if someone will burst out and yell at her to be quiet. But nothing. The first two floors didn’t have a single soul even as she checked passing classroom. It wasn’t until she reached the stairs for the third floor did she find a person. They were lying upon the steps, wheezing and coughing violently as she went up to examine them. It was one of the scholars who taught at the Studium, but they just waved their hands away from her as she tried to help him to stand. He just kept on coughing and shivering violently as if freezing out in the snow._

_Not liking this at all, she leapt over him and raced up the steps and into the hallway where she found more people laying around… some of them were already dead, but many others were crying out in pain, though she couldn’t see so much as a wound on any of their bodies. _

_Was this poison? _

_She tried to use some Esuna and healing spells she learned, but it didn’t seem to make a difference. She didn’t know what to do at that point and was about to stick her head out the window and yell for the crowd below to hurry up and get in here to help._

_“C-Claire…?”_

_That voice terrified her more than anything else today and she slowly turned to see a tiny figure curled up in the shadow of a bookshelf, her legs pulled up to her chest as she hugged her body tightly as if freezing to death._

_“Alisaie…” she gasped and flew to her side, trying to help her up, but Alisaie was trembling and lashed out fiercely, not appreciating behind touched. Claire was startled by this and let go just as the younger girl fell to the floor and began to shake violently._

_Claire felt her hands shaking as she pulled Alisaie back up and this time she clung to her as if desperate for warmth. Alisaie’s fingers curled tightly into knots as she gripped her front and refused to let go when Claire tried to ask what happened. But Alisaie was so out of it, just letting out a whimper as she buried her face in Claire’s front and a strangled sob left her. _

_Claire held on, rubbing her back as she glanced around. What happened here? _

_That was when another voice let out a cry of pain from the room opposite them and she made to get up to go to investigate, but Alisaie was having none of it. She threw herself at her, refusing to let go and left Claire with no other choice but to carry her as she stumbled into the room. _

_She saw several other scholars on the ground, some of them near the window, as if they had desperately trying to open the glass for fresh air._

_But her eyes were drawn to the small child with white hair that was curled up under a desk as he shook._

_“Alphinaud,” she whispered as she dropped to his side and coaxed him out from under the desk with one hand since she was still cradling Alisaie with the other hand. It couldn’t have been any clearer to her that he wasn’t anymore aware of what was going on than his sister as he groaned out, his eyes spinning in his head when he tried to focus on her. He just coughed and she could see something purple dripping from his mouth._

_She had to get them out of here. It looked like some kind of poison and if Esuna wasn’t working…?_

_Gritting her teeth, she pulled both of them up with her and she stumbled out of the room. She would get them outside and in the fresh air, getting them to some proper healers and then come back to help the others._

_She pulled the twins along with her, half carrying them, half dragging them, planning to take them back home._

_“Claire!”_

_Her head jerked up in time to see Louisoix there, hurrying from around the corner, his face pale and his eyes terrified. And when he saw Alphinaud and Alisaie in her arms, both of them clinging on desperately to something warm and solid, it was as if all the hope had faded from his being as he fell to the ground._

_“Oh gods no…” he moaned out, “Please no… not them. They’re my grandchildren… please…?”_

_“What is it?” she asked, now panting with the effort of dragging both with her, “Master Louisoix, what happened? I heard the noise from back at the manor and…?”_

_He just shook his head as he stared at them, tears now falling from his eyes. That, alone, scared her. He never cried. There was only one time she had ever seen him cry and that really cemented the fact to her that something seriously bad had just happened._

_“What is it?” she asked, trying not to shout, but she could feel panic beginning to take hold as she slumped over to him as he reached out to hold them. “I tried to use Esuna on them, but the poison…?”_

_“It’s not poison, but it may as well have been,” he groaned as he pulled his grandchildren into his arms now and held them both tightly as he buried his face in their snow-white hair._

_“Then what is it?” she asked as he took several breaths and glanced around at all the people around them, trying to figure out what to do._

_“Come with me,” he said as he carried Alisaie with him as she carried Alphinaud to move faster. He led her out of the hallway and to another flight of stairs and she followed him all the way to the top of the building floors above. As they climbed, she could see scattered people also lying here and there, as if they were in the middle of running to the doors or windows, desperate to get out. _

_She could get glimpses of the ever-growing crowd outside on the street below, but Louisoix was urging her to hurry and that they didn’t have much time. _

_“We need to get them help,” Claire said urgently, “If it’s not poison, then what is it?”_

_“We don’t have much time to explain,” he said urgently as he led them down the hall to another room and forced the door open. She followed him inside to a room near the end of the hall and she entered to see it very similar to his home office back at the manor. She looked around, and from what she could tell, she was getting a good look at his workshop. _

_There were several shelves piled high with books and modes of different types of animals. Lined up along the walls were tables with various scribbled formulas and complicated calculations. She also saw some papers with images, usually hand-drawn sketches, with lots of cramped notes scrawled over in Louisoix’s familiar handwriting, as well as vitals filled with various liquids that she didn’t want to even ask about. Wait, was this why they were here? For him to give the twins something to help? _

_It seemed so, for he went to one of the tables and began to mix several of the vials together, mixing a little of this adding a bit of powder of that before he returned to them and tilted Alisaie’s head back a little and forcing half of the liquid down her throat. Her rasps quickly faded as her breathing evened out and she grew still._

_“This should help,” he said as he went to Alphinaud, who was still in her arms and offered the other half to her, telling her to give it to him._

_“What is it?” she asked as she helped Alphinaud to drink, “Medicine?”_

_“No, just a simple sleeping potion,” he said absent-mindedly as he pulled a bag from under a nearby table and began to shove various items and books into it. “That will help take the pain away for now, but it’s for the best to get them out of here before…?”_

_But before he could finish, there was a crash below and Claire’s head jerked up as she made to stand. But Louisoix placed a hand on her shoulder and went to the door, sticking his head out and looking up and down the hall. Claire couldn’t see anything, but she could clearly hear the murmuring of voices from the floors below as well as what sounded like gunfire. She gulped at that as Louisoix quickly shut the door and locked it behind him._

_“Garleans,” he said urgently as he grabbed Alisaie and took her around the large desk that was set up against the wall near the fireplace and moved her to the space underneath it._

_“Garleans?” she repeated as she dragged Alphinaud up with her, who was already fast asleep in her arms._

_“I’m afraid so,” he said urgently as he set Alisaie up so that she was out of sight and reached over to grab Alphinaud and moved him under too before asking, “Apologize to them for me for their rough treatment when they wake up. But they have to stay hidden. You as well, for that matter.”_

_“Wh-What?” she asked, not understanding at all, “Master Louisoix, I don’t understand?”_

_He stood tall once both of his grandchildren were out of sight and moved around the desk to rest his hands on her shoulders. _

_“Listen, we don’t have much time,” he told her quietly, “But someone had set off an explosive of some kind in the basement of this building. I was up here putting away some of my equipment when my son received a call from someone in the Forum and had to go see what it was about. I’m certain he’s safe…” he added when he saw her open her mouth, “But I let one of the other teachers give my grandchildren a tour of some of the classrooms while I finished up here. That was when I heard the explosion and saw the gas outside the windows.”_

_“What was that gas?” Claire asked and he shook his head in despair._

_“Claire… oh, Claire… it was Black Rose,” he whispered and her jaw fell open in horror as she suddenly understood. Black Rose… the poison that was created by the Empire in an attempt to kill their enemies… while it did kill those with weaker immune systems… those who survived…?_

_“You… you mean that they’re gonna be…?” Claire whispered, her throat becoming dry so that she couldn’t even finish. She took a step back, refusing to believe it._

_“Claire, please, stay calm for me,” he said gripping her shoulders so tightly that she thought that he was trying to bruise her, “Listen. We have to get them out of here and I need your help.”_

_“But how did this happen?” she demanded urgently, wanting to go marching out there and kill whoever it was who unleashed that gas._

_“I heard rumors last night that there were Garleans at the borders,” he said, “But I never would have thought…? Well, it’s not important. Just moments before I found you all here, I got a message from my son, warning me that Garleans were on the way here, claiming that there were some escaped rebels carrying a weapon. His warning came too late though. I can only thank the gods that you arrived when you did. And so I must ask you to do something for me.”_

_“Rebels?” Claire repeated, that being the only part she clearly heard, “They caused this?”_

_“I doubt that,” he said quickly, “I think this was a planned attack, and a clever one at that. But we have to move quickly.”_

_He let go of her before he began pulling all manner of items from his drawers and tables and shoved them into the bag as he kept talking._

_“I need you to leave and take Alphinaud and Alisaie with you,” he said, “Get out of the city, off this island if you can, but you must leave. If the Garleans find them…?”_

_“They’ll kill them,” she said knowing that they used the fact that someone was infected with Black Rose as a mere excuse to kill them. She couldn’t let that happen. She wasn’t going to let them anywhere near her charges if she could help it!_

_“What do I do?” she asked as he shoved a handful of coins into the bag as well._

_“When it quiets down, take them to the basement,” he told her as he tied the bag up, “There is a secret passageway into the aqueducts. That was probably how they got in here, but it should serve to get you all out. It should take you just outside the city limits. Once there, you will have to disappear. I will do what I can to find you later. But…?”_

_He paused when he came to a shelf that held more books and he stared at it for a moment._

_“So,” he said slowly as he pulled a pair of grimoires from the shelves and held them tightly before he stepped in front of her and held them out along with the bag. “These grimoires hold all my notes, all my research on vampires,” he whispered urgently, “As well as what will one day be the basis for a possible cure. You must take these and my grandchildren and leave this city behind.”_

_“What?” Claire gasped, “We can’t do that! How am I supposed to…?”_

_She was stuttering out, not able to form complete sentences from this as he pressed them into her hands when they heard a crash outside. He just pushed her to the desk and forced her underneath with the twins on either side of her._

_“Shhhh,” he whispered as he forced her as far back as she could go with the others. He then took a small shard from one of the drawers in the desk and she could see the rainbow glimmer of a glamour prism. He passed it to her as well just as the sounds of running could be heard echoing in the hall. Someone was coming._

_“Wait, how am I supposed to look after them like this?” she gasped in fear as he reached in and kissed both Alphinaud and Alisaie’s heads before pulling away._

_“Just stay hidden,” he said, his hand shaking as it left hers, “Stay safe.”_

_And he stood up tall and the glamour prism activated, causing them to fade from sight. She looked down at her hands, which were now invisible, before looking back up at him as he placed a finger to his lips just as she heard the door burst open. _

_“Freeze!” she heard someone bellow out and Louisoix stood tall, his hands held up in surrender. She knew that someone like him could easily fight off any intruder with a few spells, but with them hiding like this, he probably feared giving them away. That was the only explanation she could reasonably think off as she heard more footsteps around them and knew that the desk was being surrounded._

_“You have nothing to fear from me!” he called, his hands still held up and his voice remarkably calm, “I am unarmed, nor was I infected by the gas that you seemed to accidently let off. Please, I simply wish to be allowed to help all those who are affected down below. I merely came up here to get some supplies to see if there was something…?”_

_“Enough!”_

_The voice who spoke now belonged to a woman and Claire felt the coldness from it even from where she crouched. The voice was slightly muffled, as if speaking through a mask and she heard the sounds of metal shoes upon the carpet as she walked closer to Louisoix._

_She could see his face from this angle as he glared ahead._

_He did not dare look down, but they both knew that the Garleans were just a sliver of wood away from finding them._

_“Ah,” he said calmly, “I thought I recognized those voices from before. Annia Quo Soranus and Julia Quo Soranus, I presume?”_

_“So, you are the infamous Louisoix are you not?” the woman’s voice asked coldly. _

_“Yes,” he said, “And may I ask what this is about? What was the cause of your sudden attack? What do you want?”_

_“Forget that,” a second woman barked, “Search the room for anyone else infected with Black Rose.”_

_“Search all you will,” he said, “But we must do something about the people down below. They are hurting… and if nothing is done they will suffer a terrible fate. So please, allow me the chance to treat them.”_

_“Oh, there is no need to worry about them,” one of the women asked calmly, “They have already been taken care of.”_

_The sounds of the gunfire she heard suddenly returned to her and she felt as if her very blood had become ice. She glanced up to see the hardened expression on Louisoix’s face as he gazed back._

_“It would be easy to deal with you as well,” she heard a voice purr, “But my lord has been wishing to have a word with you for some time. The Emperor as been very keen to meet with you for some time. You will come with us.”_

_Louisoix’s hands were shaking as he lowered his hands._

_“That depends,” he said, “What is it that His Radiance wishes to discuss with me?”_

_“Oh, just that he has been waiting for some time to speak to you about your research into vampires,” she said, “You certainly have made some progress with it and he is fascinated by it.”_

_“I am certain he is,” Louisoix told her, “After all, it was your people who came up with the whole concept when you created the Black Rose.”_

_“An unfortunate side effect, correct,” one of them answered and Claire felt a surge of fury rise in her. What she wouldn’t give to come out and cut out her tongue for her empty words as she said, “But I’m sure that you can understand that we did what we had to with your people downstairs because there was no other choice? They are cursed to live in a world of night and become bloodthirsty monsters. Don’t you wish to find a way to rid this world of them?”_

_“More like I wish to understand a way to help them,” he said firmly, “They are more than just monsters, they are still people who were no different to you or me. They need care. And I wish to do what I could to help them find a cure. Something that I suspect that your Emperor isn’t so interested in.”_

_“How dare…?”_

_“Enough!”_

_There was a sharpness to the voice now as she took command and Claire heard something smashing and she suspected that the newcomers shattered one of the models in anger._

_“Whether or not you agree doesn’t matter,” she said, “You will come with us now.”_

_“And what will happen if I do not?” he asked. Claire couldn’t see what he was looking at, but she saw how his eyes widened and how his breath turned hollow and breathless while sweat appeared upon his forehead._

_“Very well,” he said softly, “But know that should you try anything…?”_

_“Oh, you have our word,” one of the women spoke up again. “Now come along. We managed to find a few of your fellows who aren’t affected yet and are still alive and well. But how long they remain like that is up to you. Now move it.”_

_He froze for a moment longer before his eyes flickered downwards and she was able to look into his eyes as he gave her a sad look._

_‘Good luck…’ he mouthed before he left them. She heard his footsteps as he headed to the door and one of the women’s voices call out, “Search this office! Bring anything of value!”_

_And so she heard the soldiers tearing things off shelves and knocking things over in their haste. She moved back, holding her breath as more soldiers came around the desk. But with the glamour, they couldn’t see anything hiding in the space underneath as they ripped out the drawers and pulled out anything that they thought was important. She just closed her eyes, not trusting herself to even breathe properly until they left. She heard them stuffing the items into bags before slamming the door shut behind them._

_It was only then did she let out a shaky breath of fear._

_Claire was shaking as she pulled both of the twins up and they held on, both struggling to breathe, coughing slightly on the remains of the gas. She remained there with them in that dark hiding place for the rest of the day. She didn’t dare try to move even as she heard the voices down below… mostly talking… some shouting… and then screaming._

_She closed her eyes and gripped Alphinaud and Alisaie even tighter than before as they held on, clinging to her warmth as they slept on._

_She could see shadows and shards of light dancing across the floor and wall opposite them. At times it would touch the tips of her toes as they remained still, trying to master her fear, calming herself._

_When the light finally disappeared, she knew that the sun had gone down. But she waited until the silence continued on for a fair amount of time before she felt it was safe to come out. She carefully pushed the two with her off her as she cautiously stuck her head out and looked around. The room was completely ransacked like she thought, with books and papers scattered about either crumbled or torn. She could see the dirty footprints trailing over some of them as glittering pieces of delicate instruments laid scattered about them. _

_She turned to the window to see the dark clouds and stood up as she crossed to the room, peaking out at the street below them she could see a crowd below them, and knew that the Garleans were the ones who were standing in front of the building, ordering the citizens back. _

_It was going to be tricky, but if he was right about the hidden waterways below them…?_

_She took a deep breath, knowing that this wasn’t going to be easy, but she wasn’t the kind who would give up that easily. She went back to their hiding place, her legs feeling completely numb from having knelt there for so long, but found the two curled up against each other, still shaking. _

_“Alphinaud? Alisaie?” she whispered and they cracked their eyes open at her, finally awaking for at least a moment._

_They reached out with shaking hands and she held them both, struggling to stand with both clinging on like little monkeys and she dragged them from the room as she headed down to the basement where she did find the passage down into the secret passage below the school. She struggled since she was almost completely bearing the weight of both of her young charges, but she kept going before they reached the exit among a handful of old ruins just outside the city. _

_She set them both down for a moment to catch her breath before she pulled out the two grimoires that were filled with so many complicated notes and directions as she stared at them. She was terrified… not sure of what to do or where to go from here. _

_But she knew that they couldn’t remain here and decided she would worry about that after she got them as far away from here as possible. If the Garleans found them…?_

_So after slapping her cheeks, she tucked the books away safely before she helped the twins to stand and walked with them under the cover of darkness._

_It would be weeks later before she would even glimpse the sun again._

_*End of Flashback*_

She opened her eyes and gazed back at him with a sympathetic gaze.

“Master Louisoix told me to take the twins and leave,” she explained, “And since then… I’ve done my best but…?”

“But it’s not easy when the rest of the world is terrified that you’re looking after monsters,” he said bitterly. “You are preaching to the choir my friend. I took Minfilia into hiding like I was told and I became her caretaker. And I did my best to look after her, and I did… at least for about two years.”

“And then what happened?” she questioned worriedly, not liking how pale he was becoming.

“I failed her,” he said quietly, “We were crossing across Thanalan one night, and I told her to hide out in an old shack while I looked the area for any danger. I told her not to leave no matter what. But when I got back…?”

“She wasn’t there?” she asked and he nodded.

“I was frantic, I mean the sun was going to rise soon and I had to get her to safety before it did,” he said, “That was when I heard the gunfire and ran to see what was going on. That was when I found a bunch of Garleans with a handful of girls that were in the process of turning.”

“What were they doing with them?” she asked, but she didn’t need a strong imagination to guess what.

“Experimenting with them, from what I could tell,” he said angrily, “There were about a dozen girls in all, all of them looking very similar to each other, all about the same ages, and so they were being used as test subjects for the Black Rose. But, apparently, the experiment didn’t go as well as they hoped and so they took the girls out to deal with them. Which was near enough to the shack where Minfilia was staying when she sensed them close by and went to spy on them. Poorly. They found her and opened fired upon her.”

Claire knew that killing a vampire was very tricky. They were a lot stronger and faster than most living creatures so trying to land a killing blow in one could be hard. But the Garleans had created a special type of magitek weapons that were built in killing a vampire with their technology. So long as she wasn’t struck in a critical area then…?

She reached over and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, which took him by surprise, but she could understand the pain that he was in. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if she lost either Alphinaud or Alisaie, and so her heart went out to him as he sighed.

“I managed to rush in and grab her, but she wasn’t leaving without one of the other girls,” he explained, “By the time that I got there, the Garleans had killed almost all the others… they were about to kill the youngest one when I rushed them.”

“Ryne?” she asked and he nodded.

“Minfilia was stubborn, refusing to budge without the girl even as we were beginning fired upon,” he growled, “So I grabbed them both and we bolted before the Garleans gave chase. They followed us all the way to Vesper Bay and I knew that I had to think fast if I wanted to spare anyone in town from getting hurt. I left them both in an old warehouse before I went back to confront the Garleans. Well… I guess you can say that those other girls were avenged.”

She let that news sink in for a moment before asking, “And Minfilia?”

“She… didn’t make it,” he told her miserably, “The damage was too bad and I don’t think she wanted to keep going like that anyway.”

_*Flashback*_

_“Hold on, promise me that you’ll hold on!” Thancred pleaded as he lowered Minfilia to the ground and began to look over the wound in her chest. He had all but dropped the little girl on the floor next to them, but he ignored that as he went back to trying to stanch the bleeding hole._

_But Minfilia was just smiling up at him and placed her cold hand upon his cheek._

_“Do not blame yourself, Thancred,” she told him warmly, “You told me not to leave and I didn’t listen. It was my fault. Please don’t blame yourself.”_

_“Be quiet,” he commanded as he tore off his shirt and pressed the cloth to her chest to try and stop the bleeding, as he reached for his belt and pulled out a potion bottle. Minfilia grabbed his wrist to stop him._

_“Minfilia, I have to stop the bleeding, please, let me help you,” he said urgently, his eyes wide with panic as she just smiled back despite how she struggled to breathe._

_“Potions like that don’t work on vampires Thancred,” she wheeze, trying to remind him, “You know this as well as I do. It will into work.”_

_“I know, but… even if it will hurt, it may be enough to keep you alive to heal on your own! You can heal remarkably fast and… why are you shaking your head!?” he demanded as his own hands shook, but she refused to let go and let him continue to try and help._

_“Alright, maybe that won’t work, but how about you take some more blood?” he demanded, his mind searching about for something he could say or do that could help her._

_But she gave him a rather piteous look as she finally let go of his wrist and reached up to touch his face._

_“My dearest Thancred, you who have always watched over me. I am truly grateful for all that you have done on my behalf,” she said quietly, a slight tremor to her voice, “But you and I both know that there is nothing that can be done. You have given so much, sacrificed so much, to take care of me. And I will never be able to thank you for all that you have done. But I cannot bear the thought of you remaining in the dark for the rest of your life because of me. I had been wishing to find a way to end this and free you. But now, I fear that I must ask you of one last request.”_

_“What? Tell me? Tell me! What must I do?!” he gasped and Minfilia looked over to the girl shivering next to her._

_“Protect her,” she said softly, “Guard her as you would with me.”_

_“P-Protect…?” he whispered, not even bothering to give the girl more than a second glance, “But… I don’t even know her! What makes you think that I can…?”_

_She looked up at him and told him, “I received a letter from F’lhaminn, and how there may yet be hope after all.”_

_“What do you mean?” he asked, now completely lost as she fumbled for her pocket, her hands shaking._

_“She sent it with a Moogle and he was able to deliver it to me before realizing what I was and ran in terror. This was a few days ago and I was waiting for the right time to tell you because I knew you would be worried about getting a letter from her,” she told him and he felt himself blush at the thought._

_He held a great deal of respect and no small amount of fear of the woman and so the idea that she had written a letter may have been more than he could handle at the moment. But none of that mattered now as he watched someone so dear to him suffering right before his eyes._

_“She… she told me about how Master Lousiox’s research lives on,” she explained, and she pulled out the letter from her bloodied dress and held it out for him. “It speaks how Master Lousiox’s workshop was all but destroyed when the Garleans ransacked it, looking for any research he had done so far. But she wrote to tell me that he made copies of all his notes. All of his research, everything he learned about vampires, is still out there. He entrusted it to another, and he is still continuing his research in secret. He hasn’t given up yet. So please, promise me that you will help her until that cure is found. Give her the future that I cannot have.”_

_He stared at her as she heaved herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He was cut and bleeding from the fight outside, but she was refusing to even look at his blood as she held on._

_“I have taken enough blood from you,” she said, “I have taken enough already. I will take no more.”_

_He screamed at her, pleaded with her, not even noticing the frightened eyes of the girl behind him as he just broke down, holding onto her body even long after the soul inside it had left it._

_*End of Flashback*_

Claire felt something inside her break from Thancred’s story, not sure of what she could possibly say to that now.

“So, he is still searching for a cure?” she asked quietly, relief filling her at the revelation that he was still alive. She hadn’t seen or heard from him in years and the idea that he was still rebelling against the ironclad hold that the Empire had filled her with a warmth she couldn’t remember feeling in a long time.

“So there is a way?” she asked him softly and he nodded as he pulled out the letter from his coat and held it out to her.

“See for yourself,” he said and she took it from him, looking at the faded and worn paper before opening it up and reading the worn message:

_“My dearest Minfilia,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and that you continue to remain safe. I know that we weren’t given a chance to say a proper goodbye, but I also know that we had no time to really say how much I love you and that I will be praying for your safe journey. I can’t believe how terrible that everything is right now… nor did that it has already been over a year since I last see you. I have written several letters already to you… but I can’t be sure that they will be delivered since I couldn’t tell the moogles exactly who it was that the letter was being sent to._

_But I do want you to know that I still love you and I am working to support you in secret. _

_Master Louisoix has been forced to do research about vampires by the Garleans in exchange for the people’s continued security despite being put under their rule. It is not an easy life, but we are making it work despite the circumstances. I just remind myself how hard it must be for you and Thancred right now… and I pray with all my heart that you both continue on despite the difficulties that are facing you._

_I must tell you though, that Master Louisoix, despite being forced to work for Garlemald, he is still continuing his research into a cure. He believes that he was on the right path towards a possible cure, but in order for the cure to be a success however, he is looking into the history of some of the most powerful known healers in history and so is sending scouts to Eorzea, Doma, and even the continent of Norvrandt in order to gain a better understanding. He is determined to do whatever it takes to find a cure and I continue to believe that the answer is all in his notes somewhere._

_There is still hope my dearest one. And I believe that we will see each other again. Until then, please, stay safe and try not to be too hard on Thancred. He’s an idiot, but he is the best thing you have right now. Take care of each other and I will do what I can here to assist in Master Louisoix’s research._

_I love you… I always have and I always will. _

_Stay strong._

_Love, mother._

“Does she…?”

“She doesn’t know yet,” Thancred sighed grimly, his head hung low. “I meant to return and tell her but…?”

He trailed off, but she figured that he rather be living out here in the wilds for the rest of his life than return and tell a mother that their daughter was dead.

“Not really much other options here but once I found out that Master Louisoix was still at work here for a cure, well, I figured I could look after Ryne until then,” he said with a shrug.

“I see,” she said softly, knowing how much this would mean to the twins. “They will be so relieved to hear that he’s alive and well. They’ve been worried sick for news about home.”

“You did well to look after them both all this time,” he told her kindly. “That’s not something that I think that a lot of people would have been able to do.”

“Just barely,” Claire said, brushing her hair out of her face, before pulling up her sleeves to look at her scars. He gazed at them for a moment before he pulled up his own. Though he didn’t have as many as she did, there was no hiding the many marks of how many times he had feed Ryne all this time.

"You stayed though,” he reminded her. “Most would have given up a lot time ago. But you stayed and made sure that they were taken care of. They aren’t just surviving, they’re thriving. Don’t you dare underestimate what you have done. I would go as far as to say that this is close to a miracle. And you are still looking into a cure yourselves! Why it’s a story that would make the bards sing for generations!”

“You are too kind,” she smiled wearily, “But I don’t know where to go from here."

“Hey, I know that feeling all too well,” he said as he clapped her on the shoulder before withdrawing it as if he had been burned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in surprise.

“We’re being watched,” he said, jerking his thumb to the building behind them and she looked up to see a familiar pair of eyes watching through an upper window and she gave a little wave.

“They can be protective,” she said with a shrug, “Don’t let that scare you. They aren’t used to being around other people.”

“That’s true,” Thancred said with a shrug, “Ryne can be like that sometimes. Vampires don’t like sharing their food, I guess.”

"Well, you did lock them in a cell," she told him darkly and he blushed.

“Sorry about that,” he said, “I was convinced that they did something to Ryne and I wasn’t in the mood for games. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about that. But no harm done, right? And… I’m sorry about Ryne. She’s still having a hard time controlling her thirst from time to time. It’s not easy for them.”

“No, I don’t suppose it would be,” she agreed with a slow nod. “So what about now? What are you trying to do?”

“Well, I guess we should meet up with Y’shtola,” he said.

“Wait,” Claire stated, startled at the name, “Who?”

“Oh, right, Y’shtola,” he said, “One of the scouts that Master Louisoix has been sending to Eorzea.”

“I know her,” Claire said as she thought back to the couple of times that a young miqo’te girl came to the house, bearing a message from an old friend of Louisoix.

“Yeah, apparently she has been coming to and from Eorzea looking for something,” he said, “Now I know what. It’s you lot.”

“Do you know where she is now?” she asked urgently, knowing that if there was even the tiniest hope of reuniting the twins with their family, she had to take the chance.

“Last I heard from her, she was planning to head up to the Hinterlands,” he explained, “She was looking more into the idea of the healers of Eorzea and see what she could find. In this case, the Astrologians.”

“The Hinterlands…” she repeated to herself, knowing that the lands had once been home to many scholars from Sharlayan, but with the invasion of Garlemald across the lands to the northern reaches, they abandoned it and returned to the Sharlayan motherland years ago. They had travelled through those lands before, but she soon found the area to be full of treasure hunters and goblins and not the safest place for them to stay.

But if Y’shtola was there…?

She pushed that out of her mind for the moment though as she asked him, “You said you were attacked by the Crystal Braves earlier?”

“Yeah, so were you,” he pointed out and she nodded.

“Do you know why?”

“I don’t know why, but I fear that they are going around hunting vampires, but not killing them,” he said, “Apparently the Garleans are willing to pay big prices for hunters to bring vampires to them alive. That was why they attacked us.”

“They were after Ryne?” she asked and he nodded before he spat into the water.

“The big guy tried to tell me that I could make a small fortune in bringing her in,” he said, “But I told Ryne to run on ahead and hide out here until I caught up. I guess that when I arrived, she had already left to look for me. I was trying to make sure that I wasn’t being followed and so I had to take a few long ways around before coming back here. She hadn’t had any blood for over a week at that point since we were on the move and I had to stay awake during that time. But…?”

“It’s alright,” she said, rubbing her arm where Ryne had bitten her. “I’ll be fine.”

“It means a lot,” he said slowly. “And… if it’s not too much trouble. I think there is a lot that Ryne could learn from them. They seem to have pretty good control over themselves and I’m hoping that they could teach her a thing or two. If you don’t mind hanging out with us for a while?”

She glanced at him for a moment before she smiled.

“Sure,” she said, “That would be nice. Though you may have to work hard to be forgiven by Alisaie. I fear she will be feeling angry at you for some time.”

She looked to the sky and saw the clouds rolling in.

“We can talk more inside,” she said, “Hopefully we’ll be able to get back to the hut before the waters rise.”

And so they returned inside, with her telling the twins what she found out, and they both let out cries of joy at the news of their grandfather and father’s survival as Lily danced around them.

Of course, they were less than thrilled at the thought of Thancred and Ryne joining them for a while. But with the hopes that they could inform them more of Louisoix’s students here in Eorzea and able to get a message home, they agreed in the end.

***Some time later***

It was nice, to be around other people for a change.

But the hovel was small for even one person, let alone five all at once. Still, they made it work, since Thancred was happier sleeping outside anyway. The twins were still wary of Ryne, who was able to pile into the bed with them at night, convinced that she would attack Claire again and so they seemed to take it upon themselves not to leave her alone for longer than necessary. But after the first few days, they did seem to warm up to the newcomers.

They all agreed that a little socializing was good for everyone, and it was a relief to not feel like it was just them against the world anymore. Difficult times were easy to face when you had those who understood your pain.

They remained for a good two weeks, where they travelled across Limsa. But after a while, Thancred felt that they were pushing their luck, especially when word got back to them that men and women in blue were starting to arrive in the city.

“As much fun as this has been, I do think that we overstayed our welcome,” Thancred said just after the sun set and they were gathering outside to say their goodbyes.

“Where will you be heading off to next?” Alphinaud asked them as Ryne and Alisaie were hugging each other goodbye.

“We’re thinking about heading off to Gyr Albania for a time,” Thancred suggested, “We are planning on heading to Norvrandt at the end of next moon though, where we may be able to meet up with some of Master Louisoix’s other students and see what other progress can be made. What of you three?”

“We talked it over and we all agreed that we will head off to the Hinterlands and see if we can track down Y’shtola or learn a little more of healing while we’re there,” Alphinaud said, “But we will do our best to try and meet up with you all in Norvrandt as soon as we can.”

“Until then, you take care,” Alisaie informed them.

“We’ll try,” he said and the two groups set off together, until they reached the edge of the ruins of Nym.

“We’ll head back to the city and slip on board a ship to Thanalan before heading off to the northeast,” he said cheerfully, “Until next time my friends!”

Ryne gave Claire a quick hug as she headed off after Thancred and Alphinaud and Alisaie were already heading down the path that would take them west. But as Claire made to follow Alphinaud and Alisaie, Thancred suddenly reached out and stopped her.

“Just a friendly piece of advice,” he said, some of his cheer fading, “Don’t get so caught up in their well-being that you forget about your own. In this den of pirates and thieves, those who cast the darkest shadows are wont to wear white.”

She gazed at him for a moment, knowing that he was concerned about a lot of stuff. He knew better than anyone how a life like this could affect people and she suspected what it was doing to all of them. As well as felt worry for how far she was willing to go to protect her charges. But she also knew that if he were given the choice, he would go back and save Minfilia.

“Just… it’s important to look after them,” he said, “But it’s just as important to look after yourself too. After all, if something happens to you, what will become of them?”

She blinked as she let that thought settle in before nodding and promised that she would do both to the best of her abilities.

“I’ll remember that,” she promised, “Thank you.”

She gave Thancred a brief hug before waving them off as he also promised, “If we see Master Louisoix, we’ll tell him that you are all doing well.”

“Thank you,” she said, and she stayed long enough to wave them off as Thancred took Ryne’s hand so that they wouldn’t be separated, and head down the street to where the ferry was. She just took a deep breath before following the twins to the lift that would take them to the airship landing.

Not realizing that there was something watching from the shadows of the Mizzenmast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow! So we finally got a hint to what happened that day. It’s about time. So, we got a quick look at what happened that fateful day when the twins were cursed. But there is more to the story than that! And what did they talk about during those two weeks of getting to know each other? We will be getting a better look at that in the next chapter!)


	8. Journey through the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bidding farewell to their new friends, the trio now head off to the frozen landscape of the north as they seek out the scholar Y'shtola in the hopes of being reunited with Louisoix. But the path to get there is paved with more than just snow and feelings are starting to bubble over.

_*Flashback*_

_He didn’t know how long the questioning went on. Only that he found himself answering the same questions over and over again for what felt like hours. He knew the sun must have risen by now and that there would be no way out now. He gritted his teeth as he calmly tried to explain, once again, that they were just looking for a quiet place to lay low for the day and that they hadn’t seen anyone else here. _

_“Please, we aren’t going to hurt you or anyone,” he pleaded for the man in white to listen. “Just let us go!”_

_“Not until I get answers,” he barked back urgently, “Who are you? What do you want? And what have you done with the girl?”_

_“What girl?!” Alisaie barked, now trying to reach at him through the bars so that she could strangle him. “And what about you, huh? Are you a hunter, slayer, or just your average arsehole?!”_

_“Alisaie, please! That’s not going to help us!” Alphinaud barked._

_He couldn’t believe how this happened. He had come to the Wanderer’s Palace to look for his sister and drag her back to the hut if he had too… only to find themselves both trapped in these dank cells with rusted metal and slimy stones. They had been trapped here by what appeared to be a hunter, yet he didn’t seem interested in killing them… at least not without giving him some answers. He kept demanding to know where some ‘young girl’ was and threatening if they had hurt her in any way they wouldn’t live to worry about the sun anymore._

_Alphinaud was anxiously trying to explain that they didn’t have a clue to what he was talking about and tried to get him to understand that they didn’t mean to hurt anyone. _

_But it was clear that this wasn’t going anywhere… the only thing on his mind was finding this girl—he was almost desperate to do so—and until he realized that they couldn’t help him he wasn’t going to listen._

_Of course, there was always the chance that if he did come to that realization, he may go ahead and kill them anyway._

_The man, who was at least able to introduce himself as Thancred, looked ready to start yelling again when they heard an ear-splitting screech directly over their heads. They all looked upwards but were unable to see more than the stone ceiling… though Thancred’s eyes widened in shock._

_“Ryne?” he yelled and he bolted towards the one and only door out of here, not even giving them a second glance back._

_“That was a vampire’s shriek,” Alphinaud said before he sighed, glad to be given a moment alone so that they could try and figure out a way out of here… when a familiar scent reached his nose._

_He knew that scent anywhere… it was like a siren’s call and now, more than ever, he was craving just for a taste._

_“No… she can’t be here!” he gasped in panic, shaking in terror, and Alisaie looked surprised at his sudden reaction before she also froze, her eyes widening and the pupils dilating, a sign of how thirsty she was. _

_“Blood…?” she said, “That’s… Claire’s blood?”_

_“No!” Alphinaud gasped, thinking the worse. Claire was still recovering from her illness, there was no way she was fit enough to fight against a vampire, especially a starving vampire right now and what appeared to be some kind of hunter. And so he began to throw himself at the bars of the cell, trying to get out._

_“Hold it,” Alisaie said as she pulled one of the half-rotten pieces of wood from the corner and began to try and work on the bottom of the bars and tried to raise them up. He saw what she was trying to do and began to assist her to try and raise the eroded bars. Even with their monstrous strength, these bars were heavy and rusted through so getting them up was no small challenge. They pulled and tugged as fast as they could before they were able to get it a few ilms off the ground and he held it up for her to slip underneath it, cutting her clothes from the sharp bars as she did so. Once she was out, he let it fall back down before passing the wood to her and she quickly heaved it underneath to lever it up and give him enough room to crawl out this time._

_With a great heave, he managed to drag himself out, ripping up his whole left sleeve in the process before doing so, and they let the door fall with a heavy crash before they sprinted out of there as fast as they could go. _

_If either of them hurt her then they would make them both pay dearly for this._

_*End of Flashback*_

“Really? So that was how you got out of those cells?” Claire asked in amusement as they began to troop across the snow once they made it to the Coerthan Western Highlands. It had been a long trip so far making up to the northern reaches under the cover of nightfall, though their journey was now taking some extra time due to the sudden snowstorm. The cold didn’t seem to affect either him or his sister now, but Claire—who was normally able to transverse the snow like a snow wolf, struggled to keep up pace.

Luckily, after Alisaie scouted ahead, they did manage to find an abandon farmhouse where they could lay low in. Such places weren’t uncommon these days, for vampires did tend to attack settlements that were on their own and people tended to pack up and moved to the larger city-states for protection.

Claire was grateful to be able to get out of the harsh winds where she could see clearly without her vision being obstructed by snow. And after finding a pile of wood stacked inside the farmhouse, they were able to stoke some warm flames in the sad-looking fireplace inside which brought a warmth to this empty building even though it creaked and moaned in the strong wind outside.

They all decided that they could rest here until the storm had passed and, depending on the time of day, would set out as soon as it was safe to do so.

“Needless to say it was not the best of first impressions,” Alisaie said as she laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling, “I can’t believe that I’m actually missing those two.”

“Well, we did get to know them quite well in the last couple weeks,” Alphinaud suggested as he flipped through several pages of the grimoires, trying to make sense of the cryptic writing inside. As Claire began to lay out a few blankets on the cold floor amongst some hay to prepare for bed, she looked over at him and recognized the frustrated look in his eyes.

“Don’t you ever put those down?” she asked him, “You both must have gone through every page a hundred times by now…?”

“Yes, I know,” he sighed as he tried to put the pieces together from the other grimoire and looked back with a frown, “It’s just that I’m struggling to make sense of grandfather’s notes. After much trial and error, we were able to decipher only a couple pages worth, but I fear without grandfather here to explain how to truly decipher them, we won’t be any closer to solving this. And let’s not forget that grandfather had not yet discover the cure anyway. This was just the results of his research.”

“I’m sure that grandfather hasn’t been idle in the last five years,” Alisaie said as she rolled over onto her stomach to look at him. “If we can meet up with Y’shtola, then I’m sure that we can at least send a message to him letting him know that we’re alright… maybe even get back to Grandfather.”

She the beamed at the thought and Claire could not help but smile along with her. Out of all of them, Alisaie was probably the closest to Louisoix and so these last five years were especially hard on her and her separation from their grandsire. Claire would also be lying if she did not say that she didn’t miss the rather eccentric old man. It would be wonderful to see them again.

Also, though she felt a little selfish for thinking it, she yearned for the chance to be able to turn over responsibility back to him for she needed help here. She was stumbling around in the dark and didn’t know where she would be able to go from here. As if sensing her darker thoughts, the fourth member of their band of misfits appeared.

There was a slight twinkling light that appeared at Claire’s shoulder and Lily had appeared in a burst of bright light.

“How long are you going to be travelling with us?” Claire asked her good-naturedly as the fairy giggled and danced upon the air. The little creature lived within the soul stone that she found, but had now ‘bonded’ with her the moment that she picked it up. As such, so long as she carried the stone around, Lily was sure to follow. At least, that was how Alphinaud explained it to her. Either way, Lily made sure to let them know that she was there by appearing and disappearing at will. It took a while to get used to being around someone new, but there was something oddly comforting about Lily’s presence.

The little fairy often appeared when the mood was down and she would appear to see what she could do to make things right again. Claire quickly realized that her light seemed to have a soothing effect on both Alphinaud and Alisaie… and not just them, Ryne reacted much the same way. While subtle, it was almost like giving a small child a comforting blanket to calm them down after a nightmare. Something that helped them to control their thirst as well… which she was grateful of.

Several days after meeting with Thancred and Ryne, the twins had no choice but to finally drink her blood if they wished to avoid going mad like how Ryne did. But it was with much reluctance and the guilt in their faces was enough to pull at Claire's heartstrings when she insisted that they drink before something happened. 

Which, of course, ended up with her bedridden for another two days. So when she finally came out of the hovel, she was shaking, pale, and weak. Something that frustrated her to no end. 

Though she was feeling much better after her brush with death, her body was still desperately trying to recover from all it had been through recently. She wasn’t able to move as freely as she once did, and she knew that if she kept pushing herself, she would only get sick again. She knew that the best option right now would be to speak with a proper healer, but there was no possible way that she would be able to do that without raising alarms. They would know just after one look what she was up to and she would likely be held for questioning about the ‘dangerous monsters’ she was caring for.

But with Lily’s assistance, it did help to soothe a lot of her aches and pains… helping her to breathe easier and not feel so light-headed and sick like she normally experienced. In fact, she was feeling better than she had in a long time, and she enjoyed being able to travel again without feeling like she was about to collapse at any moment.

At the sight of this, the twins both seemed to come to life, and they were moving farther and faster than they dared to imagine. It was how they were able to travel across the Highlands and through to the Western Highlands after only a few days. When they passed over the mountain reaches, she could just make out Ishgard in the distance and she felt nostalgic at the sight of it. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to go and pay her old family a visit… just to see them again…?

It took a lot of willpower to be able to turn around and continue on.

The twins noticed this though, and as soon as they realized where she was looking, they remembered that she spent a great deal of time here before coming into their household. Alphinaud even offered for her to go and visit the city; that they would wait out here for her if she really wanted to get closer.

But Claire insisted that she would be alright; insisting that they had to take the path through Snowcloak. They couldn’t risk going through Ishgard on the off chance she would be recognized, and so Snowcloak was their only option. It was once home to a coven of vampires some time ago, but as far as she knew, they had fled these lands when the food started drying up.

So aside from the yeti and a few ice sprites, they were able to make through the winding tunnels and slopes of Snowcloak and came out the other end to the Western Highlands just short of the Black Iron Bridge.

They then followed the frozen over river to the west until the snowstorm hit and they took refuge in the cabin where they spent two days before the blizzard let up enough for them to walk on without being blinded by snow.

Claire didn’t really mention it, but she could not help but find the lack of vampires that they had come across in the wilderness lately to be very… suspicious. While she was glad for the break from fighting—since they could smell her along with the twins and came along looking for a quick meal—she could not help but sense this uneasy feeling in her heart. It was like there was a whisper in the gut trying to give her a clue that something wasn’t adding up here. She pushed such thoughts away for the time being as she laid down on the soft makeshift bed.

Alisaie wasted no time in moving across the blanket and curled up at her side, asleep in mere moments. Claire tucked a blanket around her as she fought a yawn. Alphinaud promised that he would join them soon, but he wanted to stay up for a little longer and that he would keep watch for the time being if she was worried. In truth, the idea that anyone would be risking the blizzard, which was still howling outside, to hunt vampires seemed particularly mad… but stranger things have happened.

Claire nodded and said to wake her if something happened before she rested her head against Alisaie’s and was sleeping in mere minutes. They must be so tired…?

He watched them both fondly for a moment before he went back to pouring over the papers. He turned them over, one after the other, now exasperated since he had yet to make sense of anything else. The few pieces of information he had managed to gleam were mostly out of dumb luck that he was able to figure it all out… and he felt that he was now at a dead end.

His grandfather certainly had a fondness for puzzles, but he felt that he may as well just have someone beating his head with a club for all the good that it was doing.

After nearly another hour of fruitless study, he pushed the two books away from him and rubbed his eyes, wondering just what kind of symbols/language that grandfather used here. That was when he felt the slight chill from the crack under the door and he got up to block it. At one point he would have been shivering, but he could no longer feel cold the same way that he once could. Perhaps one would think that a blessing, yet he found it strangely sad.

After stuffing hay under the door crack to prevent the cold air from coming in, he went to the window and pulled back the limp curtains slight so that he could gaze outside. Though he saw only solid white before him… this storm wasn’t going to stop anytime soon so they may as well make themselves comfortable here. He went and stacked a few more logs onto the fire to ensure that it would continue to burn and fill this place with warmth, which sent a pleasantly fuzzy feeling through his body.

He made to join the other two in bed, when he found himself just watching their faces, their soft and gentle breaths, slumbering on peacefully… he found himself strangely transfixed by this.

Alisaie looked almost... innocent while she slept. And he found himself smirking at his thoughts at that. She would kill him if she ever heard him say that. But he looked on fondly at her for a moment before looking over at Claire. At first glance, one would never think that she was well.

But he knew better.

Between becoming a source of food for him and his sister, the constant struggle and fighting, the travelling at night, and this influx of hunters… she was quickly burning herself out. That was made very clear with every passing day. She was struggling to eat, growing less and less hungry as the months went on and it was clearly showing. These days it felt like he was practically begging her to eat something and just watching as she would pick at the food was painful to watch.

She had one arm around Alisaie, who was cuddling closely at her side while the other arm rested on her stomach while her sleeve had been rolled up slightly so that he could see the collection of scars marring her skin.

How many times was he forced to drink like this?

Why was she like this? Why did she never once think about herself? He moved so that he was on her other side and he reached out to gently cradle her cheek in his hand, his thumb tracing over the dark circles under her eyes. She must be deep asleep if she didn’t even notice, but he took it gratefully as he examined just how worn down she was.

She was never a weak person… but this really showed just how much stress she was under.

He laid down next to her and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent that he knew so well… a scent that meant safety whenever he breathed it in.

There was always the risk that he could kill her… that his hands could accidently snuff out her life once and for all. But it was a risk that she never held against them for.

He pressed his lips to her neck to where he knew her pulse to be… the gentle fluttering under her skin that was directly linked to her heart. A sound that always soothed his fears away like a lullaby. Always there… always…

Though he knew that it was no longer possible, he felt as if his long silent heart beat in his chest.

While he knew that his heart didn’t beat anymore in the conventional mortal sense, he could still feel. He could still feel happiness, grief, pain… love…?

He paused at that thought before sighing miserably. Love? Yes, he knew that feeling all too well. He felt it in every part of his body just by looking at them. The fiercely protective love he felt for his sister… and this…? He didn’t know the words to correctly place what he was feeling whenever he looked at her.

And so he looked. He took a very long, hard, and careful look at her, trying to figure it out. Yet the words would not come to him… only that this wonderful feeling in his chest made him feel like he would soon burst with pure… adoration… he would do anything just to see her smile.

He knew what it meant, of course… he figured it out some time ago but did not dare to ever voice it. He had long since resigned himself to lock these emotions deep inside and never to speak them outloud… never to voice what he really felt.

But he needed to say it just once out loud or else he would go mad. So taking comfort knowing that she couldn’t hear him now he whispered the words he so dearly wished he could say.

“I love you,” he whispered softly before lying back down and curling up at her side, daring himself to move a little bit closer.

He was not going to make things harder by burdening her with his feelings.

At least he was here with her for now, and that would have to be enough.

Little did he know that Alisaie’s eyes opened just after he drifted back off to sleep, and she looking at him sadly. She had felt him move closer and she was ready to tell him off if he said that he needed to feed. But instead he just seemed to hover over them for some time… before she heard him whisper those three little words.

She just looked at him, watching as he soon dozed off.

She gently tucked the blanket around all three of them before laying back down… though she was unable to fall back asleep for some time.

***Next night***

Claire awoke to two groggy twins the next night, and neither was in the mood to leave for some reason. Not that they could leave really since they were all but snowed in from the storm. So instead, they spent the next few days in their cozy little den until they were low on food and supplies and had to dig their way outside. Luckily for them, there was just a gentle snowfall right now and they were finally able to set out.

These lands had become… somewhat comforting to them all considering that they spent their first few months after transforming up in the mountains. After they snuck off the boat when they came to Eorzea, Claire had to carry them up north to a place where she knew that they could hide out with as few people as possible. And she knew little few places like Coerthas and the snowy mountains that could give them the privacy that they needed.

She slipped through to the Central Highlands… where she came across the Behemoth domain, where there was a large cave for them to hide out in. That had been their home for the first six or seven moons before hunters started coming around and they left to begin their life of darkness and blood.

And aside from the occasional Behemoth that came lumbering through the area, it was perhaps the most peaceful moons they had spent here.

Now though, she found herself leading the way through the rest of the Highlands until they were able to leave the cold behind and came out into the Forelands which she had never been through in it’s entirely before. Sure, they had come here from time to time during their travels, but they always made sure to stick to the Chocobo Forest since they had plenty of cover with all the thick trees waiting for them. The sky had cleared up quickly enough and they had to duck down in the roots of a nearby tree, knowing that they would have to wait until dark to travel through the rest of these lands. She could only let her two charges cling onto her as they curled up under the roots with her, both of them becoming so tired and lethargic due to the light’s influence that they could only sleep. Alphinaud was resting his head on her shoulder and Alisaie curled up on her lap as they slept. Claire just hummed softly in a soothing way as she ran her fingers through their hair, already making plans on what to do should they cross over the rest of the smoldering wastes and they get caught by light or if they had to stop and hide for whatever reason. The ruins of Anyx Trine was what first came to mind… knowing how dark that those caves were… but she was really hoping that she could get them all as far as the Hinterlands before being caught up in the sunlight again.

She knew that the lands east of here were part of a small outpost that originally came from Sharlayan but were forced to abandon it when the Black Rose poison was first beginning to spread. So there shouldn’t be anyone else in those lands... At least she hoped not.

As the sun slowly got lower in the sky, Claire felt that it would be alright to leave the twins… just for a little while. She knew that there was supposed to be a small village her in the Chocobo Forest and she thought that it would be wise to be go there and see if she could get any information about the Forelands or if they had even seen Y’shtola at all. Surely anyone passing through here would stop by the village before moving on?

She told this to Alphinaud and Alisaie, who both looked anxious, but they agreed to let her go.

“Just promise to be careful,” Alphinaud told her as Alisaie gave her in a hug.

“I promise to be back soon,” she said as she smiled and finally came out from under the roots of the tree sand headed down further West to where she spotted the wooden house built up in the shadows of the trees and along the river.

The people were all friendly, glad to see a traveller coming through… but they were shocked and horrified when she told them that she wasn’t looking for a room to stay in tonight.

This was something that she had dealt with plenty of times before and knew that they were scared of being near someone who was crazy enough to not want to find a safe place to rest her head when the sun went down.

Claire just shrugged back, promising that she would be fine, and instead redirected the questions by asking more about the Forelands.

According to the villagers, they all said the same thing, that they really didn’t see anyone on their way to and from the Forelands aside from some crazy miners who were looking for valuable minerals to dig up here and there… but other than that, they didn’t see any trace of this Mi’qote scholar that she was looking for.

Claire was disappointed but not deterred… as least when she then learned a little more about how Garleans were seen in the area much more frequently and that immediately shot up warning flags in her mind.

Garleans? Here? That couldn’t be good. When she left Tailfeather and was walking back through the forest, she knew that she would have to speak with the twins about this and wondered what the best course of action should be. If the Garleans were seen around the Forelands and Hinterlands, then that meant that they weren’t safe here. She was already coming up with a plan to have the twins wait for her back in the Western Highlands for her while she went on ahead to see if she could find Y’shtola on her own… when she heard a strange buzzing noise.

She stopped dead and ducked down to hide in some nearby shrubs as her senses were on high alert… she glanced around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, and then she looked up to see one of the small drones that she had seen the Garleans use. She gasped as she saw it go buzzing directly over her head and headed east, soaring like an oversize gnat that was just waiting to be swat.

Normally, she wouldn’t pay too much mind of it. One did see them from time to time since Garleans used them as scouts… but she quickly realized that it was heading towards the same direction that she left the twins in.

She just ran out, following after it, hoping that she was just being her usual paranoid self…? But no such luck.

She did lose sight of the drone, but not before reaching the sounds of voices and mechanical steps on the forest ground. She ducked down low and crawled along her stomach through the thick roots to get a good look at where the voices were coming from.

In a clearing free of trees in front of her, she spotted a group of at least a dozen or so Garleans speaking to each other… all of them dressed head to foot in their black, armored uniforms and helms so that no one could see their faces.

The only one who was wearing anything other than the usual black of the Imperials was a man—who looked to be in his twenties—and was wearing white. A young Hyuran with pale skin and short black hair and eyes while dressed Garlean white uniform with Doman aesthetics. There was a katana hanging at his side that he was fingering as he began to order some of the Imperials around as if he were the Emperor himself beckoning his servants to come forward.

Claire didn’t spare him a second glance though when she spotted, to her horror, Alphinaud and Alisaie strapped in thick chains and thrown to the forest floor.

“I will ask you of this one last time,” the officer in white demanded, now sounding annoyed at this point, “There was supposed to be a third vampire with you. Where is she?”

“We told you!” Alisaie barked out from the ground, “It’s just the two of us! We don’t have another member here!”

“Now, now, stop lying,” the man sighed and Claire felt her hands clench tightly as he went on, “Our intelligence informs us that there were three of you together that were heading this way.”

“What source was this?” Alphinaud demanded suddenly, forcing himself to raise his head with a great deal of effort. Though the sun was still drifting in and out from the clouds, being in the light was still very draining for them. That explains how easily they were able to catch them. She mentally cursed herself for leaving them alone like that.

“Never you mind,” he said with a wave of his hand, “Just tell us where the third member is and we will continue on our way.”

They were looking for her?

So they thought that she was a vampire…? But how did they know that they were coming this way?

When the twins kept their mouths shut and refused to answer; that was when a dark shadow seemed to pass over the Garlean officer’s face and his patronizing smile was gone.

“Look you little brats,” the officer said, and any politeness fading, “Why don’t you just tell us already and we won’t be forced to get physical again?”

What did he…? That was when Alphinaud raised his head and she saw the bruises on his pale skin. At the sight of it, her eyes were lit up with fury and her blood was pounding. How dare he? How…?

But then the man just kicked Alphinaud hard in the stomach and with a gasp of pain, Alphinaud rolled and was knocked hard in the dirt.

There were screams as she held up her blade, not caring who she hit at that point. She only felt rage at that moment as she charged ahead with her sword drawn. She had already struck two soldiers by the time that they realized that someone else was there.

Neither Alphinaud nor Alisaie noticed at first, since Alphinaud was wheezing, having the breath knocked out of him, and Alisaie was now furiously pulling at her chains.

“Who the bloody hells is she?”

“Where’d she come from?”

She could hear the remaining soldiers around them gasping at her, seeing the blood dripping from her sword, and at that, the twins glanced up to see her standing there.

“Claire! What are you doing?!” Alphinaud wheezed out.

“Are you both alright?” Claire asked quickly.

“Ah… so that explains it…”

She looked up to see that the man had stepped forward, his outfit so white that it was blinding.

“I thought that it was strange that there was a vampire that could move about in daylight,” he said, “So when we found these two, I wondered how a third could possibly survive outside the protection of the shade. Now I know why. So you’re just a random mortal. That should make things much easier for us.”

Claire swung around, her blade held high. Somehow during the fighting, she managed to make it to Alisaie, but this jerk had hold of Alphinaud, keeping one foot on his back while her young charge struggled to move.

“But where are my manners?” he asked with a mock bow, “My name is Asahi sas Brutus. I was tasked with the difficultly of bringing in vampires.”

She glared at him as he looked her up and down.

“No,” he said with a sigh, “You aren’t one of them. Though I can see why many would think so for you are as pale as one.”

“What are you doing here?” she demanded coldly, her eyes narrowing as she looked around them. She must have taken down half of the soldiers already, but there were still at least six, including Asahi in front of her… and he had Alphinaud! She had to play this game carefully.

“So, what brings you all the way up here?” she asked again coldly, “Surely, not because of us, I hope?”

“Not quite,” he confessed, “In truth, we were after someone else when we came upon these two.” He nudged Alphinaud with the toe of his boot and Claire glared on furiously, giving him only a filthy look. If he hurt so much as another hair on that sweet boy’s head then she was gonna…!?

“We have spies all over,” Asahi answered, “And one of my many informants happened to run into a merchant who spoke of the deathly pale boy who was buying medicine. I felt that it was worth a deeper look into.”

Ah, so that was how it was? She was aware that during her ‘sickness’ Alphinaud had gone to purchase medicine… he had promised that he kept his face hidden the whole time… but it seems that they weren’t careful enough.

They must have then somehow tracked them to here.

“But there’s no need to fear,” he said in a rather smug way that made her skin crawl, “You may leave these two to us now. You are free to go. If they were holding you captive you are safe now from such dangerous monsters. There’s no need to be afraid…?”

She responded by giving him a few colorful words she learned while in Limsa.

“Ooh, you try to do a good deed and this is the thanks you get from it?” he sighed, “Why do you care for these… creatures? Your behavior fascinates me. Monsters don’t belong here after all.”

“And who’s fault is that?” she responded nastily, “In case you forgot, it was Garlemald who created the Black Rose and started this whole mess!”

“And we are trying to make up for it,” Asahi stated with a long suffering sign as if trying to explain to a child why the sky was blue, “Now, I’m only going to say this once more. Leave now and you may live. Stay here any longer and…?”

She merely answered, “Let me stop you there. Now, I am warning you. Leave now and I won’t be forced to cut out your lungs.”

Asahi seemed taken aback by her answer but then sighed with an air of disinterest, “So… the rumors are true. You’re the guard dog who’s been looking after these two. What are you to them? Their toy?”

Her eyes flashed and when he kicked out at Alphinuad, who was rolled over onto his back so that she could see his face, the sun poked it’s head out from behind the clouds and a few fading rays of sunlight struck him through the branches. As soon as the sun touched his skin he let out a cry as blisters were beginning to form and burn.

The sight of it was enough to have one thing go through her head… _get them out of there_.

She charged ahead and forced him to back off… slashing at Asahi’s arm. He was so cocky that he didn’t even think that someone would be daring enough to rush ahead and attack him when they were surrounded by guards on all sides. She missed taking his head off, but she did leave deep gash in his arm—almost taking it clean off—but he did have the senses enough to move back to avoid that as she felt her sleeve grow warm when splashed with blood.

He yelled out before ordering that they kill her.

Claire was holding her own, cutting down another guard and fighting off the remaining five all at once as she moved around the lasers of the drones buzzing around them. Alisaie was fighting against her bonds, frying to free herself, but she was pinned by one of the vanguard mechanical monstrosities and not even her strength to force him off.

Still, she could see how Claire was fighting off the remaining soldiers at once... not realizing that the bastard Asahi was pulling out a gun from his belt.

“CLAIRE!” she screamed out… but too late… a gunshot was sounded off around them and Claire felt pain in her back. She gasped feeling the pain go right through her shoulder. No… what…?

She didn’t even have time to think because suddenly she was slammed into the ground by the remaining soldiers and the world began to spin around her.

She could hear Alisaie screaming out her name, crying out profanities to their captors, but Claire’s vision was already going as pain stretched out from her back.

The last thing she remembered seeing was Asahi’s smug look one again and the smoking gun in his hands.

“No…” she whispered before her vision faded and she fell into blackness.

_*Flashback*_

_It had already been several days since Thancred and Ryne came to stay with them and they were all learning what it was like to share their living quarters with five people… especially since the hut was barely big enough to hold one person._

_But now that they all had someone else to complain with, they were able to find comfort in the way that they could all vent their frustrations with each other. After nearly a week since they all first met, she left Alisaie and Alphinaud to discuss Ryne’s experiences since her transformation, she headed outside for some fresh air. She found Thancred sitting upon the edge of the cliff as he gazed out to the mist-covered mountains that seemed to stretch out into an infinity. _

_"You doing alright?" he asked her as she joined him, enjoying the warm sun on her skin for a change. _ _"I know that recovering is never the fun part."_

_"I'm doing well," she said instantly before adding in a quieter voice, "As well as can be expected anyway."_

_He nodded at that and patted the rock next to him for her to take a seat, which she did so carefully, her body feeling as if it aged a hundred years overnight._

_“Just take a few deep breaths and enjoy the breeze, that helps some,” he told her calmly as they gazed out over the cliff and at the vast forest directly below them and to the mountains in the distance. “I gotta say, I’m pretty impressed with how… calm those two are. Most have gone mad long before and it’s not a pleasant thing to see.”_

_She smiled proudly at that. But that led her to think about something else._

_“Does… is… do you think that possessiveness is normal for vampires?” she asked and he looked back in surprise._

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“Just that…” she began slowly, struggling to find a way to answer him, “I just noticed lately… just little things with Alphinaud and Alisaie. They’re almost needy… it’s a little suffocating.”_

_“I wouldn’t think too much about it,” he said with a shrug, “I told you before, vampires just don’t like sharing their food. You were the only one who had ever shown them kindness since they transformed… you protected and cared for them even before they turned. You were there by their side despite all the pain and injuries… and it is your blood that they imprinted on. You are precious to them and they would be lost without you around. They won’t give you up for anything. At least… that was how Minfilia once described it to me.”_

_“She did?” Claire asked in surprise._

_“To be fair she had just fed and she thought that I was sleeping,” he pointed out as he rubbed his wrist… the only reminders left of Minfilia. “She was talking to herself as she cared for me. So I’m guessing that since the circumstances are so similar that I do believe that the reasons are the same.”_

_He leaned back so that he was resting fully on his back and staring up at the sky with his legs just dangling over the ledge. But there was still a thoughtful expression on his face, as if he was lost inside his own head. _

_"I would be careful though,” he said, “Possessiveness can often blind someone. And maybe some time away from each other would be some good.”_

_“Maybe…” Claire admitted, wondering how many times she wished for just a break and some time to herself without worrying about looking after anyone. Perhaps they could look more into that. At least until they heard bickering coming from inside the small hut and they knew that they better get back before they knocked holes in the building._

_As they walked back, Thancred clapped a hand on her shoulder and told her, “To be fair… not many people could do what you did. You are willing to die for them… but don’t think for a moment that they wouldn’t do the same for you. I can tell from just one look that they will move all seven heavens and hells if they thought that you needed them. And that kind of love is perhaps the rarest… and most dangerous out there. Just keep that in mind.”_

_Claire blinked, not really understanding why he was bringing it up, but Thancred was already yelling out to the voices in the hut that they were coming in and they better get away from the door. _

_Claire looked after them, feeling a little bit like she had just been told a very important secret but didn’t really understand why it had been a secret at all. She just shrugged and headed inside to find out what the three of them were fighting about… all three looking immensely guilty when they stepped inside… and Claire couldn’t figure out what they could have broken to get them to look like the time that Alisaie smashed the cookie jar and was left to confront her disappointed father._

_*End of Flashback*_

Claire awoke to a pounding pain in her head and the taste of blood in her mouth. She wasn't sure where she was at first or what exactly happened. The only thing she was aware of was that the floor she was lying on was cold and metal, humming slightly as it vibrated against her cold skin. A ship? She couldn't really focus on anything but the awful pain she was feeling at the moment and the queasiness in her stomach that was making her feel like she was about to be sick.

She coughed, blood and spit dripping from her lips and onto the metal surface. She tried to move, but she realized with a stab of horror that her arms and legs were bound as if with great weights. She forced her breath to slow and prevent herself from panicking. 

She forced her eyes open only to see the blurry image of the wall in front of her. Where was she? She tried to sit up, but with her limbs bound, she had to use her own head, which was now throbbing with agony at this point, and pushed herself up to the wall she had been staring at and rolled over so that she could shove to a sitting position.

She continued to breathe hard as she waited for her vision to clear.

"Ah, good, you're awake," said a voice and Claire’s head jerked up at that to see a Miqo’te woman gazing back at her from a separate cell and had thick chains wrapped around her wrists. The woman caused the chains to rattle slightly as she moved, dragging herself a little closer to the bars so that they could talk properly.

It was hard to make anything out through the haze and blood and pain in her head, but she blinked a few times and stared as she slowly recognized who it was. Though she had only seen her a few times at back in Sharlayan, there was no mistaking that shock of white hair and tattoos on her neck.

"I know you," Claire croaked out. "Y'shtola? Am I right?"

Y'shtola gazed over at her with rather startling empty eyes. She seemed to be both looking at her and right through her before she cracked a smile.

“Aye, and it’s good to see you again, Claire,” she replied softly, before glancing around at their surroundings and added, "Though, I wish it were under better circumstances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So sorry for the long wait, but inspiration can be a tricky devil sometimes. But I am getting back to updating this story and it’s becoming fun to write about. So the story has picked up and yes, Alphinaud knows how he feels but he doesn’t know how to handle it but by keeping quiet. But his sister knows now… and what is this about possessiveness between the two of them? You’ll find out what happened next time and see how they are gonna get out of this mess!)


	9. The Ship of Cold and Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening to find herself trapped in a Garlean prisoner ship, she knows that she has to act fact to get her charges out before something happens. Thankfully she made a strong ally and together they set out to free their other captives... but there is a chance one may get left behind.

“W-What? Where are we?” Claire asked, still dizzy and fighting the urge to be sick as she forced herself to really focus on her surroundings properly. It looked like they were in a giant metal container with glowing walls of aether separating the blocked rooms every yalm or so. The cells that they were in were small, barely enough room to move, and she knew that if she tried to stand up, she would hit her head on the roof.

“A Garlean transport by the looks of things,” Y’shtola said, and Claire could see the cut across the scholar’s face as she also glanced around at their cramped prison. “I just woke up a little while ago myself… I guess I bit off more than I can chew this time.”

“What happened? How did you get here?” Claire asked as her mind was finally clear enough for her to try and figure out how to escape from here.

“I was investigating some ruins near the Forelands when I came across a few vampires,” she sighed, “I managed to take care of them… but then the Garleans arrived, and seemed convinced that I was one at first… turns out that they were out hunting for the same vampires that had taken up residence in those ruins and jumped to conclusions when they saw me.

“I take it things didn’t work out well?” Claire asked,

“Well, for them at least. They quickly realized that I wasn’t what they were looking for, but they were impressed with how easily I protected myself and… well, long story short, they brought a small army with them and I took out about half of them before they finally managed to stop me long enough to chain my arms up and take my staff,” she said before shaking her head, “Jokes on them, I don’t have anything they would want.”

Claire could not help but smirk at that as she also recalled what happened… so that was the reason that the Galreans appeared out of nowhere like that. They must have just captured Y’shtola and were just leaving when they found them.

She looked to Y’shtola and quickly explained, “We ran into Thancred and Ryne.”

She saw Y’shtola’s eyes widen at those names and she turned her full attention to them.

“How were they?” she asked urgently, “Were they safe? We lost contact with them almost a moon ago and we were fearing the worse.”

Claire nodded and told her what happened, how they met, and where that two were now.

“So they are alive and well?” Y’shtola said before sighing in relief, “Thank the gods for that. I began to fear that they were captured as well when we lost contact with them. I shall be sure to give Thancred a good scolding when next we meet. Would it have killed him to send us a message letting us know they weren’t dead?”

“I’ll be happy to tell you every detail when we get out of here,” Claire said as she looked to the lock on the cell door. She bit her lower lip and tried to move her arms, which were still tied with thick ropes. She supposed that they didn’t bother to tie her up with anything stronger given her weakened state, and focused on working her way out of them.

She had learned several tricks through the years on how to get out of tight spots and she was grateful that the sharpened edge of her boot was still sharp enough to work her way through the knot. It took a few minutes of painful bending backwards to get to it, but she did snap the knot off and was rubbing her wrists as she focused on the lock. She had taught herself how to pick locks since going into hiding, a natural necessity to survive, but this one here…? No key hole for her to try and pick at even if she had the tools needed. She had to think of something… there had to be some trick to getting them open. She could only run her hands over it and tried to think of a way to get it open.

“What is this?” she asked, now baffled and frustrated at the same time. “I’ve never seen a lock like this before.”

“That’s because it’s what they call a genetic lock,” Y’shtola sighed, “Without my staff, or even a wand, I’m not sure I’ll be able to perform much magic in this state. I’ve tried several things before, but the lock isn’t going to break that easily. Especially since there are small explosives inside so that if we try to force it open…?”

“Boom,” Claire hissed.

“Exactly,” Y’shtola said, “They may be small, but that would be enough to blow off an arm or leg if you aren’t careful.”

“You seem to know a lot about it,” Claire stated.

“Not really, that was just what they told me when I tried to escape before,” Y’shtola shrugged, “Besides, even if I were able to get out, we’re in the air right now. Nowhere to go. I heard that they will soon be flying over Coerthas on their way back to Ilsabard and decided to wait a little while until we land again before escaping.”

“I can’t wait around for that,” Claire said, worry inside her once again with her heart beating fast at the thought of the twins and wondered if they were trapped in cages like this one? She couldn’t stand just thinking about it. “Is there a way to open these locks?”

“With a genetic lock, you need a specific set of biological markers to be able to get that lock to open,” she told her grimly. “These locks are locked onto the leader of our convoy and without some kind of biological mark from him it will not open. It will need a strong genetic signature for the scanners to recognize.”

“A genetic signature…?” she groaned. Well, that does it, how was she supposed to get out of here when… when…?

She cast her mind back to the attack and she remembered the man dressed in white as he was giving out orders. She couldn’t be sure, but she had to know and she quickly described the man she attacked when they were ambushed and Y’shtola raised her eyebrows.

“You attacked him? Good for you,” she praised, “And as to your question, yes, he is the leader of our ‘generous hosts’ for the moment. His name is Asahi. And it’s his genetic signature that we need if we want to open that lock.”

That was all she needed to hear. She remembered how she had been able to attack him and left that deep slice in his shoulder and arm… and how his blood spattered upon her clothes. They, of course, took her weapons, but they probably didn’t think of her already bloody clothes. She tore off a piece of her tattered cloak and began to press it up against the lock.

For a moment nothing happened as the lock read the genetic signature, and she feared that it wasn’t a strong enough signature or maybe reading someone else’s blood by accident, but the lock scanned it… scanned it again… and then the little blinking light on it went from red to green before it opened up with a loud click and swung outward. She moved out as Y’shtola stared on with a mixture of bewilderment and fascination before she moved to her cell and used the trick again to get her out of the cage and out of the cuffs.

“My thanks,” she said as she moved out and stood, stretching out her legs and rubbing her arms where the shackles tore into her skin. “I don’t suppose you know where to go from here?”

“Not at all,” Claire said as she moved down the hallway and to the door to see if the same trick could be repeated. “But I need to get my friends out. I’m sure they’re on board. You’re free to come if you want, but I need to get them out of here.”

She didn’t stay around long enough to see if she followed, she was just hurrying as fast as she could go along the metal walkways without getting lost. She had no idea where she was going though, no idea where Alphinaud and Alisaie could be kept, nor how to get them out of here while they were trapped in the air.

Still, it wasn’t like they could wait around until reaching Garlemald. Mayhaps they could force the pilots to fly lower or they could steal some smaller airships to get to the ground… or…?

She suddenly heard talking up ahead, as well as no small amount of cursing, and she quickly ducked over to the side in one of the rooms which was mercifully open and empty. She ducked down in the darkened room as she waited for the two guards to walk by, muttering about how one of the ‘bloodsuckers’ bit him after chaining them up.

Her heart was beating hard at the voice and she listened in, desperate for news, but the guards were already out of listening range.

She had to settle down a bit, she wouldn’t be able to rescue anyone if she was caught again, after all. Not only that, she was left pretty much weaponless and knew that if she was caught, she would not be able to fight them off. So instead of rushing out she made sure that she was keeping to the shadows and taking every caution to be wary in case there were guards. She remained quiet, ducking here and there down corridors in search of any signs of where the twins could be kept. After having to duck behind some mechanical parts of the ship for about the fourth time to avoid the guards, she began to wonder that if they were hunting down vampires, and if what Thancred said was true, they weren’t interested in killing the vampires. Instead, they were keeping them alive for a reason. So they must be keeping them in a secure location under close watch.

She jumped up and clung to some pipes in the ceiling and hung there as a pair of soldiers walked directly underneath her. They were so distracted that they didn’t notice her, which was a relief since she really wouldn’t have to kill everyone else on board to get off from here.

But after she cautiously looked around a corner, she spotted a lone guard there, looking over a revolver and it immediately caught her attention. She needed a weapon…?

So, after stepping out, she snuck up—after having disappearing from his view—and dealt a solid punch to his face before he even saw what was coming. She caught the lowly soldier and dragged him over to the side of the walkway as she quickly retrieved the revolver and even the short knife that was strapped to his leg. She had just strapped it to a makeshift holder to her arm when she heard a loud cry of pain.

She looked back in time to see a second guard lying upon the floor, moaning pitifully as Y’shtola stood over him holding a broken piece of a pipe.

“Apologies,” she said lightly, taking Claire completely by surprise, “I am certain you could have handled this, but I felt that it would have been prudent to deal with him before he alerted anyone else that we’re free. As well as to repay you for getting me out of that cell.”

Claire blinked… noticing that there was a fallen linkpearl on the ground and she realized that this must have been a replacement guard or someone here to release the young soldier that she took care of. She must not have been paying attention and he used her distraction to his advantage to try and inform the commanding officer that she escaped.

She shook her head, disappointed in herself, as Y’shtola dropped the pipe and was already taking the staff from the man’s back.

“Not the best, but it will due,” she sighed after a quick glance over as she moved it so that it was tucked upon a leather belt she moved onto her back.

“Well, I guess I should say thank you,” Claire said.

“Don’t, I feel responsible, it’s my fault you are here after all,” she said. “The truth is that… well… as I was getting ready to leave the Hinterlands, I ended up being stalked by some Garlean toys. And they chased after me before finally catching up to me in the Chocobo Forest.”

“Yes, I figured you were the reason that they were in the Forelands,” she sighed, now understand how the Garleans appeared without warning. “I guess I should be mad at you.”

“We can discuss it afterwards. But for now, I say that we focus our energies into something more productive. The main reason I came to Eorzea was to find you,” she answered lightly, tilting her head with a smile and added, “And now that I found you, how can I leave and report to Master Louisoix… gods, when he learns of this…?”

“So you can get in contact with him. Where is he now?” Claire asked, “Is he in Eorzea?”

“Not at the moment,” she answered, “I can meet up with him easily enough though. But first, like I said, we need to get out of here. What we need now is a distraction. If we can do that then I am certain that we can…?”

Well… a distraction, huh? What would…?

That was when she remembered what Y’shtola said about the cell locks looked to a door a little bit ahead of them and she spotted the similar paneling outside the door.

“Where does that lead?” she asked, pointing to it.

“Another set of cells, like it or not,” Y’shtola shrugged off hand. “As far as I know though, I don’t think that there’s any other prisoners on board other than those they captured in the Forelands so they should be empty. I don’t think your friends would…?”

But Claire had already marched ahead. After using the bloody cloth to open the door, she stuck her head inside and saw that she was right. It was full of cells but they were empty.

Perfect.

She then went over to the nearest one and pointed her newly stolen gun at it and fired. The bullet pierced the metal casing and immediately the explosives inside caught fire. She could feel the heat of it as it flashed and went off as if someone had let off a bomb.

The blast was enough to fire them both backwards and they hit the ground hard as fire from the cell began to smoke and billow out, and a weak flame licked at the metal from the destroyed lock.

“I guess that’s one way to get someone’s attention,” Y’shtola said as she came up behind her. “In that case, stand back.”

Claire moved back in time as Y’shtola cast her spell and flung a large fireball right inside the room and soon the whole place was in flames as the other locks were exposed to the heat.

“We have about a minute before the other locks are exposed to the heat and explode,” Y’shtola said and the two of them ran for it, ducking down another hallway and another room that was full of crates—probably some stolen goods.

“I gotta say, it’s working better than I first thought,” Y’shtola said as about half a dozen guards ran by on their way back the way they came. “There aren’t so many gaurds on board this ship to be honest despite its size… so we should be able to get out of here with relative ease if we’re careful.”

They then snuck outside and found the first flight of stairs that would take them down below.

“So you were looking for us?” Claire panted.

“More or less,” she shrugged back, “Master Louisoix never came out and told us what we were supposed to be looking for, but I have a feeling that it couldn’t be anyone else. I am relieved to see that you are doing so well after all this time.”

“And Master Louisoix?” she asked, “Thancred said that he hasn’t given up his research?”

“Ah, yes, I see he told you about that,” Y’shtola confirmed, “To answer your question, he’s doing well. All things considered. He’s been forced to work under the Garleans control for some time, but only on the surface. In truth, he’s had a few side projects that he’s been working on without them aware of. He’s been sending several of his students here to Eorzea under the guise of field research for him. I didn’t know what it was about at first, but seeing you here really convinced me that I was right.”

She smiled and asked in hardly more than a whisper, “You were with the twins?”

Claire hesitated, feeling that they were moving a bit too fast here but she nodded.

“In that case, I’m guessing that these friends of yours that you are trying to rescue are young Alphinaud and Alisaie?” she questioned before they moved along another narrow walkway—but this one had a couple windows scattered here and there and Claire could look outside and was relieved to see a black sky above them.

“I’m sure they’re alright,” she said, “And with the sun gone, we can leave right away.”

“Let us get them out of there then,” Y’shtola agreed, “They would probably be holding them where there are reinforced cells and chains that were built specifically to hold vampires in. Tthat should be down this way.”

They moved until they came out into another section of the ship and Claire was already looking down the doors, looking through the rooms as they passed. They crept up to the end of this wing where they spotted two guards standing in front of another cell.

They charged in, and they didn’t even see them coming until it was too late. Claire fired a bullet, putting down the first guard while Y’shtola dealt the other a blow of fire. That was when a third guard came barreling down towards them, his own gun raised high and yelling profanities, but she had already struck first. She slashed her knife at him, getting him in the throat, and he dropped like a sack of stones.

“Good,” Y’shtola panted, spitting onto the floor where she saw blood mixed in with saliva. “Now, we better hurry. I think our best chances are to get out with the cargo, I overheard them having some manacutters there that they stole from one of the Ironworks.”

“Manacutters?” Claire asked as she bent down to examine the lock on the door, not like the same ones she had seen before.

“A small airship built for one… or two depending on their size,” she said, “However, if we hurry we may be able to grab a couple. They should be able to get us down to the ground in one piece at least. So we best hurry.”

Claire nodded, but she was still examining the door, frowning at the complicated looking switch and lock. She didn’t think the blood would work this time, but she tried anyway only for it to beep and flash red before fading. Y’shtola had a look at it as well, examining it and say that there must be some kind of special key to get it to open.

But Claire had lost all remaining patience left. She drew out her knife and stabbed at it furiously, taking Y’shtola by surprise. “Or, we could try that…?”

It took a few minutes, but she did manage to cut the power source from the main circuit to the rest of the lock until she could see the sparks and the smell of burning wires reached her nose. She remembered bits and pieces of magitek that Alphinaud had taken the time to find and examine before they moved on to the next location. This was surely a way to ensure that people weren’t trapped in a room on board of an airship should something happen. And when she pulled the knife head out, it slid open to reveal a dark room not unlike the ones that the two of them were held in. The only difference was that the cells were much larger and the prisoners inside were bolted to the wall.

At the sight of seeing Alphinaud and Alisaie’s faces caused her to sigh in relief. But then reality showed her what was going on and then the realization that they were both trapped side by side, chained to the wall with black chains with scratched up faces was enough to cause Claire to feel as if she was welling up with fury. She wanted to go out there and kill every single soldier onboard this damn ship for what they did to her charges!

The twins glared up from their chains, looking ready to thrash, bite, shriek—whatever it took to escape—but their eyes widened in shock at the sight of seeing her there.

“Claire!” Alisaie cried, now pulling against the chains desperately as Claire quickly unlocked the cell with the bloody cloth, glad to see that it was another genetics’ lock, before running straight at them and throwing her arms around both of them and they buried their faces against her in relief.

“Are you both alright?” she asked hurriedly.

“Yes, you were the one that we were worried for,” Alisaie whispered as Claire went to work getting the locks off their wrists. “We didn’t know what they did with you… just that they were taking you with us and…?”

Her eyes then widened even more as Y’shtola stepped up, holding up her hand as a fragile flame burned against her palm and offered a faint light for them to see by.

“Well, this is a surprise,” she smiled, despite her beaten appearance, “May I say what a pleasure it is to see you both again.”

“You…? Y’shtola?” Alphinaud gasped as he rubbed his wrists, freed from the reinforced chains that held him.

“The one and only,” she answered with a light bow, “And you two certainly have made it difficult for us to find you. Your grandfather sent me here to Eorzea with the hopes of finding you.”

“Grandfather…?” Alphinaud asked, his eyes wide as he latched onto Claire’s side in a quick hug.

Y’shtola nodded and said, “I will be more than happy to tell you both all that I know. But first thing’s first. We must get out of here while we can. It would seem that our distraction is getting their attention.”

“Distraction…?” Alphinaud said, now sounding like an echo, as they stepped out of the cells and Claire told them of the fire and that they had to get out of here before it spread. Because judging from the heat and the smell of smoke, their fire was spreading.

“Hopefully, they will be more focused on putting it out than worry about us,” Y’shtola all but purred like a cat who got the cream. “That gives us time to get down below deck.”

“Right, where the airships are?” Claire asked as she hugged Alisaie and Alphinaud to her as Y’shtola poked her head out of the door to check the hallway, “The manacutters, I think you call them?”

“Just some prototypes that the Garlond Ironworks have been working on,” she answered quietly, “The Garleans shot them down during their test runs and the engineers were forced to abandon them to get to safety. At least, that is what I heard. If we’re lucky, we should be able to get hold of them and get out before they noticed.”

Claire was aware that they were placing a lot of faith in a lot of ‘what if’ situations, but she knew that they didn’t have a better plan. Besides, luck seemed to be on their side so far so she wasn’t going to stop now.

She kept a hand on each twin, making sure that neither of them ran ahead. She wanted them all to get to the cargo bay as quickly as they could, but again, they didn’t have a clear idea where anything was. They just kept moving downwards while she kept her gun at the ready.

Their footsteps on the metal floor echoed in her ears and felt as loud as a boom of thunder, as if they were giving away their location with every step they took.

Alphinaud seemed to calm himself by quietly explaining to her what happened after she was shot in the back from before—leaving Alisaie to look up to the spot where the bullet stuck Claire anxiously—and how they soon found themselves pinned to the ground with magitek weapons pointing at their heads. In the end, they had no other choice but to allow them to drag them on board the ship. The Garleans did say that they would treat her for the wound since they couldn’t risk her dying if it turned out that she was their caretaker. They believed that they could use her for leverage to get the twins to cooperate… but Alisaie confessed that they had been certain that they would never see her again.

Claire just ruffled Alisaie’s hair in a comforting way before apologizing for not making it there in time. Where the younger girl just held onto her hand so tightly that Claire whimpered at the threatening creak of her bones—immediately causing Alisaie to let go and step back.

“It’s alright,” Claire promised before pulling them in after ducking into another room to avoid more guards, “None of this is your fault. We’ll just keep moving forward…”

It was all that they could do.

Neither one spoke at that, but they both nodded, their heads held low, before Y’shtola gasped out and Claire’s head jerked up.

“What is it?” she demanded and she smelt it before seeing it. Smoke was quickly filling up in the hallways and the acrylic stench was sharp and burned her nose just by breathing it in. It seemed that their fire either had spread or these Garleans were bad at putting out fires.

“It seems we have failed to take into account that there is ceruleum on board,” Y’shtola said gravely with a shake of her head… “Which is highly flammable. Oops. Well, that is just good to remember for next time.”

“If nothing else, that should be enough to keep the Garleans busy enough that they may not notice that we’re gone until later?” Alisaie pointed out.

“Quite,” the scholar agreed, “Though if they are able to put the fires out… I can’t imagine that they will be too thrilled with us. Best we not wait here for too long to find out.”

“Are we far from the cargo hold?” Claire asked.

“Well, I sense more people running from the upper floors than coming up from below, so we should be close,” Y’shtola said over the loud noise of the sirens, “I think that we should be able to move without too much worry about being seen by anyone else.”

They waited long enough for Y’shtola to say that she no longer sensed anyone running up the hallway and they left the room. Like she thought, the rest of the way was blissfully free of any soldiers or guards, but smoke was quickly beginning to fill up and Claire couldn’t help but feel bad that they may have unintended caused the fire to spread.

But it seemed their luck had run out when they reached the end of a flight of stairs and heard a small explosion from above them. They looked up immediately to find that the same commander that she fought with against before was standing above them with fury written over his face.

Asahi.

It seemed that he figured out what was going on and decided to hold them off. One would have thought he have given up chasing them with all this going on, yet Asahi just glared at them, his teeth clenched as his wide eyes held a kind of madness that made her stomach feel that it had dropped. He was looking directly over at her, his blade held up and pointing at her throat as he snarled out one warning, “Give them to me.”

Despite the insanity that shone from those black eyes, his voice was almost eerily calm as he stepped forward. Claire instinctively stepped forward and in front of the twins, making sure that they were both directly behind her. This seemed to cause Asahi to lose whatever restraint he had and ordered for the mechanical soldiers he brought with them to fire.

She grabbed the twins, holding the scruff of their necks with each hand, and pushed them to the door while the smell of something burning made her cough.

They made it to the large metal doors, with Y’shtola swearing that this was the lowest part of the ship, so this had to be the cargo hold. Both she and Claire stood as they attacked at the flying drones that were firing lasers at them… leaving the twins to force the two doors apart—their strength able to slowly inch them forward.

When they got the doors open wide enough for them to squeeze through, Y’shtola dove in first with Claire right behind—and dragging the two of them in behind her, with the doors slamming shut behind them in the process.

“Hurry,” Y’shtola wheezed, “Those doors won’t hold them back for long. We have to…?”

She stopped dead as she looked around the room. It certainly looked like the cargo bay… at least judging from the many crates that were stacked haphazardly around the door. As well as the tanks full of ceruleum on the outer wall that shone from the meager light of the lights above their heads, casting strange blue shadows on the floor.

She shared a look with Y’shtola, knowing that if the fire spread to this room, then they would be going up in flames as well. They had… maybe minutes to get out.

They stepped in a little more to the room, the sounds of chaos greatly dulled in here, as Y’shtola pointed to a pair of small ships that were laying on the ground. They were light and streamline, with graceful sails that were neatly folded at the sides and shining propellers at the back. Each one had soft cushions for the driver’s seat and freshly worked controls. Alphinaud looked over them, and though his knowledge of technology was limited, he did see that he could get them both up and running.

“The wings are badly damaged, but they should be strong enough to get airborne,” he confirmed for them as he was able to start them up. They looked easily enough to handle… but there was still one big problem.

“There’s only two ships…?” Alisaie groaned out, knowing that they were in serious trouble. How could they hope to get everyone in here?

“We don’t need to fly for too long, we just have to make it to the ground,” Y’shtola stated, pushing one of the manacutters out so that it was ready to launch. She then examined the controls on the wall nearby and stated that these must be used to open the hatch door and that as soon as it opened, they were expected to drop clean out so they better be holding on tightly.

“You and Alphinaud should be small enough to fit in one,” Y’shtola answered, “Me and Claire will figure out something and follow as soon as we can.”

“But…?” Alphinaud began as Claire pushed him and his sister up against it.

“There is no time to argue about this,” she said, “You both go on ahead and we’ll make it work! Just get going!”

But Alisaie stood there with her arms folded and Claire was quickly recognizing Alisaie’s stubbornness once again. The girl was digging her heels in and refusing to move when she insisted that she and Alphinaud get out first and she would go with Y’shtola.

Claire countered that the two of them were light enough to squeeze into one of the ships on their own and that this was not up for debate. She still towered over Alisaie, now getting mad at the younger girl for not wanting to listen to reason. Alisaie just glared back, a fire blazing strongly in them as Alphinaud joined in—only now he was the one begging that both she and Alisaie go first and he would go out afterwards.

There were loud bangs going on the door from the mechanical soldiers and she knew they were out of time. Playing dirty, she barked, “You two are killing me faster when you take than my blood! Now stop arguing with me and GET IN THOSE SHIPS!”

She shouted that last part. She almost never shouted at them, and that—more than anything—shocked them so much that they didn’t have time to react as she shoved them both onto the manacutter and pressed the button to release them from the cargo. The floor opened up, revealing a hatch, and with a little scream, they both clambered inside as it slid along the groove in the floor and fell out. Immediately, she saw how the sails of the ship opened up and caught the winds, already floating and soaring downwards.

She sighed in relief, glad that they were able to get them out at the very least, before the heavy metal door behind them was blasted apart. The explosion was enough that the entire ship shook so that she and Y’shtola lost their footing and fell hard on the metal floor. Her head was ringing now as she rolled and got back up to her feet to see that the smoke was billowing into the room and Asahi was stepping through it with a lumbering magitek soldier complete with a heavy-looking cannon upon it’s back.

Claire gritted her teeth as she felt the fire blazing as it stretched from the door and reached wooden crates around them—catching the flames and quickly going up as well. She was coughing now, feeling as if her lungs could no longer get a full breath. The soldier fired upon them and Claire ducked before firing at the machine… where one of the bullets hit the ceruleum tanks on its back and she cursed at her bad aim and the liquid was quickly pooling out onto the floor.

“Damn, I think I’m just making it worse,” she panted before noticing that Y’shtola was already getting the second manacutter ready.

“Come on,” Y’shtola gasped as she managed to break the locks that held it together with one well-placed bolt of lightning from the stolen staff. She coughing up the smoke from her lungs before wheezing out, “We are in for a rough ride here…?”

But Claire knew better. She knew that even if the ship was strong enough to hold them both, they couldn’t hope to get away from here in time with both of them weighing it down. Asahi was fighting himself free from the metal limb that was trapping him and Claire made a split second decision.

Rather than risk both of them dying here and no way for the twins to return to their family, she whispered, "Promise me to look after them and get them home.”

Y’shtola stared at her, shouting something, but Claire was no longer listening as she pressed the manacutter. Just as Y’shtola saw this, reaching out to try and stop the ship from moving, Claire shoved Y’shtola, who caught hold of the small ship in time as the rest of the floor opened up beneath her and she fell out.

Claire knew that it would break the twins’ hearts, but it couldn’t be helped. Between the two of them, Y’shtola was the only one who could get them both back home to Louisoix, and a possible future. She had gone on for long enough… and she was content to know that they would be able to find that future.

“Forgive me…” she whispered, feeling tears burning in the corners of her eyes as the fire was spreading to the rest of the cargo bay.

It looked like this was where her story would end. This was going to end here and she had no expectations to make it out of this alive.

She took a deep breath before turning back to face Asahi, who's eyes were alight with fury as he came charging at her with the sword.

Claire made peace with death before she charged at Asahi with her tiny knife, wanting to at least slit his throat before she went.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur, but she learned much later that the damage that they caused to the airship was enough to cause the Garleans operating the controls to lose control and they began to go down as the fire spread to the engines.

She could vaguely recall the fire licking at her arms as it burst through the wall of metal at her side and she hit the ground stunned. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as she could only lay flat against the violently shaking floor and closed her eyes as she watched Asahi yelling out panicked orders as he dropped his katana and clung onto to the side of the ship for dear life, blood dripping from his neck where she had sliced at him.

At that point, she completely blacked out… just as the ship crashed into the side of the mountain of ice and snow and knew only a dull whirlwind of pain and smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow, what a way to go. Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and for what will be coming out next. Don’t you worry though, I won’t be having our Warrior of Darkness die that easily. Next chapter we’ll be having a panicking set of Alphinaud and Alisaie trying to find her and exactly what happened when they were captured as well. You’re gonna love it. And if you’re wondering why I didn’t have one twin for each Manacutter with the other two was because they were so small that two would have been too much for them. The twins were able to squeeze into one and Y’shtola into another and Claire is just that type of person to sacrifice herself for someone else.)


	10. The Silver Fuller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for a missing friend has begun and the twins will stop at nothing to find her. Tempers are rising as desperation seeks to break them apart... but just what was it that first earned such devoted loyalty from both sides? Meanwhile, an old friend may be helping from a distance...?

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

“WE HAVE TO GET BACK! DID YOU SEE WHERE IT WENT DOWN?!”

“YEAH! JUST OVER THE MOUNTAIN!”

“HOW DO WE GET OVER THAT?!”

“I DON’T KNOW! FIND A WAY, BROTHER!”

The twins had been yelling at each other for a good ten minutes now and they were quickly repeating everything that was already said. After escaping their metal prison, they were able to guild the manacutter to the ground in one piece. Though it was far from a smooth ride, they were able to hang on long enough to crash into a thick snowbank and were up in mere minutes. That was when they looked up to see that the entire airship was smoking and they could see flames erupting along the metal frame as an explosion burst out from one of the sides—hitting the fuel tanks that Claire and Y’shtola had been so worried about. They feared the worse until they saw something small and white fall out of the open hatch directly underneath the ship and was making its way straight to the ground. They fought their way through the snow, their eyes never leaving the ship for more than a few seconds as it continued onwards before disappearing over the next range of mountains.

That was when they heard the CRASH just out of sight and an eruption of black smoke fly into the sky.

But their focus was upon the manacutter, holding onto hope... only for it to burst when they found that it wasn't that familiar shade of pink hair that staggered away from the crashed ship. Y'shtola stumbled, sporting a heavy bruised face, and they were searching around desperately for their friend.

Alphinaud had been the first to reach the injured Miqo'te, he demanded to know what happened.

That was when the horrible truth settled in.

Claire never made it off the airship? She was still on it as it crashed…?

It was as if everything around them shattered apart.

"We'll never be able to get over that!"

"FIND A WAY ALPHY! WE GOT TO GET THERE!"

“CALM DOWN!”

Y’shtola’s voice cut through them both as they both leapt to glaring at her as she scowled back before she marched over to stand between the two. “I know that you both are upset… but us panicking isn't going to help her any faster!" Y'shtola scolded, struggling to pull her leg free from the snow. “We need to calm down and think of a way through the pass without getting killed. And I think…?”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! We can’t do that!” Alisaie cried, “Don’t you see this all our fault?!”

“What do you mean?” Y’shtola asked and the girl just shook her head in grief as the memory of what happened earlier came back to her.

_*Flashback*_

_“Damn savage…” Asahi panted, lowering the smoking gun as Claire was held down… though there was little point to keeping her restraint since she was out like a light. Alisaie could see the blood seeping up through the back of her tunic and she felt as if the entire world was spinning around her from what she had just seen. _

_“How many did she kill?” one of the guards asked, though it was a bit of a buzz in her ears as her eyes were only focused on her friend and she was flexing her muscles as best as she could to free herself from her metal captor._

_“About six of us… and one is alive but seriously injured,” one of them listed off as he examined one man on the ground who was whimpering in pain._

_“Leave him then,” Asahi said in annoyance as he bent over Claire to examine her. “She’s still alive. That’s a shame.”_

_Alisaie only felt a wave of relief rush through her at the confirmation that she was alive… at least until Asahi stood straight and pointed the gun at her head. _

_“Well, if she wants to die the death of the brave, who am I to forsake that?” he asked and Alisaie heard the gun click. Alisaie saw only red at that moment and let out a loud, inhumane shriek that caused the remaining guard to cower and cover their ears._

_“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!”_

_Alphinaud had already broken free as his own rage finally hit roared out. Alisaie was still being held down by the vanguard, but Alphinaud was able to pull himself free from his bindings since no one was paying him any attention for that brief second—but that second was all he needed. His cheek still bearing the burn marks from the sun as he launched himself at the nearest guard an threw him off. _

_He then ran over to her and dealt a solid enough blow against the Vanguard so that Alisaie could wiggle out. Despite the sun’s rays hitting parts of her skin and she could feel it blister and burn, she was up in a flash and hissing furiously._

_Unfortunately, even as they smashed the vanguard to pieces and whirled about, ready to kill them all, Asahi was one step ahead._

_“Stop or she dies!”_

_She spun around and stopped dead when she found that Asahi had grabbed hold of Claire by her long hair and was holding her up with a knife to her throat. That, alone, was enough to cut through the world of red that she was seeing. She longed to rip that smug look off his face but she felt her body freeze, despite it screaming at her to get moving and get her away from him._

_But their frozen states were enough for the remaining guards to pull their weapons upon them and before she even knew it, she could feel the cold steel of magitek blades being dug into her body, threatening to draw blood._

_They all stood there, no one daring to breathe as the whole situation seemed to sink in for them all._

_“Well, that’s a surprise,” Asahi said cautiously, looking over the pair of them in interest. “I didn’t expect such savage beasts would be that easy to stop.”_

_“Savage? You’re the ones going around destroying everything you touch!” Alisaie snapped._

_Asahi ignored them as he looked from the two of them to Claire again._

_"Why would you both care what happens to this woman?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the sharp blade of the knife that was still held to Claire's skin—just waiting for a chance to cut her open._

_Fury was rising inside of her, barely being held back. _

_How dare he? How dare he?! HOW DARE HE?!_

_At that moment she wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him and bite through his neck._

_"We will go with you," her brother said, ever the diplomat and most of his rage had faded but he was still very angry as he tried to negotiate, "But let her go... she's our friend and it's our fault that she's here. We will go with you like how you want... peacefully, quietly. We won't make a sound or try to escape. Just please... let her go."_

_Alisaie nodded along with him as the soldiers around them all looked at each other._

_"I cannot say that this is a welcome relief," Asahi said slowly as he let go of Claire's hair at last and her head dropped to the ground. "But... forgive me if I find this whole 'agreement' a little strange. Why would you both go so far for one person? Some two-bit nobody who comes from who knows where?"_

_Once again, that insult to her friend was enough to cause a hiss to escape from Alisaie's lips. If there was ever a person she wanted to kill, it would be him for how he was treating her friend?_

_As he put the knife aside... he suddenly noticed the tear in the tunic that Claire was wearing that exposed part of her neck._

_As he reached for her again, the two started forward, but they were held back by the weapons pointing at their throats from the other soldiers._

_"My my..." Asahi said as he got a good look at Claire's scarred skin, moving the tunic down to expose her shoulder and the countless bite marks. “How interesting. I can only imagine what it must be like to be eaten alive, but this certainly is how I imagine it would start to look like. What is she? Some slave to you?"_

_"How dare you?!" Alisaie yelled, but still not daring enough to move, "You want us? You can have us! Just let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!”_

_“Somehow, I doubt that,” Asahi said, now looking over her with more interest than revulsion now. “She’s decently pretty enough, I’ll grant you that… but you all but ruined most of that with these ugly marks. Such a waste.”_

_He didn’t miss the way that they both flinched. And at the sight of it, a new suspicion shone from his eyes._

_"Vampires... when they first turn... the first being who's blood they drink... they imprint on," he said slowly. "It leaves a mark... one that we are still not able to fully understand. Mostly because most imprinted victims of vampires die once they're fed upon."_

_He pulled Claire up by her hair once again and the two of them hissed, the magitek blades now drawing blood as they almost impaled themselves as they moved and the tips were digging into them. But they barely paid attention as Asahi continued to look over Claire with a critical eye._

_"They say that when a vampire imprints... then no one else's blood will ever be as sweet to them," he said quietly to himself, "To record such a connection…? And I know that it has been something that my master has been most curious about testing. Alas due to the imprinted victims dying so quickly... that is nearly impossible."_

_He looked up at them both, a new kind of awareness there at the thought of being able to bring such a prize to his master as he asked, barely breathing, "You... imprinted on this woman's blood?" _

_Neither of them dared to say a word, but it seemed that their silence was all the answer they needed._

_And so to test this, he took the knife carefully held it up to Claire's face... leaving a faint cut along her cheek. Both of them shrieked in fury, their eyes flashing and that told him all he needed to know._

_"We're in luck," he called them all, letting Claire’s head fall back into the dirt once again as he commanded them all, "Bring her with us. Looks like we have the perfect way to control them. I'll inform Lord Zenos of this new development. He will be thrilled beyond words when he learns of this!"_

_She and her brother put up a struggle at first, but when Asahi held the knife to Claire's throat again, threatening to give her another scar, they stopped... too scared of what he would do with her. He all but threw Claire at another guard and told them to treat her for her wound since it would be a shame if she died now._

_They were then dragged off to one of the rooms and locked in, bound in thick chains, and warned that they had Claire with them and so long as they behaved no harm will come to her._

_They could not shed tears any longer… if they could then she doubted that she could keep them contained as she was dragged onboard the airship and separated from Claire._

_*End of Flashback*_

“So once they realized that she is your caretaker they found the perfect way to control you and took her as well,” Y’shtola frowned as they both nodded miserably.

“All of this is because of us!” Alphinaud said, gripping his head, gritting his teeth, never feeling more lost and helpless than he did at that moment.

“I understand why you feel this way. But panicking…” Y’shtola said in a voice of determined calm, “Won’t get us anywhere. Now please listen to me. I know that there is a pass that the Ishgardians use to get through here. We just have to find it.”

“Why didn’t you say so?!” Alisaie demanded and off they ran, looking for this passage through the mountain as Y’shtola let out a sigh. She didn’t stop them. She had learned much and more about the behavior of vampires from assisting Master Louisoix these last few years and knew that when vampires bonded with another that connection ran deep. Seeing how upset they were was no surprise but if they allowed their fears to take over then they were sure to cause more harm than good.

It was a struggle to find the passage since the snows were really starting to blow in at that moment and it was hard to make anything out through the veil of white. Thankfully, with Y’shtola they were able to find the passage eventually, and she led them through the narrow passage and out onto the other side to where the first thing they spotted was a tall tower in the distance.

“The Monument Tower,” she pointed out, trying to work out where they were, “Which means that we must be near Boulder Downs… and the Observatorium is to the west of here.”

“Can you tell where the ship crashed from here?” Alphinaud asked quickly as they began to race across the steep hills to where the smoke continued to rise.

“This mountain set is called the Nail,” Y’shtola said, pointing behind them, “And judging from the impact, it crashed near a place known as Griffins Crossing… that’s just beyond the Observatorium!”

At that they began to bolt even faster even as the winds began to pick up and snow was falling harder. At this rate a full storm would be upon them. Not that they noticed much else happening around them as they made their way through the wilds, hoping that they could get there in time. They eventually passed the large tower and they could see the damaged edges of the crashed ship over the horizon and that seemed to ignite that flame of worry into a full wildfire.

They made it to Griffins Crossing where they found the ship, what was left of it anyway, crashed right into the side of the mountain, broken pieces of twisted shrapnel laid scattered about as the smell of burning fuel filled the air. The fire had been put out by the winds and snow and there was already a thin layer of snow draping across it.

The twins were now screaming out for Claire’s name… but the more that they searched, lifting entire structures of shattered walls in a desperate attempt to find some kind of a clue, the more hopeless it seemed. The more that they looked, the less likely it looked that anyone could have survived that.

But there was not even the tiniest trace of their friend and both were looking close to losing their minds from the stress of things.

Y’shtola did her best to try and keep their hopes alive, but secretly knew that the odds of anyone making it from this mess alive were…?

“Wait!” Alphinaud said, sniffing the air before racing off, like a dog that had caught a scent. Both women were confused before Alisaie’s head also perked up and her pupils dilated at whatever it was that caught her attention.

“What is it?” Y’shtola asked.

“Blood…”

“Pardon?” Y’shtola asked as Alisaie began to race after her brother.

"Blood! Claire’s blood! I'd know it anywhere!" Alisaie shouted at her desperately, scanning the surrounding area, hope rose inside her but so did the overwhelming sense of terror of what they may find. They slid several yalms away from the crashed ship… and Y’shtola stopped dead at the patch of snow that was stained with red.

Alisaie had already bent down and gathered up some of the snow and tasted it. It was slightly nauseating to watch but she swallowed it and gasped that there was no doubt who’s it was.

"I don't see her," Alphinaud said, close to ripping out his own hair in terror. There was so much blood splattered here, but for the first time he found himself sickened at the sight of it.

She... she couldn't be...?

"Could she have walked away?" he gasped, now spinning in circles as his eyes scanned the area for some kind of clue to where she could be.

"Look at all this blood! There is no way she could get away in such condition!" Alisaie retorted angrily.

“She did leave, but she didn’t walk away.”

Alphinaud and Alisaie looked up from their argument to see that Y'shtola was kneeling and running her hand through the snow a short distance away from the bloody snow… where they saw that the flurry was already covering up the imprint of clawed feet.

"A Chocobo came through here..." she said with a frown they came up to see what she had found, "It seems that she was carried. Someone found her in the snow and they put her on the back of the bird. As for where they were heading...?"

She looked up, following the track to straight ahead.

"That way, huh?" Alisaie said, getting ready to run but Y'shtola held out her staff to stop her.

"We won't be able to track anyone through all this snow," she said, "We need to find shelter!"

"She could be dying!" Alisaie yelled, already making her way forward.

"And we could be walking right into a trap!" Y'shtola countered, wondering how in the hells Claire was able to keep them so well-behaved for so long. "If she was taken then there's a good chance she survived the crash and is being taken somewhere for treatment."

"Yeah, but as soon as they get a good look at her arms and neck they'll know right away that she's been caring for vampires!" Alphinaud added and Alisaie shook her head.

"Screw this, I'm going!" the younger girl said as she turned and began to spring.

"Alisaie! Listen to me! You won't help her if you just go charging after them!" Y'shtola cried and Alisaie skidded to a stop.

"We must think this over carefully," she told her in a calmer tone, "Judging from the blood she must have been badly injured. We need to ensure that she will get the treatment she needs to survive… otherwise if we try to take her back by force we can’t promise her any care. Once we find where she was taken, we can figure out where to go from there. But for now, we must think of a plan and take shelter somewhere away from here should anyone else come."

She glanced up at the sky and added grudgingly, "While it would be difficult for anyone to come here with a snowstorm on its way, I did see the activity brewing in the Observatorium. People are sure to come here after something like this happening. So please, I’m sure she wouldn't want you to risk yourselves like this."

“And then what?” Alisaie demanded hotly, “We need to continue on while there are still tracks to follow! We can’t just leave her to the mercy of someone who…?”

"If she was taken away on the back of a Chocobo then there is a good chance that she is still alive. But please… listen to me. I know that she loves you both so much that she is willing to go through all seven hells if she thought that you needed her," she countered and they both stopped dead at her words, “So I know that there is not a single thing in this world that would stop you both from rushing to her side if she needed you. But it is a poor way to repay her for all that by doing something foolish and getting ourselves caught and killed.”

“But…?” Alisaie demanded.

"I know what she went through all these years for the sake of you and your brother, Alisaie," Y'shtola told her sadly, "As well as being familiar the act that cemented her into your hearts. I was there that day in Sharlayan. I know what she did to save you both. The act that all but welcomed her into your household. But now is not the time to be acting impulsively.”

Alisaie just stood there as she shook, either from grief or rage, not even she knew. But memories of her younger years returned to her and before she knew it, her knees gave out from beneath her as she fell down and began to cry though had on tears left to shed.

Alphinaud dropped beside her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but he, alone, knew the pain that was in his sister's heart at Y'shtola's words. He remembered how they treated their friend when she first arrived to their household and thinking about their treatment was enough to fill him with shame. 

And yet despite all that was said and done... she still saved them in the end.

He hugged his sister tightly and though he knew that Y'shtola spoke reason, he knew that they couldn't just sit and wait... they had to find her no matter what.

But Y’shtola looked on ahead, knowing that there were only a few location in all of the Highlands that one could take shelter… but judging from the direction that the tracks were heading… there was only one possible place that she could be right now.

“Camp Dragonhead…” she said.

***Earlier***

Claire didn't remember much after she passed out, only that she vaguely being aware of the sensation of falling and then being surrounded by cold and wet whiteness.

She could barely see at that point and her entire body was hurting so badly that she could no longer move. She could feel something hot and stick dripping down from her head but she didn't even have the strength to try and do something about. And in all honesty, she had no desire to move, wishing that she could simply fade out into that comfortable darkness that was beckoning towards her.

But as she drifted along the road to a peaceful oblivion, she heard voices... well, she thought that they were voices, she couldn't really make out anything thanks to the ringing in her ears.

But she could sense the presence of another nearby and with great difficulty, she forced her eyes open.

She could see the dark silhouette of two people standing above her but she could not make out who they were or what was truly going on since the world was spinning all around her.

She tried to make out the figure's face and what he was saying but her vision was fading fast as the echoing voices were nothing more than mumbling to her. The only thing she could make out was one of them saying, "Bring her with us."

At that point though, she no longer cared what became of her and let herself fade away just as the snow began to fall.

_*Dream*_

_After her talk with Louisoix on that first night in Sharlayan, he escorted her back to bed and bade her pleasant dreams before she collapsed back on the soft goosefeather bed. A million things were swirling around inside her head as she thought of his words long into the late hours of the night. _

_He seemed to have such high expectations of her, but she honestly struggled to think of anything she could offer his family that would warrant such faith._

_But in return for the kindness that he showed her, she felt that she at least owed it to him to try and get along with the twins. That way when the time came for her to choose, she could honestly say that she did try and that there was nothing more she could do. _

_She did not think that their behavior towards her would change overnight though, and she was right._

_Alphinaud was polite, but didn't really give her too much thought of her—as if she were merely part of the background... and Alisaie acted like any chair she was in was empty—she was just determined to pretend she wasn't there._

_She bore with it thought as Master Louisoix insisted that the three of them get out and explore the city. Of course, that wasn't easy to go out because of the many stares that followed after them and she didn't like it at all._

_It could not have been any clearer to her that she was not welcomed in this city and was immediately looked down upon for her 'humble' beginnings. Though that was perhaps the kindest of terms she had heard while being here. Apparently the thought of some poorly educated orphan from-who-knows where was heavily frowned upon in this city._

_If she could, she would have spent the rest of the stay exploring beyond the city's borders... but under no circumstances were the twins allowed to leave those borders without escort and she was expected to remain with them._

_While Alphinaud did enjoy having someone to listen to his talks, they quickly grew tedious and she was longing for this week to just end already._

_She took solace where she could when Lord Haurchefant found time to spend with her in the evenings when the twins were otherwise engaged in some manner of study and she was free to roam as she wished throughout the manor. Because Lord Haurchefant was to be dispatched to Camp Dragonhead when they returned, her friend was being given a full rundown of all that was to be expected of him and advice on how to handle such common difficulties and problems. The current head of Camp Dragonhead, who would be retiring soon, would be sticking around for a few more moons until Lord Haurchefant grasped what a difficult job it would be. Because of all that and getting him ready for his future role, she rarely saw him during their stay here._

_She wasn't concerned about him not being able to rise to the challenge though. She had every faith that he would get Camp Dragonhead in shape in no time. _

_They kept to this sort of 'schedule' where they would met outside in the evenings before joining everyone else for dinner and then the 'fun' started all over again the next day._

_At long last, the final day of their trip here was nearly upon them and she was looking forward to leaving this city behind them. _

_Lord Haurchefant was beaming with pride as he told her all that he learned during that day and how he was already coming up with new ideas to improve the lives of the ones at Dragonhead. Of course, he wouldn't be able to make the changes right away since he was to be closely observed for a time by the other knights before it was officially handed over to him. _

_But he was taking all sorts of notes and asking her eagerly what she thought of them._

_She just smiled at him and that seemed to be enough to make him swell with pride._

_But then that smile would fade whenever he asked what she did that day and it was usually either being patronized or ignored._

_"They remind me a bit of my own siblings," he chuckled, "Though to much more of an extreme. They're almost complete opposites now... and it's only a matter of time until one goes evil. That's how it goes, right? One twin turns evil?"_

_She laughed at that as they sat on the step outside the manor, much like how they did back in Ishgard, feeling better the more that he talked. _

_"So, is it safe to say that you will return with us?" he asked hopefully._

_"Probably," she said as she gazed out at the city of perfect marble. "I feel that I owe it to Master Louisoix to try but I don't know what he seems to be thinking of."_

_"Father said that the man had always been a bit eccentric, but there was usually a method to his madness," Haurchefant informed her. "Well, their loss is our gain! If they cannot appreciate what you have to offer then they are truly fools."_

_That was another thing she loved about her friend even if it was embarrassing. He always talked about her as if she was the reason the sun rose every day. _

_There was no doubt that he admired her ‘talents’ and the way that things were going, he was relieved that she wasn’t holding onto any longing of remaining behind here in Sharlayan. _

_“Even if you aren’t a fan of coming with me to the outpost, you can still visit,” he reminded her, “And once you earn your knighthood then you can move up the ranks. Who knows? You may even become Lord Commander one day!”_

_“Really? You would take orders from someone nearly five years younger than you?” she asked jokingly. But the idea had its merits._

_Truth was that she didn't know where to go from here. While she did enjoy the relief of no snow, she didn't like the idea of staying in a city where she was clearly so unwelcomed. Apart from Louisoix she can't imagine that anyone would be upset to see her go._

_Her head was low before she felt Lord Haurchefant wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her close._

_"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," he said, "I'm sorry that I haven't been there to help these last few days...?"_

_But she shook her head, waving away his apology. He more than made up for it now after all and asked if they could change the subject._

_He happily obliged and went on to talk about some of his plans and she had to admire his childlike excitement._

_“Alisaie!” called a tired voice and she looked up to see the girl come marching through, dragging Alphinaud right behind her, almost stepping on her hand as she and Haurchefant moved away to make room, and as her father came right after her._

_"We’re going to the library! That's all! I don’t need a babysitter?" Alisaie demanded hotly, moving through with anger. “I’ve made the journey a hundred times before without servants there to hold my hand and I don’t need to start now!”_

_The younger girl just went marching off on her own as their father shook his head before realizing that they were there._

_“I apologize you had to see that, she’s normally not like this,” he said as he watched his children’s retreating backs, “She’s just been so angry lately. Normally, I would ask that you go with them, but I called on ahead to the librarians and asked that they keep an eye on them for me. I fear that this would only make things even more complicated.”_

_“Why is she so mad?” Claire asked as he heaved a sigh, suddenly looking so much older. _

_“She is an independent girl who believes she can take care of herself and dislikes it when I worry,” he answered with a shake of his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he confessed, “I think that she’s just frustrated. She and Alphinaud both. But about what, she just won’t talk to me about it.”_

_Claire watched how his face was filled with concern as his children became nothing more than little specks in the distance, but he didn’t stop them before turning to her and Haurchefant and asked if they wished to come in. They agreed and came in to find that both Master Louisoix and Count Edmont were up and waiting for them._

_“I don’t know how you managed to raise three boys,” the twin’s father exclaimed in exhaustion as they all took a seat at the table as Count Edmont enjoyed some tea._

_“In truth, I don’t know how either,” the Count smiled a little worn. “But the fates were kind enough to gift me three healthy, strong boys and I cannot be more grateful.”_

_They called in a tray of tea for the rest of them and a few sweets as they spent the time discussing just about any random topics that came to mind and it was one of the few times that Claire really was able to sit back and enjoy herself without having to worry about any disapproving eyes upon her. _

_All too soon though, Count Edmont told them both to finish their packing since they were to leave tomorrow morning and they both headed off to their rooms, though Claire really didn’t have too much to finish up packing but hunting them all down was a challenge in and of itself. _

_She had just came out from under the bed after fetching her second boot when there was suddenly a knock at the door and she went to answer it—expecting to see Haurchefant there—only to be taken aback when she found Master Louisoix standing there._

_“Sir…” she began in surprise and he held up his hand and reminded her to wave aside any titles. _

_She had a feeling of what it was that he had come to see her about—at least, judging from the look on his face, he already knew her answer. They didn’t even need to really discuss it because the answer was quite plain and she looked to her feet in embarrassment._

_“Are you… upset with me?” she asked slowly as he looked on a little sadly._

_“Not at you,” he said, “More disappointed in my grandchildren’s behavior. But, I understand and respect your decision. Don’t worry, I’m not here to try and talk you into staying. Rather, I’m here with a gift.”_

_She looked on baffled, wondering what she could have done to have earned a gift?_

_“Here, this is for you,” he said as he handed her a small leather-bound book and she looked over it curiously before opening it up._

_“It’s blank,” she said obviously, flipping through the fresh pages._

_“I’m aware of that,” he chuckled, “This is a journal for you. So that you can write your own journey through it. I’m certain that you will have it filled up with all sorts of adventures. I would love to hear of them should we meet again.”_

_She found herself touched by this and stuttered out a shaky thank you._

_He then gave her a very kind smile and patted her gently on the head and said that she didn’t have to thank him, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He looked ready to go on, and Claire had her answer ready to give him as respectfully as possible… but it was at that second a servant came running up from out of nowhere and quickly said, “Master Louisoix, forgive this intrusion, but a messenger just arrived for you. They said that it was urgent and your presence is requested at the Studium immediately! All members of the Forum are being summoned as we speak and are demanding you attend.”_

_“The Studium?” he repeated with his eyebrows raised, “This must be serious if they are requesting us all on such short notice.”_

_He turned back to Claire and said, “Forgive me, child. But it seems that I must needs be off. But I will be back in soon… hopefully.”_

_Claire nodded, understanding completely, and thanked him once more for the gift as he smiled and left. Claire looked over the journal for a surprisingly long time before tucking it safely into her bag along with everything else she brought with her. She then went about to finish a few other tasks that she needed to finish. Or rather, look for things to do so that she could avoid meeting up with Louisoix again and have to break the needs to him. She looked through a couple more books that she had borrowed from earlier, wanting to get through to the ending before having to return them, and polished her sword and shined her knight’s mail before setting them all side… she repaired and cleaned all of her clothes and folded them neatly inside her bag… and after doing one last search of the room to make sure that she didn’t forget anything, she had run out of excuses to avoid the upcoming discussion._

_When she finally went downstairs thought, she could feel as if there were a dark shade cast over the household… everything seemed so much colder and she felt goosebumps up her arms. Concerned, she went off in search of the others… painstakingly finding them all back in the study._

_She knocked and entered to find Louisoix visibly pale and upset as there were deep frowns of concern upon the Count and Haurchefant._

_Her friend looked up as she entered and tried to smile, but she could see that it was forced._

_“Something bad happened,” he whispered to her when she approached and Louisoix seemed to be absorbed in looking over a letter of some kind that they didn’t even notice her. “Apparently there was an incident earlier today. I don’t know the full story, but it looks like there was a massive kidnapping just a little while ago and there was a ransom note sent to the Forum.”_

_“Wait, what happened?” Claire asked, feeling completely blindsided by this. _

_Perhaps they were speaking a little too loudly for the Count and Master Louisoix were looking up at them. Count Edmont put up his hands, trying to direct the two of them outside so that they could talk, but Louisoix just waved his hand away and muttered that they were sure to hear about it soon._

_“What is happening?” Claire asked again as the Count, who was looking miserable, approached them._

_“There has been… an incident,” he told them both quietly, “From how it was explained to the eye witnesses, a large number of Sharlayan citizens were abducted in the middle of broad daylight and we are now trying to figure out what to do about it.”_

_Claire’s mouth fell open at that as he sighed and ran a hand through his inky black hair and explained to them. The man responsible for this was a man named Vauthry, the leader of a cult that he somehow managed to convince them that he was a living, breathing god. What he wanted from them was a very long list of demands in exchange for the safe return of the hostages… at the top of the list being a city to rule over… servants to attend to him… an endless parade of food and drink… to list some of them. _

_“But why?” Haurchefant demanded, “What is the point of kidnapping innocent people? What’s he trying to do?”_

_“To prove a point,” Louisoix answered gravely as he looked up with a hint of anger and sorrow mixed into his normally kind features. “Lord Vauthry had many demands and we are the only ones who can grant them all. So, he made sure to get our attention the only way that he knows how. Now normally, we would never grant such a ridiculous list, but now that he had so many hostages, that we may not have any other choice in the matter. Many of the people that he captured happened to be members of the Students of Baldesion… a group of highly knowledge scholars, and he holds their lives in his hands.”_

_He then looked down and she could see that there was something else that was deeply troubling him. _

_“The worst part…?” he finally added bitterly, “My grandchildren were part of that group.”_

_“What?” Claire asked with wide eyes. She had seen the twins just a couple bells ago and they were fine! Sure, they were leaving the house in a huff, but they were just going to the library didn’t they?_

_“I know,” he said grimly, finally rising from his seat before heading to the coatrack and grabbing his cloak, “I should have insisted someone accompany them.”_

_“You going after them?” Claire asked wonderingly._

_“Nah, not on my own, I fear,” he stated, “Vauthry has seen too it that trying to go there, even on my own, would be too dangerous. No, I will go and see what can be done at the Forum before we set off for the Isle of Val. Of course, if they do not have a proper solution then I will find another way.”_

_"The Isle of Val?" Claire asked, having learned a little about the isle from one of Alphinaud’s many lectures, but having never seen it._

_"It's to the south of the Old World," Louisoix sighed wearily, "It's where the kidnappers have their hostages at the moment."_

_"Well, if we know where he is then we launch a rescue mission there?" Haurchefant asked quickly, "I mean, this city is full of powerful mages! It will only take a few hours to get organized and...?"_

_"I'm afraid that is something we can't risk," Count Edmont informed him grimly, "They have mentioned in the message that they have powerful wards up around the island. We won't be able to get near them in the ships, airship or otherwise, without setting them off. And they warned that if we set them off then they'll kill all the hostages. The only way that we will be getting the hostages back is after granting him his demands and they leave the island behind with the hostages waiting to be picked up.”_

_“What of Alphinaud and Alisaie?” Claire asked, shocked by all of this and struggling to understand how this could have happened so quickly._

_"Apparently," Count Edmont confessed grimly, "There have been a series of kidnappings happening in the city over the last few days, most of them members of the Students of Baledesion. The last abduction was actually pulled off only a few bells ago at the library where they knew that several high ranking members of the Students were meeting. I suppose that the kidnappers couldn't help themselves when they saw the children of a leading figure of the Forum and brought them with the others."_

_"What's going to happen now?" Haurchefant asked quickly, looking from his father to Louisoix, who didn't look up from the letter._

_"My son has already gone to the Studium to discuss matters with the Forum about giving in to Vauthry," Louisoix confessed, "Other than that, I don't see any other options of rescuing them."_

_"But what makes you think that they'll keep their word?" Haurchefant asked as Claire watched them argue, "What's to stop them from killing the hostages after getting what they want?"_

_"That is the problem that they are trying to figure out," Louisoix sighed, "And knowing them, they'll be arguing the principles of what to argue about for the next moon. But at the same time, they cannot just abandon the hostages. My son, for one, will not allow it since two of the hostages are his own children."_

_Claire shook her head, unable to bear waiting this out. By the time that they were able to get through here it could be too late._

_She looked around, trying to think of another way in. When she remembered what they said about how the sensors would surely detect a ship moving towards them._

_But surely not one person swimming?_

_It was worth a try and she brought this up to Master Louisoix, who realized what she was suggesting at once and forbade her from trying it. _

_"While I agree that the odds of them detecting you are all but non-existent, it is far too dangerous," he told her. "I appreciate you wishing to help my dear, but we don't know enough information."_

_He gripped her shoulder before Count Edmont and Haurchefant walked him to the door, promising that they would remain until this whole matter was settled. But Claire was left alone in the study to try and think of something, anything she could do. _

_In all honesty, she could not explain why she was so upset about this despite their treatment of her. She just supposed that if it happened to her, then she would wish for someone to save her. Her mind drifted back to how the two had acted on their way out the door earlier._

_She remembered seeing the look in Aliaise's eyes as she snapped at her father and she knew that look. Angry loneliness. But with Alphinaud, he barely looked up at all, just kept his head down and didn’t say a word… that was because she recognized the look in Alphinaud face to be disappointed longing. She hadn’t noticed it earlier because of her own troubles at the front of her mind._

_But she recognized their feelings. _

_They were as lost and scared as she was._

_But even if she was completely wrong and the two of them were just awful little monsters, she couldn’t just stand back and do nothing. But what could she realistically do? She could fight, sure, but nothing that could help them out here…? Or can it?_

_She couldn't get it out of her mind that if she just insisted on going with them she may have been able to do something to help. _

_Well, no use crying about it now. She just had to get down to work._

_They were both probably scared right now— Alisaie would be trying to hide it and would be scolding their captives while Alphinaud tried to resolve things peacefully. _

_She cracked a smile at that before deciding that while it was risky, it was worth a try. _

_After taking a quick look around to make sure that no one else was watching, she slipped out of the house from one of the windows and raced down the streets as she headed straight down to the docks. Well, if she wanted excitement and adventure, she sure as hell was about to get it!_

_Everyone she passed was already discussing what they heard and were wondering how the Forum was planning to solve this problem. They were so focused on this that no one noticed a girl leap straight into the sea from the harbor. _

_Her head came out and she panted from the cold ocean water. But she began to paddle out, heading directly south from here and knew that if she just kept going south she would be able to find it sooner or later. She felt her feet leave the bottom of the sand bank and she began the long swim towards the Isle of Val._

_It was a very good thing that she learned to swim before arriving in Ishgard, and her knightly training helped her to build the strength she needed to keep going. She swam so far that she left the shore behind her and she felt herself completely alone as she began this all but suicide one-man rescue mission._

_But she had to keep going, she could not stop. _

_She gritted her teeth as she travelled in almost a straight light due south and the sun blazed down upon her._

_She huffed and wheezed the whole way, but eventually, just as she felt her energy depleting, she spotted it in the distance. That had to be it... at least she hoped so and she didn't swim to the wrong one._

_She allowed the tides to carry her in closer to shore until she washed up on the beach and she collapsed upon the hot sand and breathed hard as she caught her breath._

_"I-I did it," she panted, getting up and wringing the water out of her tunic and dumping it out of her boots before continuing up the slope. So this was it. This was the Isle of Val... or as the people knew it as... Eureka._

_*End of the Dream*_

Claire didn't know how long she remained unconscious, only that by the time that she felt herself slowly return to the waking world it was with much reluctance. So much so that she refused to open her eyes for the longest time and just laid there before eventually realizing that she was lying in a warm and soft bed.

There was a slightly cold edge around it, but otherwise she could feel the blaze of a warm fire going and she felt herself incredibly comfortable.

She was sore all over though and felt as though she had been smoked and left out to dry like a piece of meat that was being turned into jerky… struggling to remember what happened.

That was when she felt a hand lightly brush through her bangs. Normally, she would be up and alert, but this hand was so gentle that she could not help but feel relaxed. She could detect not a trace of malice from the owner while also feeling something strangely familiar. 

Curiosity getting the better of her, she forced her eyes open once more and blinked. She found herself staring at a stone ceiling directly above her, lit only by a single candle off the wall. 

"Good morning," said a friendly voice and she turned her head slightly on the pillow to look and see the owner of the voice. 

A man was sitting upon a stool right next to her bed. She blinked, trying to make out his face and that was when the light from the candle caught hold of his silver hair and her eyes widened a little more.

"Haurchefant?" she croaked out as the figure smiled warmly at her and the face of her childhood friend swam into better focus.

"Welcome back, dear friend," he smiled, "And I have to say... you had us worried there, young lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay! Haurchefant is back in the picture! It always makes me smile just to write about him. So we will be getting more of him in the next chapter as well as learning a little more of what happened to cause Claire to remain behind as the twins bodyguard if it got off to such a rocky start. I hope that you all looking forward to it! The reunion between Claire and the twins is also coming up soon! And boy is she in for it!)


	11. Protectiveness and Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching up with an old friend, Claire seems to be recovering well before Y'shtola shows up with some dark information that may bring the twins future into question?

"You are certain she's in there?" Alisaie asked as they stalked out the grey, stone walls of Camp Dragonhead at the very edges of Coerthas.

"The trail leads straight here," Y'shtola reassured her. "The only other location that they could have gone to would be Whitebrim. But it is a fair distance from here and to head out in the middle of a storm would be unwise at the best of times.”

Especially if they had a patient that was in such critical condition. But she didn't dare say that to upset the two anymore than they already were. They were crouching behind some boulders as they got a good look at the walls of the camp and coming up with a plan in her head.

"You both remain here," she said as she moved from her hiding spot.

"But..." Alphinaud began before she waved her hand down at them.

"I know you are anxious to know her condition," she reassured them, "But please, let me go first. I will pretend to be her travelling partner or something and see what I can learn. If the fates are kind then I shouldn't have too much trouble convincing them that I am here as a friend. Once I find her I will let you both know."

Alphinaud was not happy about this, but what other choice was there? Alisaie looked ready to barge in there and demand answers, but he silenced her with one look and she lowered her head in defeat, knowing that there was no other choice right now. She just nodded bitterly and they watched as Y'shtola took a deep breath and came out from hiding and pulled her hood up to cover her head and look the part of a traveller.

"I'll return anon," she promised, "Just stay out of trouble until then."

Though she sounded calm and collective, in truth, she was deeply worried about what she would find here. She knew how distrusting that Ishgardians could be and so gaining their confidence may not be as simple as she was making it out to be. 

But Master Louisoix trusted her with a job and she intended to see it through.

***Camp Dragonhead Infirmary***

“Haurchefant…” Claire croaked out as he beamed at her.

"Thank Halone for returning you safely to us after these many years," Haurchefant said as he reached over and gave her a hug after she sat up. She returned the hug only all too willingly, not realizing how badly she needed this nor how much she truly missed him.

"Though, I suppose 'safely' isn't the right word to use here?" he asked and she smirked slightly.

"I missed you too, my friend," she said after he pulled away from her and looked her up and down. He even cupped her face in his hands and looked hard at her face.

"You've been through so much..." he said after careful observation. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

“Mayhaps some…” she confessed tiredly.

“We’ve been trying to reach you since we learned what happened at the Studium,” he said as he settled back in his seat. “The moment that news reached us, we contacted any and anyone that we could think… of but it was as if you disappeared. We feared the worst. But then, moons later, we finally received word from Master Louisoix and he told us that you and the twins were able to escape. We had held onto hope that we would come in contact with you sooner or later… but when we saw the crash…?”

“Crash? What happened?" she asked him quietly as he sighed, looking like he had been dreading this talk as he promised to be back in a moment. She watched him go before getting a good look around at the walls around her.

Her memories were very foggy in places. But now that she was safe… yes, that’s right. Now it was coming back to her. She was on board the airship and she could remember the flames as they quickly fell from the sky.

Oh, she hoped the others were alright… she was sure they were… after all they got off before the ship went down. They surely would have made it to the ground in one piece.

She was just thinking about getting up when Haurchefant returned with a steaming mug.

“Hot chocolate?” she asked knowingly. When they were young, whenever someone was upset, that was Lord Edmont’s go-to treat to cheer them up. She had long since lost track of how much she had drunk over the time she had been in their household and just the sight of it was enough to bring all those wonderful feelings and reminiscences back to her.

“Just like how you liked it,” he promised her as he handed over the mug and just one taste was enough to transport her back to happier and simpler days. She almost wanted to cry from it and when he noticed her eyes watering up, he feared that it tasted bad, but she just beamed back at him, which seemed to cheer him up considerably before he took on a more serious expression.

"Do you recall the Garlean airship?" he asked her, getting back down to business, and she nodded.

She gave him a quick description of what happened and how she ended up there. He didn't say a word as he listened in closely and she saw how his eyes widened with every word she told.

By the time that she finished, he seemed too stunned to speak, and she sipped on her soothing drink and waited for him to talk. After several minutes he cleared his throat.

"You... are as brave and reckless as ever," he said in awe.

"More like foolish," she sighed as she lowered the mug from her lips and stared at it sadly. "They're both probably worried sick and losing their minds right now."

"I would imagine so," he said and he gripped her shoulder. "But that will be nothing compared to the joy of finding you alive, my friend."

She laughed again before looking over her bandaged arms.

"Ah, yes," he said, "The Healers have told me about your condition and it's a miracle you managed to make it this long."

She stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes at the thought of her scars being examined. At the look on her face, he held up his hands to soothe her as he quickly explained, "Lest you worry, know that only the two healers who cared for you saw the scars and will keep it secret for you."

“But…?” she began but he took her hand in his own gloved one.

“It’s not my place to say, but let me just reassure you that your condition isn’t the first that they’ve seen,” he informed her.

She stared at him as he pushed her back down onto the cushions in a reassuring way.

“We will do our best to keep an eye out for them,” he promised, “If they are as civil as you promise then I hope that we will not have to come to blows with them. We will figure out where to go from here. I also hope that you do not mind but I will be writing to father and letting him know that we found you. He has been most worried about you as well during these last few years.”

“Count Edmont…?” she asked in surprise.

“Now just Lord Edmont,” he informed her, “He had passed on the title of Count to my dear elder brother. But that is not important now. He will be thrilled beyond imagining when he learns that you are here and alive. It would not surprise me if he made the effort to come out here and confirm with his own eyes that you are in one piece.”

“Oh, Haurchefant, I don’t wish for you or your family to get into trouble because of me?” she told him worriedly.

“You have done nothing wrong, my friend, why would you be in trouble?” he asked her politely.

“B-Because…” she stammered, looking down at her arms and her hands gripped the blanket extra hard.

“My friend, you have been through so much, but I cannot imagine that anyone would be threatening us for aiding an injured traveler who manage aged to escape being captured by Garleans,” he reassured her kindly. “Especially since this isn’t the first time that you’ve been out to Coerthas since your escape here. If I recall correctly, you were here nearly four and a half years ago.”

Her head jerked up at him and he smiled knowingly at her.

"How did you know that we were here?" she asked and he grinned as he pulled something out from under his armor and held it out to her. It was a short knife with a worn but very well cared for handle that bore the crest of House Fortemps.

Her eyes widened at that as he handed it back to her.

“I assume you recognize this?” he asked knowing. “I should hope so, for it once belonged to you. You threw it that day… I know it was you.”

She looked back up at him as the memories of that day rushed back.

_*Flashback*_

_“Don’t go so far ahead!” Claire called out after the twins as they were racing through the snow. It was easier for them with their new strength, but she still struggled to keep up through the thick flurry. “Stay where I can see you!”_

_“Sorry,” Alphinaud called back and he skidded to a stop at once as Alisaie needed a little more of a firmer hand to draw her back. _

_It took a lot of convincing on her part, but she managed to get the twins to leave the safety of their little cave in the mountains and head down south. With more and more hunters coming around here it wasn’t safe for them anymore and they decided to make use of the shaded trees of the Twelveswood for a time. Besides, with the Moonfire Faire being celebrated, most were heading straight to the sunny beaches and so this was as good a time as any to head out. Even should they be caught on the road, they could try and pass off their desire to head to the shores of Costa del Sol and be on their way before anyone is any the wiser._

_The twins were both wearing long cloaks with the hoods up, and there was no hiding the nerves that they were both feeling right now as they took the mountain trail that would lead them down to the Boulders. It wasn’t the easiest way to go, but it was the shortest way and since people tended to go out of their way to avoid this place with all the gigas around here, she was fairly confident that they didn’t need to run into anyone at this point._

_The only trouble they came across was with a large mudpuppy in the tunnel-like passageway through the mountains, which she killed quickly enough. She then told the two to drink what they could from this latest kill for she knew that it was going to be quite a long walk and as soon as they were out of the Highlands they would have to keep moving. Who knew when next they were going to feed?_

_The two agreed to this and so she led them go at the mudpuppy as she said she would scout ahead and to find her when they were done._

_She slid out of a cavern and across the snows as she kept her head down when passing by the Boulders. She made it with little problems and she climbed up some rocks on the edge of the mountain range so that she could get a good look around… and spotted the trail that would take them from here straight down into the Twelveswood. Good. All she needed to do was wait for the twins to catch up with her. _

_She was just tightening her cloak around her when she heard the shouting below and she quickly ducked down behind the rocks. She stuck her head out to see what was going on and saw a contingent of knights making their way across the snow with something large and lumbering behind them. A cyclops… and a monstrous one at that. _

_Her eyes widened at the sight and she watched from her hiding place as the knights were moving backwards as the cyclops waved its massive club around, which looked like he had just uprooted a giant tree, and was swinging at them aggressively._

_That was when her eyes found the knight in front… one of the few who went in without a helm protecting his head… but she recognized the silver locks immediately._

_“Haurchefant?” she whispered in shock. It had been so long since she had seen her friend but she knew it to be him at once. She made to come out but something kept her feet glued to the ground as she watched the knights swarm at the Cyclops feet. She watched as they were being swiped at and thrown back until it was just Haurchefant left standing while the others around him were nursing wounds._

_She stared at the youth with his shining silver hair, watching how he moved around the cyclops as it roared and swung its mighty club around. She could only watch with a smile as her old friend stood his own against his foe. But as he was moving about he ended up losing his footing in the snow and he had to stagger and rebalance himself… which took too long for him to notice that his foe was right above him. He ended up getting hit with the club and was flung backwards in a crumpled mess on the ground, the breath knocked out of him as he laid there limply._

_She stood up slowly as she watched how the cyclops loomed over him and its one eye glared on unblinkingly at him, its club held high above him and ready to beat her friend to death._

_She didn’t even think twice about it. She just felt a surge of protectiveness rise up inside her and her hand found hold of the knife that she always wore at her belt and it left her hand. She threw it with such aim that it ended up striking the cyclops right in its one eye and let out a roar of rage. This was enough of a distraction for Haurchefant to get back to his feet and positioned himself below the cyclops and rammed his blade straight up through its chest._

_She moved back to hide behind the boulders to ensure that he didn’t see her, but she noticed how he was examining the dead creature with an air of confusion—most likely wondering what happened._

_“Claire!”_

_She looked up in time to find the twins sliding down the slope towards her, asking if she was alright—stating that they came running when they heard the roar. After reassuring them both that she was safe, she turned her head back to look at the scene below them._

_Claire watched on with a sigh of relief to see that Haurchefant was alright… he was limping and staggering over to his knights to check on them after leaving their enemy dead in the snow… but he was alive._

_"What do we do now?" Alphinaud asked her._

_"We leave," she sighed sadly as she watched the few wounded knights slowly pull themselves back to their feet and began to return. _

_There was nothing else that could be done. She turned and headed off with the two all but clinging to her coat as they finished their preparations to leave Coerthas behind. Never noticing how the young head of Camp Dragonhead had pulled the knife from the cyclops corpse and was casting his gaze towards the peaks where it had come from… hoping that he would get a glimpse of a flash of pink hair or familiar smile from the endless sheet of white._

_*End of Flashback*_

She was turning red as she looked down and he laughed as he laid the knife across her lap.

"I know this knife because it belonged to me. The day that we first met, you remember? I was out training in the Highlands and helping to kill some of those wild sheep when you appeared out of the snow like an incarnation of the Fury herself. You stood against the fierce black sheep of legend and slew it like it was nothing.”

She snorted at that as she thought back to that day. It was a legend amongst the Coerthan shepherds. Downy Dunstan was said to have wool as black as night and as soft as a cloud… but the sheep itself was a monster to slay. She had just been passing through there, cold and tired, and when she saw it—she went after it without even thinking twice. By the time she brought it down, a boy came bouncing out of nowhere and was shaking her hand.

“I still don’t see why it was such a big deal to kill that thing,” she told him and he laughed.

“What can I say but we Ishgardians tend to be a bit on the… dramatic side?” he said.

“A little bit?” she asked and he laughed again.

“In mine case I may wax lyrical from time to time, but I only ever speak of what I see with my own eyes,” he reassured her. “As soon as I saw you slay that sheep—a creature more than three times your size—I knew that you were something special. I introduced myself to you and gave you my knife so that we could cut the hide and carry the meat back with us before I dragged you off to my home so that I may introduce you to my father.”

“Yes, I remember that,” she said smiling, “I thought that you had hit your head or something.”

He winked at her before he looked to the knife between them and answered, “There was only one person I knew who could have thrown this since I clearly remember telling you to keep it.”

"I knew that was going to get me in trouble," she sighed.

“Nay, it got me out of trouble,” he reassured her. “I know that we’re several years late… but thank you. Truly, thank you for saving my life.”

He smiled warmly at her and she looked back up at him with a worn smile as well when she told him, “I wish I could have shown myself, but…?”

“I understand,” he reassured her, “You were just doing what you felt was right. Tell me though, are the two troublemakers alright? We found you alone and…?”

She quickly explained how she managed to get them off the ship before it went down, but she didn’t know where else they were right now.

“They must be so mad at me wherever they are,” she sighed as he took her hand reassuringly. He didn’t press her, but she didn’t need him too, for she soon came out and found herself speaking more than she had in these last few years.

“My, what a tale,” Haurchefant whispered in awe as she finished giving him a quick rundown of everything that happened to them after the incident at the Studium. Everything from fleeing to Eorzea and to the lands that that had seen and visited to their run-in with the Garleans in the Chocobo Forest.

They talked for several more minutes before there was a knock at the door and Haurchefant called out for them to enter. Another knight came in and saluted respectfully before saying, “My lord… a young woman has appeared here, saying that she is looking for Mistress Faye?”

Claire felt herself freeze up inside that had nothing to do with the cold and sat up. Haurchefant immediately became tense and asked, “Who? Did she give her name? What did you tell her?”

“My lord,” she said, “She’s a Miqo’te scholar. She said that the two of them were travelling together when the airship went down when her friend went off to investigate but never came back. She was hoping to learn that she had come this way. I told her to wait and see if we found this person but she seemed… ah—very intent on waiting.”

“Her name?” Claire asked.

“She said that her name was Y’shtola,” the knight answered back and Claire nodded at that. She looked up to Haurchefant, telling her that she needed to speak with her right away. Surely if there was anyone who could tell her where Alphinaud and Alisaie were, it was here.

Haurchefant still looked suspicious and reasoned that it could be a trap. Claire thought it over for a moment before adding, “When you meet her, ask her what the last words I said to her was when we were face to face. If she is unable to answer then it’s not her.”

He nodded in understanding and got up, promising to return as soon as possible. Claire merely sat back, propped up on several pillows as she waited for news. It was agonizing to have to sit here and wait, but she knew that they couldn’t risk being too reckless here. Now that the Garleans were aware that the three ‘monsters’ were actually two younger vampires and their mortal protector, they were sure to be after them more than ever.

She waited, and waited…?

By the time she felt that she was about to scream in frustration, the door opened and Haurchefant came in, carrying a tray with a couple tea cups on it, with a rather battered looking Y’shtola right behind him.

“You are safe,” Y’shtola sighed in relief, “Thank the Twelve!”

“So are you,” Claire sighed as well, glad to see that they made it out of that mess alive.

“She was able to answer the question right away,” Haurchefant answered as they both approached her bed. “And once then, she figured that there was little point in hiding it any longer and went into details of how you were both on the airship and how you all but forced her out. Honestly, the way she told it, you would think that you did her a disservice in ensuring that she made it out.”

“Of course,” Y’sthola answered with a wave of her hand, “I’m not some damsel in distress. And you pushing me out of the airship like that was the very pinnacle of rudeness.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, next time we are in a crashing airship, I’ll be sure to go first,” she said lightly.

“That’s all I ask,” Y’shtola said before her face softened. “Though I certainly pray that there will not be a ‘next time’. But rest assure that I was able to walk away from an otherwise rough landing thanks to you. So I suppose… I owe you for that.”

Claire smiled weakly before asking, “What became of the ship and the crew anyway?”

“It crashed a ways from here,” Y’shtola answered as she came over to examine her herself. “All but destroyed in the process and it looks like you were the only one to make it out alive. A miracle indeed…!”

Haurchefant set the tray on the bedside table and bowed out, promising that he would check on them a little later. Claire thanked him for that as Y’shtola poured herself some tea and it was just the two of them in the room.

“Alphinaud and Alisaie…?” she asked her immediately, “Are they…?”

"Worried sick and frightened about if you are on your deathbed or not, but otherwise alive and whole,” Y'shtola reassured her and Claire let out a breath of relief. "They are beside themselves, and so I would not be surprised to hear them give you the scolding of a lifetime when they find you. Serves you right for that stunt you pulled."

Claire lowered her head.

"Sorry..." she muttered.

"You should be," Y'shtola scolded back, "You realize what your death would have done to them? It would have killed them.”

“I was only thinking of getting them out of there,” Claire tried to reason.

“And what about me?” Y’shtola demanded, “While I appreciate the gesture, you should not have been the one left behind.”

“We knew that you could get us in contact with their grandfather,” she explained, taking Y’shtola by surprise. “I did what I felt that I needed to do to see them back to their family.”

“At the cost of your own life?” Y’shtola asked. “Did you actually plan on dying back there?”

Truth was that Claire did not think about it. She had been prepared to die to make sure that they got out of there but she never planned on actually dying. But it all happened so suddenly that all she could focus on was making sure that they both got out of there as quickly as possible. It didn’t even register with her until the moment she realized she was trapped on the exploding airship.

But looking back now, she realized just how foolish and reckless she was.

“So long as we all made it out alive, I say that it worked out well,” she said and Y’shtola was unable to come up with a good disagreement on that.

She just sighed as she set the cup down and folded her arms at her.

“It’s more than that,” she scolded, “You need to take better care of yourself if you care at all about the mental state of those two. Vampires imprint on the blood they first taste, this I know you are already aware of. But there is much and more you do not know.”

“Such as?” Claire asked carefully and Y’shtola sighed.

“Master Louisoix has been continuing his research in secret for several years now,” she explained, “Even though he is forced to work with the Empire for the time being, he has found ways to work without them knowing about it. For a long time I wondered why he was searching for a way to cure vampires, but after meeting you, I see that I was right all along.”

She took a sip of tea as she seemed to be pondering what to say to her.

"After meeting you and the pair of them, I must say that I am in nothing but in awe of how far you have come with them," she stated and Claire was taken aback completely.

Claire had dedicated herself to protecting Alphinaud and Alisaie, and had been doing her best to teach them to survive in a world that none of them knew anything about. They had literally nothing to go on but to just try and see what worked and what didn’t before moving onto something that might be better later on. It was far from easy… but to hear someone say that she had done an amazing job whereas most would condemn her to raising monsters…? She felt as if a great weight had eased off her at that moment… as if all the pain she had been through had been worth it after all.

“But it seems that there is still much that you do not know,” Y’shtola finished very seriously.

"I am not naive to say that I ever thought that it was easy," Claire told her. "I knew from the beginning that it was going to be difficult. Most of what we do know was from trial and error.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Y’shtola nodded, but still gazing at her with a worried expression. She frowned at that as she remembered the words that Master Louisoix once said.

***2 years previously***

_Y’shtola was in Master Louisoix’s workshop as he finished writing a letter of introduction that she would need to gain free access to travel to Eorzea. She had long since been fascinated by her master’s work with learning of vampires and so when he asked if she would be willing to aid him in discovering a cure, she was more than willing to step up for it._

_She was not the first person that he sent off to Eorzea, and every time that one of his students returned, she had seen the look of disappointment on his features._

_“Forgive me, master Louisoix but I must know, what is it that you are hoping to find?” she asked him._

_“I fear that it is difficult to explain,” he sighed grimly as he finished signing his name and sealed up the envelope. “But I need you to do some field research for me and see what you can learn. And, if possible, see if you can find any vampires who may be interested in aiding us.”_

_“As far as I know, most vampires go mad shortly after turning,” Y’shtola answered._

_“Not unless they have a bonded pair,” he countered as he handed the envelope to her and went back to his desk. “That is our best chance of finding them.”_

_Y’shtola noticed that he worded that strangely, but she ignored that as she tucked the message away and asked what she should say if she should come in contact with such a pair. Master Louisoix suggested that if she should, by any chance, come across a vampire and imprinted mortal, to reason with them that they won’t have to feed off their bonded pair any longer if they are able to find that cure. Hopefully, that will get their attention… if not the vampire then their victim._

_“So the victims are their slaves then?” Y’shtola asked curiously and was surprised to see that he had been shaking his head gravely at her question._

_"Quite the opposite," he said as he handed her the letter. "The victims are the ones who hold the key. They are the ones who have the true control here... it's a bond that brings with it complete obedience… if ever fully realized. When a vampire imprints on someone, it marks them with the vampire's scent... a kind of mark of ownership to other vampires. And so whenever that person is threatened, this is considered to be a hostile action."_

_“So confronting them outright was always reward us with a doomed response,” Y’shtola said obviously. “Very well, but… forgive me for saying so, Master Louisoix, I cannot help but feel that there is another alternative to why you are sending us to search Eorzea for you. I know that Thancred and Minfilia are there…? Are you asking me to search for them?”_

_He didn’t answer her right away, but he did sigh._

_“Some people who are very dear to me are there and I fear what may become of them,” he said before gazing up at a few vials and papers upon his desk. “Then again, it has been so long at this point, I almost fear to learn what may have become of them.”_

_That statement bewildered her, but she did not question him for she could see she was treading on sensitive information. But his face saddened greatly at whatever thought was drifting across his brilliant mind and she wished she knew what to say or do. She had been told that he had lost his two grandchildren during the attack…?_

_Yet, she found that hard to believe for some reason. For one, the ‘funeral’ for the twins had been very quick and only family had been allowed to attend. And for another, no one had seen or heard from the twins ‘keeper’ who had mysteriously disappeared that same day as well._

_She had her suspicions but she did not voice them as she watched her master heave another heavy sigh._

_“But you say that a bonded pair may be more willing to listen to us than a random vampire on their own?” she asked._

_“Perhaps. So long as you show their bonded victim no harm then they should be willing to listen. But that is also the very reason we need a pair like that. Once that bond is fully realized, the victim will be the one with the control. And this could be the very basis for a cure. That is why I need you to find a bonded pair as soon as possible and inform them of me.”_

_“So you are hoping to find them and cure them for their sake,” Y’shtola finished for him._

_“For those who are not yet fully gone,” he answered back and the confusion must have shown on her face for he added, “Some, I fear, have learned to like what they had become and don’t wish to abandon what they consider theirs.”_

_“I fear I don’t understand,” she frowned again, now really confused._

_"Oftentimes, you find that this isn't love between a bonded pair. It's an obsession," he said grimly as he went over some notes, "Vampires can become extraordinarily protective and possessive of their imprinted victims. They feel a powerful connection between them and from what I recently discovered, not many vampires wish to lessen that bond. It’s a powerful need… and oftentimes it can only grow with time. So that even the most gentlest of soul could grow completely dependent upon their pair. And so when they aren’t around, it can also lead to bouts of madness and loss of control even if not thirsty.”_

_“But if it turns out to be in their victim’s best interest…?” she offered and he nodded._

_“That may be enough to sway some,” he reasoned, “But that depends on the circumstances of their bonding.”_

_“And what circumstances do you mean?” she asked curiously, having grown more and inquisitive about all this._

_“Well, whatever bond they had before becoming cursed can determine how extreme the connection will be,” he answered. “Everything becomes enhanced once one becomes a vampire. If a vampire was protective over someone before becoming cursed then that sense of protectiveness can increase. Whether that be between a parent and child… between lovers… between siblings… or even just between friends… those feelings have always been there. But after turning they are magnified to near uncontrollable levels.”_

_“Well, whoever it is that we are searching for, I pray that they are alright,” she said and when he looked up to him, she just smiled back and answered, “I swear that I will not speak the truth to anyone. Tell me how to help you and I shall do it. I wish to do my part in this.”_

_He finally gave her a smile, albeit a very tired and strained one, but he looked at her gratefully and muttered, “Hard to believe that my stubborn friend all but raised you.”_

_“Oh, believe me… I am every bit as stubborn as she is,” Y’shtola promised him friendly and they shared a laugh._

***End of Flashback***

Claire had been listening to Y’shtola’s explanation about how often it happens for a vampire’s protective nature to quickly become obsessive. In truth, that did explain some things and she had been growing more and more concerned about the twins ever growing clingy nature. It was a good thing that they had a place to start from for she would have no idea otherwise how to even begin to deal with this.

“He said that, did he?” she asked quietly.

“I’m afraid so,” Y’shtola confessed.

“I see,” Claire muttered as she looked forward, her gaze becoming glassy and unfocused.

“Never once did he doubt that you would keep them safe,” Y’shtola reassured her, “But he feared what this would do to you as well. Know that he hasn’t stopped searching for a way to help you all.”

“I know,” Claire sighed sadly, “Thancred said as much. But still… I’m grateful to hear it. Where is Master Louisoix now?”

“Last I heard, he was called for a meeting in Garlemald with the Emperor himself,” Y’shtola admitted bitterly. “But once that is done, he will be paying a visit to the Crystarium.”

“That’s a city across the ocean, isn’t it?” Claire asked, having never visited the place before.

“In Norvrandt, yes,” Y’shtola nodded. “I know that it’s a lot to ask. But if you can bear with this for a little longer. Will you consider coming with me to Norvrandt? I know that Master…?”

“Yes,” she said, interrupting her.

“So suddenly?” Y’shtola sked in mild surprise.

“We had been hoping to find you so that we could get a message to their family,” Claire explained. “But this is far easier. When will we leave?”

“When you are recovered,” Y’shtola promised before seeing how she was opening her mouth to protest. She then added firmly, “Master Louisoix will not be arriving there for several weeks anyway. Enough of the false bravo. You are in no shape to be travelling anywhere. You are going to remain here and recover until I am satisfied that you are fit to travel. No excuses. Do you understand?”

Claire nodded, now wishing for more sleep, but she still had enough energy to say, “Yes, mother.”

“Keep that up and I shall have you over my knee,” Y’shtola warned. The two looked firmly at each other for a moment before their smirks began to slip through the cracks and before they knew it, they were laughing.

“But in all seriousness, you will be well taken care of here,” Y’shtola told her. “I will head out and explain things to the twins so that they don’t worry. But…?”

And then a single burst of light appeared in front of them.

Claire was startled for a moment before Lily appeared through the sparkling light. Her hand went to her neck where she felt the cord that she had fashioned to attach the soul stone. She was astonished to realize that the Garleans didn’t take it… but then again, she doubted that they would have realized what it was.

Y’shtola was staring at the little fairy with her mouth falling open slightly. But Claire didn’t pay much attention to her at that moment as she noticed the anxious way that Lily was fluttering about.

“Lily?” Claire asked as the little fairy was trying to get her attention. Claire tilted her head in confusion as Lily was now pointing wildly at the window… where it looked to be late in the afternoon and thick snow clouds were covering the sky… and that was when the screaming started.

***Haurchefant***

Haurchefant heard the yelling outside and then the screams when he went charging out with his sword in hand. He burst out of the doors to find a good number of his knights had been knocked down… by a young girl?

He was half wondering if he was seeing things or if his knights were just playing a joke on him. But the girl let out a shriek and he realized what it was not a normal girl.

“My lord! She’s a bloodsucker!” one of his knights yelled out in warning, who was struggling to get back up after having been thrown around.

He turned back to the girl where she seemed to be wresting with a boy that was identical to her… another vampire?

“Stop! You need to stop!” the white-haired boy tried to yell at her, but she just ended up tossing him aside as she let out another cry that was akin to a dying creature. The girl charged at another knight, who was able to get back up in time, but his sword laid broken in half. Haurchefant saw this and he stepped in and took the hit for his knight and he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

“Who are you?!” he demanded of the girl. What was she thinking? Most vampires would know better than to go charging straight into an encampment… unless they were losing their minds?

He really didn't want to do this... he really couldn't stand the thought of having to kill the girl. But if she carried on like this then the lives of his men were in danger. He held up his sword, ready to strike… his eyes narrowed slightly and he said a prayer of forgiveness to Halone before he readied to charge.

“Stop it, Alisaie!"

Haurchefant felt his spirits sink as he looked up to find his old friend standing there, in her nightgown and barefoot upon the stone and frost collecting around her damp hair as she looked on with cold eyes. Of course, she heard the commotion going on and ran to help.

He turned to yell at her to get back inside where it was safe, but she just held up his hand to him, her eyes never leaving the girl.

At the sound of her voice, the vampire girl turned and her gaze found her. Claire, however, didn’t react at all as she looked at the signs of damage and sighed as she shook her head.

"Alisaie, you're better than this," she called in a voice that was both commanding and soothing at the same time. Like she was a parent who was expecting better from a misbehaving child when they were going out in public.

Alisaie… wait…? This was Alisaie?

He looked back to the girl with wide eyes, having not recognized her. But Alisaie’s full attention was upon Claire as she turned and charged straight at her. He moved to get between them, but the girl was far faster and she bolted right by them and…?

Her mouth was wide open, her teeth shining in the light before Claire held up the knife he returned to her and held it up in a way that Alisaie hit the dull side and she dug her toes into the frozen ground and stood strong even as the vampire collided with her. That same move had knocked his own knights down like dolls, but she remained unmoving as she prevented Alisaie from digging her teeth into her neck.

“Alisaie!” Claire yelled, “ENOUGH! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!”

Very rarely had he ever heard her shout, but it was certainly enough to cause Alisaie to stop. The girl seemed to become a statue, freezing in place as the trembling of her body slowly faded. Alisaie slowly pulled away and looked up into Claire's face, who suddenly took on a softer look so that there was almost no recognizing her from the hardened warrior she had been before.

"Are you calm?" she asked quietly as Alisaie stared up... and then lowered her head in shame before burying her face in Claire's front and held on tightly as if terrified she would fall away if she let go. 

Haurchefant stared as he slowly got up, having never seen anything like it before. Just a moment ago the girl was no different from a wild beast, crazed and starved, and now she was reduced to a terrified little girl who awoke from a nightmare. Claire just held her back tightly and rubbed her back as Alisaie seemed to be sobbing into her front.

That was when the second vampire, whom he now realized to be Alphinaud, was getting to his feet. He dashed forward before anyone noticed him and bolted for the two of them. Haurchefant made to call out to him, but there was no need to worry for he just went and clung on to both his friend and his sister desperately.

No one really knew what to make of this and all stared at each other as the danger seemed to pass.

"You can relax..."

His head jerked up at the unfamiliar voice and the Miqo'te with white hair stepped over to them. She was gazing over at the scene with rather a critical eye as if examining something very interesting. She came right before him and gave a polite bow.

"Forgive us the rude intrusion," she said, "I told them to wait... but their worry for their friend seemed to overcloud their reason. Though now that they are back together, I do not think we need to fear something like this happening again."

He was gapping like a fish for a moment before he heard the shrieking and he turned back to find that Alisaie had pulled away from Claire and was now screaming at her for making them worry. 

**(Awwww, they’re back together. And in the next chapter we are about to see the telling off for a lifetime! But it seems that things are more serious than we first thought because from what we just learned, this is easily leading to a case of obsessive behavior. What will they do when they learn of this? Find out next time!)**


	12. The Eyes Upon Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now safe and sound at Camp Dragonhead, Claire and her vampire twins are finally able to rest in peace after the time they've had lately. But their hopes only continue to rise after a letter from their grandfather arrived and they now know where they must go to next! But it seems that may not be so easy for a darker presence is now aware of their existence and is eagerly making plans to meet with them in person.

She remembered how that horrible stabbing pain was the first thing that she woke up to. Pain was not something that was new to her; yet even that was better than listening to this.

“How could you?”

“I wasn’t thinking about…?”

“Do you even know what you put us through?!”

“I wasn’t planning…?”

“YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!”

Claire could barely get a word in with how much that Alisaie was shrieking at her. After the girl had calmed down from her rampage outside, Haurchefant had ushered them all back to a spare room where Claire could still rest but they were away from prying eyes. He had let the three of them in there, joined by an amused looking Y’shtola, while he went out to talk to the rest of his knights on what was going on.

Alisaie had not stopped yelling the whole way, shrieking even as Y’shtola helped Claire into bed and began to examine her wounds herself.

Alisaie looked ready to start sobbing as Alphinaud’s hands shook while holding onto the tray of bandages so that Y’sthola could check on Claire’s dressings. Like she expected, the trouble outside dislodged some of her bindings and Y’shtola was already peeling them away from her body. The blood-soaked wrappings finally caused Alisaie to pause in mid-shout and shook as she fought her thirst.

But after she calmed down and the bandages were changed, she came right on over to her and fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around Claire’s middle.

“I’m sorry,” Claire whispered as she stroked the girl’s hair before opening up her other arm and Alphinaud immediately joined in on the hug. “I didn’t mean to upset you both. I wasn’t thinking about myself back there. Only getting everyone else out.”

“And what about how we feel?” Alphinaud asked quietly, having been staring at her as if he didn’t believe his eyes were telling him the truth. “What were we supposed to do without you around?”

Claire sighed, knowing that this was not something that was going to be let go of easily, but the truth was that she had no idea how to voice what she felt. She didn’t think about the consequences of her choices when she forced them off the airship and into the manacutter. She couldn’t, even to herself, find a way that would make it sound better. The fact was that she wasn’t thinking of her own safety in that moment and when she tried to explain to them this fact, Alisaie went off once more, screaming so loud that Claire had no doubt that all of Camp Dragonhead could hear her.

Alisaie grabbed her by her front and shook her as she continued to scream obesities at her for that stunt and it took a good solid bell before she finally yelled herself hoarse and was now sitting at the end of her bed with her arms folded and glaring at the wall. One could almost see the thundercloud of anger hanging over her head as Claire moved back to rest against the headboard.

Thankfully, Y’shtola was able to take it all in stride as she calmly finished her examination and began to treat any parts of her wounds that she felt needed some extra attention.

“More than anything, I am glad to see that you pulled through,” she told her kindly. “And having received proper care for your wounds is the best thing that we could have hoped for. Yet, you need rest if you wish to fully heal.”

Claire nodded before she glanced to the two—one so angry that she couldn’t even look at her—and the other now so timid that he seemed unable to even speak. Seeing the two of them like this really reminded her that what she did was reckless and just how badly she scared them.

She then moved over so that she was position between the two of them and looked from one, to the other, before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Both of them noticeably tensed up at her words and after a moment, Alphinaud moved in so that he rested against her shoulder as he pressed his head against hers in that familiar way that helped to calm him whenever he struggled to contain his more… monstrous side.

Alisaie didn’t immediately jump over to her, but she supposed that was to be expected. She knew that this wasn’t the last she was going to hear of her anger, but gave her the time she would need to work it out.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock upon the door.

Alphinaud and Alisaie suddenly tensed up and looked at the door as Lord Haurchefant came in, looking worn out and slightly frazzled, but he still had a small smile on his face. Claire noticed how his eyes trailed over the twins with only the slightest hint of concern.

“Don’t worry,” Claire reassured him, “They’re calm now. They won’t cause any more trouble. I’m sure that if the knights are open to it, they will apologize.”

“Well, we’ll see,” he sighed before he asked Y’shtola where they came from.

Claire looked up, curious as well, and Y’shtola gave a brief description that she managed to make it to the ground with only bumps and bruises from the landing and found Alphinaud and Alisaie almost right away. But they saw the airship already halfway engulfed in flames by the time that it made it over the mountain range. They could hear it crash as they raced to find a way in and took the mountain pass through to find the wreckage.

Of course, when they arrived, they found her blood… which they traced all the way to camp.

"I see..." Lord Haurchefant said slowly once she finished explaining the whole story to them. Things were awkward to say the least as she sat at the table in the small room inside Camp Dragonhead, sharing a hot drink with her old friend. “That is much what happened with us when we heard the crash. Well, we saw the smoke in the air first and when I heard my knights yelling about a burning airship, at first I thought that they may have been partaking of spirits they shouldn’t have. I came out to ah… _investigate_ the drinks in question… only to witness the ship falling from the sky and crashed just outside the Observatorium. Thinking that there may be survivors, we raced out there to check… and low and behold… I find my childhood friend in the snow.”

He sighed before looking back to her and added, “You had me frightened half to death myself when I saw you in your state. I feared for sure that you had already entered Halone’s Halls by the time that we pulled you from the snow. But when I saw your eyes open…?”

“I remember that,” Claire said softly as she tried to think back and could vaguely recall people around her and talking. But it was a whirlwind of pain and noise at that point and so she couldn’t be sure if she really did remember it or it was something her mind created from the trauma. But that left another question…?

“Were there any other survivors?” she asked.

“After bringing you back to Camp, I had more knights investigate the wreckage,” he answered, “We found several bodies… all of them Garlean. But as far as we could make out, there have been no other survivors.”

“Such a tragedy,” Claire heard Alisaie grumble from her place at the end of the bed, but Claire felt nothing but a great sense of relief. At least now she no longer had to worry about Asahi or any of those other Garleans right now.

“Regardless, we should thank Halone for ensuring your survival, old friend,” Lord Haurchefant said brightly, determined to find something cheerful to talk about. “The fact that you managed to make it out alive must surely have been the will of the gods!”

“Yeah, but it seems like the gods were the ones who first put her and the rest of us in danger,” Y’shtola pointed out casually, earning a snort of laughter from Alisaie.

“Ah, yes, I have yet to confirm your identity,” Lord Haurchefant brought up to the scholar who blinked, having clearly not realized that she had failed to introduce herself.

“Forgive me,” she said with a smile, “My name is Y’shtola. One of several of Master Louisoix’s students. Though, I have only recently joined the ranks of the Circle of Knowing.”

“The Circle of Knowing?” Alphinaud repeated curiously.

“A special organization that Master Louisoix formed,” Y’shtola explained coolly. “I was asked to join by an old friend and when I finished training with my master, I decided to join them. I was visiting Eorzea under a special mission from him when… ah… I found myself at the end of several gunblades.”

“And long story short, you were captured and that was where we soon met afterwards,” Alphinaud finished and she chuckled.

“To put it in the simplest of terms, yes,” she confirmed for him.

“What was this mission of yours that grandfather sent you on?” Alisaie asked, finally speaking and was looking back at them with curiosity now in her face. She really was cute when she was seeking answers like that.

“Mostly research and seeing what I could learn about several ancient arts of healing,” Y’shtola explained with a shrug. “I thought that my best chance to learn anything would be risking the Great Gubal Library. Sadly, while I was able to enter, I knew that it would take moons to look over everything in that building.”

“The Great Gubal Library…?” Alphinaud sighed in awe at the thought. “I’ve heard of the great library and had long since wondered what it would be like in there.”

“Well, you may be wondering for some time,” Y’shtola countered seriously. “I know that Garleans are trying to get in there as well, but thanks to Master Matoya’s magicks, I doubt that they will be able to make it past the front doors anytime soon. But that’s not the point. I fear that it may be wise to stay away from there for the time being.”

“You said that was mostly research you were doing, was there anything else?” Alisaie asked suddenly.

“Why yes, now that I think of it, and I think that meeting you here was truly the will of the gods,” Y’shtola said with a nod. “Master Louisoix had made it very clear that should I, for whatever reason, come into contact with these rumored vampires that were said to roam across Eorzea, I was to see what I could do to learn their identities. I see now what he was hoping to find… you three.”

“Is grandfather doing well?” Alisaie asked eagerly, turning around on the bed and now giving them her full attention. “Is he safe? How is he? What has he been up to?”

She probably would have gone on with the questions before Y’shtola chuckled and reassured them that their grandfather was doing well and still hard at work with his own experiments. Despite the fact that he had been forced to do research for the Garleans, he still continued his own search for a cure for vampirism.

“I can only imagine how overjoyed he will be when we send word to him that you have been found at long last!” Lord Haurchefant said joyfully and the twins couldn’t help but grin at each other happily at this.

“Word is that his grandchildren had died that day in Sharlayan however…” Y’shtola pointed out and that got them all to turn back to her as she looked on with intrigue. “Forgive me for bringing up, what I am sure, are painful memories. And though you mentioned parts of it before, I wish to hear the whole story to how you three came to be here?”

Claire looked at the twins and nodded before they began their story. How they managed to escape the Studium that day and how they came to be here in Eorzea, followed by the last few years of constant travel and fighting. Just recalling the tale was enough to tire her out and she leaned back against the pillows soon after, leaving Alphinaud to finish recent events.

Lord Haurchefant was amazed at their tale and listened with wide eyes as Claire felt a smile on her face at his eagerness.

“A tale that would make any bard sing!” he sighed at that. “If only I had known, you could have come here.”

“I wish so, but I fear that we were nowhere near ready for that,” Claire promised him, which was partly true since Alisaie and Alphinaud still were struggling with accepting themselves as they were now.

“Though I suspect that you didn’t wish to get him involved for his own safety?” Y’shtola added and Claire looked at her with mild surprise as the scholar smiled.

“Master Louisoix told me stories about all three of you. He told them often and it just seems like something that you would do… at least judging from the stories that he talked about.” She looked to the three of them and added, “The story of what happened during the kidnappings that day happens to be one of his favorite stories. Though I have a feeling that it was far more… difficult than how he tells it.”

Claire raised her eyebrows at the other two before they began to laugh out loud at the thought. That was an understatement if ever there was one.

***Memory***

_She couldn’t allow herself to become distracted now. _

_She had to take stalk of the entire situation if she wished to survive here. She knew that Master Louisoix stated that this island was dangerous, filled with all sorts of creatures and unpredictable weather. Feeling that she had just leapt straight into something that she would regret later on, she brushed her hair out of her face._

_Well, she made her bed and now must lie in it. Too late to turn back now. _

_She stood up, her muscles aching from their long swim and she began to dry off, wringing out her clothes and hair before she caught her breath and began to hike up the steep slope to get her bearings. She stared around her at the dense forest and rivers that stretched out in front of her and knew that she would easily lost her way from the rocky cove. That was when she noticed something further down the beach and headed closer to investigate. As soon as she drew close enough, she could see what looked to be some sort of abandoned port and she wondered if she should head there first for a rest?_

_But then again, she reminded herself that if there were kidnappers here, wouldn’t it make sense if they were also there?_

_Deciding that she need not take such a risk yet, she decided to head to the forest first and climb a nearby tree so that she could get a good look. She climbed the first thick trunk she could find, a strong wind already picking at her and she could feel her hair being wiped around her face and hard to see, before she was able to scale up it. It was a decent sized tree that just poked out over the tall canopy above her head, and she managed to move about the branches as she got a good look of the surrounding area. The entire land was covered with giant trees and she could see a mixture of all sorts of wild creatures and monsters—many of them roaming about in herds or packs—stretching out in all directions. She could see the many slopes and hills of land that were covered with even more thick trees and wilderness, miniature whirlwinds picking up seemingly out of nowhere and whipping around and far off to the sky… and there it was… in the distance she could see what looked to be a many towered castle in the distance. She squinted her eyes, but thanks to a slight fog and the distance, she couldn’t make out anything clearly._

_If she had to bet, she could only assume that was where Vauthry was keeping the prisoners?_

_So… how was she to get there? Well, first of all, she would need a safe place to fully recover from her lengthy swim, come up with a plan, and maybe hunt for some food before she would attempt to cross this wild._

_She remembered the port and she looked over the tree branch, and could just make out the form of a few wooden buildings that were built up around that rickety fence. She didn’t know if the kidnappers were the ones who built it or if the scholars did, but she was willing to bet that it wasn’t empty. Cautiously, she began to climb back down tree, at least until she realized that the branches of another were close by. _

_Deciding to see if she could get an eagle eye view of what she would be up against, she began to climb from branch to branch, tree to tree, until she was close enough to find herself reaching out onto a nearby stone ledge that was looking directly over the port and she leapt down to the stone boulders and crept along the top. At the edge, she slowly stuck her head over, and like she thought, it looked to be at least a dozen people down there. They were all dressed in various colors of purples and golds, really standing out in this bleak area, and she could see that some of them were already talking with each other and some of them even had drinks as they laughed at each other._

_She moved along her belly as she looked over them all, wondering just what her chances were and wondering if she should just move on ahead without dealing with them. That was when she froze when she spotted a familiar head of silver in the distance. Tied up on the ground with his back to a post… was one of the twins. _

_She couldn’t believe her luck that she found one so quickly! Though, from this distance she couldn’t tell which one it was._

_Breathing hard, she looked around, wondering how best to do this. If she wasn’t careful she would be captured as well. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to rescue them while surrounded by so many. She counted out at least a dozen just from up here, and that wasn’t counting any that were inside the shacks… she couldn’t hope to fight them all off on her own. _

_But perhaps she could spirit them away from here when no one was looking?_

_It was worth a try anyway. So, after taking a deep breath, she moved along the stone until she was able to climb down the outside wall of the rocks and slipped safely to the ground. When no one sounded the alarm, she bent down low and creeped behind the buildings, rocks, and crates as she struggled to remain unseen. It was not easy and was slow progress, but eventually she was able to make it to a building where she was almost directly behind one of the twins. _

_Her heart was pounding so hard that it was painful and she had to take several steadying breaths before she felt brave enough to slip in closer. Her senses were on high alert as she crouched down and began to inch forward. The twin was struggling against their bonds as they remained tied to the post, but she could see from here that the knots that they was tied up with weren’t going to become untied anytime soon._

_After taking one last look around—no one was looking this way—she crept right up behind them. They let out a gasp before she moved her hand around and clapped it over their mouth to stop them from screaming out and giving them away._

_“Shhh,” she whispered, “It’s me.” _

_She could see their head turn slightly and when they saw her out of the corner of their eyes, they immediately went wide._

_“I’m here to help,” she promised. “But you need to stay quiet for me. Understand?”_

_They nodded and she moved her hand back as they whispered, “How did you get here? Is grandfather and the others…?”_

_Ah, so it was Alphinaud._

_“Still arguing back at the Studium what to do,” Claire whispered back as she went to cutting the rope around his hands. “I came on my own.”_

_“How?” he asked, “They threatened that if any ships came close…?”_

_“I didn’t take a ship,” she stated coolly._

_“Wait, what? You swam here?”_

_His voice was above a whisper at that point and Claire had to roll behind the nearby barrier to avoid the guards who were coming close._

_She waited until they seemed to think that they decided that they were just hearing things and continued on before she came back out and went to the ropes again. Neither of them dared to talk again until they were able to cut the ropes and freed him. And then, when no one was looking, she grabbed his hand and dragged him along after her and into the forest. Hopefully, they were able to get away far enough before they noticed that they were gone._

_“Here,” Claire said as she tugged him along after her. “We can talk after we get into the forest. Where’s Alisaie and all the others?”_

_“Got separated from them,” he told her with a gasp. “Most of them are probably being held in the Arsenal right now. I got left behind, but that’s a long story.”_

_They moved deeper and deeper into the foliage around them until the sounds of the ocean faded and she felt that they were safe enough to talk. She turned around, ready to question him, but he was already far ahead of her there._

_“How could you think to come here?!” he demanded once he caught his breath. “On your own no less and without even bothering to bring a boat?!”_

_“You’re welcome,” Claire said sharply before looking around them and making sure that they were alone. Alphinaud, however, was looking ready to argue… before she pulled out her knife again. He took a step back away from her, terror in his eyes before she threw it over his head and there was a loud shriek behind him. He leapt about a yalm in the air before spinning around, wide-eyed and scared, to see some kind of wild dog of some kind letting out his dying howl before it fell to the ground. Claire sighed as she picked her way over to the beast and pulled out her knife—dripping blood onto the ground._

_“This should make for some decent food,” she said and she gathered it up. “Come…”_

_Alphinaud didn’t dare say anything as he followed her deeper into the forest and to a safe-looking clearing. Claire set about preparing the meal before ordering Alphinaud to start a fire… of course though, the boy had no idea how to do this._

_She rolled her eyes before she patiently explained to him to find some sticks or wood that they could burn._

_This boy had a lot to learn about the world, didn’t he?_

_She had been left doing most of the work as she showed him how to correctly stack the wood and start a small fire before she skinned the dog and set the meat there to cook over the flames. And thanks to some herbs and berries that she found nearby, she was able to season the meat and she could see Alphinaud’s mouth drooling at the sight of it._

_Once they settled in to eating, Claire asked him more on what was going on and where the others were._

_He quickly explained that after they were grabbed back at the library they were tied and blindfolded before being shoved into a boat with the other scholars and Students. It was a long trip, but eventually they were being taken out of the boats and the blindfolds were taken off. He explained how they had been brought to a different port, one with snow and cold on the other side of the isle, and he was betting that was probably where his sister and the others that were with them still here. But otherwise, anyone else was being held in the Baldesion Arsenal. _

_He pointed to the castle in the distance. “That the Arsenal,” he explained, “Vauthry is holding himself up there with most of the other hostages. I only got away because of Alisaie… I don’t know what to do now…?”_

_“What’s with that barrier?” she asked, staring at the glowing blue veil that seemed to enshroud the entire castle. _

_“Vauthry seems to have erected it himself,” Alphinaud explained. “I saw our captors use items they apparently gathered from various monsters to be able to get through. But I don’t know the full story there.”_

_He then explained about the island was separated into several different regions and the part where he was taken to was known as Pyros, half of it covered with ice and snow and the other in caves and magma. Apparently, he and the others were part of the last group of hostages and they were waiting at that port until the barrier dropped. He also added that since Vauthry had sent the ransom message to the Studium, he was expecting some kind of attack and decided to keep the barrier up for protection. And since, as far as he knew, the barrier never dropped; he was sure that the others were still somewhere in Pyros. _

_Claire had to hand it to them. The second that they realized what was going on, the two of them had tried to escape and he told her about how Alisaie was able to free them thanks to a sharp rock before they tried to make a break for it. Sadly, they didn’t get far for they underestimated just how dangerous a place they were in and were ambushed by the monsters of the region. The sounds of the monsters as they hunted them got their captor’s attention and they were soon spotted before being chased for a good malm at least until they came to a cliff over a cold river._

_But… in the end, just before they were captured, Alisaie pushed him into the river, which carried him away… after he miraculously made it to shore, he found himself surrounded on all sides by monsters…? And guards._

_“The guards here found me and hauled me here,” he finished. “I assumed that they were going to take me back to the Arsenal as well.”_

_Claire enjoyed some of the meat right off the bone as she thought it all over their options. If they could rescue the scholars in Pyros, they could maybe send a message back to the Studium or even find a way to rescue all the other hostages inside that castle._

_“Do you know the state of the hostages inside the Arsenal?” she asked him._

_He shook his head, only answering, “All I know for sure is that they’re being held inside. Apparently they’re still alive, but only depending on what kind of answer that Grandfather and the others give him.”_

_“Even though we’re talking about the Studium, that doesn’t give us a lot of time,” Claire muttered as she swallowed and thought fast to what they could do. “How many regions are there again?”_

_“Four,” he answered as he helped himself to the food. “We’re in the first region of Eureka called Anemos. After this is Pagos, then Pyros where my sister was being kept, and finally_ _Hydatos, which is at the doorstep of the Arsenal.”_

_She took her time in swallowing as she began to try and work out the best way to handle this. _

_“If we can make it back to Pyros, we may be able to rescue Alisaie and the scholars there,” she stated carefully. “Maybe then we can reach out to the Studium for help?”_

_“All the way back there?” he gasped out._

_“It’s either that or sit here to be rescued,” Claire said as she dusted her hands and threw the bone over her shoulder and stood up. “If nothing else, I need to get a better idea where everything is.”_

_Alphinaud was startled but he also leapt up as she asked, suddenly all business, “So… these keys you mentioned. What are they?”_

_“There are four of them all together,” he explained. “At least, that’s what I overheard. While they were dragging me back here, I overheard them talking about the way to break the shield was with four powerful items. I only know of two of them… but the other captives must know about them as well. One of them is a feather belonging to a voidsent that they called Pazuzu, but who knows where to find that thing?”_

_Claire gave that all some serious thought before deciding, “I think that we will need to have a look around then. I’m sure that if we look hard enough, we’ll find some answers.”_

***End of Memory***

Claire smirked at the memory and how adorable Alphinaud had been back then before she looked on to Y’shtola, who was getting ready to head out.

“I’ll let you recover,” Y’shtola told her before pulling back the curtains to get a peek out the window. “The sun is starting to come out as well. It is for the best if you two remain inside here for a time.”

“Not to mention help ease some of the unease in the camp,” Lord Haurchefant reminded them. “My knights know that you no longer mean them any harm, but habit, I fear, is hard to break.”

Claire nodded in agreement as she let go of Alphinaud and laid back down, suddenly feeling exhausted. It had been so long she could no longer remember what it felt like to be able to relax and enjoy a good night’s sleep without fear of being attacked. She trusted Haurchefant to be able to keep them safe and she was looking forward to a deep slumber this time around.

She smiled at her old friend, who grinned back and promised that he would be back later with dinner for her and that they should use this opportunity to relax. Should anyone come looking for them, they will find no aid from house Fortemps and that he would finish writing that message to his father that they were all alive and safe.

“Thank you,” Claire said as she struggled to keep her eyes open and let her body relax as the voices became mumbled dim around her and she found herself straying off to sleep soon afterwards.

Though when she woke up much later, she could see a feeble beam of moonlight shining through the window, with each of the twins curled up tightly at her sides… as well as a slight sting on either side of her neck that she was sure were going to leave bruises in the morning.

***Three weeks later***

“You really leaving, Y’shtola?” Claire asked her, having grown used to her company over the last couple weeks and the Miqo’te shrugged.

“For now,” she said. “I think that most of the Garleans have left the Hinterlands at this point and I must speak with Master Matoya about the state of the library. Afterwards I will be travelling to meet up with Master Louisoix before he departs to Norvrandt. I’ll be sure to tell him that you are all alive and well. I am certain that will do much to release some of the stress he’s been under of late.”

“Why is grandfather going to Norvrandt?” Alisaie asked eagerly as she watched Claire sharpen a new sword that she crafted herself—having lost almost all of her belongings when they were captured before. Thankfully, she was able to make up for a lot of the old junk she found around the camp and was able to break them down into basic materials that she could use to fashion new weapons for herself.

Claire was up and on her feet again, feeling more alive than she had been in such a long time and relished being able to move without pain. She was just letting her hair dry from after taking a long bath when Y’shtola came into the room to tell them that she was now ready to leave.

Claire was disappointed, but she nodded in understanding, knowing that she shouldn’t have expected her to come with them to Norvrandt, but it was still hard to say goodbye. Especially, after the joyful news they got this morning. After that first chaotic day here, Lord Haurchefant agreed to take letters from the twins to his father and have them delivered to their grandfather in secret. Claire honestly wasn’t sure when they would receive an answer but just this morning, when she had almost forgotten about those letters, they got a special surprise. Lord Haurchefant had just returned from the city and he was all but skipping into the room when he returned.

Alphinaud, who was going through several documents for Lord Haurchefant and filling out paperwork for him, as well as suggestions to several passing traders to do business here, was the first to look up when he entered.

“Did something happen, Lord Haurchefant?” he asked politely as Claire was now sewing up a few tears in some old robes that she was patching together and Alisaie was busy mixing up several medicines. She had been a very diligent student when the healers here were tending to Claire’s wounds and made a habit now to make something every hour should Claire need it—despite Claire clearly no longer needing such medicines.

“Just came bearing the post for you,” Lord Haurchefant said brightly before holding up an envelope for them. “I paid a visit to father at the manor today, and he had just received this just before I arrived. Apparently, it’s the reply that he sent to a certain scholar about having seen his grandchildren lately and—according to the messenger—he couldn’t have come fast enough.”

Alisaie couldn’t rip open the letter fast enough and eagerly began to read out to them:

_My darling grandchildren,_

_Words can never describe the joy I felt when Lord Edmont came to me with your letters. To know that you both are alive and thriving despite these difficulties that I am sure have been many and harsh has made me feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders for the first time in many years. I pray that you can forgive me for my decision to send you away from home, yet at the time I knew not what else to do. _

_When I first learned that you are safe and sound in Coerthas, it was all I could do to stop myself from rushing there to see you both with mine own two eyes. But, unfortunately, with the Garleans watching my every move, I fear that is not possible for the time being. However, soon, I will be setting out towards the Crystarium upon the continent of Norvrandt and the many eyes that are constantly keeping me under surveillance will be much relaxed and I pray that we will be able to meet there in person._

_I can only apologize for everything and pray that you both will be able to join me soon so that we can find a way forward together. I will be leaving in ten days for Norvrandt and I will be waiting for you in the city proper if you will honor me with the joy of seeing you both again. I will be counting down the days with impatience until the moment I take you in my arms again… so please… stay safe and take care of each other for me. There is just so much I wish I could say but I could never have enough time to write them all so I will save my words of love and happiness for when we meet again. _

_My thoughts are with you both always as is my undying support and love. So try not to fight too much and listen to whatever Claire tells you._

_Your ever loving grandfather,_

_Louisoix _

Poor Alisaie, it was almost too much for her as she hugged the letter to her as if it were all that were keeping her together as she cried, though no tears were able to fall. Claire knew better than anyone to know just how hard it was for them to come to tears with what they were now… mostly because they knew just how they feared what their grandfather would say if he ever saw them face to face. But here, they held hope, for the first time really, that they could still be a family despite all that had happened.

She was so focused upon them that she didn’t notice the letter that was being held out to her. She stared at it before looking up at Haurchefant with wide eyes as he grinned back.

“He wrote something for you as well, it would seem,” he told her and she took it at once. After ripping open the letter, she could only stare at what was there as she read out to herself:

_Dear Claire,_

_I have lost count of how many times I have written this letter out. No matter how much I put pen to paper I can never find the words to describe how much this means to me. How I can never repay enough you for all that you have done for my grandchildren and how much I am sure you have been through. So, forgive me for this short message… but I feel the only way I can do justice to my gratitude is to do it in person. So I pray that you will be up for the journey as well. Please take care of yourself for all our sakes and ensure that the two of them don’t fight too much on the way. _

_Forever praying for your wellbeing,_

_Louisoix_

Claire only smiled sadly at this but finally, after five long years, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. She quickly looked to Haurchefant and asked how much longer she would have to remain in bed before she would be fit for travel.

“Another three or four days,” he answered as he set a tray of bread and fruit next to her bed. “It took a long time to undo most of the damage done to your body already. You really should stay for another moon or so to ensure that you recover completely. But I understand that you must continue on.”

It was another long wait, but with this news, Claire’s spirits rose and helped her condition improve drastically so that by the third day, the healers all deemed her ready to travel, so long as she took it easy this time around. It was dusk on a surprisingly clear evening as they bid their goodbyes to them all. Even the knights were all out to bid them farewell, having grown to know them all very well during all this time and respected them greatly for all that they had gone through. It was another hard goodbye, but not nearly enough to make them afraid of heading out when their long-awaited reunion with their grandfather that was promised to them.

But as Claire was leaving, Lord Haurchefant drew her off to the side so that they could talk. She had expected him to tell her to be careful and to bring back glorious stories of the world when next they met… what she didn’t expect was when he held out the small knife that he once gave her and answered that it would make him feel better knowing that she had it with her.

She took it gratefully even as he handed her another gift… a shield. With a familiar crimson unicorn wreathed by black thorns plated on the front.

She stared up at him as she grinned back.

“Look after yourself for me,” he said to her and she smiled warmly, throwing her arms around his neck in a big hug.

“I will,” she promised before pulling away and he clapped her on the shoulder.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said as they walked back to the twins, who were wrapped up in thick travelling cloaks and already discussing the best way to get to Norvrandt. Of course, Claire had an idea, and informed them that they would be making a quick stop in Mor Dhona on their way, and she would explain why on the way there.

She thanked Lord Haurchefant and the other members of Camp Dragonhead reverently, causing a few blushes among some of them before they waved them off.

Little did they know that their trip across the sea was not going to be an easy one for there was someone out there who was now very interested in them.

***Meanwhile inside another airship***

Sitting upon a darkened command room sat a man. He was dressed in rich clothes and thick armor as he rested his head against his hand as he seemed to be drifting in and out of slumber. What eventually brought him around was the sounds of laughter echoing about him. In slight irritation, he opened his dull blue eyes and watched as the laughter came from another figure who had just joined him.

“So…” the prince asked as the figure all but pranced about him, laughing at the demise of the foolish… what was his name? Asahi? No matter. Instead, he finished off by clarifying, “You say that a trio of vampires caused the ship to crash?”

“Oh no…” the figure chuckled. “Rather two vampires and one stubborn mortal. At least, according to Asahi’s final report—the one he sent off to us before that ship went down. Waste of a perfectly good airship, if you ask me, but what do you expect to allow such a stick in the mud to be in charge of it?”

“A mortal crashed the ship?” he asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Well, the report said that he ended up finding a trio while making their way back to Garlemald and knew that you would be most eager to learn about it. Apparently we are dealing with a bonded pair!” the figure cackled, and spun about before declaring, “And not just any kind of pair either… a set of vampire twins! Can you imagine it? Vampire twins! Who ever heard of such a thing? But even more importantly, the two of them were still of sane mind. And that’s because their caretaker was with them.”

“One caretaker for two?” the prince asked with a slight purr in his tone, now interested. “And she’s still alive?”

“Oh yes, my liege,” he answered with a twirl before coming in to a half bow. “From what I heard, she was able to fight off half a scouting party before Asahi used a rather dirty trick to bring her down. But even after that, she was able to escape the airship’s prison hold and caused it to crash, thus rescuing the prisoners on board.”

“Is she dead now?” he asked curiously.

“My, what on earth could have brought on this sudden interest, my lord?” he asked back rather slyly. “It’s so rare to see you invested in anything?”

The prince just smirked back as his hunting dog turned to the screen at the front of the ship and pressed a few buttons upon the control panel.

“I know just the very basics here, my lord,” he confessed. “But these were images that were taken shortly before the ship went down.”

And it then revealed to them the entire recording of what happened on the ship and the prince found himself drawn to the young woman covered in scars.

“Interesting,” he said, a slight curl appearing about his mouth, which was usually a bored sneer. The muscles in his face were working strangely hard, as if they were so used to being in such a grim mood that they almost forgotten how to show any other emotion.

“I’ll admit that she is pretty,” the figure sighed as he watched the images. “And she’s got my respect for what she did to Asahi.” He then pointed to the images of what took place in the cargo bay and he let out a roar of laughter when he saw how she responded to Asahi and his magitek army as they burst open the door. “Ha! Did you see the way she took care of him? That was brilliant to watch that smug bastard get what was coming to him.”

The prince actually let out a low chuckle at the sight of it.

“Wait… those two,” the hunting dog muttered as he looked a little closer at the images of the vampire twins. “I think I know those two… at least, they look familiar. Now that I think of it, didn’t that old man, Louisoix have a pair of grandbrats who were killed at the Studium the day that the Black Rose was set off in Sharlayan?”

“Obviously that was a lie,” the prince purred, but honestly not too interested in those two at the moment. “I know that he was looking for something for some time and I think that I now know what it was. Tell me, where is he now?”

“Preparing for a trip to Norvrandt, my lord,” his dog replied happily.

“If they know that, then I think it fair to assume that they may be planning to take a ship to Norvrandt soon as well,” Zenos whispered, well aware of the fact that the dull scholar had planned his latest visit to the Crystarium unusually quick. Now it seemed that he understood why.

He felt his lip continue to curl before he addressed the noisy guard dog in the room to order soldiers to inspect all ships coming to Norvrandt and to bring their… guests to him directly.

His hunting dog merely grinned and bowed low before exiting his room with a spring in his step. Zenos didn’t say anything else for a long time as he sat there in the dark, watching the images over and over again. But as he came to predict each and every motion, he could not help but find himself staring at the young woman. Those eyes were wild and fierce, showing someone who was used to battle and hardships, used to the dark… and all those scars were all the proof to show it.

He smirked a little wider as his pointed teeth glinted in the low light.

She looked… delicious.


End file.
